The 76th Hunger Games
by ForeverYoursEmma
Summary: Part 1: What happened if there was no rebellion? Tributes have been pulled for the 76th Hunger Games. Will your tribute come out victorious? NOW COMPLETE
1. Last List and Important Info

This is the Final List! The next chapter is the first official chapter. I had to add two characters since I didn't get two guys. I will allow someone to submit a tribute in that district for that spot. After the list are some basic rules and such so please read!

District One

Male: Wiley Isben

Female: Mimosa (Mimi) Stewart

District Two

Male: Vigilance "Lance" Peregrine

Female: Season Vitale

District Three

Male: Yolen Graes

Female: Leita Ashling

District Four

Male: Zander Harris

Female: Eris Delgrave

District Five

Male: Ace Onur (mine)

Female: Fare Shaft

District Six

Male: Bailey Lees

Female: Kadance Minos

District Seven

Male: Juhwa

Female: Elena Lovitz

District Eight

Male: Damon Jones (_-SynysterForever- I had two people up for 3 and your tribute was easier to change districts. If you don't want eight please comment or message me)_

Female: Tana Valban

District Nine

Male: Kaede Maple

Female: Cami Chryso

District Ten

Male: Emmis Gray

Female: Tansy Puit

District Eleven

Male: Jackson (Jack) Sheen (mine)

Female: Rose Iris Landit

District Twelve

Male: Storm Loret

Female: Marina Melitta

The follow is just some stuff about how this will work so please read

**Tributes:**

**POVs**- This will be hard but I have a plan. Instead of doing a chapter for each reaping which takes way to long, I will have one long chapter with all the reapings. I will go boy girl for the POV. After that I will do two or three districts per chapter with the exception of the interviews where everyone will have an interview.

**Your Character- **I want you to be fully active with your character. If you like something tell me or if something is wrong message me.

**The Careers- **Anyone from districts 1,2, and 4 you are a Career at first. That doesn't mean you will always be a career but at the beginning you will be one. If you are not in 1, 2, or 4 and want to be a Career, message me. BloodyRoseLove- I would really love to make Elena a Career at first. If you don't want her to be one please tell me.

**Other Alliances and Relationship- **I will PM you to approve any alliances and/or relationships for you character.

**Deaths- **I do have to kill people, this is the Hunger Games after all. I will pick the names out of a hat to see who dies. Please don't be offended if your person is killed in the beginning.

**The Games:**

**Rule Change- **Since this is after both Peeta and Katniss won, I have decided that two people from the same district can win.

**The Arena- **I am not going to tell you all about the arena but I will tell you a bit about it. If you have ever been to Animal Kingdom in Disney world, think of the large tree of life. In the middle of the arena a large tree like that without the design will hold the Cornucopia. Around the tree will be four sub-sections that are divided by a four rivers that flow into a pool under the tree. The upper-left section is a mountain. The lower-left is a field like the one Tresh hid in. The upper-right is somewhat of a tropical forest and the lower-right is somewhat of a temperate forest.

**Sponsors:**

These are greatly appreciated. You can sponsor anyone that is not your character or you character's district partner. Just say what amount you want to donate for gifts.

**That's it. Look for the next and first chapter of the story. It will probably take at least a day or two, though. I would really appreciate if all the tributes posted a comment saying they read everything. If you have questions post those two. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**-Emma**


	2. Reapings 1, 2, 3, 4

**Here is the first chapter. sorry to those who read this already but I had to do some major editing. So I found out why people do Reapings by District, it is hard to just do one let alone 12. Here are the first four. I hope to get the next four out soon. Let's start the reapings!**

…

**District 1: Wiley Isben's POV**

I woke up to someone shoving me. My eyes snapped open immediately and I swiftly snatched the wrist of my attacker. I snapped it back forcefully but quickly. I heard a crack but no scream followed.

"Hey, don't be a bitch," was the next thing I heard. At my brother Fluke's voice, I finally turned over. I now clearly see my "attacker" or should I say attackers were my three older brothers, Reishi, Culumus, and Fluke, whose hand I could have just broke. Not likely, but still possible.

"Happy Reaping Day!" Reishi said in an animated voice. That voice and his last sentence made me want to burrow back under the covers. Since practically the day I was born, my brother had been training me for the Hunger Games. Ever since my parents were killed by an insane Hunger Games winner, my brothers have toughened me up so I could get my own revenge at my own Games. Deep down I know it is really their revenge since I had only been two, but they are the only family I have and I feel like I have to do it. For my families pride.

"I know what day it is," I finally snapped and kicked the covers into a pile at the end of the bed. "Now if you ladies don't mind, I would like to get dressed for the occasion." My brothers laughed and exited my room.

It takes me awhile to get ready. I tell myself it's because I have to look perfect for the Reaping, 'cause I don't want any of the other Career tributes to think I was raised by wolves. That's what District 12 is for. Part of me knows it's not that but I push that thought back with all my other worries.

When I'm finally ready I start to leave my room. "A room I might never see again," I let myself think. I immediately pushed the thought away. I stopped by the mirror right by the door. In the reflection, I see myself with the championship crown on my head. The crown looks just right on my light, blonde hair and makes my grey eyes sparkle. I could just imagine all the capitol girls fainting at the sight of tall, muscular body and my handsome features. I can see the smile appearing on my real reflection. The smell of bacon wakes me out of my fantasy. Meggalinn must be making breakfast. After my parents death, my brothers had to higher someone to make our meals and clean for us. Since our parents left us with a huge sum of money from their old pearl jewelry factory and store, we could afford Meggalinn. I rush to get ready before all of the food is gone. I slip into a plain brown shirt and army green pants. I snatched up the family ring off my dresser and slip it on. I make my way out the room but not before I glance in the mirror one last time.

"This is you Games," I say to reflection. And with that, I left the room, leaving all my worries and insecurities in it.

**Mimi Stewart's POV**

"Don't slouch Mimosa! That's a sign of weakness!" I heard my mom snap this but her voice seems miles away. All I do is stand up straight and keep walking. While doing so I straighten my purple tunic and let it hang over my white leggings. I stop for a second to get a pebble out of my solid gold flats. Lastly, I straighten my leather wrist strap with my secret weapon inside. My mom said this ensemble looked good on my tall, athletic body but I felt stupid in the dress. But I had to look my best for this day. Today was the day I had been dreading and my mother had been waiting for. Reaping Day. My Reaping Day. When my mother was seventeen she won the 52nd Hunger Games at 17. Now it was my turn. After years of hearing her saying I was not strong enough, fast enough, or for some other reason I wasn't ready, I am finally going to prove my worth to her. To all of District 1.

I push my fiery red hair out of my face and turn to my sister, Emmegarde for the first time since we started walking. "I hope you have fun watching me win and knowing you never would have," I say to her and walk towards my friends, Leif and Erik, who I just spotted. Leif and Erik were pretty much my only friends in the whole District. They were the only ones who would put up with my mother, sister, and me for that matter. Although no one ever says anything to my face, I could tell no one at school liked me. I hear my sister yell back a response to my retreating back but I barely hear a word. I break off into a run towards my friends.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask when I finally catch up to them. My friend Erik, a small brunette who I tower over, jumps at the sound of my voice behind him. Although I would never say this to him, Erik would only survive the first day of the Games because he was from District 1. My other friend Leif just smiles at me. Leif, in my opinion was gorgeous. He had blonde hair with brown streaks in it and these huge almond colored eyes I could just drown in them. Next to mousy Erik, Leif was a god. Not that I'd ever tell him that. I noticed Leif was holding his five year old sister's hand. Cordealia looked like a female version of Leif. She loves me to death but I just think that is because she is too young to really know me.

"Are you ready?" Leif whispers to me, looking straight into my hazel eyes. He puts a comforting hand on my muscular shoulder and squeezes. Leif and Emmegarde were the only people I told about me volunteering. I told Emmegarde so I could rub in her face and Leif for help and what he was doing right now, comfort.

It takes a minute for me to realize we are just standing there. It takes me another minute to notice that someone was pulling at my hand. I look down and see Cordealia and I give her a small smile. I look back up to see Erik giving me and Leif a confused look. I shrug it off and begin walking again. He will know soon enough.

We reach the Town Center where the Reaping is to be held and I know it is time to say good-bye. I give Cordealia a quick hug because her and Leif's mother was waiting for her. I then lean down and give Erik the same quick hug. He still looks confused but still walks off to his roped area without question. I see Leif standing there with a sad half smile on his face. He pulls me into a tight hug.

"Come see me off, okay?" I whisper in his ear. I feel him nod in response. He is the first to pull away and gives me a nudge towards my roped area. I give him one last smile and walk over.

It takes forever for the Reaping to start and when it finally does we all still have to sit through the boring history. Finally, the lady with bright orange hair walks up to announce the tributes. I hear the girl's name called but I don't even remember what it was. It doesn't matter anyway.

"I volunteer," I say calmly as I waltz on up to the stage. The scared girl, whose name was called, practically ran her way back down the stage stairs. I hear the lady say something along the lines of wonderful before she asks my names. "Mimosa Stewart but call me Mimi."

She rattles off another line then moves on to call out the boy tribute. "Josh…" Before she could even finish the name, a boy from the 15 area volunteers. I can see the lady didn't like being interrupted but she regained her poise as the boy walked up the stairs.

I gave the boy a quick once over. I had to admit he was handsome. Blonde hair, grey eyes, muscular, he was a knock-out. I heard his name was Wiley Isben. I nearly vomit at the sound of Isben. Those brothers were infamous in District 1. Now looking at him, I could see he was arrogant and prideful. Two things I hate in boys. As he went to shake my hand, I could see his eyebrow raise in what I make out as delight. I give is hand a squeeze to let him know one thing.

I didn't care if we could both win, he is a dead man.

**District 2: Season Vitale**

The screaming of a young child blasts me out of my sleep. I open my eyes to the blinding sunlight and immediately reclose them. My little sister, Loupe, was the cause of my unfortunate awakening. I know I had to get up anyway. It was Reaping Day. I climb out of my large bed while simultaneously rubbing my sun blinded eyes. I walk straight into my private bathroom. In other districts, people would be surprised to hear a family of 8 kids could all get there own private bathroom, but that was District 2. I glance in the mirror and see my sleep did not let my hair off easy. For hair as short as mine, it was surprising how tangled it got. I yanked a brush through my maroon hair. Once my hair looked somewhat presentable, I pushed the bangs out of the way. I got a rare glimpse of my yellow-green cat-like eyes but only for a second, for my long bangs fell right back into their comfortable position in front of my eyes. I took notice to how pale I looked this morning and how my freckles seem to pop off my skin. My normally cream colored skin looked quite white.

I realized I was wasting time on my appearance. I strolled out of the bathroom to notice a yellow, empire waist chiffon dress waiting for me on the bed. I leaned down to touch the material only to hear a shriek of disapproval behind me.

"That is silk, it crinkles easily!" It's my family's personal stylist Auttie Summers. I make sure not to turn around until the look of disgust is not shone on my face. I tried to tell my self that I was lucky to have her but every time I see her I want to throw her out my third story window. But that was just the life of a wealthy, District 2 girl. Private Capitol tutors, large villas, personal stylists, and everything anybody could ever want. Her parents owned the largest and best weapon and artillery factory in all of District 2 and that was saying a lot. That factory is what supports my large family. It could support 2 large families, actually.

"Sorry," I mutter but I hardly mean it. I turn around to face Auttie. I see her hair has changed yet again. Instead of a vibrant yellow it is now a bold green that curls every which way. Her skin is still normal but is covered with spinning tattoos that are hard to look at.

As soon as she sees my pale skin and my still slightly bed-headed hair, she loses. I hear things like _Have you taken a shower_ and _I told you to pluck _but I swat away each one like it's a pesky fly. After Auttie gains some control, she pulls me back into my bathroom.

The next hour is full of brainless comments and tons of different assorted beauty supplies. Since everything Auttie say is all Capitol crap, I try to ignore it. However, Auttie has this thing where every time you ignore something she says, she gets a degree louder in volume. Soon enough, you have an earful of Capitol shrieking. Of course, I have been doing this for 14 years so I have invented a system. I found out I can ignore 10 comments of Auttie's before she becomes to loud. Then I just make some type of sign at the 11 comment to show that I am listening. Her voice will then return to a bearable volumes.

After that hour of prepping, I finally get to see my own reflection. Besides some type of gloss and a white daisy my hair was the same. My make-up was minimal except for bright yellow eye shadow. The yellow dress looks flattering, the waist and cap sleeves look just right. As I prepared to leave the bathroom, Auttie handed me a pair of copper gladiator sandals which surprised me with their simplicity. I quickly strapped them on, grabbed my favorite silver chocker with the blood-red ruby heart, and followed Auttie down for breakfast.

Our dining room might be the largest and most extravagant room in our house. The oak table is usually the center of attention but today it was piled high with plates of every type of breakfast food imaginable. My parents, Balint and Adelais, sat on left end of the table, across from each other. Next to my mother was Auttie and next to my father was our personal trainer, Thatcher. I enjoy Thatcher's company because he is quite just like I am. He know of my deep hatred for training and tries to make the best of it for me. I take my place next to Thatcher and across from my 17 year old brother, Bennett. On the other side of me and Bennett our my other siblings, Cecil, Esperance, Crispin, Sebastian, and Verbena. Loupe had to sit on the other side of my mother since she is only three.

Breakfast is a very important meal in my household. Usually it is a three course meal served over the course of a prop two hours or more. I always stay out of family conversation but the others chat on about topics such as current training scores or what the Hunger Games will be like this year. Today is different. All the food is served at once to save time to get to the Reaping. Since I am to volunteer this year, everyone tries to pull me into the conversations.

The thing about District 2 is that they expect victors. So every year they hold trials to see who will volunteer. If you are chosen for the final twelve, 6 boys and 6 girls, you fight to the almost death to see who comes out as the champion. This year, despite my little as possible training time, I won along with a boy named Lance whose last name I don't care to remember. My parents were extremely proud but I honestly don't care.

An hour of meal time has gone by when a knock was heard at the door. Our maid could have gotten it but I took this chance to skip another long Hunger Games story. As a reached the door I heard a familiar "This door won't open itself!" I throw open the door to see my four friends, Ondine Jargon, Quietus Acheron, Juno Vrindas, and Leonidas Fitz-Germain. Juno gave me a tight hug before she even got into the house.

"I'm going to miss you soooooo much!" It was like Juno to over exaggerate everything. I laughed and gave my other friends a hug.

"Ready?" Ondine asked as he leaned against the door frames, his almond colored hair falling over his face. I nod and call Bennett. Every year Ondine, Juno, Bennett, and I walk to the Reaping early. Quietus is too young to be reaped and now Leonidas is too old so they walk with my family.

As soon as Bennett arrives we head. I take one last look back at my house and say a soft good-bye. If I come back, I'll be in Victor's Village and if not…

**Lance Peregrine's POV**

"How do you feel about the girl tribute? Lance? Lance? LANCE!" My sister Constance is snapping at me again but I real don't give a shit anymore. She can snap all she wants. But I hope she knows that this is probably the only time she will ever see me again. Vigilance Peregrine. I wonder if it will be a name worth remembering. Yeah, only if their thinking, Oh the poor Peregrine kids. My family may be the worst in District 2. A "working" father who is never home, a drunk, druggie of a mother and a bunch of kids that are probably only half related to me. How's that for family life? My "attitude problems" are the reason I have no friends according to, well, all of District 2. They say a boy with shaggy blonde hair, grey eyes, and muscular build is handsome enough for plenty of friends and maybe a girlfriend. Of course, they never talk about the unsightly bags under my eyes, my pale skin, my scars from my sister paranoia induced attack on my cheeks, or my large glasses always dropping on my face. Well, they don't say it to my face. The world has pretty much screwed me.

"What is up with you? Answer my question!" Another snap from Constance, my 16 year old sister.

"Isn't she a Vitale?" Constance nods. "I'm sure she is perfectly trained and rich as hell." I honestly don't care about the Vitale girl. Her dad is so loaded and the family is so respected, they might as well rule District 2.

"Who cares if she's rich? She is your partner," Constance says. Yes she is my partner. But I'm sure she will do fine without me. I have seen what she can do. At the trials I made sure to excel. It wasn't hard for me. Training is my life. It's my escape. Every time I train, the world isn't such a living hell. But that doesn't matter. The world will always be hell. So I'm going to the Games. So I can die.

"Hurry up!" I heard Constance yell to my other siblings, Felicity, Honor, and Merit. My other five siblings, Solace, Temperance, Revelation, Valor, and Youth, are too young to be reaped. Since my dad is required to go, I had to trust him to bring my siblings and more importantly, my mother.

We reached the roped areas near the stage. Felicity, Honor, and Merit head tol their areas but I hold Constance back.

"You can't win the trials ever," I tell her in a low whisper. She looks confused but doesn't ask any question so I continue. "You have to take care of everyone, make sure they are never picked either. You have to take care of the family."

"Why? Why won't you win?" I surprised at how scared and weak she looks. Constance always tries to look tough. I just shake my head and push her towards her area.

I push past the boys in my age group. They are all younger than me an weaker so it doesn't take much strength. Hell, I'm lucky to be here. If the reaping had been 5 days later, I would be 19 and couldn't volunteer.

I tune out the first part of the reaping. I see the Vitale, Season is her name; mount the stage after she volunteered. Her face looked like it was made of stone. I hear the boys name called. I wait until our district announcer, Elle Lass, asks for volunteers.

"I volunteer," I say in a confident voice I manage to muster up. I walk up the stairs swiftly and take my place. "Vigilance Peregrine."

I try not to let any emotion show; Season sure as hell wasn't showing any. I can't wait until the train gets me out of here. I never want to see District 2 again.

**District 3: Yolen Graes's POV**

"Reaping Day!" my little sister shrieked from downstairs. I try to use my pillow to block my siblings screeching voices with no success. Yet again my siblings are victorious at waking me up far too early. I manage to get out of bed without stepping on any discarded computer chips or wires. I glance into my mirror to see my flaming red hair is sticking up in all directions. My green eyes have there usual sleep deprived look and so does my pale skin. However, my athletic build is still intact. I finger comb quickly and get dressed. I slip on my grey button down, black pants, and black overcoat, my best attire. It was Reaping day after all. I slip the copper disk that holds my first electronic chip, into my coat pocket. I consider it my good luck charm.

I make my way to the dining room where my family's maid is setting out silverware. My father is District 3's top programmer so we live a very comfortable lifestyle. To have a maid in District 3 shows that your family is quite rich. Although District 3 is no 12 it most certainly isn't a 1 either.

"The right head's fork is crooked," I announce to her before sitting down. I hear her small sigh as she goes to fix it. I know Rosario hates me for always pointing out what she is doing wrong but that is hardly my fault. I was born with an eye for perfection.

The rest of the family files in. My father takes his place at the head where the fork was crooked and my mother at the other head. My little sister, Sunny, and my little brother, Hail, sat across from me. They are twins and only ten so they don't have to worry about the Reaping just yet. I, however, am 15. I have everything to lose.

"The worst thing happened at the factory. Someone idiot programmed something about as wrong as you can program something so they called me to fix it! I missed a whole day of work!" There goes my dad again, complaining about who did what wrong. No one honestly cares, so why can't he see that. The stuff only goes to the Capitol anyway.

"How awful," my mother says in a comforting tone. She then looks at me as if to say I should say something. Yeah, like I'm going to be sympathetic to my father for wasting a day at a job that doesn't matter. So I just focus on my scrambled eggs and don't look back up.

The rest of our meal went by painfully slowly. I rejoiced to myself when my dad announced we should all get going. I rocket out the door not even thinking about the Reaping. I was just done with that boring family I call my own.

**Leita Ashling's POV**

"Emma slow down, it's a Reaping, not the end of the Victory Tour!" My best friend Emma, who didn't even hear me, kept walking at her fast pace.

"I just want to get it over with! I had to take 6 tesserea this year! We can't all be the mayor's daughter!" Hearing Emma snap like that made me feel very guilty. The Reaping, tessereas, and the Hunger Games in general were touchy subjects for Emma. And it wasn't like she wasn't right. I am the mayor's daughter. I didn't take out a single tesserea so the odds are in my favor. Yet, whenever she says thing like that it makes me a bit angry. It's not like my life isn't hard. So what if my dad was the mayor and my mom owns a successful apothecary shop? I was attacked by a wild dog, causing a huge scar on my leg, I watched my brother being whipped to death, and I fear my twin brother and sister will suffer one of these things.

Emma has stopped for a minute to let me catch up and to check her hair in a shop with mirrors. I too stopped to check my hair. My bright blue and black hair still complimented each other nicely. My 5'4 stature and muscular build also look fine in my green, lacy dress and black flats. I straighten my mom's gold, lucky necklace which she say used to have healing powers. Let's hope it's lucky today.

Emma and I pick up our pace again. We walk in silence the rest of the way there. Not one glance was shared between us. This is how it is like virtually every reaping since she was twelve and I was 13. When we finally made it to the roped sections, the tension was at it's highest. We gave each other a fleeting hug and muffled a good luck to each other before going to our separate roped sections, me to the girl 17 year olds and her to the girl 16 year olds.

My dad read the usual history of the Hunger Games before handing the mike over to Maggie Gale, our District announcer. She had flowing red hair and sheet white skin that can not be natural.

"Lady's first!" She says this every year even though everyone knows the order by now. She takes awhile to pick a name. When she finally pulls it out, she tries to be dramatic by pausing for a second. "Leita Ashling!"

I nearly fainted at the sound of my name. I shakily manage to get to the stage. All I can see are my father's scared eyes. No doubt he is thinking about losing another child. I hear Maggie ask for my volunteers but I don't hold my breathe. District 3 doesn't know the meaning of the word volunteer.

I hear her ask me something and I hear my self reply but that is my only connection to the outside world. Inside, all I can see are different death scenarios.

"Gentlemen!" Maggie trills. It doesn't take her as long to find a name but she still takes a dramatic pause. "Yolen Graes!"

I can make out a pretty muscular boy making his way to the stage. I think he has come to dinner at some point. His father is the top programmer of the District. I hear his footsteps on the stage as he takes his place. My father manages to make his way through the Treaty without crying but I can see the tears forming.

As I shake hands with Yolen, I wonder if he is thinking what I am thinking. We are going to die.

**District 4: Eris Delgrave's POV**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I groan and throw one of my many pillow at Caralla, who was jumping on my bed. I know it was Reaping day but screw waking up early. Suddenly something dawned on me. Why is Caralla in my house? I roll over and sit up to see the faces of my best friends, twins Caralla and Crest Van Pel.

"It's about time Delgrave!" Crest said from the door way. Caralla was currently sitting on my now crumpled bed.

"It's about time?" I glance at my clock. It was 10:33. "I still had 30 minutes of sleep, so you only have the right to say 'it's about time' until after 11!" I throw my clock at him only to have him catch and throw it right back. I can't help but laugh at my failed attempt to try to hurt him.

"Let's go! Breakfast is ready!" Sometimes I find it hard to believe Caralla was 17 when she acted like she was five. Half the time I'm the one telling her to settle down even though I'm a month younger.

"Hey that's my breakfast! You don't even live here!" I'm still laughing through my attempted serious face.

"We might as well though. You have enough room!" With that Crest left the room followed by Caralla. He had a point. They both spent about half of their spare time here. And being the youngest of the richest man in District 4 can be lonely so I'm lucky to have them as real friends. Everyone just wants to come over to your huge house. My dad own the largest fleet of fishing ships in District 4. My mother was the daughter of a past mayor so she made sure to keep the fact that we were rich out of our heads. She refused to spoil us. I had two older brothers and an older sister. My brothers are still fine but they never call. My sister was killed by the tributes of District 2 last year. That is why this year I have vowed to avenge her death. Every since though, I have chickened out. But not this year.

I know Caralla won't wait long before sending Crest to carry me down to breakfast, so I try to get dresses quickly. I dress in my favorite see green, calf length dress and slip on my green wedges. I make sure to add on my favorite anklet, the one with sea green beads with swirling pattern engraved in the gold. I look in the mirror in hopes my hair is not as awful as it usually is. My red hair is surprisingly tame so I run a quick brush through and put in my green hair ribbon to match my shoes. My sea colored eyes look bright and my heart-shaped face was spared of it's usually pale morning look. My dress flatters my slim, 5'4 body. I give my reflection one last once over and then I am satisfied.

When I get down to the kitchen, I see Caralla and Crest are already eating and making small talk with my parents. It always surprises me how well they get along with parents, considering my parents aren't fond of many people. I have the same trait.

"Well it's about time," Crest says with a smirk. I glance at the clock. It's 11:02. I think about hitting him with one of the many foods on the table but my mother would not appreciate that. I won't be seeing her for awhile so I want to make the best of this day.

Breakfast goes by smoothly but it still has that pre-Reaping feel. Although District 4 is considered a Career District, we are not as confident or strong as 2 or 1. They breed victors. I have trained enough and I am fairly good with knives but I'm no killing machine.

"We better go," Crest says at around 11:40. Our house is only about a five minute walk to the Town Center but it is good to get there early. I kiss my mother and father good-bye, for they like to go later and leave with Crest and Caralla.

I look straight ahead as I walk. And I think about nothing but killing District 2.

**Zander Harris's POV**

I had to get there early. The Town Center was already bustling but as long as I got a front spot in my age group I was perfect. This was my year. I have given 9 years of my life to training and they were not going to be wasted. I knew the Harris name was a laughing stock. My two brothers failed to take the gold at their Hunger Games. Sure my parents were sad they about their deaths, but that was nothing compared to losing the family name. So what if we were one of the richest families in the District, if the Harris name lost another Games, name was done. But like that was going to happen.

I got the front spot I was looking for. I say Rack Greggs looking at me on the other side of the ropes. He strutted over with that over-confident look on his face that I have seen so many times. And I have beaten that look up so many times.

"Heard you were volunteering, can't wait to see a third Harris die," he said the name Harris as if it was some sort of disgusting bug.

"Yeah, I thought I'd spare a fourth Greggs." There, I threw it right back at him. I saw his face go sour. He had nothing left to say. He retreated just as fast as he had came.

I know he knows I will win. My dark brown, wavy hair, large green eyes, blemish free, tan skin, tall, muscular body, and handsome face alone will get me sponsors. And no one in the Capitol has seen what damage I can do with just my hands.

My cockiness has reached record high just as the Reaping began. The mayor always speeds through the history and victors so we can get straight to the good stuff. Ella Moss, our neon pink haired announcer, stepped up to the mike. Her speech was also quick and soon enough she was drawing the girl's name. "Caralla Van Pel!"

The girl didn't even make it up to the stage before a gorgeous girl with long red hair stepped up to take her place. The original girl's eyes went wide. I could see they were friends. The volunteer pulled the other girl off the stairs and climbed up herself. She quickly introduced herself.

"Eris Delgrave." So she's a Delgrave. Richest family in all of District 4. Probably the most spoiled girl in District 4 as well.

"Boys!" Ella wasted no time picking the boy. We aren't fond of taking up time here in four. "Rack Greggs!"

I found myself laughing hysterically at this. The scared look that Rack was trying to hide on his face was priceless. At least I was going to relieve him.

"I'm Zander Harris and I volunteer!" I make sure to announce this in a confident voice. I don't want 1 and 2 to think I was weak. I take my place next to Eris. The Harris family will be victorious.

**That's all for now! Please rate and review even if your person was not in this chapter. The next one will be out soon. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**-Emma**


	3. Reapings 5, 6, 7, 8

**This is Reapings 5, 6, 7, and 8! The next chapter will be the last of the Reapings with 9, 10, 11, and 12.**

**…**

**District 5: Ace Onur (Mine)**

I stifle a yawn as I tromp downstairs to my kitchen. I can hear my single mother upstairs trying to calm my baby sister, Alicia. After my dad drowned at the oil plant (How it happened, my mom will never say), it has just been me, my mom, and my 2 year old sister.

I open our fridge to reveal almost no food but that's how it always is so I don't make much of it. I grab a half rotten apple and go to our small makeshift table made out of crates. Well, that's life in District 5. My dad had always worked at the oil plant, which barely got us by. After he died, we have been living off of tessereas and the little money my mom makes washing the more wealthy people of District 5's clothes.

I take a bite of the apple and instantly taste its bitter insides. I know I can't spit it out because this will be my only meal until dinner. Well that's if I don't get reaped. I swallow as quickly as I can and wait to take the next bite.

"Ace, what time is it?" I hear my mother yell this from my sister's room. I glance at our old wall clock. It's 12:40.

"12:40," I yell up, as I brace myself for another bite of my apple. Before I can, I see my sleep deprived mother rushing down the stairs.

"What are you doing not dressed? It's Reaping Day!" She snatches up my apple and pulls me towards the stairs. "Get ready!"

As I enter my own room that resembles a large closet, I think about the reaping. I'm 16 so I have avoided the Games for 4 years. The odds are pretty good. District 5 is larger than most people think.

I grab my best clothes and go into the bathroom across the hall. I dress in my black button down shirt and black pants that are very tarnished. These are my only clothes that don't have oil on them that I've seen. I glance into the mirror. My black hair is shaggy like it always is. My chocolate brown eyes still look tired and my skin pale. My stocky body looks exceptionally thin today. I grab my dad's ring, the one with the black stone before heading back downstairs.

"Very nice," my mother says in a tired voice. She and my sister are both dressed in their best clothes as well.

As we head out the door I make sure to lock it. Looters are everywhere here in 5. I don't think much of the Reaping as we walk. It's just another year of me getting lucky, right?

**Fare Shaft's POV**

I quickly retied my sandy blonde hair into its usual ponytail as I walked to yet another Reaping. At fifteen, I still have 3 years after this so I might as well get used to it. I tried to look my best today in an old red dress with black buttons and my mothers locket. As I'm walking, I see the other 15 year olds from my school, walking, talking, and trying to ignore the fact that there is a possibility one of them was going to die in the near future.

My foster parents and orphanage owners always say I should try to join them and make friends but I see no point in that. After having my parents die when I was 3 in an oil factory accident and living as an orphan ever since, it taught me there is more to life than friends. Anyway, those girls only talk about boys and their hair. They have no brains and are about as weak as girls come. I have decided it was good I wasn't born in District 1 or else I might have died of those rich girls' stupidity.

Just then a boy who looked about my age or a year older bumped into me from behind. I stumbled forward but caught myself before I fell flat on my face.

"Learn to walk, please!" I didn't care if that was harsh, the last thing I need is a large cut on my forehead. I turn around to see a scrawny but tall boy with shaggy, black hair. He looks genuinely sorry.

"I'm so sorry, Fare," The boy looked down at the ground. I swear he was blushing. But other than that, how did he know my name?

"Not to seem rude or anything but I don't know your name. How do you know mine?" Now he was really blushing.

"My dad died in the same accident your parents died in and I'm Ace by the way," he finally looked up when he said this. I notice he has a pair of vibrant brown eyes.

"Oh so you're an orphan too? I haven't seen you around the orphanage, were you adopt?" I was a bit hopeful for his answer. I pulled at the locket my mother had given me. All the other orphans were either adopted or younger than me. I would have been adopted but apparently I'm too headstrong.

"Umm, well, I still have a mom and baby sister." He was looking at the ground again but now he looked a bit guilty.

"Oh. Well, we should be, umm, getting to the Reaping." We both start walking again, with an awkward silence hanging over us. When we finally reach the stage area, most of the District has already arrived. I head off to the area for 15 year olds and he goes to the area for the 16 year olds.

The mayor reads the history and our winners, which aren't many and hands the mic over to our District escort. I never know her name and she never seems thrilled to be here.

"Ladies first," she says in that capitol accent that almost makes my ears bleed and reaches into our Reaping ball. "Fare Shaft!"

I feel all the other girls' eyes on me as I slowly walk up towards the stage. I can't say I am afraid just surprised. Unlike the other girls, I am not leaving much behind. Our escort asks for volunteers but not one person made a sound. I didn't expect anyone to so I'm not ver disappointed.

"Gentlemen," the lady says as she reaches into the ball with the boys' names. "Ace Onur!"

I can feel my jaw drop as she says the name. I know there is a possibility there is more than 1 Ace in District 5 but I see the boy I had just walked with stepping up on to the stage. I quickly shut my mouth because I must look stupid standing on stage gaping. All the other Districts will think I'm not quite right in the head.

The mayor goes on to read the usual Treaty but now I can't focus. I hadn't been focusing the first time but now I could barely make out a word. As I go to shake his hand, I can see the scared look in his eyes. And I know it's in my eyes too.

**District 6: Kadance Minos's POV**

"Breakfast!" I know my yelling is unnecessary but that is really the only thing that gets my twin brother out of bed in the morning. That and an ice cold bucket of water. But that was a bit much. I pushed the sunny-side up eggs on to two cracked and chipped plates. I go to put them on the small table in the center of the only slightly larger kitchen. The minute the plates hit the table's surface, it gives a low whine in protest. Normally this would bother me, but today was Reaping Day. I felt like I had to block out all my negative comments at the world and focus on the good stuff. Like a table that is at least standing.

As if the Capitol wanted to screw me more, the table collapses sending the eggs and plated to there untimely death. I could feel myself losing it. Of course on the day the Capitol chooses who gets sent to there death, everything else goes wrong. If I had a mother she would be saying not to cry over a broken table but I had no mother or father. All I have for a family is my twin brother and my dog, Sasquatch, who at the moment was picking at my meal.

"Great! That is just great! Why don't you just send a lightning bolt at my house?" I felt my usual Capitol anger rant coming in but at this volume I would likely be dead before the Reaping. Before I could say another word, I feel my brother's hand over my mouth.

"I really don't want to die if it's not necessary," Milkah whispers in my ear. Milkah is my twin. I always say if he was a girl we would be identical twins. We are the same height of 5'8, with the same navy blue eyes, and same tannish skin. The only difference is he has our natural hair color of sandy blonde and I have coral pink. When anyone asks, I say it was from a bet. Every time I look in the mirror, all I see is a load of Capitol colored locks.

I notice that Milkah has not removed his hand. I prepare to bite but he senses this and removes his hand quickly. We take a minute of silence.

"So is that breakfast?" he asks to the floor where our breakfast lay.

"Yeah, eat up," I say sarcastically. He goes over to grab a fork and looks ready to eat. "You're seriously not going to eat it, are you? If you are go ahead and eat mine too."

"Hey, it's still food," he says as he leans down to take a bite. He has to remove the plate fragments but still puts the now scrambled eggs in his mouth. I had to admit, not matter how gross it was, that he had a valid point. Being fourteen, we can't work at any of the medicine factories. So we try to earn money any way we can, but jobs are hard to come by. Most of the people in District 6 like to do odd jobs by themselves.

"I'm getting ready. Enjoy the eggs," I say, as I head down the hall to my room. Milkah responds but I can't hear him either because of the distance or the fact that he has a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

I grab my favorite dress. It's pale gold with short fluffy sleeves. I pull it on and let it flutter to my knees. I slip on my gold arm band and white heels before checking the mirror. After a quick brush through my hair, I look as ready as I'll ever be.

I walk back to the kitchen to see my brother is still filling up on floor eggs. I laugh to myself before grabbing an apple out of the fridge for the walk to Town Hall.

"Let's go!" I yell even though Milkah is right beside me. Out of the corner out of my eye I can see him jokingly covering his ears. I just roll my eyes in response.

We head out the door. Our house is so rundown and shabby that the door doesn't even have a lock. Milkah is always worrying people will come and rob the house but I always tell him he is overreacting. Nothing in our house is worth stealing. As we start walking, I turn around one last time to see Sasquatch looking out the window. I wave then continue on with my brother to the Capitols issued torture.

**Bailey Lees's POV**

"Ready for another year of Capitol crap?" Allan asks me. We are walking over towards the town hall, awaiting another year of kids we know sent to their death. I know Allan is trying to be his version of funny, but he should and does know how much I hate the Reapings, Hunger Games, and most of all the Capitol. It all started when I was 12. I had a lot of friends and I was pretty popular. Then my best friend at the time was reaped. That's when I learned how awful it is to watch your best friend be killed by a pack of Capitol lap dogs. Then, two years ago I was reaped but I was saved from death by my brother. He was killed on the first night by the same pack that killed my friend. It may have been different people but they were still just cold-blooded killers.

"So are you ready?" he asks again.

"Are you?" I snap back to let him know I was done with this conversation. We walked in silence for the next 5 minutes.

"Hey, Milkah!" I hear Allan yell to a boy with blonde hair. I know him as a boy in our class. I never made any effort to get to know him but he seemed nice enough. He was walking over with a girl with coral pink hair. I have seen her before but I don't know her name.

"You ready, dude?" Milkah asks when he reaches us. Allan nods but I just look down.

"How can you be ready for two kids being sent to their deaths?" the girl asks, although not sounding very curious. I'm surprised at her question and look up to meet her eyes. But by now she is not even looking.

"They're our friends! But I guess that only goes as far as the Reapings, right?" I add to her question. Now the girl is looking at me. And so is her brother. Only he doesn't look so happy.

"Oh and like your not happy you haven't been picked?" Milkah was now looking straight at me. I didn't know my seemingly harmless question would have such a bad effect.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I have been picked before. My brother volunteered for me and then died because of it. So I wouldn't call myself overjoyed." Milkah looked down out of embarrassment. I took now to get ahead of them. I was not about to listen to any more of their talk.

"So you were really reaped?" a voice from behind me asks. I turn to see the face of the pink-haired girl. I'm surprised at how tall she is. I only have about an inch on her. I nod my head at her question.

"I think its great how you stood up to my brother. I love him but he's a real know-it-all sometimes, so sorry," she apologizes. I find myself blushing and have to look down. I pick at a thread on my red shirt that hangs on my scrawny body. We have stopped walking now and I can see her tapping her foot impatiently. Probably not on purpose but I still pick up my pace again and she follows.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know your name," I say awkwardly. She doesn't seem to take it to offense but I still subconsciously run a hand through my ash blonde hair.

"I'm Kadance and I really don't mind 'cause I don't know your name either," she says with a half, toothy smile.

"Bailey," I answer. Now would be the time normal people would shake hand but something tells me that would make this whole thing too formal.

"So do you, like, hate the Capitol as much as I do?" she asks me in a whisper. I'm shocked by her boldness but I find myself nodding my head.

"They killed my brother," I growled in a low voice. After that we dropped the conversation. We walked in silence the rest of the way. The only sound I could here was my brother's lucky anklet thudding against my ankle.

"Well, good luck, I guess," I hear myself say when we have to part ways.

"You too," she says and walks towards her own section. I watch her go then join Allan and her brother in the 14 year old area.

Our mayor kicks things off as usual with the history of Panem. When I was 12, I thought the history was exciting but now it's just a bore. He goes on to the list of winners from District 6, which isn't many but we have enough to supply two mentors every year. Finally, he hands over the mike to Gulf Spille, our district escort. She has over the top blue hair that is styled in a beehive on top of her head. We always laugh about her different styles later but not when she is up there and announcing two kids death sentences.

"Let's get starts!" I can sense a bit of boredom in her voice. No doubt she is mourning the fact she got a blood bath death District. "Kadance Minos!"

I can see Milkah tense beside me but there is nothing he can do about the fact his sister was just reaped. I think back to the conversation we just had about hating the Capitol. I'm sure she hates it more now than ever.

"Well, what a pretty hairdo!" I can see Kadance grimace at her comment but Gulf takes no notice to it. "Volunteers?" She got dead silence. "Then time for the guys!"

"Milkah Minos!" I can here murmurs all through the crowd. Siblings being picked almost never happens but when it does it is very upsetting. With the rule change, there is a slim chance they could both make it back but being from District 6 it was very unlikely.

"I volunteer!" At first I looked around to see whose voice had said that. Then I stopped. I had just said that. I tell my feet to move forward and they do follow command but very shakily. Milkah does not hesitate to run off the stage. I would point out I was right, that people will only go as far as the reapings for the ones they love but that wouldn't seem appropriate. I stand in my place on the stage and try to remain emotionless.

"Your name is?" Gulf asks me.

"Bailey Lees," I respond in a monotone voice.

"Well you are our newest male tribute. Congratulations!" I have a sudden urge to spit at her. Why is she congratulating me? I just wrote my own death sentence. All to save a boy that I had fought with only an hour ago.

The mayor steps up again to say the treaty of treason then me and Kadance are supposed to shake. She looks straight into my hazel eyes. In hers I see thanks. But also fear.

**District 7: Juhwa Carter's POV**

"Juhwa wake up! It's death day!" My sister has made a habit of calling the Reaping death day. It is mostly because me and my sister have our names in the reaping ball so many times. It's an inside joke that really isn't funny when you really think about it. I can smell the food on the table and my niece and nephew eat a ton so I best be getting up. I tumble out of my far too small bed on to the lumber floor. But hey, this is District 7. Everything is made of wood.

I glance into the cracked and wood dust covered mirror in the houses only bathroom. My black eyes have their usual blood shot look that comes from the dusty atmosphere of District 7. My shave head keeps from get wood shavings in my hair. My skin looks a bit dusty but hasn't lost any color. I through on my brown button down and cream dress pants and start to head downstairs. I stop at the top of the stairs and rush back to grab my mother's old ring. A small topaz stone engraved in fake silver. My mom said it came from District 1 and I uses to believe it but now I know it is just a family heirloom.

Downstairs my sister is setting the small table in our large living room/kitchen. After my parents were murdered by a crazy neighbor, a killing I witnessed, she is all I have. But now she has a husband and two kids, Nena and Hue. My sister is only 17 but in order to support me, she married Jonathan, a lumberyard worker who is 20 now. I am very fond of her children but not of her husband. He is cruel and not nice to me and not even very nice to my sister. But he does pay to support all of us.

Nena and Hue are already sitting at the table. My sister is in the kitchen section of the room and finishing our breakfast of scrambled eggs. I sit down at the table quietly and wait for breakfast.

"Lizard, where is Jonathan?" I ask in a small voice. I have called my sister Lizard, whose real name is Elizabeth, since, well, forever.

"_Jon _had to help set up," my sister says as she puts the eggs on a plate. She is always trying to get me to call Jonathan, Jon. But I fell that is I start calling him Jon; I am admitting he is part of my family. And I will never let him be my family.

We finish breakfast quickly and quietly. I have to head out to the Reaping alone. My sister had to leave Nena and Hue with Jonathan before she goes to her roped area.

I start heading out the door until Lizard stops me.

"You know that our names are in the ball a lot this year so there is a chance one of us will be picked." I nod in agreement and try to not let her see I'm now scared. "If I am picked you have to take care of the kids. I don't know if Jon has the time. Please promise me."

"I p-p-promise," I say with a stutter. My eyes are filling with tears that are just waiting to flood out.

I choose now to walk outside. But the tears come anyway.

**Elena Lovitz's POV**

"Walking takes to much effort," Bobby Anders whines to me. We have only been walking for five minutes after leaving my house but he is already whining. He can be a pain in my ass but I still love him like the brother I never had. Well, that's a lie. I do have a brother, Bryant, but now he is the real pain in my ass. But I should count myself lucky. My father is a wealthy man. He owns the largest lumberyard in District 7. I love him to death. My mother is another story. My biggest wish is to have her shipped off to District 1 where she should have been born. My mother is a vain self-centered woman who only loves my brother and ignores me. I can't really blame my brother but sometimes I want to.

"Come on, Lena!" I halt immediately. He knows I can't stand being called Lena. He now uses it as a weapon to get me to do as he says but I am too smart for him.

"Okay let's stop and take a break!" A victory smile appears on his face and he comes to stand next to me. "In fact let's stand here all day!" The smile slowly vanishes.

"What?" he asks.

"Well you want to take a break and this spot is so beautiful in front of the little shops that we should just stand here for the rest of the day!"

"What about the Reaping?"

"Who cares? Let's just skip it! All they'll do is kill us!" I take this time to check my outfit in the shop windows. My black splattered pants have a bit of dust on them that I brush off. My black, stripped tube top looks good with it's sequins that give it perfect bold colors. My bracelets and ribbons are perfect and all I do is straighten my necklace. My red hair still looks wild which is just as I like it. My pale skin still makes my hazel eyes pop and my slim but not lanky, tall body is flattered by my outfit. It's all perfect.

"You're not serious?" Bobby asks nervously. I can tell I'm breaking him.

"Totally or we could go back to the haunted house," I answer in a bored fashion. The haunted house is the house me and Bobby are currently living in. It is not really haunted we just can't let anyone find out we are squatting. We are both runaways and we get all are supplies from my wealthy parents. They don't know of course.

"Let's just go, I can make it." I smile deviously and start walking again. I can tell Bobby is getting tired again even though we have only walked another 5 minutes. I laughed and looked down to check the time. The stalling might have left us short on time. I let out a gasp and stop in my tracks.

"What now? I'm doing what you want!" Bobby complained.

"It's not that. I forgot my lucky watch, the one my dad slipped me before I ran! I can't go without it!" I was freaking out. Although Bobby has seen me at my worst moments, I don't want anyone else to see my like this. I do my best to conceal my dismay.

"Here," Bobby says as he slips a brown leather wrist strap on to my wrist. "This is my lucky band. I'd rather go to the Hunger Games than see you go. But I know you can take them." He says the last part with a smirk. I think about giving it back but it is clear he won't take it so we continuing walking with no more interruptions.

We go are separate ways as we reach the Town Center. I give Bobby a hug and join all the other 16 year old girls.

The mayor rattles off the history of Panem and our winning tributes. When he calls out Johanna's name, I give her a quick glance. She always has this look to her that makes me angry and scared at the same time. Soon enough Phillie Duncan, our bubble headed escort, is introduced. She gives a short and meaningless speech before picking the tributes.

"Boys first!" Although every other District chooses girls first, Phillie had decided years ago we needed to be different. And it has been that way ever since. "Juhwa Carter!"

I see a scrawny boy with a bald head walking up to the stage. Although he is not crying now, it is evident that he was. Not a good way to present yourself. But, I guess it doesn't matter. He looks young and weak and will be eliminated the first day no problem.

"Ladies!" Phillie squeals. I will never understand why the escorts take so much delight in announcing children to their deaths. Well, she is Capitol breed.

"Elena Lovitz!" At first I don't know what do, as if my legs have forgotten how to move. But I take a breath, put on my stage face, and walk confidently to the stage.

I share one last look with Bobby as I walk up. Looks like that strap isn't so lucky after all.

**District 8: Tana Valban's POV**

"Pst, Tana are you awake?" This is the voice I have to wake up to every morning. That very sentence actually.

"No, I'm sleeping, this is just my answering machine," I mutter. I turn to my other side so that I'm facing away from my twin sister, Ferra.

"Oh, then can I leave a message," she says but it is hard to make out because she is giggling. I love my sister but sometimes I have a hard time telling when the girlish tendencies stop and her real, 15 year old brain starts.

I have given up all hope of going back to sleep so I think I might as well head to our small bathroom across the hall. My sister and I always have a race to see gets there first. I always have the advantage since I'm closer to the door but she is overall faster than me.

I slide my legs slowly out of bed, count to three, and then take off towards the bathroom. I hear Ferra behind me but I slam and lock the bathroom door before she can keep it open.

_Bang! _I don't know whether that was here slamming into the door or just knocking but I choose to ignore it.

I glance into the small mirror in the bathroom. My normally curly, brown hair looks lifeless after sleeping but that's nothing a brush can't solve. My pale skin showcases the few freckles I have. My sky blue eyes look a bit sleep deprived but still animated. Well one of them that is. My mother use to drink when she was pregnant with me and my sister. That is why I am so small at only 5'1 and I am blind in my right eye. I have gotten used to it but one thing that always bothers me is that my right eye is always less colorful and lively than my left.

I finally give in to the loud banging at the door. I open only to have my sister topple in and fall flat on the floor.

"What were you going to do? Break the door down?" I ask. I don't wait for a reply and I head back to our room. I go to our ancient dress in the far corner of our room and have to use all the muscle I don't really possess to pull it open. I grab my old, tattered white dress that really can't be considered white anymore and put it on. It is too big and hangs on my small, 5'1 body. I pair it with my everyday boots. I have worn this ensemble to every Reaping so far. I grab my sister's blue dress that is quite similar to mine out as well.

I don't wait for Ferra to come out of the bathroom and I go downstairs. My brother is nowhere to be found but my Grandmother, Ruca, is sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Ruca is considered to be the oldest lady in District 8 and she is our guardian.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully. I am always extra optimistic around her. She is very sick and can use all the cheerfulness I have.

I go on to prepare porridge for breakfast. I don't consider my self to be a good cook but I know enough to keep us all alive on okay food. At some point my brother, Arro and sister have come down and are sitting at the table with our Grandmother.

"If you feel to sick to go, just fake near death so you will be excused," my sister suggests to Grandmother who has been complaining about back problems.

"That's not a good idea," I say as I serve the porridge. "It is not good to lie to the Peacekeepers!" I can't keep a straight face while saying this.

"Why not?" My sister asks. "I'm sure they have forgiven us for taking this porridge." Now we are both laughing. My family used to live a comfortable life in the middle-class. But then my father died of influenza when my sister and I were 11 and my brother only 6. My mother succumbed to grief and after a year of torturing herself and us, she killed herself. In most cases, we would have been sent to the District 8 community home, and awful place where most of the kids were as depressed as my mother. Luckily for us, we still had Ruca. However she could not support us so my sister and I took up thievery as a way to keep our family from dying of starvation. It has been this way ever since.

"I'm sure they have but someone needs to take Arro," I say. My younger brother is only ten and too young to be reaped.

We eat the rest of our breakfast with little conversation. We are all helping with clean up when we hear a knock on the door. My sister goes to open it.

"Let's go," my friend, Finch says, not even asking us if we need help cleaning up. But I don't blame him for wanting to get this all over with. His sister had been sent three years ago to her death on the first night. Our friend Kayleen is a bit more sympathetic and helps us finish the cleaning.

"Now can we go?" Finch asks, tapping his foot out of impatience. I roll my eyes and nod. He doesn't wait for us to come and darts out our door. My sister and Kayleen closely follow.

"Make sure to take him, okay," I say to my Grandmother. She nods. I am still not reassured but I just I have to trust. I grab my brown, thieving bag with the rag doll from when I was a baby and head out door. I just want this to be over. I have dinner to steal.

**Damon Jones's POV**

I'm walking in a pack. But where ever I go there are always people around me. I can't say I hate it but on Reaping Day, I can't say it's the highlight of my day.

I can hear everyone whispering nervously about the Reapings. Usually I am involved in the conversations but my friends try their best to keep me out when it comes to the reapings. It's a touchy subject for me. My sister and brother were both killed in the games. I still have two other sisters, my mom, and my dad but my mom is always cheating on my dad and my two sisters are too young to understand the Reapings. I can only find one positive thing to say about today. No working in the factories.

"So, Damon, want to walk back to the factory when this is over?" my friend, Chase, asks me. I know he is trying to be positive by saying we'll both not be picked but I can't really see the angle he is coming from. So I just run a hand through my long, black hair and nod.

The rest of the way to the Town Square is filled with dropped conversations and awkward silences. My friends and I all break off into our different areas. Chase and I head over to the 15 year olds.

The History of Panem seems to be extra long this year. It's probably because our new mayor keeps stumbling over the words and keeps having to reread parts. He fumbles his way through the victors of District 8 than quickly turn it over, Jackie Holland. He then goes and sits with a sigh of relief to have that whole thing over and done with.

The thing about our escort, Jackie, is that he's a dude. Although most people could mistake him for a girl. With his long bubblegum pink hair, squeaky voice, colorful wardrobe, and on top of that his name, it is not a hard mistake to make.

"I would just love to say how, like, great is to be here in District 8, _again_!" By the way he says again, I can tell that he is not as thrilled as his altered face says he is. He goes into a long animated speech before finally skipping over to the tribute ball filled with all the girls' names.

"Ms. Tanily Valban!" An extremely small girl makes her way calmly up the stairs. Underneath you can see she is scared for her life but she is doing a great job hiding.

Jackie jumps right into the boys. "Mr. Damon Jones." He screeched my name at the end which is really creepy…wait, he just called my name. It takes all my willpower to get up to the stage. Jackie asks for volunteers but even if I'm so popular, no one is coming to my rescue. I look over at the girl tribute. I tower over her but I do tower over most people, being 6'6. I can tell she is, or by the state of her dress, was from middle class by the looks of her pale skin. Everyone is the factory area of District 8 has olive skin like mine.

The mayor yet again fumbles through the Treaty of Treason. Then, I lean down to shake the girl's hand. We are then ushered into The Town Hall by a bunch of armed Peacekeepers. I might not be going to the factory after all.

**Well that's all for now. I hope to get that last 4 Reapings up soon. Please review and rate even if your person is still not here. It will mean a lot to me. Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**-Emma**


	4. Reapings 9, 10, 11, 12

**Hi People! Before I start the last chapter of the Reapings (Yeah x10), I have some important stuff to talk about (Boo x10). I'm sorry this is so late but I was out all day with friends yesterday. I will make this quick.**

**This is the hardest point (gets into begging position) I need more reviews. Well, I don't need I want. I am getting only about 2 or 3 per chapter. I'm not going to say I won't write again until I get 5 reviews but I would really like 5 reviews per chapter.**

**(Stands up) Now that that is over I have something else for you. Charlotte or Harlie Davidson on here has asked me to advertise her story. She got paranoid cause she heard these types of stories weren't allowed (That would be awful). So if you could go on her profile and submit a tribute to her by PM, that would be great. I usually don't like people trying to get support for their story by asking others to talk about it but I was kinda honored she thought my story was popular enough to advertise hers. If that was not what she was thinking, I really don't care.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN READING SO FAR PLEASE READ THIS! I will be in Chicago on Friday and early Saturday so I won't be posting then. I will also be driving to CT from Monday to early Tuesday. I will have a computer here but since I will be going to places in the day I will be slower update. Thanks for reading all of that and now enjoy the real chapter.**

**There is one thing I have not mentioned. The 75****th**** Hunger Games did not have all the past victors. It did something that I don't feel like making up.**

…

**District 9: Kaede Maple's POV**

"Scum, get your ungrateful butt down here!" my aunt, Mayci screams. I'm starting to believe it's a morning ritual for her and me as well. She calls me scum, I wish she would die in a freak accident; it's all just one giant mind game for us. Only to her it's a hobby and to me it's a life.

I have about 20 different, insulting comments to yell back but I have learned the hard way that I should real keep them to myself. So instead I roll myself out of bed and prepare myself for another day of weak but still hurtful comments from my aunt. If had been up to me, I would be with two loving parents and maybe a brother. But the cold reality is that my parents abandoned me to live with a heartless aunt and her two bratty kids, Le and Jester.

I quickly give my reflection a once over in my dusty mirror. My raven black hair is kept short so it doesn't fall over my hazel eyes while I hunt. I only wish it could cover my scar over my left eyebrow I got from when I tripped over a root in the forest. I am shorter than most of the kids in my class and skinnier but I don't pay that any mind. At least I tower over my aunt, who is only 5'2. It gives me my only true sense of power over her. I'm pretty much at her mercy the rest of the time.

I decide to go downstairs now and not risk being dragged down by my ear. As I get down there, I see my aunt just casually sitting at the table sipping coffee. My first reaction to her is always instant repulsion but my second reaction is always different. I am always surprised how calm she can get after screaming her lungs out to get me downstairs.

Of course, she loses my surprise when she sees me and prepares her screaming voice.

"Kaede Maple!"

"Mayci Maple," I mimic under my breath. Luckily she is too angry to catch it.

"I take you in like my own child from off the streets where you would have starved and you can't even make us breakfast!" This is always her argument to get me to do everything she says when she says it. It is either that or being out on the streets, although sometimes the streets don't seem too bad.

I go to prepare breakfast for my "family" even though it is 12:03. I don't see Le or Jester so I'm guessing the prince and princess are still in their rooms sleeping. From time to time I envy them but then I just look at their mother.

I finish my cooking at 12:35. I would have finished at 12:13 but according Mayci I kept preparing the eggs wrong. At batch 3 they were "acceptable". I put three place settings out on the table. According to her majesty, I didn't deserve to sit at the table. That's fine with me, though. It would be harder to spit on three separate plates of food when I could just spit on the whole platter.

Le and Jester finally drifted in at 12:45. The Reapings were in just fifteen minutes so I had to manage to slip away to get dressed. I throw on a plain white t-shirt and brown shorts. I grab my lucky rabbit's foot from the first ever rabbit I caught and slip it into my pocket. I only barely make it out the door. I can here my aunt yelling at me to come clean up but I am far enough away to just ignore it.

I begin my walk to District 9's Town Center. I just started walking, when I heard of very familiar voice. I turn to see, Brinni, my sort of girlfriend. I'm too shy to ask her to be my girlfriends but I think we have silently agreed we are together. She, in my opinion is beautiful. She has dark chocolate colored hair and sea green eyes that always sparkle. I know everything about her and she knows almost everything about me. I still hold back a bit of information that I am embarrassed about.

"How was your morning?" She asks cheerfully. Even on a day like today she can remain her optimistic manner.

"Horrible," I say with a grimace.

"Let me make it better," she says and wraps her arms around my neck. She goes in to kiss me but I move my head at the last minute. I can see her disappointment as she pulls away from me but I can't help it. Every time she tries to kiss me, I get too scared to go through with it.

"So it's Reaping Day," she says awkwardly.

Great, I just made day even more horrible.

**Cami Chryso's POV**

"I'm sure it wouldn't have been really noticeable if you weren't there," my 20 year old brother, Kale says. I laugh and just shake my head.

"What if I had been called?" I meant it as a joke but I can see his face harden.

"Don't jinx yourself," he says and that is the end of that conversation. Kale is my best friend and my best brother. Well, he is my only brother but still. We are the best hunting team in my opinion and all we've got really is each other. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father has been in a deep depression ever since. I know we are both wondering when he is going to die. I'm very surprised he has held up for 17 years.

"At least straighten your tie, you look like you just came from hunting," I say after 5 minutes of awful silence. I go to straighten it myself. After doing so, I pat down a spot where his hair is standing up. My brother and I could be twins we look so alike. We both have brown wavy hair only mine has red tints, we both have sapphire eyes, and we both have the same child like face that made adults stop to gush over. He is slightly taller than me, he being 5'8 and I being 5'7. He always teases me about it but then I just kick him in the shin and he drops an inch.

"Why should look nice for a Capitol ordered celebration of kids deaths?" There is another thing my brother and I have in common. We both hate the Capitol. However, he is far more open about it and I always fear one day he will be killed for it.

"Hey, I don't like dressing up either!" I say. I subconsciously look down at my own ensemble. I am wearing a short black dress with a black belt that floats down to my knees. I do actually like the dress but I want my brother to stop insulting the Capitol when we are so close to Town Hall.

We walk the rest of the way with little conversations. He gives me hug before sending me off to my section. I give him a wave before he goes to join the rest of the crowd who are all either too young or too old to be reaped.

I am now surrounded by the girls my age. I have talked to a few but I would never consider any of them friends. My brother says I should give them a try but I don't liking have to put my trust in people unless I have to. I just stand there twisting my mother's ring, the one with the gold band and sapphire stone that matches my eyes.

The mayor begins The History of Panem and then goes on to District 9 victors. I always hate this part of the Reapings. I really hate the Hunger Games all together. I find the violence despicable. I have always been anti-violence but if I have to, I can kick ass.

The mayor finally finishes and hands the mic over to Robyn Tori, our District escort. I have never really hated her. I have seen the mentors in some Districts with their flamboyant accents and crazy hair but Robyn has normal blonde hair, normal skin, and only a slight Capitol accent.

"Ladies first?" The only thing about Robyn though is that everything she says sounds like a question. "Cami Chryso?"

I know she just called my name but since she said it like a question I hoped it wouldn't count. But I know I had to go. I made my way to the stage, making my face ooze fake confidence. I only pray it was believable. Robyn asks for volunteers, but of course none come up.

"Boys?" Robyn makes her way to the boy's ball and pulls a name. "Kaede Maple?"

I see a young boy emerge from the 14 year old boys. He made no effort to show his shock and fear. He barely made his way up to the stage before a small tear escaped his eyes. I couldn't help but be repulsed by this Kaede Maple. My District partner couldn't even hold himself together for the cameras. Now all the tributes including myself have marked him as weak.

I have to go shake his hand. I purposely grip hard. Maybe that will knock some sense into him.

I guess Kale was right. I jinxed myself.

**District 10: Tansy Puit's POV**

"Three, two, one!" I pray that my stepmother is counting down to her own death but unfortunately I know I'm wrong. She is counting down for me to present myself in front of her so that I can do anything she says.

"I'm coming Elsie," I yell down but inside I am yelling something totally different. I try to roll myself out of bed but I find my body is really too weak to get up. This was my life as the slave to a she-witch and her twin children. I wake up, do their bidding, and go to bed weaker than I was the night before. One day I'm going to wake up unable to move my body at all.

I finally manage to pull myself out of my weak mind set and get out of bed. I fumble my way into the bathroom so that I can at least make myself presentable. I brush and braid my russet hair and rub the sleep out of my midnight blue eyes. I pinch the color back into my tanned skin and splash my face with water. I rush back into my room and throw on my nicest red dress with the black sash. It is a bit to big for my small, slim body but it is the best I own.

I sprint down the stairs to my awaiting stepmother, who is sitting on the large, green sofa in our living room. She looks at me with her disapproving eyes and just shakes her head.

"Tansy, Tansy, Tansy," she says to me. I want to tell her I know my own name and then something insulting but I keep my mouth shut. I watch as she rubs her temples with her index fingers and sighs to herself. More hurtful comments are brewing inside me. "I didn't have to do this, you know. I could have let you live with your mother but I am a good person." I feel the look of disgust creeping up my face. Elsie and good person are three words never meant to fit together.

However, she does have one good point. She doesn't have to do this. When I was little, my mom cheated on my dad and got pregnant with another mans child. My father left her for Elsie. My mom gave birth to my half-sister, Ressha, who she has devoted all her love to. Luckily my father loved me enough to rescue me from my misery. But then he just dropped me back into a hell house. I now live with my stepmother and her twins, Semini and Cole. My father is hardly home and never stands up for me when he is.

"Now get out of my site child!" I realize Elsie had been talking the whole time. I am pleased I was able to ignore her for all that time.

I walk into the kitchen to grab a small lunch of bread and cheese. I glance up at the clock to see it is 1:47. I was late.

I raced out the front door before my stepmother could yell at me for something else that I probably had nothing to do with. I run all the way to town before I stop to breathe. It is then that I spot my best friend, Kaci Fennezt. She is standing outside of her father's bakery, looking impatient.

"I am so sorry," I say as I make it over to her. She just shakes her head with a fake look of disappointment on her face.

"Where's your bracelet?" she asks me. I look down at my wrist to see my lucky bracelet is gone. I wear it every Reaping. I turn around to run back and get it but Kaci stops me.

"Here, take mine. You need all the luck you can get," she says and hands me the bracelet. I don't know what she means but I take it anyways.

**Emmis Gray's POV**

"I am hating this," I say to my best friend, Alstair Rolling. We were both standing in the 18 year old section for boys.

"This is our last year, grin and bear it," he snaps at me. I know he is always sick of my "I hate the Capitol" talk but I can't help it. I feel like they are to blame for my parents' death. One day my parents are working to keep my 4 sisters and myself alive and the next day I'm burying them in the ground, leaving me four sisters to take care of and no job. And what was the Capitol doing through all of that. Partying.

But there is a whole other reason for why I hate the Reapings and that is my four little sisters. It doesn't matter if I taught them how to take down a bear with their bare hands; they will still be all alone if I am picked. That is why I never took out a tesserea even though sometimes we desperately needed it.

"It's not like you couldn't win," Alstair says suddenly. I painful urge to kill him comes over me. I know he is right though. I am tall, freakishly strong and pretty good looking with my wavy, brown hair and deep brown eyes. But he knows I can't ever get picked.

"Just shut up," I say and that is the end of that.

The mayor steps up and begins to speak. The minute the first word slips out of his mouth, I mentally shut my ears off. I can't listen to the rise of our said beautiful Capitol. It has outer beauty but inside it probably looks like the ruins of District 13.

I tune back in when our escort, Pearl Paisley, takes the mic. I am not joking when I say that she is pink. Not just pink hair, but pink clothes, skin, and just about everything else. She is quite the joke in our District and others.

"Yeah, District 10!" I swear I here sarcasm in her exclamation. Ten isn't exactly one of the premium Districts. "Ladies first!" She takes her time finding the name. "Tansy Puit!"

I see the girl coming from the 14 year olds. She is small but by the looks of how put together she is, she is a fighter.

"Volunteers?" I feel bad now for the girl. Not only is her applause weak but no one cared enough to volunteer for her. However, I would be surprised if anyone did.

"It's the boys turn!" She takes less time to pull out a name. "Emmis Gray!"

I see all the eyes turn to me. They all know me and are intimidated by me. I push past the boys in front of me and make my way to the stage. And the rest is a blur.

I feel myself shaking the girl's hand. I don't care if she is my new partner or not. All I can think about are my sisters.

**District 11: Jack Sheen (mine)**

"May I be the first to say you are completely and utterly insane," my twin sister, Wes says to me from across the table. We are currently eating a quick lunch before heading for the Reaping.

"Volunteering is not that insane. They do it all the time in 1, 2, and 4," I say, trying to reason with her. I now regret telling my sister my plans of volunteering.

"That's because it's 1, 2, and 4!" Wes exclaims. My sister ruffles her deep red hair that is the exact same color as mine. We also have the same brown eyes but the resemblance stops there. She is fairly small while I have been described as a giant at 6'7. I am not very buff but at my height it hardly matters. My sister also has pale skin while mine is more of an olive. My mother had been from town and my father, a farmer. They both died of heat stroke.

"What would you have done if we weren't 'invited' to the Reaping?" she asks me. That is the big thing in District 11. Being invited to the Reapings. District 11 is so big; we can not fit everyone into the Town Square. So a certain amount of kids and their parents are invited to the Reaping and get to skip a day of harvesting and planting. It is really a bittersweet thing. There is a rumor that they already chose the tributes before the ceremony but no one knows if that is true or fiction.

"I would have gone anyway," I explain.

"Why are you doing this?" I know this is the question she has been itching to ask me. Why?

"Because I don't want to see an innocent 12 year old get speared to death by some Career," I say in a soft voice.

My sister doesn't respond after this and we just eat in silence. By the time it is time to go, not a word had been uttered for at least thirty minutes.

"I wish you wouldn't do this," my sister whispered as we were leaving. I grab my lucky ring my father gave me that looks like it is covered in vines. It will be my district token.

"I know," I say simply. _I know._

(_AN: Tell me what you think of him. I don't know if I should make him blood bath or not_)

**Rose Iris Landit's POV**

"Reaping Day, Reaping Day, Reaping Day!" my 3 year old sister, Violet squealed. She was far too young to understand that Reaping Day pretty much meant Death Day to us here in District 11. However, my best friend Adam was laughing right along with her like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"It's not funny," I say through my premature giggles. Soon not only was Violet and Adam laughing, my twin sisters, Lilac and Lily, my brother, Clover, and I were all in fits of laughter too.

"It kinda was," Adam says when he finally regained some control. Adam has been my best friend since before I could remember. He helps me keep my sisters grounded and under control. Since my parents both work full time to keep us living, I'm about all they've got.

The rest of the way to the Reapings was full of giggles and avid conversations. We stopped quite often to say hi to all the townspeople. My family is loved by pretty much everyone in District 11. I think it's my sisters and brother, but Adams says it's me. I wouldn't call myself the most gorgeous girl in District 11 but I do have beautiful, long, wavy, brown hair and soft green eyes. I am not scrawny and I am at a good height of 5'6.

I had to hand my siblings over to my parents when we reached the square. This was the moment I had been dreading. The minute they wave good bye, I feel my happiness drain out. Now I have to face the chance I might be reaped.

"Don't worry," Adam whispers in a gentle voice. He then pulls me into a tight hug that I don't want to end. But it has to end. We wave half hearted good-byes and join our own sections.

The mayor is a plump and whole-hearted man who is sweet to everyone especially me and my family. He tries to make the History of Panem and the part about our victors go as quickly and as pleasantly as possible. When he is done he hands the mic over to Cherry Valentina, our name matching haired escort.

I hear her talking about something to do with our District but I have feeling it is either brainless or offensive. I snap back as she says "Ladies First!"

"Rose Landit!" Rose IRIS Landit! They always forget the…oh crap that's me. They just called my name. I feel myself going into premature shock but somehow I make it up to my spot on stage.

"Congratulations," I hear her say to me. In the moment where my shock reaches an all time high, I feel myself clapping…for myself. _This is not how this is supposed to work _I hear myself scream think.

"Okay…" I see that Cherry doesn't know what to make of a tribute clapping for themselves. "Gentlemen!"

"Todd Lyon!" A boy with an almost ghostly expression appears from the twelve year olds. He is already crying by the time he is making it up the stage. _Not fair! I should get to cry too_! I scream think this too.

"Volunteers?" Cherry asks. I don't hold my breath for the poor boy.

"I volunteer!" Everyone in the square gasps all at once. No one in 11 ever volunteers. They all search for the angelic boy who was about to replace the small boy next to me. A giant boy from the 18 year olds comes up the side of the stage. He directs the younger boy off the stage. I feel myself looking at him with admiration. Not only did he do a noble deed, he was huge and could maybe, just maybe get us home.

**District 12: Marina Melitta's POV**

The knife kills the squirrel quickly. It was not my best shot, it went through the stomach, but if Zac asks I'll say the squirrel moved.

I pick up the squirrel and add it to my collection of the day: one bunny, two other squirrels, and one fat beaver. It was a pretty weak haul but I slept in so I got out here late.

I store my knives under the roots of my usual tree and head towards the fence. I listen for the buzz of the electric fence but I hear none. It usually isn't. I am about to slip under when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Nice haul, today," Sky Loret tells me. She limps over to where I am standing and observes my catching.

"Not awful but I wouldn't call it good," I say. I have always liked Sky. She is one of the children of a wealthy man here in District 12. I usually am not a fan of the wealthy but Sky is sweet and loves the wood almost as much as I do. She has a slight limp from a fall when she tripped over a root but still enjoys coming here. I admire her for coming back because that is exactly what I had to do. My parents supported us by hunting when my brother, sister, and I were little. They were later caught and whipped to death. My father had taught me how to hunt but it took my awhile to come back. And then after watching my sister come so close to winning the Games the year before Katniss and Peeta won, I also took awhile to come back.

"I'd call it good," Sky says approvingly. I would never tell her, but I long for her approval. She seems so old in years even though she is only my age of 15. I am always a bit jealous of her. She has beautiful golden locks, giant sky blue eyes, cream colored skin, and a tall stature. I have the Seam look of olive skin, long black hair, and grey eyes. I am small for my age, for I am only about 5'5.

Our conversation ends there. She slides under the fence first and I pass my bag to her. I then slide under. We then walk back to my house.

My house is quite small and when I first brought Sky here, I thought she would be disgusted. But she took it as her second home and now she is always here.

I put my bag down on my small table. I see a note left by my brother, Zac saying her left early. I realized I should be leaving soon too and that I didn't have time to trade.

"You need to get ready," Sky said bluntly. I just notice that she is already wearing a white and silver dress and her hair is curlier than usual. "I'll help you."

I dress in my favorite green dress that goes past my knees. Sky puts my hair into a complicated but elegant bun but leaves a few strands left in the front to frame my face. I give her a hug when she is done. "Thank you so much!"

We both here a knock on the door. At first I think it is my brother coming back for something he has forgotten then I here the familiar voice of Sky's brother.

Storm Loret. It's fair to say I have been in love with him since I met Sky at the age of 12. He is my age and to me, gorgeous. He has my same olive skin, curly blonde hair, giant gray eyes, and a tall but thin body. He was just adorable. The horrible part for me is that he thinks of me as only a friend.

We all say our hellos and I also see Sky and Storm's little sister, Amaryllis is here. She looks just like her brother. I think of her as the little sister I never had.

"Ready to go," Storm asks me with his bright smile. I can feel my heart melting but I pull myself together and manage a nod. I slip my sister's letters into my pocket and leave with the Lorets.

**Storm Loret's POV**

"Come on Storm, keep up!" Sky yells to me. I pick up my pace a bit but then drop it back down again. I am trying to let my friends Cayenne and Cedar catch up. When they finally do, I drop away from my sisters group.

"Hi, Storm!" Cayenne says with an adoring smile. Out of the corner of my eye I can see my sister's friend Marina give her a look. I don't know what to make of it but I don't feel like thinking about it right now.

We began to talk about a lot of thing but Cayenne kept trying to steer it back to my ex-girlfriend. Was I over her, do I miss her, am I getting back in the game, and a whole lot of other questions. I don't know what is up with everyone today. Eventually we joined back up with my sisters and their friend.

"Hey, Marina!" We all turned to see none other than Katniss Everdeen. Marina waved her over.

"Hi!" Marina said cheerfully. The rest of us nodded hellos.

"I though I'd bring you some news," Katniss says. "Effie heard that District 7 does their callings boy girl instead of girl boy so this year she is doing it that way to keep up with the trends."

We all give a faint laugh at Effie's stupidity. No one really cares which order it goes in as long as they don't get picked.

The rest of the walk is full of pointless conversation. None of us are really into what anyone has to say. By the time we reach the stage and go our separate ways, no one had been talking at all. It's all the Reapings fault.

The mayor does his usual History of Panem and our victors: Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss. Then Effie Trinket stepped up to the mic. She used to be annoyed at the District she was given but after all the attention we got during the 74th Hunger Games, she is delighted.

"We are going to start with the boys this year!" She seemed to be waiting now for some shocked reaction but none came. Annoyed, she quickly fished out a boys name from the ball.

"Storm Loret!" At first no emotion comes. Then they all come at once. Shock, fear, anger, and many more are flooding my brain. It takes a lot of mental and physical strength not to just break down. I make it up to the stage, face free of emotion, and stand in my place.

Volunteers? Not a single one for me. I guess I real am not worth it. I search out Cedar and see him giving me a pained expression. He wasn't going to do anything but I guess he is still upset. I make out Cayenne too. It' s hard to tell but I think she is crying. And with all my emotions running high, I look for my ex. But unlike Cayenne she isn't shedding a single tear.

"Ladies!" Effie exclaims after letting the audience applaud for me. "Amaryllis Loret!"

Now I have lost it. But I can't move. I want to run and go push Amaryllis away but I can't.

"Volunteers?" Effie asks. I know no one will say anything.

"I volunteer," a girl's shaky voice says from out of nowhere. I see Marina Melitta, Sky's best friend coming out of her section. I see she is shaking as she comes up the stairs and leading Amaryllis off.

"And your name is?" Effie asks.

"Marina Melitta," she says.

"Wonderful!" Effie says with a smile. Everyone applaud her not because they were told but because of what she did for a young 12 year old.

The mayor comes back to read the Treaty of Treason. Marina and I are then supposed to shake hands. I hug her instead.

I think this chapter might be my favorite. But I'm still glad I'm done with Reapings. Now on to the good stuff. I'll try to post tomorrow. REVIEW!

-Emma


	5. Flirters, Lovers, and Analyzers

**Yes, it's the first non-Reapings chapter! This is chapter follows some of them from on the train. I have decided to do three Districts per chapter. I'll do one starting at 1, one starting from 12, and one from in the middle. I know some people skip all this stuff but I want the characters to meet and not just be thrown in the arena. Here you go.**

…

**District 1 Train: Wiley Isben's POV**

"So are you as excited as I am for the Games?" I ask my District partner. I really don't know if I was being sarcastic or serious but it wouldn't have mattered because she doesn't even look at me. We are currently in the dining room of the train. Dinner will not be served for another 2 hours or so but our mentors requested our presence. Neither one of us wanted to see what would have happened if we didn't show up. Right now we are sitting across from each other at the long table.

"I asked you a question," I say.

"And I ignored it," she says coldly, still not looking up.

"So we both volunteered…why did you?"

"Are you still talking?"

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to be friends," I say with a small laugh. Now she is looking up but she's not laughing.

"I don't take the time to be friends with Isbens," she snaps.

"Hey, we just left District 1. We can be friends or more than friends," I say. She gives me a look of disgust and looks back down. We wait in awkward silence until finally our mentor s come in. One is a handsome man who is about 25 named Gloss and the other is a woman who looks almost exactly like Mimi named Glitz.

"Talking stops now!" Mimi's mom snaps at us the minute she sits down. Nice to know my mentor is just like my District partner. I want to say something but the little voice of reason in my head tells me that is not wise.

"Let's talk strategy," she continues. Both Mimi and I open our mouths to say something but are immediately cut off. "Here is how this works: Gloss and I tell you your strategy and you listen like good little Careers."

Gloss picks it up from here. "It is very clear everyone is going to play up the star-crossed lovers' angle so we can't do that."

"Aww, why not?" I ask sarcastically. I earn a harsh look from everyone else in the room.

"This is District 1. We do things differently," Glitz snaps at me.

"I thought that was 12 when they came up with the star-crossed lovers' thing?" I'm just pushing her buttons now. I can't sit here and let her lay everything out for me. And it's not like she can do anything when we get into the arena. My voice of reason is screaming that she's my life line but I push the voice aside.

"Arrogance. That's what's going to get you killed," Gloss tells me bluntly.

"Then how did you win?" I ask coldly. I feel a sharp kick at my shins from under the table. Mimi is looking at me as if she wants to murder me right here.

"Luck kid, just because you were some big thing back in the District doesn't mean you get to call the shots. We call the shots. Now continue Glitz." I can tell I made a real friend in Gloss.

"We have decided to go for the other side of lovers. We will portray you as life long enemies forced to work together." Glitz said this like it was a brilliant idea but I can see Mimi looks as skeptical as I do.

"But wouldn't just make the Capitol want one of us to kill the other?" Mimi asks. Glitz and Gloss look like they are considering this for the first. _At least my District partner has brains_, I think to myself.

"I got it," Glitz says and snaps her fingers. "We make it seem in the interviews that you hate each other but in the arena you two realize that you really love each other!"

"NO!" Mimi and I say at the same time. I just wanted to flirt with her not play her lover in some sponsor getting mind game.

"Look, you two," Gloss starts. "We are trying to get you home and we can guarantee the final 8 for you two if you play up enemies turned lovers in the arena."

"I think I like the life long enemies' thing better," Mimi says. "At least I can kill him." I was thinking about responding to that but maybe her comment would make our mentors change their mind.

"Oh no," Glitz says angrily. "You two are not to lay a single hand or weapon on each other unless it is a loving or life saving gesture. We are not going to let that drunk, Haymitch from District 12 be the only one who gets 2 tributes home."

Our District escort, Topsy Keating, choose this time to come bustling in. She was a small woman with violet hair and huge red eyes. I have only met her once so far but I can tell she is a very stressful woman.

"Oh, you're still in this meeting. Dinner is about to be served and we have to keep this on schedule and…" Topsy starts into a long rant about keeping schedules. I am surprised Gloss and Glitz are letting her do this during our "very important" strategy meeting.

"Don't blow you top," Mimi says in the middle of our escorts ramble. For some reason I find this funny and I actually give a real laugh at her joke. She looks a bit confused but also pleased that her joke was such a hit. We both are now laughing.

"So it's settled then," Glitz says. Mimi and I look at each other in confusion. "You two will be lovers. Now get out of our sight, you two are a disgrace to District 1."

Neither of us can fit in another word before being should out by Topsy. Soon enough we are in the car with our overnight bedrooms.

"Nice mom you got there," I say to Mimi when I see we are alone. She starts to laugh. I had expected her to stand up for her but Mimi has been surprising quite a lot today.

"Yeah, she's a really character isn't she?" An awkward silence follows her question.

"So, are we really going to play lovers?" Another awkward silence.

"I say we play it like that in the Capitol but drop it as soon as we get into the arena," she suggests.

"If we survive the bloodbath," I joke. We both laugh but this time it seemed more forced. Careers typically survive the bloodbath but there is still no saying for sure.

"What do you think are fellow Careers are like?" I ask to fill in the empty space in our conversation.

"They'll be big and nasty from 2 and arrogant from 4," she answers.

"I thought we were the arrogant ones," I say. I do agree that 4 tends to be a bit more arrogant than 2 but District 1 has always taken the prize in that category.

"No, we're the pretty ones," she answers with a seductive smile.

"Are you saying I'm pretty?" I ask returning her smile.

"No, I'm saying I'm pretty." With that she goes into her own, leaving me hanging. But I can tell I'm going to like Mimi Stewart.

_(I think they are the only Careers who actually want to be Careers. I had fun with them__)_

**District 12 Train: Marina Melitta's POV**

"Elbows off the table," Effie tells me. I now realize sitting next to her was a bad idea. We are currently eating the soup portion of our meal. That's right portion. This is just the first course. Just thinking that this is what Capitol people do at every meal makes me sick.

Besides Effie, I am eating with Storm, Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta. Storm better know he is lucky sitting next to Haymitch who wouldn't care if Storm put his elbows in his soup.

I groan to myself and move my elbows off the red table cloth. I guess I should have taken Katniss seriously when she said Effie was huge on manners.

Dinner seemed to go forever and every time Effie told me to get something off the table or use a certain piece of silver ware for a certain food, it got slower. When dessert was finally finished, Effie excused herself and left the dining car. It was time to discuss the one thing I have been dreading. Strategy.

"So are you two going to be star-crossed lovers, best friends, enemies, or just indifferent to each other?" Haymitch asks. I didn't mean to, but I perked up when he said star-crossed lovers.

"I'll ally with her but we are not playing lover to win support," Storm says. This pretty much shatters my hopes of at least fake romance. It may not be real but it is something.

"That's not gonna grab sponsors," Haymitch says and takes a gulp of his wine. "And the way you hugged her at the Reaping didn't make you look like just friends."

"She save my 12 year old sister from death, but we're still only friends," Storm snaps at Haymitch. I can feel my happiness and hope slam down to rock bottom. I see Peeta's eyes trained on me but I don't want to make much of it.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me.

"I don't care," I mutter. It's a total lie but being honest will not win me Storms affections.

"Well I can see you really care about surviving," Haymitch says to me coldly. Peeta shoot him a look to back off of me but he is to busy drinking to notice. And sending me death glares form behind the glass.

"I have a question about Peeta and Katniss's strategy in their games," Storm breaks in. Haymitch's eyes fortunately leave me and turn to Storm. "So was it all an act?"

I gasp out loud and elbow Storm hard in the ribs. He makes a small choking sound but quickly regains his breath. Now he is shooting me death glares.

"Want the truth?" Katniss asks. Storm nods his head vigorously but I am unsure I really want to know. "It was."

I hear Storm say "I knew it" under his breath. I go to elbow him again but her catches my arm this time and twists it back hard.

"OW!" I yelp in pain. He let's go immediately and begins to apologize but before he can find the words, I slap him hard across the face. This time he gives the cry of pain only it is hardly as loud and dramatic as mine.

"Let's not do anything illegal on the first day!" Haymitch says with a laugh. But only Katniss and Peeta laugh along with him. Storm and I are too busy with our stare down.

"You have to wait until after the interview, right Katniss?" Peeta asks. Now our mentors are really laughing. Momentary confusion sweeps over both me and Storm's face but it is quickly masked by our hostile faces at each other.

"Maybe I don't want you as an ally after all," he says harshly. I give him one more cold stare before bolting out of the dining car towards my own room.

When I finally reach it, I slam the door with force but I don't lock it. I then go to lie on my bed. Against my better judgment, I start to cry.

"It's hard, isn't it?" A voice from behind me asks. I turn on my side to see Peeta standing in my doorway. Now I regret not locking my door. I don't want one of my mentors to see how weak I am at the moment.

"Is what hard?" I ask even though I know what he is talking about.

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back," he says as he goes to sit at the end of my bed.

"I don't love Storm," I say through my tears.

"Sure and you are here crying your eyes out alone in your room because you are just so happy to be here at the Games," he says with a small half smile I don't return.

"Go away," I say. "Please," I add just in case.

"You can trust me. I won't use your love as a weapon is winning sponsors like Haymitch did when I told him," he says. That takes me aback for a moment. Haymitch just used Peeta's love for Katniss to earn sponsors, not even caring about what Peeta thought? "He did ask first," Peeta adds as if he just read my mind.

I have to think about trusting him for a minute still. I don't really know what to make of him yet but I really need to unload all my emotions on to someone and he is all I've got.

"How did you do it?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Well, I had never even spoken to Katniss before the Reapings and I'm guessing that's not the case for you since you saved his sister."

I nod yes and finally rise to sit next to him. "His older sister, not the one I volunteered for, was my best friend."

"Is your best friend," he corrects. I know he is trying to give me a bit of hope but it seems to have the opposite effect because I begin sniffling again.

"Can you help me here," I demand.

"Okay, here's the truth," he says to me. "I have been told by some people, mainly Haymitch and Katniss, that I have the gift to make people believe anything I tell them. You do not."

"Gee, thanks."

"We can't all have it. Katniss most certainly doesn't."

"What do I do?" I ask earnestly.

"You can't do anything, but I can," he says. I look at him with a confused expression. "I'm going to teach you. Now come on we have to watch the Reapings' recap."

"But I look like I've been crying."

"Say you stubbed your toe. You know Effie will kill us if we are late." I give my first smile since I had begun crying and got off the bed.

I wipe the leftover tears away from my eyes and try to look calm. But as I look in the mirror all I see is a girl trying and failing to act calm. I really have a lot to learn from Peeta.

_(For all you PeetaKatniss lovers, I never said they were not together but it doesn't really matter so it won't ever be mentioned again unless it is out of context.)_

**District 7 Train: Elena Lovitz's POV**

Smashed on the couch between my annoyingly perky escort and my baby of a District partner is not my ideal place to analyze my competition. But according to said escort, Phillie, demanded us to all be in attendance. So here we all are waiting in the screening room on the train for the recap to begin.

I had requested paper and a pen so that I may write down important traits about my fellow tributes such as their names, districts, size, personality type, and if I could beat them if necessary in a fight. This is all so I can weed out the competition and see who is worth my time and who I can just let the Careers kill. Of course I will be a Career but my fellow members can do the killings for me. My job is to get them paranoid enough to take out each other.

"It's starting," one of my District mentors, Johanna whispers. Out of all the people in this room, she is the only person I respect. The other mentor is a hopeless drunk, I don't even want to start on my escort, and Juhwa is about the size of a bunny and probably fights like one too.

I loved how Johanna managed to trick everyone into thinking she was a harmless, scared, little girl but then ended up being a killing machine. And that is what I am going to do only opposite. I am going to trick everyone into thinking I'm a killing machine than make them silently kill each other. This is why I need to analyze if I can beat certain tributes in fights. If anyone discovers me, I don't want them to be someone I have no chance of beating.

A Capitol attendant dims the lights in the room and the Reapings begin.

Elena's List:

Mimi Stewart Girl 1- Tall, tough look and fairly beautiful; Seems sly by the looks of it; Not likely to beating her in a fight.

Wiley Isben Boy 1: Tall, muscular but not very strong by the looks of it; Very arrogant; Not likely to beating him.

Season Vitale Girl 2- Small, thin, and not as beautiful as 1; Quiet and calm; 50/50 chance of beating her.

Vigilance Peregrine Boy 2- Tall and muscular; Also quiet; Very unlikely to beat him.

Leita Ashling Girl 3- Small with a little muscle; Sweet by the looks of it; Good chance of beating her.

Yolen Graes Boy 3- Pretty muscular; Self-absorbed; Fair chance of beating him.

Eris Delgrave Boy 4- Small and almost as beautiful as 1; Angry looking; Fair chance of beating her.

Zander Harris Boy 4- Typical Career all around, very arragont; Small chance of beating him.

Fare Shaft Girl 5- Average; Impulsive; Fair chance of beating her.

Ace Onur Girl 5- Also average; Sweet by the looks of it; Good chance of beating him.

Kadance Minos Girl 6- Tall, crazy hair; Crazy; 50/50 chance of beating her.

Bailey Lees Boy 6- Average but good looking; Sweet and open; Fair chance of beating him.

Me Girl 7

Juhwa Carter boy 7- Not getting into that.

Tana Valban Girl 8- Small and cute, like a pixie; Confident; Good chance of beating her.

Damon Jones Boy 8- Very tall but lanky; Charismatic; Slim chance of beating him.

Cami Chryso Girl 9- Tall and fairly pretty; Strong; Small chance of beating her.

Kaede Maple Boy 9- Small and slim; Shy; Good chance of beating him.

Tansy Puit Girl 10- Petite but strong looking; Sly and smart; 50/50 chance of beating her.

Emmis Gray Boy 10- Very tall and strong; Cold and harsh; No chance of beating him.

Rose Landit Girl 11- Small but athletic; Caring and Sweet; Good chance of beating her.

Jack Sheen Boy 11- Huge; Compassionate; No chance of beating him.

Marina Melitta Girl 12- Slim, medium height, and strong; Fighter; 50/50 chance of beating her.

Storm Loret Boy 12- Small but handsome; Flirt; Fair chance of beating him.

I look over my list and see I can take almost all of the girls. I can't take many of the boys but it will be easy enough to outsmart them. It will be easy to out smart all of them. I take my new findings back to my room and start to plan.

This will be a Hunger Games no one will ever forget.

_(Isn't she wonderful? I actually really like her and she is fun to write for. Her list is in no way my opinion though, it is her opinion written by me.)_

**Okay that is the first chapter that is not Reapings. The next chapter will be the Chariot rides. However to will probably not be out until Sunday at the earliest.**

**I have also picked the victor and/or victors. But I won't spoil it. Below is the list of current alliances I have made. If your tribute is not in an alliance it doesn't mean I will kill them in the bloodbath. However, those in the alliances are not going to die either. If you have a problem with the alliances or want to be in one of them PM or leave a comment.**

**Alliance 1: Careers**

**Mimi Stewart**

**Wiley Isben**

**Season Vitale**

**Lance Peregrine**

**Eris Delgrave**

**Zander Harris**

**Elena Lovitz**

**Here are the Careers. I have lots of plans for these 7.**

**Alliance 2:**

**Kadance Minos**

**Bailey Lees**

**Rose Iris Landit**

**Jack Sheen**

**This is my favorite alliance. I have some great stuff planned for them.**

**Alliance 3:**

**Fare Shaft**

**Kaede Maple**

**Marina Melitta**

**Storm Loret**

**The last current alliance.**

**Remember PM me or comment if you want to be in one of these alliances or out of one of these alliances.**

**-Emma**


	6. No Flames, No Friends, and No Paradise

This is a chapter. So I have decided that I am not going to let some girl who is in love with the rules scare me. I have read reviews in other stories and she has done this to everyone. Do you have nothing better to do than report other peoples stories? And you are not doing any good for the world so why are you doing this? It's a website meant for fun and creativity and frankly, you are trying to block some of it. And one more thing, I can come up with my own characters but I think its fun seeing what people can come up with and bringing their characters into my story. So you know what? Maybe you should open up a little. Why don't you create your own or at least try to read one of these stories. You might actually like them.

Sorry about that but I had to get that out of my system. The nerve of this girl. So please enjoy the chapter.

…

**Remake Center: Rose Iris Landit's POV**

"OW," I yell in pain. The source of my pain was a bright yellow woman plucking at my eyebrows.

"If you didn't move it wouldn't hurt so much," the woman, appropriately named Goldie, says and continues to pluck.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this," I tell my prep team. Besides Goldie, I have Vera and Blaze. Vera is a tall woman with pencil thin lips covered in orange stripes. Her ears resemble that of a cat's on top of her orange hair. Blaze is a bit more normal. His hair is violet and each strained seems to be tipped with different colored stones. To match, he has sparkly tattoos on his shallow cheeks. My whole teams' brains combined would be about as smart as a chipmunk.

"Of course not, Iris," Vera says as she rubs down my hair with some type of gloss. I'm about to say that my name is Rose first then Iris but it is really pointless. She will never remember.

So, the next half hour is brutal. Any hair besides that on my head, eyebrows, and eyelids, is completely gone. My skin is tingling in annoyance and a bit of pain. But I didn't resist, so at least I won't disappoint my mentor, Seeder.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Vera squeals.

"Just stunning," Blaze adds.

Even though I know they are just admiring their own handiwork, I smile with glee. It is always nice to receive those kind of compliments even if it's from a group of Capitol people whose idea of beautiful is pretty far off.

"We'll go get Honor," Goldie says like if they didn't get her this minute I will turn back into my old looking self, hair and all.

They leave me standing naked in my prep room. I have never been a very self-conscious person but standing here like this is not helping that quality. After a few long minutes of just standing, my stylist walks in.

"So they've given me something to work with this year!" Honor says, making her way over to the only table in the room by the large window. I take this as a compliment but I feel bad for the dead girl from last year. I didn't know her but when I saw her on TV she wasn't hideous.

I have seen Honor on TV for at least the past 5 years but I still can't get over how normal she looks. She has slightly strange color of hair, tomato red, but that is about it for Capitol alterations. Her skin, eyes, body, and face are free of any abnormalities.

She gives me a notion to come sit at the table. I grab my soft, pale pink robe and slide it on before joining Honor.

"Lunch?" she asks me. I nod in hunger. Honor pressed a button and out pops two plates of freshly slice turkey drizzled with orange sauce on a bed of fresh greens and for dessert an apple crumble.

I have never seen so much food in one serving before. It sickens me that this is what Capitol citizens eat for lunch when I am sometimes lucky to be eating that meal. Part of me doesn't want to eat the food but the part of me that does is too hungry to be beaten.

Honor has caught the look on my face when I had been looking at the food so we avoid that topic. Soon the only thing on my mind is how horrible or wonderful my chariot outfit will be.

"So are you going to ask what your outfit is?" Honor asks. I look up at her in surprise. She laughs. "You are not the first tribute who is too nervous to ask."

"What is it?" I ask earnestly after I swallow.

"First I would stop eating that food," she says.

"Why?" I ask. I was still very hungry. But I push the plate away anyway.

"This outfit will be awful for you on a full stomach."

"I won't be on fire will I?" I ask out of worry. I do not have a great fear of fire but the thought of being on fire freaks me out a bit.

Honor laughs and shakes her head. "It's not that drastic."

Food. I am dressed in food.

My dress is strapless and is made entirely of every crop grown in District 11: wheat, apples, berries, vegetables, and lots of cherries. Around my torso is a sash of real rose vines that have roses that seem to glow. My lips are painted cherry red and my hair is highlighted in the same color.

I don't know if I should love or hate the dress. It is ridiculously heavy and a bit tacky but at the same time it is unique and stunning. I am not sure how the Capitol citizens will take it but I guess I will find out at the Chariot rides.

Now that I am fully ready, my team, Honor, and I head over to the elevators. While doing so, we meet up with Jack and his entourage.

Jack, to say the least, looks stunning. He is the farmer to my field of a dress. He is wearing a flannel red and black shirt under black overalls. His dark red hair is left alone but I think it looks nice that way. A pair of sturdy, black boots finish the look.

"So I'm guessing you're my crops," he says playfully. He is now standing next to me. I have known him for over a day but I can't get over how tall he is. If I were to stand on my toes I wouldn't be nearly as tall as him.

I don't know if I should take his last comment as his way of flirting or just a playful insult. I'm hoping it's not the latter.

"I'm just kidding. You look very pretty for a basket of produce." I feel my face getting hot and I have to look down to keep Jack from seeing my red face. "What no compliment for me?" he asks, trying to sound sad.

"Don't you dress like this in District 11?"

"Very true but I think you should wear food more often," he says to me with a smile. Now I am really blushing.

"Enough chit-chat," Honor says. "Your chariot a waits." I am a bit mad at her for ruining my moment but I know we have to go.

I'm surprised but happy when Jack offers me his arm. I slip mine through his, silently screaming like the girls in my class.

_(I really love Jack and Rose. I just realized they have the same names as the people from Titanic…not so good if you think about it.)_

**Ground Floor of the Remake Center: Season Vitale's POV **

"I feel like a rainbow barfed on me," I growl to Lance. We are currently standing by are chariot that is to be led by two horses with rainbow manes.

I am dressed in a tight, silver dress that ends at my knees in a pallet of colors. My hair is cork-screwed down my neck and my face in swirled with a rainbow of colors

"I think it did," Lance mutters. His face is also streaked with color. He is wearing a skin tight, silver jumpsuit that seems to hold the rainbow in the right light.

"We are Careers, not 5 year olds," I say with a stony expression. Lance doesn't seem to be focusing on me anymore. His attention is on the set of our four other allies, who are standing by the District 1 chariot.

"Don't get too attached to them, we won't be in the Careers for too long," I say.

"Says who?" he asks, turning his attention to me.

"Says my," I reply.

"Doesn't mean I have to listen," he says, now focused back on the other Careers.

"We are allies," I say.

"So?" he asks but still isn't focused on me.

"We put each other first, not them," I respond. This is getting annoy.

"How is you telling me what to do putting me first?" he asks.

"It's not telling you what to do; it's a friendly but forceful suggestion. That's what friends do."

Now I have his attention. "Let's get one thing clear right now." I raise my eyebrows at his demanding tone. "We are not friends. I'm fine with being allies but you are not my friend."

"Why not?" I ask. I really have no intention of being his friend but now he's got me curious.

"You said it yourself, your not here to make friends. Neither am I." I am angered and embarrassed at the same time. How dare he use my comments against me. But I have to admit I have given him no reason to be my friend. So I let him win the argument.

"Fine, let's go make fake friends with the Careers," I say in defeat. He doesn't respond but instead begins to walk towards the group.

We don't have to tell them to move, they automatically make room. That's how it's been ever since the first games. The District 2 tributes really are the Careers. In the first games, when it came down to the boy and girl from 2, it was decided. 1 caught on next and began training. 4 was the last to join. Sometimes exceptions from other Districts come along but that is rarely.

Mimi Stewart," the girl from 1 says the minute we enter the group. She is dressed in a dress that looks to be made of all diamonds.

"Is Mimi short for some ridiculous name that has to do with something sparkly?" Lance asks. Now I am very ticked off at my not friend Lance. He drags me over here to get to know these people and then he just flat out insults them?

To my surprise, Mimi actually laughs. "Aren't some of 1's names awful? My mom got stuck with Glitz so she wanted me to be named something more sophisticated. My full name is Mimosa."

"I'm Wiley Isben," the boy from 1 says. He is dressed in an all silver suit that compliments Mimi's dress. "My parents also found District 1's usual names horrid."

"Zander Harris," the boy from 4 says. The moment I turn to him, I can see he is quite arrogant. He is not wearing a shirt and pants are decorated in seashells. He is holding what I hope is a fake trident and a crown of seashells rests on his head.

"Eris Delgrave," the girl from 4 says coldly. She is wearing a seashell bra and a bikini bottom covered in seashells like Zander's. Her red hair is down and she has a more girly version of Zander's crown on her head. "What's up with your outfits?" she asks with a snicker. Zander and Wiley join in but Mimi remains silent. I have decided I like her the best.

"It wasn't our idea," I snap at Eris.

"Of course it wasn't," she says in that cold tone of voice she used when she introduced herself.

"So what are your names?" Wiley asks.

"Vigilance Peregrine," Lance says. He is about to add his nickname but I elbow him before he can. By telling them that, we are admitting we trust them.

"Season Vitale," I say.

"A stupid name and a stupid dress," Eris says with a cocky half smile. I feel my hands curl into fists but I don't throw the punch. It would not be wise in front of all the other mentors and stylists. Instead I give her a hard, threatening stare.

"So anyone else caught your eyes?" Mimi asks, trying to subdue the sullen tone we were setting.

"That boy from 11 is huge," Wiley comments. I turn to see behind me. I easily spot him with his District partner, who looks more ridiculous than me in a dress made of food.

"District 11?" Zander scoffs.

"You got a problem 4?" Wiley asks in a hostile manner.

"I'm just saying what are the odds of him taking our offer?" Zander answers, mimicking Wiley's tone.

Before someone could say more, we all here a voice from behind.

"Top secret Career meeting?" We turn to see the girl from District 7 standing there with a smirk on her face. She is dressed in a black leotard covered in autumn leaves and she is holding an ax over her shoulder. Her red hair is topped with a wreathe of leaves.

"Yes and last time I checked you weren't one," Mimi says with a cold stare.

"But I heard you were looking for an add-on and I'd be happy to oblige," she says, still holding her smirk.

I had to admit she wouldn't be a horrible addition being pretty tall and not lanky but her personality is anything but appealing.

"Not sorry to say, it doesn't work that way," Mimi says and puts her hands on her hips. The others nod in agreement and scowl. I make sure to direct my scowl at Lance, who got us into this.

"But it could, couldn't?" I am surprised at how bold the girl is but I have no respect for her. Underneath her cocky remarks is just a girl begging to get into the Careers.

"Just walk away 7," Mimi growls.

The girl knows Mimi is not going to budge and she gives us one last look before stalking off towards her own chariot.

"The nerve of some people. I mean, who does she think she is?" Mimi asks to no one in particular. I notice Elena is not quite out of earshot but doubt Mimi cares.

"I found her interesting," Wiley says.

"You just found her attractive," Mimi snaps at him.

"She wasn't ugly," Zander says.

I turn to see where she was now. Instead of going back to her chariot, the girl was now hanging in the back with some of the other tributes.

"Figures," Mimi says from behind me. "She doesn't impress us so she tries to scare the lower Districts. Pathetic."

I agree with Mimi, that the girl is pretty pathetic. I notice everyone else is starting to go back to their chariots.

"What do you think that is about?" Eris asks. We all turn to her. "All the other tributes talking in a group like that. Do you think they are all in one huge alliance?" I can here voice sounds a bit worried. I have to say I'm curious too.

"Doubtful," Zander replies. "They wouldn't know how to make that big of an alliance and they all know most of them will be dead seconds after the gong sounds." We all nod at Zander's answer but I can see that Eris isn't the only one worried. Silence follows the nod.

"We should all be going to are own chariots," I say quietly. I pull Lance with me before anyone can say anything else. Although our chariot is right behind theirs, I know they will not easily hear us.

"That was awful," I say once we are out of earshot.

"Because you made it awful," Lance tells me. He climbs up on to our chariot. I closely follow.

"No that Eris girl and District 7 made it awful," I say in defense. "I don't like 4 or 7."

"Who do you like?" Lance asks flatly.

"Mimi," I answer.

"So what? Are we just going to kill the other 3?" he asks. He sounds a bit angry.

"No, we can't kill Wiley but we sure as hell can kill 4," I say.

"Brutus and Enobaria are not going to like that?"

"I don't want to be a Career period. There lucky I like Mimi."

"Well you have to be a Career," Lance snaps.

"Says you."

"Yes says me."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't be!" I feel myself boiling over. I see Mimi and Wiley giving us looks from their chariot.

"It's not telling you what you have to be, it's just a friendly but forceful suggestions," Lance says, quoting what I had said before.

"I can already tell I am not going to like you," I say as are chariot begins to move.

"I figured."

_(This is the Career side of things. I loved writing Season and Lance's fight)_

**15 Minute Earlier: Bailey Lees's POV**

"Anyone catching your eyes?" I ask Kadance. We are both standing by are chariots, trying to follow our mentors instructions and find allies.

"It's hard when most of them are clustered near District 12's chariot," she replies. I look in the direction she is looking and see that she is right. The tributes from 12, 11, 10, 9, and 8 are all in the back. I see ahead of us that the Careers have clustered around the District 1 chariot. The rest of us are just standing by our chariots.

"I guess we should go over," I say.

"You sure? I know our mentors wanted to make friends but not that many," she asks doubtfully.

"It's either that or no friends at all." Kadance nods in understanding and we head over to the District 12 chariot.

The group opens up for us and names are exchanged. I only really remember the two from District 11, Jack and Rose, the two from 12, Marina and Storm, and the boy from 11, Emmis.

"I love your outfit," Rose tells Kadance. Kadance is wearing a lab coat dress. She is holding a clipboard and her hair his done up is a tight bun. A pair of dorky glasses finish the look. I am wearing a lab coat as well but it's open and I have pants and a black shirt under it. I too have a clipboard and glasses.

"Thank you. But I don't really know what to say about yours," Kadance says. I now notice that Rose is wearing a dress made of food.

"It's okay," she says.

The next ten minutes is full of avid conversation. I am surprised how talkative everyone is. I particularly liked Jack from 11. Not only was he nice but he would make a great ally being his size. I can tell Kadance likes Rose so it looks like we have found our allies.

"Anymore a room?" A voice from behind asks. All of the conversations stop and the girl from 7 enters. Her male partner is already in the group. By the look on his face, I can tell this girl won't be pleasant. "Elena Lovitz."

We all say our names but no one does it with as much cheers as when we had joined. The boy from 7 must have told everyone about her.

"Well don't you look interesting," she tells Rose when she finally makes a spot for herself.

"As do you," Rose responds coldly.

"Yeah, well I can't eat my costume," she says. She is still smiling but underneath I can see her cool expression.

"Just back off," Jack says. The others nod in agreement. It is easy to see that we will not be the only ones asking for District 11.

"Speaking of you, 11, I was just over with the Careers. I heard they want you to join them. Congrats," she says with that annoyingly bright smile. I can see why the Careers would want him but I hope he is not interested.

"Well if you are the Careers errand girl, you can tell them no thanks," Jack growls.

"Good for you," she says. Even Jack is confused by this. "So what's with the buddy system this year?"

"The Careers are just going to kill us anyway so why not make friends?" the girl from 8 asks.

"Well Tanily, as I said I was just over there and there seems to be trouble in Career paradise if you know what I mean."

"No we don't," I say to her. The others nod as well.

"Bailey, you must understand I don't know everything." By that smile and her referring to me by my name tells me she does. "But I heard some debates going on over there."

"So? They will just forget when they get to the arena," the boy from 9 says. A chorus of yeahs follow.

"I don't know, maybe this year you guys will have to kill each other." With that, she grabs her District partners arm and drags him over to there chariot, taking the cheerful mood with them.

A few more words are exchanged before everyone awkwardly goes back to their chariots.

"I think that could have gone a bit better," Kadance says sarcastically.

"Well we did find some allies, District 11," I say reassuringly.

"But everyone else likes them too," Kadance says sadly.

"No everyone likes Jack's size. We both like them for them," I say. She still doesn't seem convinced. "Look, we'll put in a request but tomorrow at training we will get to know them more, okay?"

She nods but can still tell she has some doubts. I help her up on to our chariot. I try to give her my best smile as we start to move. But I have to say I'm worried too. Sure Jack and Rose are great people but his size would really give us an edge. To stay alive, we need 11.

**The Circle Crowd: Capitol Citizen's POV**


	7. New Friends, New Enemies, and New Scores

**So here is the Training chapter! Grr, this took forever mostly because I couldn't focus. I actually had it ready last night but I needed to proof it and it was getting late. I decide to not show everyone's individual Training session in front of the Peacekeepers. Instead, I will show the training scores at the end. Also, to all those people that want their tribute's POV in this chapter, I have tried my hardest. However if your tribute is not in this chapter, everyone's POV will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

…

**Training Day 1: Eris Delgrave's POV**

I couldn't help but let my mind wander when I was supposed to be listening to Atala, the woman in charge of the training. I get bits and pieces of things here and there but I know the only really important rule: Don't hurt and/or kill another tribute.

When she dismisses us, I find myself having nowhere to go. All the lower Districts have made a beeline for the survival stations. Not because they really want to learn about what nuts are good and what nuts are bad but because they are too intimated by us Careers. I am itching to get to the knives station, but I see Season is already chucking daggers straight into the targets. I have a new strategy involving District 2: just ignore them. I turn to the swordplay station but Wiley is occupying that station. I have nothing against him personally but I do not have any intentions of getting a conversation started with him. The spears station also turns out to be a bust. Vigilance and Zander are skewering dummies from more than 15 feet away.

I spot Mimi at the archery station but she is not shooting. She looks annoyed and there is no doubt on why. The boy from 12 is trying to talk to her. If it weren't for the no killing other tributes rule, I'm sure the arrow in her hand would be going straight through the boy's heart. Finally he realizes that his attempts are futile and he walks back towards the survival stations. As I watch him go, I see Wiley eyeing him from the swordplay station.

"Quite the fan club you got there," I say to her as I approach the station.

"Huh?" she asks as she strings her bow. Although I can shoot exceptionally, I have never been consistent when it comes to archery. But since Mimi is the only person I actually want to talk to, I grab a basic wood bow and string it.

"Wiley and District 12," I say while loading an arrow.

"Yeah but I'm stuck with Wiley." She sends an arrow flying at the target and it pierces dead center.

"Not necessarily." I send my arrow flying but it sticks at least an inch away from where I wanted it. I subtly look around to see if anyone was watching that. My worry washes away when I see everyone else is too absorb in what they are doing to notice my blunder.

"Yes I am," she says while sending another arrow at the target with fierce concentration. Yet again it hits right in the middle.

"Why?" I ask quizzically. I wait to finish my question before sending out another arrow. Unlike Mimi, I lack concentration when I am talking. My arrow now hits the center of the target.

"The alliance, what else?" she says but I can see the waver in her concentration as she says this. But her arrow still hits the target exactly in the middle.

I know there is more to the answer but I don't bother asking about it. The reply will either be just as vague or she will get very defensive.

"So what do you think of 2?" I ask casually as I let my arrow go. It misses the center barely but it still misses.

"I don't know. I haven't got a chance to talk to either of them." Hit. The instructor is saying words of praise to Mimi but she is just brushing them off.

"Nothing?" I ask just a little too eagerly. My arrow yet again misses the red circle. The instructor is now saying something to me along the lines of focus but I brush it off just like Mimi did.

Mimi looks at me curiously before responding. "Not really." She sends two arrows at once and they both strike the red circle.

When we both stop talking is when I notice that little sound is being made at the other stations. No clanging of knives, words of praise, and not even the sound of triumph from a nearby Career inhabited station. We exchange a look before turning to find the reason for the silence.

I am immediately shocked by what I see. The rest of the tributes have all gathered around one other tribute. The tribute is chucking spears and knives every which way but they are all landing in either the heart or head of a dummy. But none of this shocks me. It is who's doing the chucking. The girl from 7, Elena Lovitz was the culprit.

I turn to Mimi. I see she is fuming over Elena's Career –like skills. But I know her anger is not that Elena is the one with the skills, it is that the skills are good enough for the Careers. A fear falls over me that Mimi will go over there and attack Elena in her fit of rage. Instead, Mimi whirls around and begins sending arrows flying at the target. I try to keep up with Mimi's anger induced shooting but it comes up with little results.

When the lunch bell dings, Mimi carelessly slams her weapon to the ground and stalks off to the lunch room. I place my bow and arrows back where they belong but don't bother to pick up Mimi's. I file into the lunch room with the rest of the tributes.

A buffet of food is lain out for us tributes with food from each individual District. However I find myself going for the fish anyway. When my plate is piled high with clams, crabs, varying fish, and seaweed rolls, I weave my way towards the Career table. I take my seat next to Zander and across from Season. I glance over at Mimi to see her violently sawing into a lamb chop.

"You can eat any food you want and you 2 go after the seafood?" Wiley asks from beside Zander.

"When you eat this all the time at home, it's hard to quit," Zander says simply and takes a bite of his green tinted roll. Maybe Zander is a self-centered, arrogant pig but at least he has the decency to stick up for us. And this conversation is steering us away from the thing I am desperate not to talk about.

But it seems like Wiley has other plans. "Did you guys see that Elena girl?" he asks us. Zander and Vigilance give nods of approval. Season and I give simultaneous eye rolls and Mimi just saws more forcefully at her food.

"We have to get her," Zander says enthusiastically. More nods and eye rolls follow.

"Then go get her," Season snaps at him. My deep hatred is momentarily subsided for respect for Season being on me and Mimi's side. But the mental image of my sister being sliced up by the girl from 2 brings back the hate.

"You know, I think Mimi should do it," Wiley says with a sly smile. For the first time, Mimi looks up from her plate. By the way her nostrils were flaring, I could tell she was less than fond of the idea.

"It was your idea, you do it," she growls and returns to her violent sawing motions.

"But you were the one who said you can't let yourself into the Careers and that you had be invited. Now that she has proved herself and since you must know all the rules, you can do it," Wiley says without the smile. The sound of Mimi's cracking plate is unmistakable. But she does not say anything, she just stands up and makes her way towards Elena's table.

If you had just been looking at Elena's face during the invitation, you would have thought she had just won the lottery. If you had been looking at Mimi's face, you would have been wondering if Elena was about to die. Elena got up and followed Mimi's fast-paced walking back to our table.

"Are you guys serious?" Elena asks, making no attempts to conceal her elated smile. She doesn't wait for the answer and sits down next to me. As soon as she is settled, I see Wiley is preparing something.

"I propose a toast to the Careers," Wiley says, raising his glass. "And to our newest member." Elena and the other two boys raise their glasses. Season and I wait a half a second before raising our own. Mimi makes no effort to raise her glass nor does she look like she has any intention to. Only Season and I notice.

"Cheers," we all minus Mimi say. The boys and Elena's cheerful clinks drown out me and Season's half-hearted ones.

The rest of the lunch was full of avid conversation between the boys and Elena, some unconnected comments from me, and the occasional one from Season. Mimi was sullen and cool.

If I know one thing for sure it is that Mimi doesn't care if Elena is the new Career. Mimi's not going to let her live past the bloodbath.

_(To glossygirl125, sorry I changed Mimi's weapon of choice but it fit better.)_

**Training Day 2: Emmis Gray's POV**

I pierced the neck of the training dummy with ease. I felt more at home here at the knives station, surrounded by my weapon of choice. Each throw makes me feel closer to home in District 10. I grab another, sharper knife and send it flying at the dummy.

"Of course, I want one minute alone at this station and someone magically appears to spoil my hopes," a girl says from behind me. I turn to see the girl from District 4 standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I got here first didn't I?" I ask and turn back to the dummy. The girl gives a sigh of frustration and grabs a set of knives to throw. The first one she throws goes right through the dummies heart. The girl gives her hand a flex and reaches for another knife.

"Not a trident person are you princess?" I ask as the girl sends another arrow into the dummy's head.

"What gave it away, my first knife or my second?" she asks with a very small but still evident smile. Her third knife flies towards dummies neck.

"No, I think it was that one," I say and return her smile.

"Eris, District 4," she says and extends her hand that is not clutching a knife. I am a bit reluctant to shake but I put my hand forward.

"Emmis, District 10," I say. Eris watches as I stick a knife in my dummies head.

"You know with that aim and your impressive build, you could be a Career," she says. I note that she says impressive with the tiniest bit of longing.

"Didn't you just add a new recruit?" I have no interest in being a Career but I am not hating Eris from District 4.

She groans before answering my question "Yes."

"Not an Elena fan, huh? Well, hate to tell you but everyone else is." My knife hits the dummy in a gut. The instructor gives a nod of approval but doesn't give me any comments.

"Not everyone," she says. I can't say I'm surprised that not everyone in the Careers in fond of Elena. To me, she doesn't seem like a very appealing person. But she sure can aim.

"So she was right, there is trouble in paradise."

"Huh?" Eris asks, giving me a slightly perplexed look. She has stopped throwing and is now giving me her complete attention. Something tells me Elena hasn't been completely honest with the Careers but I don't want to make it my business by telling Eris.

"I'm done throwing," I say and I chuck my last knife at my dummy, not waiting to see where it hits. I walk away from the station, leaving a very confused Eris in my wake.

I am yearning to visit the hand to hand combat station but I don't want any more Career run-ins so I head over to the survival stations. I start at the edible plants station but the girl from 11 keeps attempting to strike up a conversation and I can't seem to make it clear I have no interest in talking to her. I finally just get up and walk away.

The knot tying and fire making stations turn out to be the same with a variety of different tributes desperately trying to force me into conversation. I know they are doing it for their own, personal gain. It is because I am tough looking and they want me to protect them in the arena. They should just go look for that boy from 11 instead. I have no intentions of making any alliances.

I finally stalk over to the camouflage station. The girl from nine is doing a hell of a job making herself blend into a tree backdrop the instructor has set up.

"Well little Miss. Camouflage, I hope you can teach me that," I say with a touch of sarcasm.

"I might have to, I'm sure people can spot you from miles away," she snaps at me. She grabs the nearest towel and rubs the camo gunk off her body. She is actually quite pretty underneath with ivory skin and red-brown hair.

"Touché, Camouflage," I say.

"You got a name yourself because my real one is Cami," she says to me. Unlike Eris, she doesn't stick out her hand so I can shake it. She just stands there with her arms crossed around her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Cami, Camouflage. It's like destiny," I joke. She doesn't appreciate my humor by the look of exasperation on her face. "Anyway my name is Emmis." I stick out my hand for her to shake but she looks at it like some kind of rabid animal.

"Wow, talk about the cold-shoulder," I say.

"Oh sorry, should I be falling at your feet like all of the other tributes, begging for an alliance?" she asks with an eye roll.

"That would be great," I say sarcastically. "Because that is just what I need, to join up with people I'll have to kill to get home."

Her features seem to soften a bit. "So, you don't want my wonderful cameo skills?" she asks with a fake look of sadness.

I don't know what to say to her. I take notice that the instructor is getting annoyed with our standing around. "Well Camouflage, looks like we need to find a new station."

"Well since I have no chance with an alliance with you, you can go and I'll just stay her where the weak, non-Careers are," she says with what sounded like genuine harshness.

"Were you spying on me, Camouflage?" I ask with a somewhat cocky smile.

"But how would you have seen me if I had been?" she asks with her eyebrows raised. I leave with a laugh and head over to the hand to hand combat station.

When the lunch bell finally rings, I shuffle into the lunch room with all the other tributes. I absent mindedly pile food on my plate and look for somewhere to sit. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Eris beckoning me over to the Career table. I would be interested in talking to her again but not with her pack of sidekicks sitting right there. I spot Cami sitting by herself and I make my way over to her lone table.

"I can actually see you this time," I say to her as I slide into the chair across from her.

"How do you know that seat's not taken?" she asks me.

"You were sitting by yourself yesterday," I say with a shrug.

"So you were spying on me?" she says with the same cocky smile I used on her before.

"Yeah but I'm surprised you couldn't see me. You said it yourself; you can see me from miles away." She laughs along with me. I can't help but glance over at Eris. She is not looking at me, she is glaring at Cami.

"Great, Mr. Most Wanted. You've given me an enemy," she says. I turn to see she had followed my gaze and saw Eris's cold stare of disapproval.

"Sorry," I say. I am genuinely sorry for her. I didn't mean to make Eris hate her. "I'm sure she doesn't really hate you. We were only talking for 5 minutes."

"Yeah, but you blew her off to sit with me," she says.

"So you were spying on me again?" I ask, trying to steer away from this topic.

"Not in the mood," she says in an almost hostile manner. Her eyes were still trained on Eris.

"She doesn't hate you," I insist.

"No but you do have to make this up to me," she says and finally looks back to me.

"How?"

"Welcome to our new alliance."

_(Ohh, it's a love triangle…)_

**Training Day 3: Cami Chryso's POV**

I have finally been given an edge. My mentor has been less than thrilled with me and my obvious lack of any training. I can shoot a bow just fine, but my best tool is camouflage and he says that is no edge. Now my new partner, Emmis, has made me actually worth something according to my mentor.

Today is the last day of training so I at least have to shoot once. The first day two Career girls, District 1 and my new enemy Eris, were shooting and on day two Emmis had burned my time up at the camouflage station. Now I have to get at least a feel for the Capitol bows.

I string my bow and grab a sheath of arrows from the rack. I load my first shot and fire. It rears a bit to the right of the center but I am not used to these Capitol weapons.

"So, I hear you have enlisted my District partner," a girl from behind me says. I want more than anything to ignore the girl from 10 but how can I when she is right behind me? At least I don't have to turn around.

The girl grabs and strings a bow. It takes her a minute but with the help of the instructor, she strings it right. I can already tell she is incompetent with the weapon. I let a few more arrows fly before I get a feel for the bow.

"I did," I say simply when she gets to the target next to me.

"Any particular reason?" she asks. Her first arrow doesn't even hit the target. I want to give her some much needed tips, but I am beginning to think she is not my biggest fan either and will not accept my advice.

"We talked some and I guess we just decided." I didn't want to go into any detail about my alliance. It may not be extremely personal but I don't want to accidently leak her anything major about me or Emmis. A horrible idea crosses my mind that she might want an alliance too.

"Interesting," she says and trails off. Her second arrow barely hits the target. The instructor gives her some pointers before she talks again. "But he did tell you, right?"

"Tell me what?" I ask uneasily.

"Our mentor wanted us to play lovers, that's all so I guess I am parting of your alliance too." I suddenly feel like this girl has just slapped me in the face. My whole body is stinging with rage. At her, at Emmis, and at myself for getting into this whole thing. I drop my weapons into a pile and I watch as the arrows spill out. I turn to leave before the instructor can call me back to pick up my discarded mess.

My anger lands me at the knife throwing station. I am horrible at handling knives, but I see Eris there throwing them with great precision at the training dummy. I pick up a set of knives and begin carelessly chucking them at the dummy. To my surprise, most of them actually hit.

"Bit angry are we?" Eris asks with little interest.

"A lot angry," I reply and continuing throwing. I have no intentions of hiding anything.

"Trouble with your alliance?" she asks. I don't hear any anger towards me in her question but I sense it's in there somewhere.

"Apparently my alliance is a buy one get one free deal," I growl. Eris looks curious now.

"And who is included in this steal?" she asks me, with an eyebrow raised.

"Emmis and his lover," I say through gritted teeth. It is taking all my self control not to yell.

"His lover?" Eris asks in confusion.

"According to the girl from District 10, they are madly in love."

"Are you serious?" she asks with an unbelieving half laugh.

"Dead."

"And he didn't tell you this?" she asks

"Nope, I had to hear it from Lover Girl herself." The instructor is trying to tell me to slow down my throwing but this only makes me speed up.

"Are sure?"

"Why are you so curious?" I bark at her. My thin wall of self control was quickly crumbling.

"He seemed to be flirting with me yesterday," she says in a quiet voice more to herself.

"Join the club," I say flatly.

"That's very interesting," she says before walking away from the station in a delirious manner. I realize that venting to her was the only reason I had come over here, so I chuck one more knife before heading over to the camouflage station. I immediately felt a sense of relaxation fall over me once I reach my destination.

I am not alone at the station; the girl from 3 is there as well.

"Rough time with 4?" she asks in a kind tone of voice. This was the wrong time to ask me anything for I don't think my anger has completely subsided.

"What, were you spying on me?" I snap. The familiarity of the joke only makes me more angry.

"Sorry," she says defensively before going back to her failing camo job.

"I hope you die because of your poor camouflage skills," I spit at her. Before I could say more, I feel a sharp tug at my elbow.

"We need to talk," Emmis says in a low voice.

"Yeah, we do," I say, mocking his tone of voice.

He leads me to the far corner of the training center. Other tribute are eyeing us but we both choose to ignore their stares.

"Who told you about the lover thing?" I guess he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Your District partner. Oh, I'm sorry, was it a secret?" I ask sarcastically.

"I get that you were angry, but why did you tell Eris?" he asks, his anger clearly mounting.

"She asked you about it?" I ask. I wasn't shocked, but I couldn't believe she did it right away.

"Subtly but I caught her drift," he says.

"She must really like you. Guess I'm not the only one your lover has to worry about."

"I didn't want to go along with it, but my mentor said I needed edge," he says in a more sympathetic way. It dawns on me that he might have thought I had just told him I liked him or at least I appeared to. I don't want to correct him because I'm not really sure if I like him or not.

"The funny thing is my mentor thought you were my edge, but I guess I'm not good enough to be yours," I say dryly.

"I give you an edge?" he says with that cocky smile of his.

"Well I'm dumping my edge. I can try to scrape up a new one. Good luck with your edge." I turn to leave but he catches me by my elbow again. "You're wasting my training time."

"Your dumping me? Seriously? We had, like, so much in common," he says, in a way that mimics that of a school girls.

"I'll give you a chance to pour your heart out to make me stay your partner and you give me that? No wonder you need a romantic edge," I say with an actual smile.

"So you're saying you want me to be romantic for you?" he asks me with his signature smile.

"No, I'm saying I want you to get down on your knees and beg me to be your partner again." To my shock and delight, he actually gets down on both knees.

"Camouflage, will you please be my partner again. Without you I am incomplete, I need you to survive, you are my…" I hold my finger up to his lips to stop him.

"I'm going to stop you right there, because you look like a love sick fool," I say with a fake look of disgust. He gets up off his knees.

"I'm only love sick for you, Camouflage," he says in a truly convincing voice of longing.

"Give me a break," I say with an eye roll but I can feel a blush creeping on to my face.

"So do you accept my apology?" he asks earnestly.

"I wouldn't call it an apology but I do accept," I say with a nod.

"Wonderful. Now I think the lunch bell rang. Shall we go?" he asks and gives me his arm.

"We shall," I say with a smirk.

As we head off to the lunch room, I feel something besides happiness inside me. Guilt. But who did I feel for? Eris or the girl from 10? I hope I don't have to find out.

_(Love square…)_

**District 8 Floor: Tana Valban's POV**

Training Scores. I can't say I was dreading them but I don't want to see them either. I was sitting on the couch in my floor's viewing room along with my escort, Damon, my stylist, Damon's stylist, and our two mentors. The room was beautiful with red velvet couches and a huge TV that is at least three times as big as the one in the bakeries shop window back in District 8.

I'm not sure if I really impressed the Peacekeepers. I am a naturally fast runner and I am excellent when given a knife but I think my lack of muscle and general size had put them off. I am hoping for at least a 6 maybe 7 or 8.

The lights begin to dim in the room as the event begins. The scores always start with the boys from the District then the girls. They never show your private session, just what score you got. I feel my stomach drop when the boy's picture from District 1 appears.

1 Wiley Isben: 9

1 Mimi Stewart: 10

2 Vigilance Peregrine: 9

2 Season Vitale: 9

3 Yolen Graes: 5

3 Leita Ashling: 7

4 Zander Harris: 9

4 Eris Delgrave: 9

5 Ace Onur: 5

5 Fare Shaft: 7

6 Bailey Lees: 8

6 Kadance Minos: 7

7 Juhwa Carter: 4

7 Elena Lovitz: 10

8 Damon Jones: 10

8 Tana Valban: 7

9 Kaede Maple: 7

9 Cami Chryso: 8

10 Emmis Gray: 10

10 Tansy Puit: 5

11 Jackson Sheen: 10

11 Rose Iris Landit: 7

12 Storm Loret: 8

12 Marina Melitta: 6

The screen flashed the Capitol symbol than went pitch black. The lights flashed back on in a blinding fashion. I had been hoping for a seven but after seeing all the great scores it made me feel less tough and more weak.

Damon nods a good night to everyone and leaves the room. I want to leave as well but I feel like I'm glued to the velvet. Finally, I manage to get my legs to move and I exit the room with no nods of good night.

I climb under my blankets and try to find sleep. When sleep refuses to come, I try to think about my day of training tomorrow. My imagination fails me as well. The thoughts of forming an arena plan enter my thoughts next, but my whole brain seems to have turned off. When sleep finally comes, it is filled with dreams that all seem to flash the number 7.

…

**I liked that chapter, especially the Emmis's apology. Please Note: The score I gave your tributes reflects their skills; it does not reflect who will win or lose. I think I got Emmis and Cami pretty well, but I still can't seem to get Eris or Tana right. I hope I can do better in the interviews which will include everyone's POV. That chapter will probably come out on Sunday. Reviews are nice.**

**-Emma**


	8. How to Spin Gold

**Here is the interview chapter. This chapter was almost physically painful to right. I had to make sure to get everyone's character perfect, describe the outfit, fit in the quote, make sure Caesar used banter that makes sense, and make sure the interviews lasted a conceivable three minutes in length. So I'm sorry if one is too short or one is too long or one is just plain awful. Also remember that some of them are lying, so if their personality seems off it may be because they are trying to pull off some type of angle. But it might just be that I was way off, if that is the case comment and I'll fix it. Please try to enjoy.**

…

**The Circle Center Stage: Caesar Flickerman's POV**

The crowd is warming up for yet another year. The cameras are all in place, the lights pointed in flattering positions, the tributes ready to take their positions, the stylists sitting accordingly. Now all that's missing is me, the Capitol's most beloved talk show host. Only I don't know if I have warmed up for another year.

The Capitol and maybe the Districts would be shocked to know my job is not as desirable as one would think. In fact, it has now become nothing but repetitive. Every year it's same tributes. Sure, the names and faces have changed but they still carry a few signature personalities. Some will be ruthless, some will be quiet, some will be hostile, and the rest just land in between.

Sometimes, I catch a break. Tributes like Peeta Mellark make my job less painful. But I still have to use overused banter, laugh at lame jokes, and react to boring comments like they were the most shocking thing I have ever heard. It is like I am spinning gold from a pile of lame hay and getting nothing worthy in return.

I hear some say, "Caesar, we are ready for you." I give my newly gold hair a quick crop before stepping on to the lift that will rise me up on to the stage. I hear the last minute bustle of people doing prepping that was already supposed to be done. Capitol people can be such amateurs when it comes to actual work.

The lift begins to rise and I pull out my best show face, the same one I have been using for years. The blinding lights of the stage still hit me hard like they have done every year but I still keep my shining show face locked on my features. The lift has come to a stop and the crowd is now chanting my name. If there is one thing that I actually love about my job, it is that.

I am warming up the crowd as the tributes tromp on to the stage. I manage to squeeze in some quick looks. It is still the same. I can still make out the nervous ones, the ruthless ones, the sexy ones, I can make out everyone.

The name Mimi Stewart is called. It is time to spin some gold.

…

**Mimi Stewart's POV**

My name is called first. Since all my emotions have pretty much shut down as of now, I know I'll have to wing it. My silver dress falls in elegant strips at me knees as I walk with my head held high over to Caesar. My mentor, of course, had to make me sexy. But I'll prove him wrong.

"Mimi Stewart, District 1. How are you?" Caesar asks.

"I'm fine but I don't know why you had to announce me. Everyone already knows who I am." Cheers are heard from all over the circle. They are already in the palm of my hand.

"Do we? Who is Mimi Stewart really?" he asks with genuine curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Caesar a look that indicates mystification and the crowd follows suit.

"Well we know one thing; you are not to be messed with. A 10 in training. Now how does a pretty girl like you have such killer abilities?"

"I'm not just pretty, I'm lethal," I say in a low voice. A murmur of approval ripples through the crowd.

"Well, looks like you go it all, don't you?"

"Don't forget and more," I say with a cocky half smile. The crowd is cheering yet again for me. I feel much more at ease now than I was 1 and a half minutes ago.

"With all that talent, it is no wonder why you volunteered," Caesar says with admiration.

I was hoping we would not get to the topic of volunteering. I don't want to get into why I did it. If I say I did it for my mom, it would be somewhat of a lie, but if I say I did it for another reason would be a lie as well. The crowd is waiting with slight impatience for some answer from me even though Caesar didn't actually ask a question. I still have thirty seconds on the clock.

"I did it for my..." I start. The crowd is trying to grasp my every word. I sigh and finally answer, "My mom."

"I'm sure your mom is very proud of you," Caesar said reassuringly. _Yeah right_ I think to myself but I find that I'm nodding along with Caesar. The cameras at the moment are being trained on my mother. She is playing up what looks to be a genuine look of pride but underneath I can see the doubts I have lived with everyday of my life.

The sweet sound of the buzzer stops the madness. Caesars says something and the crowd is cheering me off. I nod a final good-bye and make my way back to my seat with my head at least held high. But MY eyes are still trained on my non-believing mother.

**Wiley Isben's POV**

I'm second up. Not being intentionally mean to Mimi, but her interview will be easily topped by mine. I make my way to Caesar and give his hand a firm shake.

"Wow, don't take my hand off there," Caesar says with a good hearted laugh. "But you might want to save that trick for the arena."

"I would count on more than that," I say, letting my pride show in full force. "But I won't spoil it for you." I give the crowd a wink. The crowd gives good natured boos of fake disappointment.

"Well, with that 9 in training, I'm sure we will be expecting quite the show from you."

"And I guarantee I will come out to be the top performer." I give the crowd a cocky smile. I think I can make out a few girls fainting. _Perfect._

"We'll all be watching," Caesar says enthusiastically. The crowd gives loud cheers in response. "I don't think I need to ask, but why did you volunteer?"

"The only answer I can give you is to win," I say with a not so modest shrug. "I mean its do or die out there, and I don't know about the others but I'd prefer to live."

"Even if that means leaving your family and friends behind?" Caesar asks, his voice holding an edge of worry.

"My brothers have been training me my whole life, they would have hated if I didn't leave them," I say, with an actual modest shrug this time.

"No girlfriends?"

"No but one girl has caught my eye here," I say.

"Details," Caesar says like a school girl.

Before I can get out my pre-rehearsed answer, my buzzer kills the mood. The audience gives a sigh of frustration.

"Looks like we are out of time," Caesar says. He sees the looks on the crowds' faces and realizes he needs to give them an answer. "But we'll be looking for his lover in the arena!" The crowd cheers at the cliff-hanger mention. I nod my good-byes and head to my seat.

"They shouldn't count on it," Mimi growls before I sit down.

"We'll see, sweetheart."

**Season Vitale's POV**

My head is still spinning because of Wiley's painfully arrogant interview when they call my name. I have to say I am looking forward to my interview. Not because I am dying to impress everyone, but because I can't wait to be Caesar's personal killjoy by rejecting banter and refusing to answer questions without my reply being vague.

Why? Caesar Flickerman is everything I hate in a person. He is a senseless socialite whose only goal in life is to interview a bunch of kids that will die anyway. Does he ever feel any guilt at all? Knowing that tomorrow at least a fourth of these kids will be dead?

I lift up the skirt of my midnight blue velvet gown with the constellations sewn is diamonds all over the dress and walk towards Caesar. Luckily I am wearing silver ballet flats and not a pair of 10 inch heels. I shake is outreached hand and he gives mine a squeeze of reassurance. I know he does this for everyone.

"So, Season Vitale how is the Capitol different from District 2?" he asks me with a smile of encouragement.

"How is it not?" I say with a bored shrug of my shoulders.

"Come on, how did you feel when you first saw the Capitol?" he asks. He must think I am just nervous. He's got another thing coming.

"Train-lagged," I say in a bored voice. I even pretend to stifle a yawn. The Capitol citizens give a weak laugh at that as if I meant it to be a joke. I see I am starting to get Caesar to sweat.

"Did you leave anyone special back home?"

"My family," I say at my diamond crested nails.

"It is always hard leaving them behind," Caesar says sympathetically. The audience nods as if they know exactly what it feels like. _There is not a shot in hell you know_, I want to scream. I don't want them to know anything about my family.

"It's just a month," I say as I adjust the wreath of roses on my head that sits atop my longer than usual, curly hair.

"Looks like you've got a plan," he comments.

"Don't we all," I say with a bored sigh. Caesar doesn't have anything more to say about my family or my plans. I can tell he is searching for what to say.

"That's a beautiful dress. We look like twins," he gushes to fill in the gap. This throws me off a bit. I have no interest in fashion and I don't know how to spin that out in a way that makes Caesar uncomfortable.

"Well it certainly makes you look 20 years younger," I manage to mutter. The Capitol cheers in response, but I think Caesar caught on to what I was referring to really.

"So, a 9 in training? Very impressive," Caesar says to change the topic.

"I guess," I say flatly.

"Details, details," he says in a flamboyant voice. I have been counting the seconds of my interview and I only have about 30 seconds left. So it is time to give my final, non-vague comment.

"Look Caesar, I have 30 seconds left so I'm going to leave you my own personal saying: Sometimes the world's a lot better when you are removed from it. Try to banter that out," I finish saying this and the buzzer rings. I don't nod any good-byes and leave a confused audience and more importantly a confused Caesar.

**Vigilance Peregrine's POV**

Season's interview seemed to fly by. Maybe it was because of her refusal to play into any banter. My name is called and I make my way towards Caesar. I shake his hand and prepare for the interview. My mentor wants me to play up a ruthless killer angle, and I guess it really won't matter if I do. So I straighten my tie that mimics Season's dress, and look Caesar dead in the eyes.

"Vigilance, ready for the Games?" Caesar asks me. _Yeah, ready to die_, I think to myself. But I know that answer isn't going to fly with the Capitol. And it sure as hell won't with my mentor.

"I am, but I'm not sure everyone else is," I answer coldly. I know they are about a billion times more prepared than me. But what are a few lies?

"Please explain," Caesar practically begs.

"What's to explain? I don't think anyone will know what they're up against." OHs are heard from around the crowd. Let's face it, they love a good killer. So I hope better people will follow me.

"With that 9 in training, I don't think any of us know," Caesar says encouragingly. "So, what do you think about the other tributes?"

"What I think? I couldn't tell you. Are they competition? Not a chance," I say roughly. The lies are actually starting to make my head pulse. I pray that no one can see it.

"Surely there is someone that has caught you eye," says Caesar. I am starting to go insane at this point. Insane to tell them what I really feel.

"Maybe, but I doubt it will matter." More OHs from the crowd.

"May I ask who is this mystery person?"

"As I said why should it matter?"

"So no one here has caught your eye?" Caesar asks once again.

"As a good ally once told me, I'm not here to make friends," I growl. To my shock, the camera people actually put Season on the screen. Her face holds a mixture of shock and anger. Not to my shock, anger wins.

"Well, she must be very wise," Caesar speculates. The screen still has the image of Season up and she is fuming.

I have no response for this so I just awkwardly nod my head. The crowd is too focused on Season to notice my discomfort. The crowd is yelling out different things and one that sticks out the most included the word lovers. I know I shouldn't, but I take another look at the image of Season. She is glaring right at me.

The buzzer sounds to ends the whole fiasco. I can't nod my good-byes fast enough. I'm just glad the whole thing has ended. The girl from 3 is called as I settle in my seat. I try to relax, but the looks from Season make it painfully hard.

**Leita Ashling's POV**

"Leita Ashling!" My head is humming so much that I barely hear my name being called. But my legs walk, my black, wire covered dress swaying with every step. I shake Caesars hand with the biggest smile I can pull from nowhere. It must be pretty convincing because he smiles back.

"Leita, how does it feel to be in the Capitol," Caesar asks me in that warm tone of his.

"I am still just so excited to be here," I gush. It was a total lie. I felt the same way the girl from 2 felt. But if I want to play the weak, humble angle, lies have to come quickly.

"How is it different from District 3?"

"Oh, I don't know where to begin," I say with another gush.

"Let's begin at your favorite part, perhaps," Caesar says with encouragement.

"The clothes! I have never worn anything so beautiful in my life!" The dress looked like a factory blew up on it, but no one would have liked to here that.

"Your stylist is quite amazing," he says. I hope he is secretly lying, but if he is the audience didn't pick it up. They cheer for my stylist. I think she looks like a giant tomato and has the fashion sense of one, but I blow her a kiss anyway.

"But what do you miss about District 3?" I give a silent sigh of relief. At least I won't have to lie with this one.

"I want to say to my family at home, that I love you and miss you more than anything in the world. And I will see you again whether it is in a month alive or in some amount of years somewhere else. I just hope I can be proud of myself when the time comes," I say to the cameras. The people in the audience are beside themselves. Some are even crying.

Caesar too, is in quite a state. I know my time is ticking away, but at least I have the crowd in tears.

"I'm sure they really appreciate that," Caesar finally gets out. The audience roars in approval. I know my family is really thinking _what was that_, but no one here knows that.

My buzzer sounds and I give gracious nods of thanks and good-byes. I don't know about how everyone else will be, but I am golden.

**Yolen Graes's POV**

Well that will be hard to measure up with. My now much loved District partner takes her seat and my name is called. I know that she was practically lying the whole time though, and that is all I can think about on the way up there. Well that and how stupid all these Capitol people are. Technically, it wouldn't have been hard to fall for that, she was really good, but I can just tell when people lie.

I reach the stage and shake Caesar hand. I expected him to have a stronger grip. I wait for him to get the ball rolling, but I see he is still in the post-state Leita put him in. Looks like it's up to me.

"I here tears cause people to short circuit," I say to him. The audience and Caesar give a laugh.

"I'm sorry. But I see you have the wires to fix it," he says, getting back to his usual banter. The audience laughs again only this time they too have gotten back to a more cheerful mood.

"I could make those bulbs blind half the people in that audience. Some of the audience members in the front give shrieks of protest, but I have most of them in hysterics.

"Maybe next year and everyone can bring sunglasses," he jokes. This banter is driving me insane, but I know I have to play along. No one would like me if I was some hostile beast like that boy from 2. "Who taught you those tricks?"

I am tempted to point out everyone is District 3 could do it, but that goes back to being hostile. "My dad taught me."

"I'm sure he is proud of you right now," Caesar comments.

"This probably means the world to him," I say with a small now. My dad hates the Games, but who cares. The audience is starting to tear up again.

"Anyone else special in 3?"

"Since we are dong shout outs, I would like to tell my girlfriend, Nyx, that I love you even though I never had the guts to tell you." If the audience was crying a river for Leita, they were crying an ocean for me. Caesar can't seem to bring the tear flow to a halt. He finally finds a gap.

"What is your strategy for the arena, so that you can go back to 3?"

"Please understand that I know many ways to kill people, all of them electronic and all of them unpleasant." The audience tears are stopped and replaced with looks of pure shock. But my buzzer sounds just then.

I leave before Caesar could say more. I look at Leita with a cocked eyebrow as I pass her. Looks like both of us are golden.

**Eris Delgrave's POV**

District 3 has already brought the house down when my name is called. I never planned on making a huge splash, I never saw the point in the interviews and District 4 should get sponsored regardless of what we say. After all that, I am starting to think it will be a good idea to say something.

My floor length, tube dress sways around me as I walk up. I love the sea green color and the aqua and gold bead designs at the hem. My hair was up in an elegant bun that gives the whole look a fancier appeal. _Well, at least everyone will think I look pretty._

"Hello Eris," Caesar says warmly.

"Hi," I chirp. I immediately regret my answer. The last thing I want to seem is weak.

"Let's start at the chariots, your outfit was simply gorgeous," he admires.

"I think the seashells spoke for themselves," I say. Another awful answer but at least it wasn't chirpy.

"What about training? A 9 is very impressive," Caesar remarks.

"Well so am I," I say. The answer was far too cocky, but it was better than nothing.

"Who taught you your impressive skills?"

"My dad," I answer honestly.

"Anything you want to say to your family back in 4?" I don't want to bring anyone to tears so I shake my head. Quite frankly, I thought 3's whole strategy was tacky.

"No Delgraves…" Caesar trails off. It takes a second of silence for him to figure out what made him trail off. He snaps his fingers loudly. "Delgrave! Your sister was in the Games a few years ago."

To say the least, I am speechless. At the fact that he remembered, at the fact this is happening and just speechless in general.

"Did you volunteer for you sister?" Caesar asks me. If this could have gotten worse, he would have asked the question and I would have answered honestly. Luckily, a little thing called lying comes to my rescue.

"I volunteered…for my own reasons." The worst answer I could have mustered up just slips out. I can see the disappointment on the Capitol citizens' faces.

"Come on. Doesn't your sister's death at the hands of District 2, her allies, bring back any reasons to fight?" I am speechless again that he would actually say that. That senseless socialite needs to SHUT UP! But lying again comes in for me.

"I came here to win and I will get home because of one reason," I say and swallow so I can get the rest of my answer out. "I believe that love conquers all. And if love for my home and family has to conquer all these tribute, then who am I to deny it."

The people in the audience love my answer because they are cheering wildly. MY buzzer sounds. I get out a single good-bye and make my way back to my seat. I feel like someone is watching me though, as I walk to me seat.

Season is sending hate daggers into my back.

**Zander Harris's POV**

Everyone's interviews have been lost on me. All I remember is a lot of crying and cheering. It won't matter now that my interview is coming. And just like the ones before me didn't matter; neither will the ones after me.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," I say the minute I reach the stage. I put out my hand for Caesar to shake.

"I think I can say the same for you," Caesar says with a bright smile.

"Why shouldn't you?" I say with a cocky smile. The majority of girls in the audience are screaming. But I can't blame them.

"So, how did you feel about your chariot outfit?" Caesar says, jumping into the first topic.

"I'm used to being shirtless, but as long as the Capitol enjoyed it…" I trail off and give the audience a wink. More screaming girls and now some fainting.

"By that I think they did," Caesar jokes. "And a 9 is training, makes you not only good-looking, but dangerous."

"Everyone needs an edge. I just happen to have many," I say with a boastful shrug.

"And I'm guessing you will be using these edges in the arena," Caesar comments. The comment is stupid, why wouldn't I use them in the arena?

"What are edges for? Everybody has got to die, but I always believe an exception will be made in my case." It's overkill but people are cheering like mad and girls are fighting over me every way I turn.

When my buzzer sounds, the audience looks like they are in a madhouse. As I take swaggering strides over to my chair, I think back one what little I can remember of past interviews. Who needs to bring the audience to tears? All I need is a smile and the crowd is mine.

**Fare Shaft's POV**

What a pinhead I think as the arrogant boy makes his way back to his chair. I barely hear my named called, so many awful thoughts about him streaming in my mind.

I walk over to the stage and shake Caesar's hand quickly. I want to get this interview over as quickly as possible.

"Fare from little old District 5? How has your time been in the Capitol?" he asks me.

"A rush," I answer quietly.

"Oh it was a rush for me too when I came here about a hundred years ago," he jokes. Good-hearted shouts of protest follow. I secretly wish there was some place I could bang my head.

"You don't look it one bit," I say to my red and silver shoes. The complimented my sleek, black dress well.

"Speaking of looks, how did you feel about your chariot outfit," Caesar asks with a real look of interest.

"Honestly, I was afraid it was going to pop a seam," I say. I didn't mean it as a joke but the audience found it quite amusing. My dress had been a bubble that incased constantly moving oil.

"At least you had a drill beside you," Caesar says with a laugh. He was referring to my district partner's chariot outfit which was made of metal rods to look like a drill. The audience laughs along with him, but I can't even crack a smile.

"Good thing," I mutter.

"So, is there anything you miss about 5?"

"Well my family abandoned me…" The minute I say that, I want to slap my hand over my mouth. My habit of saying and acting on impulse has finally done me wrong.

"I'm sure there is still a lot to go back to," Caesar says compassionately. "Something worth going back for."

"I will get back home, not just for my District, but for the mother that abandon me," I say solemnly. The audience nods in sympathy.

"What strength will get you home?"

"The other tributes may think they are cunning or sly, but I'm not lying when I say I'm a genius." I can almost see the other tributes scoffing.

"Should I be bowing for I really am in the presence of a genius?" Caesar asks. I do giggle but I am praying he really doesn't bow. My buzzer saves me from that awful sight that was about to take place. I say a quick good-bye and head over to my seat.

The bowing would have been a little cool.

**Ace Onur's POV**

_A/N: This person is a bloodbath character who I don't feel like writing an interview for. Sorry if this bothers you so here is the rundown. They banter, they talk, he says something about his family, training scores, strategies, and it's over. Now on to a more important character._

**Kadance Minos's POV**

The boy from 5's interview won't be hard to measure up to. It was really boring actually. When my name is called, I don't hesitate to walk towards the stage. I know I have to be charismatic and sweet and not hostile and despising towards the people of the stage. At least I enjoy a challenge.

My pale green dress falls mid-thigh so I have no problems getting up there. I shake Caesar hand as I try to wipe the look loathing for him off my face. Lucky for me I succeeded.

"That is a really beautiful hair color," he says to me when we are done shaking hands. "That may be my next year's color." The crowd roars in approval.

"It would look great on you," I manage to choke out. I was really thinking he would look just as fake as the pink buildings in the Capitol. But that would be showing my despise.

"As they say pink is the new pink!" It's almost killing me now. How did all the other tributes just stand here and grin while he says such stupid things?

"How did you come across such gorgeous hair?"

Saying it was a bet might not be the best decision considering what the bet was about. So I gather all my nerve and say, "Well pink is just my favorite color so I thought why not dye my hair that color?"

"Look at me next year and I'll have made the same decision."

"I will," I say at an attempt to steer the conversation away from my awful hair.

"And what advantage will let you see this?" he asks me.

"I'm a fighter," I say truthfully. It was the perfect answer. It didn't give away my skills, but it was still the truth. And all these lies are starting to go to my head and I don't think my brain could have taken one more.

"Please explain," Caesar urges me. The crowd is also leaning in.

"It's as simple as this: I will be victorious," I say. Not the answer everyone was looking for, but it did leave me seeming a bit mysterious.

"I'm sure your parents would agree," he says sincerely.

"That's where you're wrong; I don't have parents, I'm live with my brother," I say.

"The brother that your District partner volunteered to replace?"

I feel the blush making its way to my cheeks. I don't know why, but every time I think about that moment, I feel so much admiration for Bailey and what he did for me. I see the audience is catching my blush now. But I can't cover it up. I guess all the other faces I had to cover up have left my face tired.

"Well, I can see that boy means a lot to you," Caesar speculates.

I open my mouth to correct him, but my buzzer goes off. "Good luck to, Kadance Minos," Caesar says and I know I have to go.

I make my way back to my seat, thinking now everyone thinks I am in love with Bailey. I have nothing against him, in fact I really like him, but…Why can't I think of a but? Do I like Bailey like that?

**Bailey Lees's POV**

I think I am still is shock when they call my name. Sure, Kadance never said she liked me like that, but now I don't know what to believe. I make myself go up to stage, but I now have an idea of what the audience wants from me. Confirmation.

I shake Caesar hand longer than I would have. I don't want to start my interview now more than ever. And looking at the audience, impatiently waiting for an explanation of Kadance's interview, makes me less than thrilled when I have to let go.

"I'm not going to keep the audience in the dark, why did you volunteer for Kadance's brother?" I knew he would get right to the point. My mind comes up with a few vague answers, but none of them would seem to be able to suffice.

"I imagined what it would have been like to know your brother wouldn't come back, and I just volunteered," I say with a shrug. The crowd was hoping for some declaration of love for Kadance, but that is not what I want or what she wants.

"Do you have any siblings?" Caesar asks.

"I had an older brother, who replaced me a few years ago and died because of it," I say to my shoes.

"I can see why you wanted to save Kadance's brother," Caesar says.

"I didn't want her to suffer the same pain I did," I reply. I realize what I just said could be twisted into some kind of love sign, but hopefully no one will catch it.

"Any arena strategies to get back to District 6," Caesar asks.

"Truthfully, you can't expect to see anything while you're dead…so I expect to see nothing really soon."

A few gasps ripple in the crowd. No one in an interview ever says they are going to die. But I know I am and I don't want to be like 22 of these other tributes. Lying by saying I am going to win because I have some great skill.

"I think you are doubting yourself just a little."

"It's not doubt," I say with a shake of my head. "I just know it will happen."

Caesar is at a loss of words. My time is lowly ticking away, but I don't mind. The less time I have to spend up here talking, the better. My buzzer rings in the silence. Caesar looks like he is about to say something, but I am gone too quickly.

After tonight, no one will remember me anyway.

**Elena Lovitz's POV**

I like a truthful tribute. And one that can easily be killed. It looks like a gift has come to me in the form of Bailey Lees. However, I can't think about that now. It's time to wow the crowd. This won't be hard since the last few interviews have barely kept me awake.

I walk with my head held high towards the stage with a confident smile plastered on to my face. I don't hesitate to shake Caesar hand.

"Well, Elena Lovitz, how are you?" Caesar asks.

"Ready to win. All this waiting is tiring me," I say, my confident smile still there. The audience gives shouts of agreement. I might have to pat myself on the back later; I got them on the first comment.

"Well what strategies do you plan to use," Caesar asks. He must ask the same questions for every person, but I don't mind.

"Kill or don't be killed, so kill," I say. I give my smile an extra boost of confidence for that answer.

"Seems like you're in the winning state of mind," Caesar observes.

"Where I'm from winning isn't everything, but I plan to show them it really is." More cheers from the crowd. I have to keep my smile from getting too smug.

"Anyone watching you back home?" I try not to groan. Caesar switched over to topic that is boring and far to overused.

"Sure, but they know I'll win so they are just watching for the fun of it," I say.

"Looks like you really do have quite the arena plans."

"I am a one girl rock band. I move to the sound of my own beat, and decide my own fate. Who says I'm not going to survive the arena? I haven't decided it's my fate to now, and I most definitely will NOT go silently into the night." The applause is deafening. Blinding even. And it just keeps going. Caesar makes several attempts to settle the crowd, but when he does the applause only increases. When my buzzer goes off, I can hardly hear it.

"Nice meeting you," I say to Caesar.

"I can definitely say the same for you," he says. I walk my same confident walk back to my seat. It's not hard to ignore the stared from other tributes.

**Juhwa Carter's POV **

My District partner is pure evil. And pure confidence. As I shakily make my way to the stage, all I can think about is her confident smile. I can only wish of pulling that off.

"Juhwa Carter, nice to meet you," Caesar says.

"It's nice to meet you too," I stutter out. As I said, I can only wish of being confident.

"How is the Capitol different from District 7?"

"It sure is brighter," I manage to muster up. Caesar laughs and the audience gives a small chuckle.

"The brighter the better," Caesar shouts to the audience. They cheer back to him.

"Not if you go blind, then you can't see it," I say. The audience actually does laugh at this. I don't think it was even remotely funny, but maybe to them it meant something I don't know.

"But I bet you do miss District 7, right?"

"I miss my sister," I answer honestly. I feel the nervous part of me coming back at the memories of my family.

"What did she say to you before you left," he asks me.

"To make mom and dad proud," I say but I felt myself beginning to shake.

"And you said?"

"That I would even if it meant dying," I say. The Capitol audience begins to tear up.

"I'm sure you can put of a fight in the arena? What is your biggest strength?"

"I am small. You have to catch me first."

"I bet that will give everyone a run for their money." I doubt it, but I don't deny the flower of hope blooming in me.

"Well if they can't catch their money, they won't catch me," I try to joke. It seems to work enough when people laugh.

My buzzer sounds amidst the laughter.

"Good luck, Juhwa Carter," Caesar says to me. I nod good-bye and head back to my seat. Maybe I can win after all.

**Tana Valban's POV**

I am not looking forward to my interview. Now that is has finally come, I wish I can just curl up and hide. It is not that I am scared; it is that I don't want to tell these people my life story. Not only will they pity, but they will possibly be taking it away from me tomorrow.

"Hello," I say brightly to Caesar. If I appear happy with everything, maybe he won't ask me about my family life.

"Anything about the Capitol that has caught your eye?" he asks me.

"Well it is a blinding, but I'm already blind in one eye so it isn't so bad," I say cheerfully. I get a laugh, not a strong one, but it is still a laugh.

"What has been the best thing for you in the Capitol so far?"

"No question about it, the clothes," I say. It is half true. I thought my chariot outfit was repulsive, I love m outfit now. My dress looks to be made of millions of different colors that change as I walk. But when I turn a certain mood, the dress changes all one color to match. My hair is flared so that is changes as well. Same with my nails and lipstick.

"It is a beautiful dress," Caesar comments. He makes a twirl motion to me. I don't want to twirl and act all girly, but rejection would put a damper on things. So I twirl. The audience gives a chorus of ohhs and ahhs as my dress ripples colors.

"Your stylist is a genius," he says. Genius might be pushing it, but she does make pretty clothes.

A close up of my stylist gives me a chance to breathe. The interview is going very well so far.

"For being blind in one eye, a 7 is a very good score," Caesar says, jumping flawlessly into a new topic. I wouldn't call my 7 a good score, but maybe it could be a bit impressive.

"Just because I have a minor flaw, it doesn't make me any more vulnerable," I say. "I'm ready for whatever the Gamemakers throw at me."

"I'm sure you are," Caesar says with sincerity. "Now, what did your parents say when you last talked to them?"

The very question I wanted to avoid has been thrown on me, which is just my luck. "My sister and brother told me to fight, and I will."

"They must be very important to you."

"They are my whole family and I love them to death," I choke out. I take a forbidden glance at the audience and see the look. The pity look.

My buzzer breaks my awful stare. "Good luck to you, Tana from District 8," Caesar says to me. I feel dumb just giving a curt nod, but it's the best I can come up with. I finally exit the stage and sit in my seat. I would show the Capitol I need no pity.

**Damon Jones's POV**

My turn to wow the audience. Part of me is thinking it's just another conversation, but another part of me is saying that if I mess this up it could possibly cost me my life. But I put on my game face and go up to the stage.

"Nice to meet you Damon Jones," Caesar says.

"Same goes," I say casually. It's just like talking to your friends I remind myself…in front of the whole country.

"So, new to the Capitol," Caesar asks as a joke.

"How could you tell?" I ask with a half-smile.

"New people have a vibe." The banter is setting me more at ease. Maybe this will go better than I thought.

"I thought it was my blinded eyes," I say, playing into what everyone else has been saying.

"Maybe it was that. So anything else caught your eye in the Capitol?"

"Besides the girls?" I joke. Like with 1 and 4, some girls actually faint. "I'd say the food."

"Well whatever food they serve in 8, I want some! I could use a height boost!"

"I'll bring you back some later," I say. This was how other tributes jumped into their strengths so it could work for me too.

"What are your greatest strengths in the arena?" My plan worked just as it did for everyone else.

"I would tell the other tributes to watch their steps," I say.

"With that 10 in training, I'd watch mine too. But it looks like you've got the whole package, charismatic, strong," he trails off before he can say more.

"I'm good with people, but I can be very nasty as well," I say in an almost vicious tone of voice.

"I think I just got chills," Caesar says. The Capitol crowd shouts in agreement.

"Looks like I'm scary too," I say.

"By the goose bumps on my arms, I'd agree to that." Laughs are everywhere. Maybe I was right; it is just like a normal conversation.

Amidst the hysteria, my buzzer goes off. I laugh my off in a natural manner. Looks like I didn't blow it after all.

**Cami Chryso's POV**

Well, here we go. My mentor suggested to just be humble and quite since I apparently can't do anything else, but after everyone else's interviews, banter seems fun and show-offs acceptable.

I am careful as I go on to the stage to not trip over my long, red dress. I shake Caesar hand and clear my Capitol hating thoughts out of my mind.

"It's nice to meet you," I say quietly.

"Nice to meet you too, Cami. How is the Capitol treating you?" he asks in that warm voice of his.

Don't tell the truth, don't tell the truth. "It's been amazing. Everything is so…bright." That's the only thing I can say without looking disgusted.

"Anything else," Caesar asks.

"The food," I blurt out. Only now do I realize I'm starving. I could barely eat lunch today.

"Any dish in particular?"

"Anything edible." I get a real laugh for this. But I do take my thought back about banter being fun. It's just stupid really.

"I absolutely agree," Caesar laughs. "Does it compare to District 9's meat?"

"I thought it was District 9's meat," I say, a bit confused.

Caesar slaps his hand to his forehead. "I am getting far too old." He gets a laugh out of me this time. "But back to the real stuff, an 8 in training. That's impressive."

"I try my best," I say with a shrug. _I try my BEST? _My interview is going down the drain fast.

"What strategies do you plan to use the arena?"

"Let's just say that no one will be able to see me," I say with an edge of mystery.

"Interesting," Caesar says and motions with his hand for me to continue.

"I see it this way: Death is a very dull dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have whatsoever to do with it," I say. Now I finally have somewhat of a memorable moment.

"You intrigue Cami from District 9," Caesar says. I can't help it; I smile. He didn't say that to anyone but me.

"I am a very intriguing person," I say. It was a bit cocky, but I have finally gotten the hang of this.

"Would your parents agree?"

"You'll have to ask my brother at the final 8."

My buzzer rings, and not at a moment too soon. I say my last good-byes and head off the stage. I really am an intriguing person.

**Kaede Maple's POV**

I have no idea how the interviews went by so fast. Now I am being called up to impress the Capitol audience in hopes of reeling in sponsors. I am supposed to play the quiet angle, but something tells me that doesn't grab rich sponsors' attention.

"Kaede Maple, good to see you," he says as if we are old friends.

"Nice to be here," I say quietly.

"And what's so nice about here?" he asks me.

That this interview only lasts three minutes. But I know this isn't the right answer. "Everything, it's like one giant candy." I don't remember if someone already said that, but Caesar seems to take no notice.

"Everything here is pretty sweet," he says. It's an awful joke, but the people laugh anyway. Here because they think it's funny, but at home because they think it's ridiculous.

"You know what else is sweet, your 7 in training."

"I was actually relieved, I was expecting worse."

"I think you are underestimating your abilities," Caesar says. "What are your arena plans?"

_To not get killed_, I think to myself. "I don't plan long-term."

"Isn't there anyone back home you want to fight to get back to?"

I think about saying something about Brinni, but I feel that is too personal. "I have my aunt," I say and try not to laugh. "Hi Aunt Mayci." I wave at the camera. I would hardly fight to get back to her, but it is giving Caesar a straight answer.

"What did your aunt say to you before you came here?"

"She said to bring her back a souvenir," I say. She actually didn't come to see me off, but they don't have to know that.

"Anything in mind?"

"She has always had a crush on you, so can I get a lock of your hair?" The audience loses it at this. And the laughter only gets harder when Caesar actually mimes pulling out a piece of his hair.

"Maybe later," he says. My buzzer sounds, leaving me on a good note. "Good luck, Kaede."

"I'll see you for that hair," I say as I exit the stage. Maybe bringing the house down crushes being quiet after all.

**Tansy Puit's POV **

"Tansy Puit," whoever calls the names yells. I step into the blinding lights of the stage and try not to trip in my cow print, long dress. At least the shoes are not too high.

"Hello," Caesar trills. I want to laugh, but that seems rude.

"Nice to meet you," I reply sweetly. My mentor wanted to portray me as sweet and caring. It is not an entirely true look for me, but I could fit if I try hard enough.

"What a pretty dress," he compliments.

"If you like looking like livestock," I giggle. Then I make my face turn more serious. "But my stylist, Gypsy, is amazing."

They take a close up of my stylist. I pray that Caesar doesn't ask me to twirl. My prayers come true, and he gets right back on topic.

"Anything you miss about District 10?" he asks.

"Nothing really," I say with a shrug. "The Hunger Games are really my escape, my freedom."

"No boyfriend to go home to?"

This was the part where my mentor wanted to mention Emmis. But I can't help but think of Cami's and Eris's angry expressions. "No, none. I'm only 14."

I can almost see my mentor banging her head against the wall at me ruining District 10's edge. Maybe Emmis will bring it up but I doubt it.

"Mother wouldn't approve?" Caesar asks with a grin.

"Not in a million years," I say. My mother would never care, but I am allowed to lie at least once. That's probably less than any of the other tributes can claim.

"Well, what strategy will you be using?"

"The catch me if you can strategy," I say. The audience gives a laugh.

"That would be mine too," he says. Him saying that repulses me, for he would never have to go in ever. I have noticed he has avoided my training score, but I don't mind. I would prefer to not talk about it.

"As long they can't catch me, it will all be good," I say. My buzzer sounds and a sense of relief washes over me.

"Good luck, Tansy," Caesar says to me before I exit the stage. I sink into my seat and the relief stays. I need to rest up. Running is hard work.

**Emmis Gray's POV**

I can't say I wasn't shocked when Tansy didn't play by our mentors rules. She was supposed to reveal some sort of giant crush on me. Could it have been because of what happened with Cami? Or Eris? I didn't even want to get into what happened with Eris.

I walk on to the stage. At least I have to keep my cool. I shake Caesar's hand while clearing my head of any cruel thoughts against him.

"Emmis Gray," he says to me like I don't know my own name.

"Caesar Flickerman," I say. In my mind I am challenging him, but out loud I just seem to be joking. Well that's how the crowd takes it when they laugh.

"Well I know who I am, but we don't know who you are?"

"I thought you just told me, I'm Emmis Gray," I say coolly for myself, but again jokingly for the audience. It succeeds again.

"But we want to know more about Emmis Gray," he says, pushing me to say more. But in my mind it is just another challenge.

"It depends what you want to know." I throw the question right back in his face.

"Let's start with your strengths," he says.

"You have been looking at me the whole time, right? You're not Capitol blinded like the tributes before me?" I was referring to my natural strength.

"I do have to say you do look really strong," Caesar speculates. "Any weapons of choice?"

"I don't believe in using pointy weapons. I just prefer to kill the natural way. With your bare hands. I care nothing for these people and have no problem with killing them. I'm only concerned with getting back to my sisters."

"That's interesting, but no one has caught your eye?" he asks me. I think about this for a minute. Is there anyone?

"Actually, I was lying. There is this one girl, but she is not from my District." I say almost sadly.

The audience all gasps even though the matter of my admitting was not done in a very shocking way. They were all buzzing about who this girl could be.

"Who is this mystery girl?" Caesar asks me.

My buzzer goes off before I can answer. I practically speed walk off the stage. I take my seat quickly and try to keep my eyes off the screen and my ears out of audience's protests to get me back on the stage. I am relieved more than anything for the timing of my buzzer. Because I didn't know if my mystery girl is Eris or Cami.

**Rose Iris Landit's POV**

There is really too much drama going on. I don't know how I will ever compete with that. Seeder just said to play humble and let Jack do the tough angle. But now I don't think my image is really going to cut it.

My red, spaghetti strap dress bounce as I make my way to the stage. It's a little short for my liking but maybe it will make me a bit more memorable. I shake Caesar's hand like everyone before me and prepare myself for the question he will throw at me.

"Hi, Rose," he says to me. I have gotten used to everyone dropping the Iris part by now.

"Hi," I chirp. I guess my nervousness has gotten the best of me. I'm going for humble.

"So, where would you like to begin?" he asks me.

"From the top, I guess," I respond.

"Let's talk about that chariot outfit. How did you feel about it?"

"Well it weighed a ton and I had to fight the urge to start picking at it, but it was very pretty," I say. "My dress this time is a little less tempting."

"It is still ravishing," Caesar tells me. They do a close up of Honor before flashing back to us. "So, let's talk training. A 7 is an impressive score. What's your secret?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I tell you," I say to him. The audience laughs, but still urges me to spill.

"It will only be between you and all of Panem," he says.

"Tempting, but I'll have to pass."

"Can you tell me your strengths?" he pleads.

"Hmm," I fake consider while tapping my fingers against my chin. "I just wouldn't keep a very close distance with me in the arena." I don't give anything major away, but I think I still show some key skill.

"I'm sure you learned from someone, who at home taught you?" he asks me.

"My dad. He taught me everything I know so I could help provide for my family," I say. Talking about my family is tough, but my interview needs substance.

"What did you say to them before you left?" Caesar asks me.

"That I would be coming home. I may be poor, but that doesn't mean I can't kick butt," I say in triumph.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second," he says. I am beginning to wonder how many lines like that he recycles for every year.

There goes my buzzer. I exit the stage in a slight hurry. Jack better come through for me.

**Jack Sheen's POV**

I see Rose played it humble after all. Seeder wanted me to play the ruthless, quiet one anyway even though it is not my style. I walk up to the stage and shake Caesar's hand. I have memorized all the questions he will ask me and I have come up with appropriate answer for all the possibilities.

"What can I say Jack? A 10 in training, care to explain?" Caesar says to start the ball rolling.

"I can do things that will blow people away, that's how that 10 came to be," I say. Not exactly true. I think the Gamemakers just took one look at how tall I am and wrote down a 10, ignoring me for the rest of the session.

"Any more detail?"

"What else is there to say? You'll see it tomorrow."

"Indeed we will. So you volunteered any reason why?" he asks me. This one throws me off a bit, but I still can come up with answer.

"Why not? I believe there is a chance we all could win. But the odds are more in my favor." I say. It sickens me I am saying these things like the boy from 4.

"Any particular reason why?"

"I have no problem killing…people." It takes all my will power to get that sentence out. It makes me sound like some sold-blooded killer.

"I have no problem believing that," Caesar answers.

"I don't doubt my abilities and neither should anyone."

"I'm sure your family doesn't."

"My sister was a bit doubtful at first, but I know she doesn't at heart."

"Who is your sister?" Caesar asks.

"Her name is Wes and she means the world to me."

"Any girlfriends?"

"The only girl in my life is Wes." I actually don't believe that's true anymore…but no one should know that. Not yet at least.

My buzzer goes off. "Good luck, Jack." I force a confident smile, and saunter off the stage. My mind is only on the last exchange of comments.

**Marina Melitta's POV**

I take my last deep breath and show my last real emotion, before stepping on to the stage. I keep my mind focused on everything Peeta taught me about the interview.

"How are you Marina?" Caesar asks me.

"Ready when you are Caesar," I say with my new trademark smile. Every victor needs one, so I've heard.

"Then let's get started, I have to ask how you felt about your chariot outfit," he says.

"Do you know what wearing fireworks feels like? I do," I say with ease. I have just decided Peeta is the most amazing person in the world.

"I'm sure it really pops." The Capitol audience and I laugh at his sort of lame joke.

"It was definitely show stopping," I agree.

"Any fears while wearing it?"

"Well they say if you fight fire with fire you get burned, but I guess we proved them wrong," I say. The crowd cheers in agreement.

"So you're not scared of fire?" he asks.

"I think fire is scared of me now," I say.

"Is that one of your strengths in the arena?"

"Yes, but don't just think I only know survival skills. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Your cover seems to be open," he says. The comment disturbed me a little, but I shrug anyway.

"For those who have known me all my life it is." That is my way of helping him get to the next topic.

"Why did you volunteer for your District partner's little sister?" he asks me.

Here is the moment of truth. Time to finish Peeta's strategy of taking the audience as my own and then dropping the bomb on them. I am a bit scared to drop it, but drop it I shall.

"His little sister is the sweetest little girl in the world. I wish that I had a little sister just like her. She is amazing…and so is he." Now is when I look down with the blush extremely evident on my cheeks.

And the bomb explodes. The gasps and cheers can only been described as deafening. My declaration was much more subtle than Peeta's was 2 years ago, but it seemed to have a better effect. My time ticks away as Caesar attempts to rein the crowd. But the buzzer sounds.

I nod my good-byes, but I am dreading what comes next. Storm's interview.

**Storm Loret's POV**

The gaping look on my face just won't come off. I know I have to get up for my interview, but when I do the look won't fade. I can't even shake Caesar's hand when I get up there because the crowd is still not settled. My time ticks quickly away.

Finally, the crowd's buzz goes down. "Storm, I think we all want to know what you have to say," he manage to squeeze in.

"I am literally speechless," I say with wide eyes. I have to say if someone told me before hand that would have happened, I wouldn't have believed them.

"You must have some feelings," Caesar insists. Sure, I have feeling, but way to many to sort out in my minute remaining.

"Right now I just don't know," I say. Some people in crowd have the guts to boo. "Can I please have one real question?"

"I'll use the stand-by arena strategy, got one?" I can tell his discontent at me refusing to answer.

"I'm just not going to let my enemy win," I say. It's a weak answer at best but it's all I got in the midst of this frenzy.

My buzzer sounds on my short interview. I am not lying when I say I run back to my seat. We, tributes, all rise for the Capitol anthem. I dare myself to look at the screen. And all I see is Marina and I.

…

**This chapter was way too long and it stinks. I don't have time to proof so sorry if there are some errors. I hope this chapter doesn't fall too short of your expectations like it did for me. The only upside to this is that in my frustration at this chapter helped me write an amazing next chapter to make it up to you. Expect it on Tuesday. Please review and try to be as kind as possible.**

**-Emma**


	9. Up on the Roof with Our Feelings

**Surprise! I finished early! This chapter was inspired by the Friends episode "The One Where They're Up All Night".**

**I know some of you might regard this as a filler chapter but I love this chapter to death. This chapter clears up a few things from the interviews and such. Also some person called me unoriginal and I kind of was a bit hurt by that so I took a leap of faith and hopefully the rest of you won't get mad at me for changing something. I don't want my story to be "unoriginal and kind of predictable". Please enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

…

**On the Roof View One: Vigilance Peregrine's POV**

The bright, candy colors of the Capitol are even more painful to look at in the middle of the night. Even when I close my eyes, neon pinks and vibrant yellows flash in what should be pitch black. I don't know what I wanted to accomplish by coming on to the roof. I told myself it was the perfect place to plan my final moments, but now I am lost in thoughts far from my original topic. With the blend of colors and confusing thoughts, I feel more lost than I have ever felt in my life.

"I have figured it out," a voice from behind me says triumphantly. Season steps from out of the shadows and takes the place next to me on the bench. It is a bit close for comfort from where I am sitting, but she seems to take no notice to the small distant between us.

"Aren't you mad at me for what I said in the interview?"

She waves the question away. "Doesn't matter, it actually made me look tougher. But as I was saying, I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" I ask flatly. I honestly don't care about what she has discovered, but my inability to keep my mind from wandering has driven me insane so at least this will be a distraction.

She didn't catch my lack of enthusiasm. "Why Eris hates us so much."

"I thought she just hated you," I say in my same, uncaring voice. Again it falls on deaf ears.

"That's what I thought, but no. She is trying to avenge her sister's death by coming here to kill us. It all fits," she insists.

"Would she really care that much?" I ask with not an ounce of curiosity.

"I guess," Season says with a shrug. "But this gives us the perfect excuse not to join up with the Careers!"

"What about Mimi, Wiley, and Elena?"

"I hate Elena, Wiley's a fool, and now I won't have to worry about killing Mimi." Her voice cracks with excitement. I can see she thought this through.

"I'm sure the mentors will love this," I say with sarcasm. But something about her happiness obviously makes her unable to notice my unpleasant emotions directed at her.

"They won't have any control over us in the arena."

"Look Season…" I don't know exactly how to play this. I have never been good with girls that are not my sisters.

"Are you going to tell me how genius my idea is?" she says, beaming.

"Don't you ever take a break?"

For the first time her face changes from happy to confused. "What?"

"This is our last night before the arena, don't you want to reflect on your life or at least think of something unrelated to the Hunger Games?"

"And tell you this stuff about me?" she says with a laugh of disbelief.

"Why not?" That is not what I meant, but maybe she will open up a bit.

"You've said it and I've said, we are not friends, and that is something friends do," she says in an angry voice.

"Open up a bit, will you?" I say in a calm voice.

"Maybe I don't want you to know all about my past! The next thing you know you will be asking me how I feel now or what my plans are for the future!" she screeches as she stands up. "But you know what? I'll tell you what my plans are for tomorrow. To not die!" With that she starts to stalk off.

"Hey!" I yell to her retreating back. She halts, but doesn't turn around. "I do know some things about your past."

"Your 18, I'm 18, you here it through the grapevine. Whatever." She begins to walk again.

"19," I yell to her.

"What?" she asks and stops for the second time.

"My birthday was yesterday," I call back.

"Oh," she says. Season does not wish me any happy birthday and continues to walk away.

I remain in my spot, unmoving. I try to keep my mind away from thoughts of Season. Yet, my mind has not been doing what it is told lately. My thoughts keep steering me back to all the things she had said. Part of me wants to hate Season, but I can't. She is too complicated to hate, but too headstrong underneath her quiet exterior to like. An hour passes that consists only of those thoughts.

"I know what your problem is," the familiar voice says from behind. Season returns to her spot on the bench but this time her face is stony. She looks directly into my eyes.

"Most people say hello when they meet up with someone," I mutter. She ignores me like she did last time.

"You are an anti-social, little boy behind the glasses. You bottle up all you fears inside of you in that little world you live inside your hard to breech head. And the Hunger Games are your way of redemption from that. You are using the Games as a way to come out of the shell you have built for yourself."

I find myself laughing hysterically at this.

"What?" She asks with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I now know who you are. You have created this world where you and I are alike in every way but you are way off. You are the anti-social, little girl. You bottle up all your feelings and feed them into this world you have made a home for yourself in. But here at the Games instead of coming out of your shell, you are just receding back even more. And in this mixed up life of yours, you have made me some kind of friend even though you have trouble admitting it. That is who you are."

Season is caught at a total loss of words. Suddenly my thoughts kick back in along with my common sense. My common sense is telling me I went too far. But against my common sense, I put a comforting arm around Season. To my shock, she accepts it.

"I have got you all wrong, don't I?" she finally asks in a quiet voice.

"Sorry to say, but yes."

"I don't want to know who you are," she says in the same quiet voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to know who I am either. And I'm sorry if you didn't want to know who you were," I say.

She doesn't say anything after that. We just sit there in silence for longer than I wanted to.

"Do you ever think you might die in the Games?" Season asks me, breaking our silence.

I don't know whether to answer her truthfully or not. I decide that the truth will only upset her more. "Yes."

"I don't want to think it, but I can never help it."

"I don't think any tribute can."

"Can you promise me something? I know we are not friends but I need this from you," she says in a somewhat miserable tone. I nod even though I have no idea what she wants from me. "We are in this together, okay?"

I don't know what to do. I know that she means; we are in this for the whole way. If I promise her, I will be lying and it will only crush her. But if I don't it will crush her now.

So I promise her.

**On the Roof View 2: Emmis Gray's POV**

The force field may be the worst invention in history. I long to be able to drop anything, just anything, on the crowd of Capitol citizens partying the night away down below. But the problem is that the party is for the tributes. Those ditzy Capitol citizens were celebrating 23 or 22 of us going to our deaths. It sickens me to the point of almost puking over the side. And that brings me back to the awful invention that is the force field.

"It really is sickening, isn't it?" Cami asks from next to me. I don't jump but I am surprised to see her up here.

"Didn't see you there," I say with a ghostly smile. One that she returns. "How did you know I was up here?"

"Don't ask," she says with an uneasy laugh. I can tell she is jittery about tomorrow but I guess we all are.

"It is sickening, how they can party for us dying for their own enjoyment."

"It is nice to know someone hates the Capitol as much as I do."

"Oh contraire, I think I hate the Capitol more than you." She gives another uneasy laugh.

"I need to ask you something important," she says suddenly.

"Shoot," I say but I don't think I am entirely ready for whatever she is going to ask me.

Before she could ask her question, a blast of fireworks go off.

"Ugh, fireworks," I groan.

"Oh don't worry, they are very cool," she says in mock reassurance. We both laugh a real laugh. But that still doesn't stop the question.

"When you said you had feelings for someone here, did you mean me or…Eris?" I hear the pain in her voice and fear as she says Eris's name.

"First, is this an alliance where we tell each other everything like we're BFFs or is this the kind of alliance where I can lie to make you feel better?" I ask.

"It doesn't have to be that complicated," she fake snaps. We both give small laughs. "I want to say that it is the latter, but it has to be the first."

"The truth is, I didn't know," I say and leave her gaze.

"Oh," she says simply.

"Please don't make this weird," I plead.

"No, I'm sorry. This shouldn't change anything. It can't be like that anyway," she says, but her voice still hints disappointment. She leaves without another word, leaving me alone again to loathe Capitol in peace. But I can't.

"Quite a party," the one person who could make this any worse says from behind me. Eris comes to stand right where Cami just was. I want to ask Eris if she had passed Cami, but if she hadn't it would make this whole thing far too awkward.

"Isn't the roof a little bit below the princess?" I ask with an attempt at a smile.

"Well, Lover Boy 2.0, I'm a special kind of princess," she says with a better smile than mine.

"I think I have realized that," I say. At this point, I am just waiting for her to pop the question.

"Look I need to…" I stop her before she can finish.

"Ask me a question," I finish with a sigh. She looks a bit confused about how I knew, but luckily she doesn't pop me that question.

"Who were you talking about in your interview?" she asks nervously.

"The truth?"

"That is kind of what I was looking for," she says in an even more nervous tone.

"I didn't know," I say.

"I guess it won't matter tomorrow," Eris says with a small sigh.

"It really won't," I say in agreement. "It won't." I say again, this time to myself. Eris had just realized something I should have before now. At least two of us will be gone by tomorrow, so why am I stressing this one thing?

"If you could do anything, anywhere, right now, what would you do?" she asks me. And I don't need even a second to think about it.

"I would be back in District 10 with my little sisters, you?"

"I would go to where ever my sister is, and spend my time with her, tell her everything." Her expression becomes distant and I see she is off where she wants to be.

"Your answer kills mine," I say to get her back in the real world.

"Yours was really sweet," she says with a reassuring smile.

I hate the silence that follows. I want to break the barriers of it, but I don't have anything left to say. I just keep my eyes trained on the bright colors of the people below.

"Sometimes I just can't stand it," Eris says out of nowhere. "The thought that they have us in a cage, like some animal that they can poke at and kill at will. We really are just the pets of the Capitol."

"But we can feel, live just like them. That must mean something. It has to," I insist.

"No. It doesn't matter if we can feel the same pain as theirs or feel the same joy as they do, we will always be the mutt to their pedigree. We are the slaves and nothing we think or feel can stop that." She is not crying but I can hear the tears welling up inside her.

My mind refuses to process her theories of the Capitol. Tonight my brain is too far in the clouds of what is probably my own misery.

"I guess this is where we should say our civilized good-byes," she stutters. I absent-mindedly nod. "I hope I won't know who kills you, if it happens."

"Same here," I say to her.

I put out my hand for her to shake. Instead she stands on her toes and kisses me. I watch as she goes. Inside, I want her to turn back around, but I know nothing good will come of that.

I want to remember that moment only and I hope I'll never meet Eris Delgrave again.

**On the Roof View 3: Kadance Minos's POV**

I ruffle my coral pink hair and feel an instant wave of disgust for the Capitol where my hair is considered "cool". Only the people in the Capitol could love a style like my hair, in a place where whiskers were more common on people than cats.

Bailey, too, is looking down on the party with disgust mirroring my own. After the interviews, we agreed that sleep would hardly be possible on this night. Tomorrow might be are final day in this world.

We never exchanged these words but I know he feels this way too. I am positive.

"How is it that I am standing right next to you and yet I have never felt so alone?" Bailey asks me. The sadness in his eyes is killing me.

"I've been alone all my life and I have never felt more alone than right now as well," I say with a sigh that is not out of frustration with my feelings, but out of sadness.

"How can anyone be alone when there are hundreds of other lonely people in the world?"

"What is with all the questions?" I ask. I run my hand through my hair again but it still falls into my eyes. Bailey absent-mindedly tucks it behind my ear with the back of his hand. I want to catch his hand and keep it there, but for some reason my loneliness wants me to stay alone.

"I guess I just want someone to answer all the things I don't know," he says with a shrug. The minute his shoulders finish the shrug, they drop down in misery.

I feel with every comment or question of his, my own grief grows in strength. "That's not much, is it?" I ask in hopes to throw my bad feelings off the roof. But the force field just bounces them back.

His ghost smile is laced with his misery. "I wish."

"I can't stand this!" I say and I stomp my foot against the ground in my quiet fury. Even my anger can't seem to shake my vile feelings of pity for Bailey and me.

Bailey doesn't respond with words. Instead, he opens his arms for me. All my bad feelings are screaming in protest, but I walk into his arms with no hesitations. We just stand there for minutes on end, but I never want the feelings of warmth growing in me to end. It was like I had found a home in a place that couldn't be more of the opposite.

It is Bailey who breaks our embrace. "Do you feel better?" he says with what I think is a real smile.

"I actually do," I say with my own really smile.

We stand their looking at each other for some time. Bailey again breaks the moment naturally. He takes another look at the party below.

"Why do you want to die?" I ask him. I have to know, the whole thing is driving me crazy.

"I don't have a chance anyway, so why should I lie to myself and say otherwise?" he answers.

"Now you do, we have District 11 on our side," I try to explain.

"But I will never be able to kill them when the time comes," he says. We just stand there in silence, looking down at the party.

"One day, they will wake up and realize they are wrong," he says.

"Yeah, sure," I snort.

"It has to happen," he says to me. I am to a great extent trying to see his logic, but it really is not coming to me. How will such ditzy people ever see their wrong doing?

"I'm sorry, I just don't see it."

He turns to me again. "You will someday," he says with a serene smile. That smile makes me want to smack him for not just telling me now, but it also makes me want to…I can't even get the word thought out before a violently shake it away. I can't think like that, not when the odds are so likely to stab me in the back later because of it.

"Let's go back," he says and grabs my hand. My brain says to resist, but heart says to shoot for the thrill.

I guess my brain wants to take the shot after all.

**Mimi Stewart's POV**

Absolutely nothing, that is what I am feeling, nothing. It is like my mind took a vacation and my body decided to shut down while it was gone. Even the glittery lights of the Capitol skyline can't snap me out of my haze. But at the same time I couldn't sleep. So that left me with nothing to think about, while stranded in a sleepless state. I crash landed on the roof.

The faint ding of an elevator comes from behind me. Soft footsteps follow that stop behind me. At least I think this person is behind me. But I am to disoriented to check.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Season asks me and takes the spot next to me.

"Can't sleep, can't think, you know the usual. I now know what a child's doll feels like," I say gloomily.

"I feel like that, but with about 50 problems I am not equipped to deal with," she says with a sigh.

"I am begging you; give me one of your problems." Season laughs at this.

"I need to work my problems out with a certain male who I followed up here," she replies.

"Are you sure Vigilance will want to work out problems?" I ask her. She seems to consider this for a moment, but her mind still seems to be set on talking to him.

"He has to," she says to reassure herself not me. "Thanks for listening though."

"Before you go I have a question. Is this about his interview or…Eris's?" I get up the nerve to ask.

It doesn't even take her a second to answer. "Neither."

"Okay," I nod. I don't want to get her anymore upset than she is clearly trying to hide by asking for the truth.

She waves good-bye to me and walks off towards the gardens, leaving me alone with no thoughts again. But I am only alone for less than a minute when the elevator dings again.

"Oh, hi," Eris says and takes Season's spot. I am glad she didn't come a few minutes ago. The roof would have become 8 below the second the two laid eyes on each other.

"Can't sleep either?" I ask her.

"I have too much on mind," she says in frustration.

"Lucky," I mutter.

"How in the world am I lucky?"

"At least you know why you're up! I am here with nothing on my mind, so if you have to vent, please tell me your problems," I say with aggravation.

"Sorry, but I just need to think out my problem. I was just going to walk around the roof."

"Boo," I say with a half smile.

"Maybe in the arena when I am starving and cold, I will happily give you all my problems," she jokes.

"Yeah you're on your own there, it's now or never," I say but I am still smiling.

"Sorry, I chose never," she says and gives me another smile before walking in the opposite direction Season took.

Alone again. But looks like I'm getting lucky tonight, because I hear angry footsteps coming my way. Season takes over her spot again. And this time, she is furious.

"Is that option of me telling you all my problems open?" she growl-asks.

"Definitely," I say with a nod. Not only will I have something to think about, but I also get to know what she is so angry about.

"You were right! Lance was all, why don't you talk about your life with me, we're not friends but I want you to tell me everything. Who cares about the arena and who's out to get us, we should just talk about feelings. I mean who does he think I am? Some girl who just tells an almost stranger her life story?" she screeches. "You know I don't normally do this, right?" she says in a calmer voice.

"Freak out? I think you should really do it more often or else this," I indicate to her, "happens."

"But we need to strategize! I'm sure Wiley talks strategy with you," she says loudly but she is simmering down.

"No, I think he is just going to the arena and throwing pointy things," I say with a light smile. Season attempts to return it, but she is still clearly upset.

"What should I do?" she whines.

"I think you need to rethink your image of Lance. Just try to view things his way. Maybe then you'll understand where he's coming from," I suggest.

"That seems like a…good idea," she says thoughtfully. "I'm going to go do that." She waves good-bye again and she heads off to the elevator. "Oh, and you're a really great listener."

This time after Season left, no one comes. I had Season's problem to think about, but she hardly gave me any details to go over. So my thoughts just went back to zero. It has been 50 minutes since Season and I feel emptier than a Capitol person's wine glass. But by the sound of another set of angry steps, I'll be in for another problem to solve.

"I need your help now!" Eris screeches and takes Season's spot again. "You'll let me vent right?"

"Oh, I can totally listen to anything you've got," I say.

"You know Emmis Gray?"

"District 10? But why does that matter?" I ask, confused.

"He was totally flirting with me at training and I thought he liked me. And then at his interview he said he liked a girl that wasn't from his District." She takes a second to breathe. "Then I saw him on the roof with the girl from 9! He was talking to her at training to but still!" She pauses. "You know I don't normally do this right?"

"I've noticed most people don't," I say.

"I need help," she whines just like Season.

"The best thing for you to do is to just talk it out with him. He's still there isn't he?" I ask.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?"

"Make him talk."

"Yeah…you're right. I'll go talk to him," she says with a nod. She gives me a quick wave and begins to walk away in the direction she came. "Oh, and you're a great listener."

"So I've been told," I say to myself as Eris leaves.

I know I won't have to wait long for someone to come by and I am right. Season is back out of the elevator. She stops at her spot for the third time.

"You were totally right, but I have to go. Thank you," she says and gives me a quick hug before leaving again. The whole thing confuses me more than ever, but at least I helped her.

Another second goes by and someone else is at the spot next to me. A dazed Eris.

"You were totally right!" she squeals.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We kissed," she silently screams and gives me a quick hug like Season. And then to my surprise and displeasure she just walks away too.

No one comes this time though. I am thinking about how good it felt to help Eris and Season when an awful thought dawns on me. Tomorrow the two will have no boundaries to kill each other. And me for that matter. This is a problem. And of course I have no one to vent to.

Finally I just look up at the sky in my own pity. "Why when I have problems no one comes to stand next to me?"

**Fare Shaft's POV**

Bright lights and too much noise. After these few days in the Capitol that is the conclusion I have come up with. I try not to stare down at the party below, but I find myself frequently wishing that I was down here and a Capitol girl was trapped up here. It's an awful wish. Being part of the Capitol's endless charade would be horrible, and wishing an innocent Capitol girl would take my place is less than fair. But I wish anyway. It's the only thing I really have right now.

"Bright night tonight, huh? But I guess that's how it is on all nights," Kaede says to me. Moving like a ghost, he is beside me.

"No, I think this night is special," I say. And in a way it is.

"The deep breath before the plunge," Kaede sighs.

"The plunge to death," I say grimly.

"The plunge to anything," he corrects.

"But mostly death," I argue.

"Your cup half empty attitude is crushing my thoughtful sayings," he tells me.

"You're the one who said plunge," I say.

"But you're the one who said death," he interjects.

"I just wish I wasn't the one taking the breath," I tell him.

"We are all taking the breath in our own way. Ours just may be a little more extreme," he says.

"You're wrong, they are not taking the breath," I say. I point down to the party going at full speed. Maybe they'll party to death.

"In a way I think they do. They do feel, you know."

"Only for themselves," I protest. This conversation has become annoying.

"No, I believe they have some remorse for dead tributes," he answers.

"Only if they lost money," I snap.

"I'm not defending them for doing this for us, but not all of them are monsters."

"That is where you are wrong; they just stand idly by and watch 23 kids die for their own pleasure."

"I am not arguing with you about this. You are my ally and tomorrow we are not starting out on the wrong foot," he says.

"Fine," I say gruffly.

"I started off on the wrong foot, didn't I?" he asks me.

"Oh, big time," I reply.

_(Major Lord of the Rings reference. I thought it fit really well.)_

**Storm Loret's POV**

"I don't want to be star-crossed lovers," I finally say to her. Marina and I are standing on the roof looking down at the party. We have been up here for what feels like hours, but I couldn't get up the nerve to say that until now.

She doesn't respond to me. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you," she snaps.

"Look, I like you as a friend and all, but I can't lie just to get sponsors. Anyway that wouldn't be fair for you. But we are still allies right?"

I don't get an immediate response to this either. She just remains focused on the ground below her. "I'm sorry; I don't have anything else to say."

"Then leave," she says, her face too fixated on the party for me to see her emotions.

"I'm really sorry," I say as I start to leave.

As I walk away I feel her stare holding on me. "Good-bye my _almost _lover," she spits at me, but I can hear her beginning to cry. My brotherly instincts start to kick in and I think about turning around. But I keep to my original thoughts. I'm doing this for her after all, not for me.

I find myself walking aimlessly around the roof, turning when I hear voices. Finally I head toward the elevators. I stop when I see none other than Mimi Stewart standing at the ledge. Against what I know is my better judgment I walk over.

"You're a little late there, Prince Charming," she mutters when I join her.

"Sorry, that dragon was really hard to slay," I say sarcastically. She actually laughs.

"I don't know your name," she says bluntly.

"Storm," I answer. I don't extend my hand.

"I know you know I'm Mimi."

"Yes, my obsession with you has come up with some results." I get another laugh from her.

"Why are you up here?"

"Thoughts of my own death keeping me up, you know the usual."

"Actually I wouldn't."

"Oh Career, I forgot."

"That's not the reason, I keep thinking of other people death," she sighs.

"Careers have feelings? I am learning so much tonight." She doesn't laugh this time, so I know she is serious.

She turns to me. "Can I trust you with something major?"

"I'll probably be taking it to the grave, so yes."

"It's Season and Eris. I like them both and they are pretty much set out to kill each other," she says grimly.

"I am being completely serious when I ask who would rather have die."

"I don't know. My mind always comes up with different scenarios and each time someone different wins."

"Who wins more often?"

"It's a dead tie. I've even counted."

"You should know that liking people doesn't really work in this Game. For all you know, neither of them will win."

"I know, I just don't want to see them kill each other!" she exclaims.

"Hate to tell you, but I have no answers," I tell her truthfully.

"Neither do I," she admits. "So, you have some problems, maybe I can help."

"How do you know I have problems?" I ask.

"My obsession with you has come up with some results," she says to mock me.

"You are correct, I did have problems," I say with a smile.

"Did?" Mimi asks.

"I took care of it," I say.

"She must really be hurt," she says sympathetically.

"You know, for a ruthless Career, you are incredibly caring," I speculate.

"I'm not made of stone. What did you say to her?"

"That I don't like her in that way and that we are still allies."

'You better not have been that blunt about it."

"What if I was?"

"Then you are a bigger asshole than my District partner," she says.

"That would be very hard," I say with a smug smile.

"I know, I know," she says with a shake of her head. "But seriously, was she okay."

"She did cry," I admit.

"I would have been shocked if she didn't."

"Why are girls so sensitive?"

"Because we have real feelings," she tells me.

"I have feelings," I argue.

"You don't if you aren't at all guilty about what you just did," Mimi argues back.

"I never said I didn't feel guilty," I point out.

"Fine, you have some real feelings," she agrees.

"It's getting late, and I want to at least get a little sleep," I say with a real yawn.

"Even though we didn't fix my problem, I do feel better," she says.

"Why?" I ask as I begin to make my way to the elevators.

"Now I don't have to kill you."

_(I am so sorry to everyone who loved Marina and Storm, but someone told me that it was unoriginal, and I guess it was. I had actually planned on Mimi and Storm, but you guys loved Marina and Storm so much I changed it. I might change my mind if you really want Storm and Marina, but I personally love Storm and Mimi as well.)_

**Eris Delgrave's POV**

I don't know why I am back on the roof again. I got everything I could have wanted from this place. But my inability to sleep landed me here yet again.

My walking finally manages to exhaust mea and I head back to the elevator. The elevator is about to close when a hand stops it. And Season Vitale jumps in. _Crap._

The elevator doors slide painfully slowly again. I just keep my stare straight ahead.

"Don't hate me because of what happened to your sister," Season says.

"Don't hate me because I'm telling you your wrong," I tell her.

Season slams the stop button on the elevator that it cracks just slightly. "Look, it's not my fault your sister died, it's whoever was in District 2 her year. Don't blame me and Vigilance."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lie.

"I'm being serious her, please don't lie," she says through gritted teeth. "I'm really sorry about your sister, but it wasn't me who did, please believe that."

"I'm going to have to kill you, but that is not the reason."

"You know we are really not different if you think about it." She says. "We are both quiet and reserved."

"So?" I ask. I did notice we are similar too, but I don't want to admit your right.

"Can you please think about?" she pleads. She presses the 4 floor and then the 2.

The elevator rockets down and halts at the District 4 floor. "Just think about," she says with an actual smile. I exit the elevator without any answer. I have never felt this confused.

Season is going to be really hard to kill.

**Universal POV**

They were all up at dawn. The stylists loom over the sleep deprived tributes as they open their eyes. Every single one boards the hovercraft in complete silence. The tracker stings into their arms. The girls shoot up into the main room of the craft but the boys must stay behind. The boys receive another needle in the cheek before shooting up just as the girls did before.

The tributes felt different. No longer were there personalities shining as they had done the night before. The personalities were replaced by blank slates that their mental chalk was squeezing doubts on in all the cracks of the board available. Not one tribute was not in this state of mind.

Only more fear is induced when the windows fall to darkness. The unknown arena could be below them at this very moment.

The catacombs are furbished exactly the same, same blue, soft couches, same wooden table, same granite bathroom. Each tribute feels the butterflies as they prepare for the time ahead of them.

The outfit in the package in generic. This year it is a blue blouse for the girls and a long-sleeved T-shirt for the boys. Each tribute is dons a pair of warm pants and a white jacket that reflects body heat. The socks are thick and the boots are sturdy. The outfit does not predict what the arena will be like, no matter how much anyone wishes it did.

Breakfast is not rushed. It is painfully slow. The food is all wonderful, but it is lost on the tributes. They just attempt to completely fill their bellies in preparation.

Finally it is time. District tokens are secured and good-byes exchanged between the stylist. Each tribute steps on to their plate and are lifted into the air.

And the slates are gone. Some tributes become their deep down killers, some now truly know fear, and some gain back their original motives and plans. But in a way they are all still different. They are all in a way ready. Ready for whatever comes after that gong, whether it's death or victory. They all just need the light.

The arena is now in full view. The one thing that is noticed over all is the tower, twisted oak tree in the center. The arena is dived into four wedges by shallow streams that flow into a pool under the tree. The first wedge, which holds the metal plates and the Cornucopia, is a field of tall grass that seems to go on forever. The wedge across from it is a dense, dark jungle. To the left is a tall mountain, littered with trees. And to the left is a basic, but still mysterious wood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 76th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith booms from over the heads of all the tributes.

_Sixty Seconds_

Mimi's mind tries to focus, but it just goes back to Season and Eris.

Wiley keeps his eyes on the sword gleaming in the morning sun.

Season plans her great escape from the Careers with Vigilance coming whether he likes it or not.

Vigilance plans his death in a way that could seem like an accident for Season's sake.

Leita says mental good-byes to her family just in case.

Yolen stops himself from finding errors in the force field.

Eris finds the weapon perfect for 2 avenging kills.

Zander trains his eyes on whatever can be used against a tribute.

Fare's thoughts travel to Kaede's rooftop comment.

Ace wishes for the best.

Kadance locates Bailey and motions towards the woods.

Bailey locks her eyes and nods.

Elena just smiles at the image of her victory.

Juhwa avoids all thoughts.

Tana squeezes her rag doll tight with her hand.

Damon breathes in the fresh air.

Cami prepares herself for whatever will come next.

Kaede decides that maybe he wasn't right after all.

Tansy watches the other tributes for fear to show.

Emmis pretends his feelings are clear for everyone.

Rose remembers she has friends on her side.

Jack hopes he has friends on his side.

Marina clears the emotions for Storm away.

Strom pushes all his confusing guilt away.

And just when they think that it will never come…

_BANG_

...

**I know that is not the sound a gong makes but I don't know what sound a gong makes. I know you are thinking "What the heck was that?" and are typing up an angered review, but I don't care. This chapter is my favorite and it was so simple to write. So don't hate it please. Now that down to business. The Games start next chapter so here is the stuff about sponsors.**

**Gifts:**

Small (loaf of bread, small container of water or medicine, rope, etc.)- 1 point

Medium (Small basket of food, large water or medicine, etc.)- 2 points

Large (Large basket of food, small weapons, etc.)- 3 points

Huge (Anything like the stuff on the table at the feast) - 5 points

**How to become a Sponsor:**

You can be a floating sponsor or chose one person to sponsor that isn't your own. Just put the following in you review:

**I would like to sponsor this person:**

**Or**

**I would like to be a floating sponsor**

A normal sponsor starts with no points but gets points by:

**Reviewing: 1 point**

**Your tribute is alive at the end of a chapter: 2 points**

You can have a max of 5 points

A floating sponsor starts with 5 points and gets no more.

…

**One more thing before I finish. Now that the Games are starting and you know almost everything about the tributes, I will have a poll on my profile about which tribute you THINK will win. I am not telling you not to vote for your own, but I want a serious opinion. So if you seriously think your person will win, then vote for them. I have the winner or winners picked out, but I might change if you all think one person will really win. At the end of every chapter there will be a new one with the remaining tributes names.**

**I would like to thank Tour de Force for nominating my story in the Summer 2010 Hunger Games Fic Award. I love reviews, but I won't stop writing if you don't review. The next chapter will take awhile, so expect it on Friday at the earliest.**

**-Emma**


	10. It's a Blood Sport

**Surprise, another early chapter. Way early actually.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. This chapter was not as easy so that is why it took so long. I am also such a chicken. I don't mention who died in this chapter because I didn't want to upset anyone yet. I was actually kind of generous and only killed 6 people. I want everyone else's deaths to be memorable. So, sorry. I am also glad you guys love Storm/Mimi as much as I do. Kathlyn Spencer, I love the name Stimi. Enjoy the beginning of the Games.**

* * *

**Kadance Minos's POV **

Scared. It's the one feeling I was determined to avoid. But now as my feet are rocketing me toward the woods, without knowing if my allies are behind, scared is what is keeping me alive. All I had gotten out of the Cornucopia were two loaves of bread and some rope. Hopefully the others got more. I skid my feet to a stop as I reach the woods and allow myself to turn around. To shock and relief, Rose had been behind me the whole time.

"At least I'm not completely alone," I say to her.

She nods. "I don't know what happened to Bailey, but Jack went to grab some stuff."

"Nothing happened to Bailey, thank goodness," Bailey says as he comes to stand next to us.

"What happened to wanting to die?" I ask.

"I had an epiphany," he says sarcastically. He throws me a bow and arrows. "You're welcome."

"How did you get this?" I ask, bewildered.

"I had some help," he says.

"You're welcome," Jack says from behind Bailey. He has one of those large tent packs on his back and two spears in his hand. One he hands off to Bailey. "The red-head almost took his head off."

"District 1 or 4 or 7?" Bailey asks. "I couldn't see."

"District 4. The girl from 1 was busy shooting down some girl running behind that huge tree and I don't know what that girl from 7 was doing. Probably stabbing one of the Careers in the back literally."

"Did you kill her?" Rose asks.

"No, I had no weapons, but I did punch her in the jaw," he answers.

"How many do you think have died?" Rose asks nervously.

"The boy from 1 had just finished off some boy so I know for sure one. But we'll know soon enough," Jack tells us.

"Where should we go?" Bailey asks.

"The woods," I pipe in for the first time since Jack got here.

"I agree. The arena is so big that the Careers will have to search a long time for us," Rose says. The boys nod in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask. "I don't want my head being taken off by the red-head."

It feels like we trek for hours though I know it has probably only been one. The woods are like a whole new world. After the bright lights and cheery noises of the Capitol, the woods make it seem unreal. Like one giant, candy color dream. The dark, dense woods with the painful silence hanging over me made me feel…the fear.

Finally we settle on a clearing to check Jack's pack.

"Anyone want to do the honors?" he asks. I raise my hand and go over to the pack. I unzip it and can't help put gaze in delight.

It's a huge pack. We won't need anything for awhile. Besides the small tent, the pack also has a large canteen for water, a package of beef jerky, some dried fruit, a sleeping bag, and a pair of those sunglasses that let you see in the dark. Along with my two loaves of bread, the rope, and all our weapons, we are on the right track.

"We could probably set up here and just take swifts to keep watch," I say.

"What about water?" Bailey asks.

"I'm sure those streams are fine," I tell him.

"We can't be positive," Rose argues.

"How about one of us drinks the water and if that person keels over dead we know the water isn't safe," I say sarcastically. But the other three seem to be considering this. "I wasn't serious!"

"Do you think there are any other streams?" Jack asks.

"There must be," Bailey says.

"I'll go," I say. I can also find some game for us to eat. The four of us can't just survive on the food we have.

"I'll join you," Bailey says. "You guys set up." Jack and Rose nod and we begin to trek again.

"So what do you think?" Bailey asks me when we are far enough away.

"I hate them, let's kill them now," I say sarcastically.

"What?"

"Am I like not good at sarcasm or something?" I ask. I walk a bit faster to get ahead of him.

"What do you really think?" he asks me again.

"Since you now owe him your life, they're here to stay." The trees are beginning to get denser and I find it hard to see in front of me. Each tree get's taller and thicker. The woods still have that eerier, quite sound that can be relaxing if you weren't worried someone would pop out and kill you. As we go along I am careful to watch my steps and always have an arrow at the ready. "Did you fight her back?" I ask Bailey.

"You're still on that? Yes, I fought her back, but is really hard when I have a bow I can't shoot. I didn't plan on dying in the bloodbath," Bailey tells me. One of the branches hits him, slicing a gash in his cheek. "I want to die this was," he says and points to the gash. We are at a standstill now. That feeling of awful fear washes over me again that he might actually die of bleeding to death. But I know that is hardly possible. After all it is only a small gash in his cheek. But fear is still looming over my head.

"Very valiant," I say to him, hoping he won't catch my shaking voice. I watch as he rips a piece of his sleeve and holds it at his cheek. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's just worry about water," he says. We pick up our pace again and soon enough we reach another clearing.

"Something tells me that the four streams that flow into the tree are the only streams," I speculate.

"You're giving up already?" he asks me. He hoists himself on to a low branch in an oak tree and continues to try to stop the blood flow that is pouring out of his cheek.

"I'm not the one sitting down," I tell him. I stand in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"You're not the one bleeding to death either," he points out. Bleeding to death. Why did he have to joke like that? Here is the arena everything feels so much more real. Doesn't he know it's possible he could be bleeding to death?

"Weakling," I mutter in hopes to lighten my own mood. I decide to see if there are any animals around. My search is rewarded when I spot a rabbit. I have never hunted before now, but I know I have to learn quickly. I load my bow and take the shot. It hits the rabbit in the neck. I don't know if that's a good shot or not, but it's still a hit.

I become absorbed in hunting. It is partly because I had no idea I could actually hit animals as well as I am doing. I know time is slowly ticking away, but Bailey would call if he was endangered. Hopefully.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The sounds of dead tributes cannons shock me out of my hunting mind. I am also shocked that only 6 tributes have died so far. Now the Careers are probably scouring the arena for more victims. I decide that it is time to go back or Rose and Jack might get worried that two of the cannons were ours. At least I hope they would be worried. I wish I had brought the rope to tie my kill together, but I manage to carry my three rabbits and one squirrel. I half jog half walk back to the clearing.

"Hey, Bailey I…" I look at Bailey's tree and he is not there. "Bailey?" I call out. That fear rushes over me again. What if one of those cannons really was his? What if it's my fault he is dead? "Bailey!"

I am paralyzed to my spot, the fear so real now. "Bailey!" I know it is dangerous to call so loud, but my anger at whoever might have killed Bailey will fend off any attackers.

"Bailey!"

_(This is a less gory side of the bloodbath. But I do love cliffhangers…) _

**Kaede Maple's POV**

My body reacts before my mind does. I am sprinting across the space between me and the Cornucopia. But then I veer off to the other side. I have no hope if I enter the bloodbath. I circle around the huge tree and hope my allies saw where I went.

"I applaud you for your speed," Storm says from behind me. He is clutching one spear in his hand, his forearm bleeding heavily.

"I think I should applaud you. You got here behind me and got a spear."

"The boy from 4 made it to the spears at the same time as me. He got 3 and I got this." He references to the spear. "That boy from 1 slicing my arm with his sword stopped me from fighting it out."

"You better put something on that," Fare says breathlessly. She too is injured with an arrow in her leg. I raise an eyebrow. "District 1." She pulls it out quickly, but still gives a yelp of pain. She throws a small pack to the ground and digs in it for bandages.

"Did you kill her?" Storm asks nervously.

"As if, I had no weapons," Fare says as she digs. She comes up with a small medical kit complete with bandages. She throws a large one to Storm and saves one for herself. I see Storm give a small sigh of relief.

"Did you see Marina?" Storm asks while putting on the bandages.

"Oh, now you care," Marina says as she joins us.

"I never said I didn't care," Storm snaps.

Marina is holding a knife and a bow and arrows, both covered in blood. "Should we ask?" I say.

"I would rather you not," she says, her face covered in guilt.

"Let's get out of here," Fare says. She looks around nervously for any Careers.

"Where?" I ask.

"Let's head for the woods," Marina suggests.

"Too many people will be going there. Let's hit the jungle," Storm says directly at Marina.

"Okay, then we can get killed by some Capitol mutt," Marina spits at him.

"And when we go into the woods we can get shot down by the Careers," Storm snaps back.

"Let's not argue," Fare yells.

"Let's not yell," I whisper. "I think we should take a vote." The others didn't seem to love the idea, but we do it anyway. Jungle wins.

We take off for the jungle with Marina sulking in the back. I am regretting my decision to go into the jungle when it proves hard to see and hear with all the dense trees and distant howls.

"Great idea, Storm," Marina says sarcastically, saying what is on everyone's mind.

"We haven't died yet," Storm argues.

"We aren't exactly living the life of luxury either," she argues back.

"No one is," Storm snaps. The two continue to bicker for the next hour of trekking. Finally Fare stops in her tracks.

"Enough," she whisper-yells. "We are in this together and this is the path we chose so suck it up and deal with it." The two look at her with a mixture of surprise and fear. I was looking at her with admiration.

The next half-half hour was filled with nothing but silence. The jungle getting denser and denser does not help our pack of silence though. Soon Marina and Storm were at it again.

"If this jungle gets any thicker, it might be as thick as your head," Marina snaps.

"And if it gets any louder, it might drown out you," Storm snaps back.

"This was your idea, not mine."

"People can be wrong, but then again I guess you are perfect."

"Closer to perfect than you'll ever be. And you know what else I have that's perfect? My sense of direction."

"Your sense of direction would have gotten us killed."

"Yours is going to drive us insane."

"I would rather be insane than die."

"Death would be great if it meant I didn't have to see you."

"Real mature."

"Thanks, I can't say the same for you."

"Oh, grow up."

"Grow a few inches and then we will talk about who needs to grow up."

"You make me sick."

"I'm not exactly in good health either."

"That is because we are getting hit by tree branches!" And we are back to that again. I don't know about Fare, but as annoying as their arguments were, they were also quite funny too. I hate to agree with Marina since she is one who started the argument, but this forest was a horror to walk through. Every time I take one small step, a branch wipes at my face, legs, torso, or anywhere else. I feel myself half stumbling along the unclear path like a lost child which is really what I am right now. After what feels like a lifetime of pain, we reach a small clearing to rest.

"See, it's not so bad," Storm says to Marina. She mumbles something no one can here before wiping off her weapons with a handful of leaves.

"It really isn't," Fare says in agreement. Marina narrows her eyes at her, but soon goes back to her blood-stained weapons.

"I'm going to go survey the rest of the land," Storm says to no one. He clutches his spear and heads off in what seems like an aimless direction. A waving of something comes over me as I watch him leave. Distrust.

_(Another not so bloody side of the bloodbath, but don't worry, you just have to wait.)_

**Cami Chryso's POV**

To run away is my first instinct. But after everything that has happened so far, I know I am strong enough to not have to run. Well, I have to run. Run into the bloodbath.

The gong sound began my sprint into what could be death. I am a fast runner so I manage to beat almost everyone who was going for it. I see a set of basic wooden arrows calling out to me and I give it my all to get them.

I am so close when it soars past my left ear. The boy from District 4's spear lands on to the grass in defeat at missing its target, but I know he has more. I whip around to see his grinning face, thinking I am his next victim. I wait until he raises the next spear before dropping down and rolling. The spear pierces the air where my heart would have been moments ago.

My roll did help me in some way. The arrows are in my arms reach. As I go to grab them though, something stops me in my tracks. A girl's body lies right next to them, even though she wasn't there moments ago. She is so mutilated and bloody I want to scream. It is like someone sliced her face in two and then slashed again and again. But whoever the attacker was is long gone.

The arrows are now slick with the girl's blood. I know she is dead, but the fact that she was living moments ago make me not want to grab the arrows. But I know the arrows are my only chance. I hold my breath as I pick up the sickly weapon.

I have one more problem. District 4 had been momentarily distracted, but I have his full attention now. I know I won't have time to shoot so my only chance is to run. He raises his last spear to throw. I have noticed his spears veer off towards the left so as he throws I jump towards the right, almost tripping over that girl's corpse.

I have never sprinted harder in my life. The boy is weaponless now, so I have a fighting chance of getting out alive. I jump the stream that separates the wood from the tall field and stop when I manage to make it to the outskirts of the woods.

Now I allow myself to turn around. And I almost scream when I see the show the Capitol has put on is all its glory. The boy from 1 beheads a scrawny boy in one clear slice of his sword. The body goes down in what seems like so slow motion. The look in the boy from 1's eyes can only be described as if you were looking into the eyes of a psychopath. I can barely watch as a boy from 2 hacks it out with another huge guy. It appears that the boy from 2 is actually losing when the girl from 2 slams a dagger into the huger boys back. The large boy falls, twitching violently before going utterly still. The girl from 2 is yelling something to her District partner, but he is too busy staring down at the cooling corpse of his competition.

But that is not what is worth screaming about. The blood, that's what is. Puddles of it drench the ground, drip off the grass, and stain the alive kids' faces, even the smell clings to the air. The maroon pools seem to gleam in the sun light, screaming almost at me when I look too hard. All of it makes me want to shrivel back into woods and never come out again.

"_It really is a blood sport_," I think. "_Just a blood sport."_

I can't stand it anymore. I look away. The whole thing is really too much. I decide to rejoice instead for my victory and my bow and arrows. But even my weapons hold that dark red substance of a girl who never saw it coming.

"You forgetting something, Camouflage?" The voice is so startling, so unexpected, I actually stumble to the ground. Emmis hoists me back up. "What did you think I died?"

"No, it's just that…" I can't finish without my voice cracking.

"Its fine, I was only joking," he says. "We should go before the Careers hunt us down. You really gave that boy from 4 a run for his money."

"Did you get anything?" I ask him as we begin our walk into the woods.

"I'm more of a hand to hand combat kind of guy."

"You could have been a guy who got a pack for our survival too," I say.

"We're strong. We can live off the land," he says in a carefree tone of voice. That doesn't help to comfort me one bit. Between the dark, twisted paths of the woods and our lack of gear, I begin to get an uneasy feeling.

The hike is long and hard. The bramble catches on my shoes, the trees snap at my face, and the roots trip me as I walk. The time goes by in a painfully slow fashion and the quiet brings me back to thoughts of the Cornucopia. The weapons I didn't have time to clean make it even more painful.

An hour or so into our walking, Emmis stops me with his arm. He motion towards a large oak tree. My eyes travel down and I see what he is motioning to. A boy, maybe from District 6 is sitting on the lowest branch. By the look of it, he is injured. Emmis cocks an eyebrow.

"Want to be our own version of Careers?" he whispers to me. The thoughts of the boy's blood spilling make me want to shake my head, but killing him meant that I am closer to home. I nod to Emmis.

I watch as Emmis hoists the boy up by his neck, out of the tree. His blood about to be shed by our doing.

_(I hope that is gory enough for you. It's hard righting about stuff like that without getting disgusted.)_

**Zander Harris's POV**

I motion with my hands to my other allies. I clutch my 3 spears in my hand as if they were my only life line. My breath is jagged after the run and the fight. I killed at least to, but that girl from 9 managed to weasel her way out of my spears pierces. My blood is still boiling from that awful moment.

Eris is the first to come over. Her jaw is already starting to bruise from the boy from 11's punch. Her anger is also evident.

"Did you lose a tooth?" I ask her.

"Just my dignity," she mutters.

"He was a big guy," I say. In response, she spits blood on my boot. I look at her in disgust, but I brush her off. Season and Vigilance are next to come over. It is clear by Season's angry face something happened to them as well. Elena saunters over, grasping an axe in one hand and a dagger in the other. Both are soaked with blood. Wiley is still cleaning his sword of blood when he makes his way around the bodies.

Mimi is last by far. She goes to each body and checks for something. At the last one, her face washes over with relief. She makes her way to us with no hurry.

"Everything okay?" I ask in an annoyed voice.

"I'm still your ally, so no," she snaps.

"Checking the ones you killed," I ask her.

"No, with your skills, I was making sure everyone was dead." Her face is stony, but in her eyes I can see a trace of something. A lie.

"I agree," Wiley says flatly.

"Yeah?" I snap at him.

"The way that girl avoided all your spears made you seem really good," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think the fact that only 6 people are dead makes all of us suck." Everyone takes a second to look around. The blood on the ground makes it seem like more, but there are only 6 seeable corpses.

"You don't know that, maybe more our…" Wiley is cut off mid-sentence.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"You were saying?" I ask with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was saying why the hell are we here when we should be hunting?" Wiley finishes. The others begin to ensemble there packs and cleaning their weapons. I realize leading will be a problem with Wiley around.

"Where should we go?" I ask when we are all armed and ready.

"I saw a huge group go into the wood," Season points out.

"That's where the guy from 11 went," Eris growls.

"Some went into the jungle though," Elena says. "And less than those in the woods. It will be easier to hunt a smaller group."

"What do you guys think?" I ask. The all the others nod except for Season and Eris.

"Bet we won't find anyone," Eris mutters to Season.

"Agreed," Season whispers back.

We head off towards the jungle at a quick pace with me in the lead. Wiley is trying hard to keep up, but I beat him in speed.

The jungle was dark and sinister in feel. The blaring noise and slicing trees make it gloomier. Someone begins to make a few disconnected complaints. The complaints grow in strength and turn into faint arguments. Soon enough the only ones who remain quiet are Mimi and Vigilance.

We stumble our way into a clearing when the arguments got extremely thick. It has a small pond dotted with lily pads and reeds. It was really quiet charming.

"Cute," Elena says with a smirk. She throws her weapons to the side and sits on a rock like it's her own home. The rest of us exchange shrugs before following her lead.

"I'm going to scope the area, maybe find a tribute camp," Mimi says to no one before taking off with her weapon. No one even looks up.

The next hour consists of pack digging and weapon cleaning. A few comments our exchanged, but the rest of the time it is sullenly silent. And boring. I had only a small pack so my looking took seconds. It was only some food, water canteen, and a pair of those night glasses. I finally just got up to see what was taking Mimi so long.

I am walking aimlessly at first. The trees and deafening noises don't help my sense of direction. When I am about to give up is when I hear the voices. I follow them into a small clearing. I jump back into the cheers when I see who the voices belong to.

Mimi was there, but that is not what is so gleefully enjoyable about this whole mess. It is who she is talking to that catches me by surprise. And delight.

* * *

**I am so sorry for this lame chapter. But I swear the next chapter will be amazing. I am going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back until Sunday night so the next chapter will not be out until Tuesday. Not to get your hopes up, but if I have complete silence tonight, I might get the chapter done today. But don't count on it.**

**Now for some more important stuff, I am having trouble coming up with some Gamemaker stuff. So I want you to submit some stuff I can do. The only thing I will not do is any disaster that will kill half the tributes like a volcano eruption or a dam breaking.**

**Please try to be nice when you review, but I understand if you hate the chapter. The next one will be better I swear.**

**So, what's going to happen to Bailey? Who is Mimi talking to? What will Zander do? Who died? Read the next chapter to find out**

**-Emma**


	11. They All Fall Down

**Next chapter! I love this one and it was way easier than the last one. It is more of Career chapter, but I didn't leave you in the dark with what happened to Bailey. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

….

**Mimi Stewart's POV**

I can't conceal the smile of delight breaking on to my face. Storm is having trouble doing so as well. I feel my heart skipping beats faster than it has ever beating.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I hope he doesn't think I am saying I don't want him here.

"Rescuing a damsel in distress," he says with a smile. My heart only beats faster.

"You're going to be the one who needs rescuing if you don't leave," I say to him. In response he steps closer to me. "I am serious."

"I know, but you need to learn to take risks," he says and takes another step closer.

"I take risks," I protest. The distant between us is getting smaller and smaller. I think my heart will beat out of my chest of it goes any faster.

"Sure you do," he whispers. We are only inches apart now. I can even here his heart beating too. The distance between us is almost gone. He runs his hand through my hair and the distance is gone.

It happens so fast. The minute his list touch mine, I feel the sparks. It's like the fireworks last night only a billion times stronger. The feeling spreads everywhere and I never want it to end. I wrap my arms around his neck and the sparks only continue. When it is finally over, I can still feel a tingling sensation over what just happened. I bury my face in his shoulders and just breathe.

"I had to try it once," he whispers.

"I'm glad you did," I whisper back.

After several minutes he breaks the silence. "You know I have to go, right?" I only hold on tighter when he says this. "I am serious," he says, but I can feel the smile.

"Meet me here after the death recap, okay?" I whisper. He nods and we finally pull away. He gives me a kiss on my forehead before walking away. I sigh in delight as I watch him go.

A feeling passes over me that this will never work me and Storm. But I knock it away as quickly as it comes to me. With him I feel…better. Like I won't be killed in maybe a matter of days.

The crashing in the trees startles me. I whip around and pull an arrow. Zander is standing across from me, with that knowing smile.

"So, Storm Loret from District 12. Isn't that a bit below you?" he asks me, still smiling.

"You saw that," I growl. He nods, that smile seeming to be plastered on his face.

"Wouldn't it be a shame is Wiley found out?" I can't help it, I gasp.

"I wouldn't," I snarl.

"I won't," he says. I give a tiny sigh of relief. "If you give me something in exchange."

"Are blackmailing me?" I ask in disbelief.

"That's such a horrid word. I'd call it an eye for an eye."

"That makes the whole world blind, dumbass," I snap.

"Fine. I'll enjoy watching Wiley kill your little lover."

"What do you want?" I ask. I can't risk the alternative.

"A kiss."

A gape at him. "You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The smile was gone now, so I have to shake my head.

"Why can't I just kill you right here?"

"Because you can't," he answers.

I gape at him again. "I can so," I screech.

"No, you'll just hit me in the leg again, like you did to your boyfriend's District partner."

"That was a slip," I snap. I am lying. I did hit her in the leg purposely, but he doesn't and shouldn't know that.

"Yeah, sure. But even if you did have the guts to try to kill me, I would just call for back up and you would be dead in a second," he says. I gulp. What he says is true. All of it.

"I'll do it," I say. I feel so betrayed, but I shouldn't have expected more from him in the first place. I step towards him quickly. The kiss does not last more than a second. There are no sparks, no romance, no anything. I am grateful for that.

"You know I will want more right?" he says as he walks back towards camp.

"I figured," I say grimly.

"Don't sound so excited," he says sarcastically. When he is out of sight, I spit every trace of him on to the ground. At least my secret is safe. Hopefully.

**Rose Iris Landit's POV**

"What if something happened to them?" I ask Jack. Bailey and Kadance have been gone far too long for comfort. We had finished setting up at least an hour ago, and I have been pacing ever since. Jack is trying to calm me down, but I just can't.

"I am sure they are fine!" Jack exclaims again. He is sitting on a rock a few feet away from me.

"How are you sure!" I yell. I hear a few birds fleeing away at my yell.

"Shhhhh!" Jack hushes me. I realize that I may have gone too far with my anger with my last yell.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared for them," I say. I run a hand through my hair in frustration. I increase my rushed pacing.

"You are making me dizzy, please stop," Jack says to me. This only increases my pace again.

"How are you so calm?" I ask him.

"I am trying to stay positive," he answers in that same carefree nature.

"You can't be positive in the Hunger Games. Don't trick yourself with false with hope!" I yell yet again. I don't think I have ever been this worried before.

Jack gets up and grabs me by the shoulders. "It is okay!"

"Jack, Rose, HELP!" Kadance yell comes out of nowhere. A moment later Kadance comes crashing through the trees, barely holding a bleeding Bailey on her shoulder.

"I knew it!" I shriek. Jack ignores me and rushes over to help Kadance. I follow and we all manage to set him down in the middle of the clearing.

"What happened?" I ask Kadance.

"The District 9 girl and District 10 boy attacked him. He pierced the boy, but the girl broke his hand and scratched him down the arm. I shot her with an arrow though."

"Are they dead?" Jack asks.

"No." Kadance answers, but doesn't say anymore.

"Make the pain stop," Bailey moans. Now we look down at him. He has a huge gash in his cheek that is pouring out blood. His arm has three jagged slices in it that looked like they were caused by a wolf, hardly looks to be the work of a girl's nails. Blood was pouring from this wound as well.

"What should we do?" I ask shakily.

"I can use my shirt to stop the bleeding for now, but we need something to subdue the pain," Jack says. He takes off his shirt as he said and presses it to Bailey's cheek.

"What about his arm?" Kadance asks, clearly worrying.

"His cheek is worse," Jack says. I can see he is doing everything in his power not to panic.

"We need something!" I yell. I am already panicking.

"Unless we have sponsors, I can do no better," Jack snaps at us. He is losing it fast.

"Make it stop," Bailey whines softly.

"You'll be okay," Kadance reassures him, but the lie is evident.

"We better have sponsors," Jack says. "Because he is going under."

**An Hour Before: Emmis Gray's POV **

I slam the boy to ground with force. He gives a whimper of pain. I notice the bleeding in his cheek. It's perfect for my first punch. My fist lands directly on the gash. It grows large and spews more blood. I smile wickedly and prepare my next punch when it happens.

The spear stabs me in the side of my stomach. It doesn't go all the way through, but it hurts like hell. I topple on to the unforgiving ground, gasping for breath. I have never felt this kind of pain. I feel my hand drenching with blood as I press down on the wound. Every breath I take sends searing pain into my stomach. I hear my own screaming in my ears. Bu I manage to sit up to see what happens next.

Cami pounces on him. It happens in all one swift motion. The boy tries to stab her with his bloody spear, but she slams her boot down on his hand. The deafening crack of the boy's bones comes next. Now he screams in pain. She claws for an arrow, but the boy uses his little bit of energy to knock her bow out of her hand. In her anger, she doesn't go to retrieve it. Instead she slashes at the boy's arm with her nails, creating a deadly looking set of cuts.

Cami raises her hand for another scratch, this time directly at his face. But an arrow shot into her shoulder sends her sprawling into the ground, gasping just like I did. A raging girl emerges from the trees, another arrow at the ready. But Cami is quick. She shockingly manages to deflect the next arrow with her own bow. Cami doesn't have time to load, but she grabs a branch and chucks it straight at the girl. It hits the girl's ankle hard. She yells in pain and clutches her ankle.

Cami has me hooked under the shoulders. She drags me into the opposite tress. It takes all she has to pull me away. I manage to stumble my way along after the first 5 minutes. I fall into the stream that divides the jungle and the woods.

I hear Cami wrenching the arrow out of her shoulder. The whimpering follows. She stands and I lie for the next few minutes, wallowing in our own pain.

"What the hell?" Cami yells breathlessly at me.

"What do…" I gasp in pain. "…you mean?"

"How did you not see the spear?" she yells, but the pain is still leaking in her voice.

"It was…" I rush in a breath sharply. "…not in sight." I begin coughing uncontrollably. I see the dark blood from my mouth dropping into the water, spreading at the water's touch.

"It should have been!" she yells. She takes in quick breathes after she yells again.

"You're going to…" I wheeze. "…kill yourself." More blood drops in dime-size droplets into the water.

"What if they follow us?" she asks with worry.

"They won't," I say. My breath has slowed, but the pain is just getting started.

"Why not?" she asks. Why does she insist on talking so much at this time?

"The boy was in…" Sharp inhale. "…bad shape," I finish.

"What if someone else finds us?" she asks. Her rant was picking up just like my pain.

"I'm dying here," I roar at her. The second after, I vomit blood into the water. My exclamation brings her back to what is at stake here, my life.

"Oh my…" she trails off and claps a hand over her mouth in shock. Now I have to look at my wound. It should look like a whole, but the dripping blood running down my shirt made it look like a long gash.

"I need…help," I say. My breath is picking up again. I have the urge to take a drink, but the river is now an unattractive red color.

"We don't have any medical stuff," she says helplessly.

"Just do…something," I stutter out. I see my vision becoming hazy.

"Help," I her Cami say to what I'm sure is the sky.

"You need to help m…" I go under into darkness.

**Season Vitale's POV**

"I need to talk to you," I tell Lance. He is sitting on the outskirts of our camp. The others were too busy elsewhere to hear me.

"Why does that not surprise me," he mutters, but I do stand up. I follow her into the trees. We walk slowly for a few minutes before she stops.

"We need to get out tonight," I say to him. He looks at me and then just sighs.

"It's only been a few hours," he says to me and shakes his head.

"A few hours too many," I say. I knew this would be painfully hard.

"Let's just stay for tonight. We are all going hunting tonight so nothing will happen," he tells me.

"That's like saying if you stand in the middle of the road, you won't get run over," I say to him, annoyed.

"Exactly," he says. I realize my analogy might not have been the best example, but it doesn't change anything.

"We are leaving," I insist.

"Just give me tonight, okay?" he asks me.

I sigh, knowing I really can't win. "Fine, but we are going tomorrow."

"Deal," he says and walks back towards camp. I know it's immature, but I stick my tongue out at him as he goes.

"Why do you want to leave?" I whip around fast, my knife at the ready. I relax when I see it is just Mimi.

"Yes," I sigh. I was hoping I would never have to consult with Mimi about me leaving.

"Good for you," she says. I look at her with confusion. "What?"

"You want me to leave?"

"No, I'm just saying its good you don't want to be trapped here."

"We should walk back," I say. She nods and we go on our way.

We reach the camp right when the death recap begins. Everybody abandons what they are doing to look up at the sky. The first up is the boy from 3, then the boy from 5, and the boy from 7. I sneak a peek at Elena to see how she reacts. She looks totally indifferent. Both from 8, the boy was the one I stabbed in the back. Last was the girl from 10.

"So, who wants to hunt?" Zander asks when it is over.

"Not me," Eris says and grabs a sleeping bag. She lays it out near the pond.

"Why not?" Zander asks in disbelief.

"Because I am not hunting people that don't matter, she says.

"I agree," Elena says. "And Mimi said she didn't find anything."

"I was going to go hunt really animals," Mimi says.

"I'll go," I volunteer. I don't want to be here with these people.

"Really?" she asks uneasily.

"I can hunt you know," I say. She raises an eyebrow at me. "I can learn."

"So I guess we are not hunting," Zander says with a sigh.

"Yes, and you need someone to keep watch," Wiley says as he lays a sleeping bag on the opposite side of the pond from Eris.

"I'll do it," Zander says. "Eris, will you…"

"NO!" she yells from under her sleeping bag.

"Elena?" Zander asks.

"Not a chance," Elena says. She lies out her own sleeping bag near the edge of the clearing.

"Vigilance," Zander almost pleads.

"Whatever," Vigilance replies.

"Let's go," Mimi says.

I start to follow her, but my eyes are still fixed on Vigilance, trying to see if he had lied to me after all.

**Wiley Isben's POV**

I don't sleep at all. I am trying to listen for the soft footsteps that signal Mimi's return. I haven't gotten to talk to her since the Games have started, and I desperately need to. After what seems like hours, I hear the steps. I see Season first holding a rabbit.

"That's all you got?" I hear Zander ask.

"It was my first time," I hear Season snap. Then by the sound of a thud, I can tell she threw the rabbit at Zander.

Mimi finally comes out of the clearing. I jump out of my sleeping bag to meet her. "I need to talk to you," I say to her.

"Sure," she says with a shrug.

I lead her back the way she came until we reach a smaller clearing than the one we have camp in, then I turn to her.

"Well," I say with a smile.

"Well?" she asks, confused.

"I haven't gotten to talk to you since the Games have begun," I say to her.

"So?" she asks, still confused.

"So, are you going to kiss me?" I ask. Did she forget about the plan? Her eyes go wide like she just remembered something. And not a good something either.

"Uh…not right now," she says shakily.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Just…sorry not right now. I'm really depressed," she says.

"Why?" Now it's my turn to be confused.

"All the dead kids…it's really just so sad," she says, but she is looking at the ground. I go over to hug her, but when I do she is as stiff as a statue.

"Is that really all?" I ask her. Something doesn't seem to be right.

"Why would I lie to you?" she asks in disbelief.

"Why would you? Do you have something to hide?" I ask her.

"No," she says rather quickly. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

I go to give her a kiss, but she turns her head and I get her cheek. She doesn't even give me one last look before running back towards camp. I lean back against a tree, so confused.

I do like Mimi and I could like her that way if I tried. But it seems like she doesn't want to give it all her effort to try with me.

**Mimi Stewart's POV**

This could be the worst thing ever. I had totally forgotten about my supposed relationship with Wiley. And to my own surprise, I don't want to leave him hanging. It's not the right thing to do, since I'm sure he means well deep, deep down.

Now I have to worry about keeping my thing with Storm secret, give in to what Zander wants, and make sure to keep Wiley in the dark. It was really too much on top of worrying about Season and Eris. I also have to think of myself too. I can't be all selfless.

I crawl into my own sleeping bag, taking my own worrying thoughts with me. I know there is no chance I am sleeping tonight. And just like last night, my thoughts just drift away leaving me with nothing.

I listen to the rustle of the people around me instead.

Season had gotten stuck with Zander for watch and I can tell Season hates him.

"If a tribute attacks our camp, I am shoving you in front as a shield," I hear her growl.

"And when I move over, they can kill you," he growls back. Their arguments were small, but still fun to listen to.

Everyone else was sleeping or about to sleep. I think about Season and how she said she was leaving. That might be a good idea after all.

**Elena Lovitz's POV**

I slip on the glasses I snuck from my pack on. I don't want anyone to know I am awake. I grab the stash of ink from the berries I gathered and the feather I had found. Last, I pull out six leaves, the perfect number.

I smile to myself as I dip in the feather. Everything was falling into place.

_Mimi: Has a forbidden crush on a certain boy from 12. It would be a shame if anyone else were to find out. Or if the person who did find out tells._

_Wiley: Still in the dark about everything and thinks his girlfriend is faithful. Wouldn't it be a shame what would happen when he is told?_

_Season: Wants to go on the run with Vigilance, but can't seem to catch a break with him. Will she get away in time? One hopes not._

_Vigilance: Doesn't seem to want to be a runaway Career, but it can't be because of our hospitality. Why does Lance really not want to runaway? Details will be added later._

_Eris Delgrave: She set out to kill District 2, but why hasn't it happened yet? Could she being having regrets?_

_Zander Harris: Is playing his hand at the blackmail game. It would really suck if it stabs him the back later. Or shall I say she stabs him in the back later._

_Storm Loret: Not a Career, but is playing an awful big role in the lover's Game. Details will follow._

_Me: I know all._

When the ink dries, I put the leaves back in my bag. As I smile to myself.

_They are like dominoes. They all fall down._

…

**I didn't have time to proof so sorry. Hope you liked it. Also I am doing this thing now called the Capitol question of the day where I will ask you a question and I want you to answer like you were watching in the Capitol. You don't have to answer but I would like it if you did.**

**Will Bailey die? Will Emmis die? What are Elena's plans?**

**Your Capitol Question of the Day: Team Storm, Team Wiley, or possibly Team Zander?**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**-Emma**


	12. Where's Your Hero Now?

**First of all, I got 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much for reviewing!**

**Second of all, I got back early from vacation so this is came out earlier than expected. I won't be going on another vacation until the end of July so hopefully I will be done by then. Also I have a new poll on my profile so you can vote now. Now I will start the chapter, which I actually enjoyed writing.**

**I made a slight change. I noticed in the Hunger Games no one ever sewed up wounds, but for the sake of my story, I decided they could. Did you know eHow tells you how to stitch yourself?**

…

**Night: District 9 Cami Chryso's POV**

Panic. It was a feeling everyone dealt with before, but at this moment it has consumed me. I am standing here in front of my half dead ally, but the panic has taken the feeling from my legs. My mind is screaming for me to do something. I know I have to soon. The setting sun will only lead to total darkness.

I shake away the panic long enough to kneel by Emmis. I roll him over on to his back. His whole bottom left half of his shirt is drenched in blood. I slowly left away the material. Once it is off I look back at the wound, but all I see is a river of blood. I take the non-blood coated side of his shirt to wipe away some of the blood.

What should have been just a tiny whole is split to create a jagged cut as long as my thumb. Along with the panic, guilt comes out in full force. My yelling before could have caused this.

"Help," I call softly up to the sky. A sponsor is Emmis's only hope. My eyes fill with tears as I look down at Emmis on death's door.

A thud halts my flow of tears. I turn to see a silver parachute encasing a bulky, rectangular package. As I tear the parachute away I find a medical kit. I bring it to Emmis's side and rummage through it. Among the assorted medical supplies are bandages, but at this point, those will not be enough. I know what I need as much as I dread to find.

But it is there. A kit for stitching someone up. For minutes I am just sitting there staring at it, not knowing if I could truly attempt what I know I have to do.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Emmis asks. His voice startles me out of my trance. He is looking at me with the kit in my hands, an eyebrow arched. But I can still see the cracks in the mask he is using to hide the pain.

"Do you want me to?" I ask him is a shaky voice.

"I have to say yes," he replies. His breathing is growing rapid again. I know it is now or never.

"Take this to bite on," I say as I grab a large branch that is in arms reach. He takes it with no questions asked.

"Make it quick," he says and bites down on the wood.

"Your acting like I'm about to kill you," I say as I prepare to start. He at least has the decency not to respond to that. Once my thread is tied, I bring it to his skin.

I take a deep breath and plunge the needle into his flesh. I feel him flinch horribly. This momentarily stops my stitching.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," I say to reassure myself. I grip the needle again and suck in another breath. I bring the needle to the other side in order to close it. I start weaving my way through the cut. My hands are shaking badly, so much that the stitches are less than perfect. It doesn't help that the whole time Emmis is flinching and twitching uncontrollably. I reach the end and tie off the thread. The kit did not gift me scissors to cut off the remaining thread.

"Done," I say in triumph. It wasn't a great victory for the Capitol, but to me it was monumental.

"Congrats," Emmis says to me. The pain still creates a staggering edge in his voice. He says no more, and soon enough I can hear a faint snore.

I know I can't sleep now or someone might come in the night and kill us, but this whole day has been exhausting. My mind tells me to stay awake, but soon I am letting the fatigue overcome me.

**Before Dawn: District 5 Fare Shaft's POV**

"Marina, wake up," I whisper as I shake Marina out of sleep. She groans and shuts her eyes tighter. "I have something important to show you."

She grumbles something inaudible before shrugging out of her sleeping bag. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "What do you want?" Her voice sounds aggravated, but it won't be when I show her what I have found.

"Just follow me," I say. I hike out of the clearing in the direction of where the woods would be if we walked far enough,

"Why are we doing this?" Marina grumbles. I hear her frequently stumbling behind me.

I turn around and put a finger to my lips to hush her. I keep to my pace whether she is stumbling or not. Finally, I halt in my tracks. Marina slams into me when I stop. She groans and I see a glimpse of her rubbing her head.

"Look," I mouth. We simultaneously peek through the trees. I hear her gasp at what she sees. The whole Career camp is set up right on our door step.

"Storm said he didn't find anything," Marina whispers.

"Maybe he went in another direction," I suggest though I don't entirely believe that myself.

"I'm sure he did," Marina says coldly. Now I can see she doesn't believe my explanation either. "How many?"

"Seven," I whisper grimly. Usually it is only six, but they have that Elena girl with them.

"Which ones could we take?" she asks.

My eyes instantly widen in shock. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't mean right now. I meant if we were all together," she whispers. The thought still scares me.

"I say we get back and switch camps," I say, fearing what would happen if we don't.

"Not just yet," Marina says. The looks of a plan seem to be forming in her brain.

"What are you planning to do?"

"It is what I am planning to find out," she says almost deviously.

"You are starting to scare me," I tell her.

"Don't worry," she says. But worry is still creeping up on me. I don't want to doubt Marina, but her plan could get us killed.

"Let's go, they might wake up," I whisper. Marina nods, but her eyes are still fixed on the camp. We slink away into the pre-morning darkness. I try to leave my worries behind me, but your emotions seem to have a way to catch up with you.

**Mid-Morning: District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

If looks could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago. Mimi, Season, and Eris still haven't accepted that I truly am a part of their little pack of Capitol lapdogs yet. Every time I glance in their direction, I get a death glare with no attempts at hiding them.

But looks can't kill. However, words can. And I always make sure to have the upper hand there. Like now, I am about to unleash a mess of words to someone who will now a violent, bloody way to use them.

Everyone seemed more at ease due to the decision to take the night off. The night off had also given me the perfect amount of time to put the finishing touches on my master plan. Now all I had to do was scope out the rest of the camp to make sure my plan was safe to start.

Mimi and her little pack of "friends" are in a little group huddle at the moment, Vigilance was sharpening a piece of wood, and Zander was pacing the radius of the camp. It was time to pounce. I make my way over to Wiley, who is currently polishing his sword.

"Hi," I chirp. He looks up at me in confusion. I have to admit that I have made no evident effort to get to know him since the Games began, but I'm about to make up for it now.

"Hello," he says to me. His eyes search me for some explanation of why I have decided to speak with him.

"I wanted to talk to you," I say. I motion with my arms to the woods. He takes a look around before getting up. I lead him down a twisted path into a clearing that is familiar to certain Careers.

"Well?" he asks expectantly. We are standing face to face with only a few feet between us. But Wiley doesn't scare me.

"How are you and Mimi?" I ask.

"This is what you dragged me out here for? To talk about my love life?" Wiley asks with a chuckle.

"Answer please," I say with girlish enthusiasm. The little voices inside my head tell me I am not doing a good thing, but I chose to ignore them. My inner evil says to go for it and I can't deny her fun. Anyway, good gets you in a position like Mimi's.

"We're good," he says with a nod.

"Are you?" I ask like a girl who knows a secret. Which I do.

"What do you mean?" he asks, puzzled.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I thought you deserved to know…" As I tell him what I have to say, his face turns violent shades of red. As he stalks towards camp, I let my true smile take its place on my face.

I had just successfully thrown my first stones down the mountain of lies the Careers have built. And who knows how many stones will be needed to start the avalanche. By the priceless look on Wiley's face, I know not many. Mimi Stewart's secrets and lies are about to crumble. And there is no Storm to rescue her.

_Where's your hero now, Mimi Stewart?_

**Mid-Morning: District 1 Wiley Isben's POV**

"You son of a bitch," I yell before sending Zander flying to the ground. Before he can even respond, I am on top of him. I make sure my first hit goes directly at his jaw. My next punches just go anywhere that will hurt.

After what Elena had shared with me, I did not restrain myself from barging into the camp with Zander as my target. It all went downhill from there. Now everyone was gathered around us, not knowing what to make of the whole thing.

The commotion begins to grow around Zander and I. It is loud and confusing, but I pay the others no mind. Zander Harris was about to die.

"What are you doing?" Zander manages to spit out before I land another hit to his jaw. This time I crack his lip with my ring.

"Payback," I growl. Zander is trying desperately to get the upper hand, but I am pinning him down to the ground. I want my next punch to go straight at his eye. But I feel myself being lifted before I can try.

Vigilance is holding me back now. He's got a few inches on me, but I still match him in strength. My struggles still seem to be futile though.

"What the hell?" Zander yells when he gets himself to his feet.

"Why don't you tell me? Why did you kiss my girlfriend?" I yell. I keep up my struggle, but Vigilance is holding steady. I see the girls all standing in a line near us, all of them looking shocked. Bu they all are hiding an emotion behind that. Mimi looks guilty, Season looks angry, Eris looks confused, and Elena looks almost delighted.

"I should have known," Zander says with a small chuckle. "Dude, it was no big deal. Just a heat of the moment thing, nothing to stress about."

"To you," I spit. I jab my elbow into Vigilance's rib cage. This loosens his grip slightly and I manage to slip out. I am charging at Zander again, sword at the ready. But I feel two people grab my arms before I reach him. One wrenches the sword out of my hand and the other pins my arms again.

I see Eris throw my sword to the ground, and I have a feeling it is Season holding me back. For being such a small girl, she is incredibly strong.

"Calm down," Eris commands. She is looking at both me and Zander.

"I'm going to kill you," I growl. I try to elbow Season like I did to Vigilance, but she has my elbows locked.

"No one is killing anybody," Eris instructs us.

"Isn't that what the Games are for?" I snap at her.

"No, we kill other tributes, NOT each other," she yells.

"No one is stopping us," Elena comments. Eris glares at her.

"Be on my side for once," Eris says to her. Elena doesn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes." Now it is Elena's turn to glare.

"I'm on your side," Season says, but directs it at Elena. Elena's glare turns to Season. I decide now is when I should try to get out of all this.

"Let go," I growl at Season. She raises an eyebrow at Eris.

"You can't kill him," Eris tells me. I know this will never end if I do kill Zander so I nod. Season releases me and I stretch out my sore muscles.

"Are we okay?" Zander asks me.

"Not even close," I spit at him. An awkward silence follows, that seems to affect us all. Between all the exchanging looks and glares, we are all left confused.

Elena is the one to break the stare. "Mimi Stewart, what have you done?"

**Night: District 11 Jack Sheen's POV**

A full day had passed without any progress. Sure, I have managed to keep Bailey alive, but no sponsors have come to our aid. Kadance and Rose have done all they can to help, but Bailey is still losing blood fast. Feelings of fatigue and hunger keep washing over me, but I Know I have to keep him alive.

"Where did Kadance go?" Rose asks. I am wearing our set of glasses and I see her silhouette over Bailey.

"To find more stuff to help," I mutter. My shirt stopped helping hours ago, and now all we can use are big leaves or moss. All my hope that I can keep Bailey alive is growing weaker and weaker.

The sky lights up with the Capitol symbol and the anthem plays, but no faces appear. But I am sure the Capitol must have had a good show today if no mutts have showed up.

"When do you think they'll start showing up?" Rose asks.

"What?" I keep trying to stop the blood flow from Bailey's cheek, but I look up at Rose.

"Mutts, Careers, or other tribute," she says. Her gaze is still on the sky.

"Hopefully not soon," I say and I go back to Bailey.

"Are you sure he still alive?" Rose asks. I know she is not doubting me, but it hurts that she has to ask that.

I do check his pulse though. I am relieved to find a faint heart beat. "He is," I tell her.

"Where is Kadance?" The tension must be getting to Rose now. I have never heard her talk so much. I am also wondering where Kadance is. A crash through the trees gives me an answer.

"Look what I found," Kadance says. She is panting slightly, but she had a smile on her face. She holds up a medium sized medical kit.

"Is that from a sponsor?" Rose asks, bewildered.

"Someone else's sponsor," Kadance answers.

"What's inside?" I ask.

"Check yourself. I didn't have time to do it," Kadance tells me. She throws the kit in my direction. I quickly begin to dig through it. And I find exactly what I need.

"Rose, I need you to wrap up his arm," I say to her. She nods and comes to sit by Bailey. I toss her the bandages and she begins to work.

"What should I do?" Kadance asks.

"I need you to be the look out," I say.

"What exactly are you going to do?" she asks me nervously.

"I'm going to do what someone else did before me," I say. I show her the stitches kit. Her eyes widen in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Can you do that?" Kadance ask in a more nervous fashion.

"Believe it or not, but I have done this before." I am not lying when I say that either. My father used to be a doctor of a sort before he died of the flu along with my mother. Before he died, he taught me how to stitch someone up. But stitching your little sisters scrap seems to be worlds away from what I am about to do.

"Are you sure?" Kadance asks anxiously.

"Would you prefer if her dies?" I ask her. Her eyes go wide again and she shakes her head.

"Great, now nobody say anything," I tell the girls. One of the needles is missing from the kit, so I pull out another needle and some thread. I poke the need into his skin slowly.

_BOOM_

I jump away from what now might be Bailey's body. I scramble to my feet and soon the girls are next to me. We don't say anything; instead we just stare down at what was Bailey Lees.

"That wasn't my cannon," Bailey says in a groggily voice. We look at each other in shock, but soon we all let out a sigh of relief. "Please don't leave me with a needle in my skin, Jack."

I swallow all of my guilt that had just coursed through and went back to Bailey's cheek. I wipe away the blood that had flowed during the short time we thought he was dead. I bring the needle to the other side and push it through. Bailey winces at the needle's touch.

"Make it fast, okay?" Bailey asks me. I nod and begin to stitch. Each time, Bailey's winces grow fiercer. "You said it would be fast."

"I'm trying here," I murmur. I focus all my energy and concentration on my stitching. Every emotion I was feeling before or what I will be feeling after is pushed out of my mind.

"Try harder," he says through gritted teeth. Momentary anger breaks through the wall that I have set up to block my emotions, but I knock it off as quickly as it came. Yelling at Bailey will not save his life.

"Bailey," Kadance snaps. I can see she has no problem letting her own feelings go through. I feel her hand brush up behind me, so I know she is kneeling now. So much for keeping watch. "Keep going, Jack."

I keep my stitching precise as I go in and out of Bailey's skin. Jagged, imperfect stitches will not do any good. I push in the last stitch and tie it off.

"Well Dr. Jack, what's next?" Bailey asks. I know there are no scissors in the medical kit so I am forced to leave the extra thread hanging.

"You're done," I say. I wipe my hands in the grass, trying to erase the blood.

"Then why do I feel worse?" Bailey moans. I furrow my eyebrows, not in anger but in confusion.

"Bailey," Kadance snaps again. She looks at me to do something though. I rack my mind for what else could possibly be wrong. I check his forehead for fever, but he is cold as ice.

I glance over to Rose. "Did you wrap his arm to tight?"

She looks insulted that I would ask her that, but she does check. "It seems fine."

"Is it your hand?" I ask him. I am in no way capable of fixing a broken hand with supplies I have, but I'd make an effort to try.

Bailey shakes his head. I run my hand through my hair, my wall to block emotions breaking to let confusion pass.

"Do you think he is bleeding internally?" Kadance whispers. I gulp at the thought. It would be impossible to save him if he was.

"Bailey, you have to tell us what's wrong." But Bailey is unreachable now. His eyes flutter closed. My hands fly to his neck, but I still find a faint beat.

"What do we do?" Rose asks in a monotone. The girls look to me, but no answers are coming. What can we do?

_BOOM_

**Around the Same Time: District 10 Emmis Gray's POV**

My eyes blink open, expecting to find blinding light. Instead I get looming darkness. My eyes have no trouble adjusting once I get them fully open. I am lying on my back in a strange, new environment. Instead of the woods, I see the jungle.

The next thing I notice is the faint throbbing in my side. My shirt is gone, but so is the blood. What greets me is a row of imperfect stitches. A faint memory comes back of the night before, when Cami saved my life. However, it the flash passes.

I sit up slowly, in hopes of not popping the stitches. I lean my back against a large tree and await Cami's return. A pair of slow footsteps stand out from all the other sounds. If it is not Cami, I am as good as dead.

But it is Cami. She slinks into view, bow at the ready.

"Night, Camouflage," I say cheerfully. She spins around to meet my eyes. I see a faint smile starting to form.

"I didn't kill you," she mutters to herself.

"Let me be the first to say congrats," I say to her.

"It is surprisingly refreshing to have you back to your normal self," she says with a smile.

"Do I have an abnormal self?" I ask jokingly. She smiles again before sitting by my side. "So, what is for dinner or was I late?"

She raises an eyebrow and drops a handful of berries into my palm. "That's all?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Mr. We Can Live Off the Land, is this too much for you," she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but are you sure these are safe?" I ask her.

"If they weren't, I wouldn't be here," she tells me. She throws one into her own my mouth and swallows. She gets a laugh out of me when she pretends to choke. However, I discover laughing hurts and not in a great way.

I pop a few of the berries into my own mouth. Only now do I realize how hungry I really am.

"By the way, I have a get well present for you," Cami tells me. I raise an eyebrow at her this time. She gets up and goes back out of my view. She comes back with a spear in her hand.

"Is that the boy's spear?"

"Yup. I knew that girl couldn't take it and him so I went back and got it." She tosses it next to me.

"She could have left the boy and taken the spear," I say. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Thanks, by the way," I say to her.

"I was wondering when that was coming," she says with a light smile.

"It was partially your fault, but still…"

"Oh, shut up," she yells, but she is still smiling. "You're welcome."

"Any deaths?" I ask her. I don't know how long I have been out for and at least someone has had to die.

"Surprisingly no. You were only out for a day, though."

"No Career hunts?"

"Not that I know of." After she says this, a branch snaps. We share a glance before opening our ears for trouble. And indeed, hurried footsteps haunt the air. "Looks like there is one now."

It doesn't take us less than a second to gather our stuff. Whatever medical kit we had is long gone from what I can see. I grab my new spear, and she tightens her sheath. We both know we are outnumbered even if one Career stayed back. Even with our weapons, we couldn't hold for long. Running is the only option.

We make it to the outskirts of the jungle before the pain is too much for me. I grab Cami's elbow. "I can't go on. You go, hurry," I tell her. But she just shakes her head. She yanks her elbow out of my grasp and tries to pull me along. I drag my feet and she only gets me a foot or two farther.

"Come on," she hisses. She attempts to drag me again, but she doesn't even drag me an inch this time. "Come on," she pleads.

"I can't, but you can. Go, please," I tell her.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispers, a broken look on her face.

"Maybe I can hold them off. But you can make it," I say to her.

"Try, okay?" she asks. I nod in response.

"Good luck, Camouflage," I say to her with a grim smile.

Whatever she was going to say is lost in translation. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me; much like Eris had done on the roof. For our last good-bye. "I'll really miss you," she whispers in my ear.

"Run like the wind, Camouflage," I whisper back. Cami unhooks her arms from my neck and begins to run through the stream. She takes one last look back and seems to contemplate staying. But I wave her off. She dashes off without another look. I really hope there is a slim chance I will see her again.

I don't stay in the clearing a moment longer. Instead I move like shadow and hide in the trees. Soon enough the footsteps grow louder until I see the pack enter the clearing.

There are six of them in total, three boys and three girls. I now know one girl must be guarding the supplies. My first thought is to slink off and find their camp, but they would surely here me. I decide to just make like a snake by lying in the weeds and waiting.

"I swear I heard them," a boy growls.

"Then maybe you should clean the wax out of your ears," a girl snaps.

"How many did you think there were?" another girl asks.

"I _know _there were two," the same boy answers.

"Well, they're gone now," a different boy says.

"They must have crossed the river," a familiar voice suggests. It was Eris.

"Then let's follow them," the first boy snaps.

"Now that we have been standing here, they are too far away," another girl says. It might be that Elena girl, but I am not positive.

"Then we'll find someone else to hunt," the first boy snaps at her. The boy is quite the charmer.

The shadow of a tribute stands right in front of my tree. My mind is screaming to keep quiet, but I know this could be my only chance to take one down.

My spear skewers the tributes in the center of their back.

**Around the Same Time: District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

The Capitol anthem had just finished its last notes when I watched the other tributes leaving. I had volunteered for the unattractive job of guard, but I don't mind. Mimi asked to do it, but we all agreed that bow and arrows might be more useful since half of the Career pack threw knives and she was the only one who could shoot. Elena also volunteered, but no one even considered her. So, I won.

I now sit around a fire that for other tributes would have been dangerous to light. But the others probably think the fire is a Career fire and won't come. Being all alone with an invisible force field feel very pleasant.

But after thirty minutes or so, it becomes less pleasant. The boredom is starting to get to me, along with fatigue. I already ate and I can't leave to hunt. I finally decide packing up might be best. After the hunt we will probably move to find fresh game.

I roll up Wiley's and Eris's discarded sleeping bags first. I then load everyone else's thrown all around supplies into packs. Last I get to Elena's sleeping bag.

Elena's bag is bigger than the others and I have trouble rolling it. I finally turn it upside down to roll it after several failed attempts any other way. I am surprised when six leaves tumble out. I ignore them at first, but in the light of my torch I see hints of scrawled blue.

I gather up the six leaves to get a closer look. One says Mimi and Wiley, the next says Season, another Vigilance, then Eris and Zander, Storm Loret, and last Elena herself. As I read through the leaves anger bubbles in me like a volcano ready to erupt.

How did she know all this about everyone? I knew she was smart, but I never knew she was _this _smart. And these leaves are pretty small. She could know leaves more information on all of us. I now know the reason behind the Wiley/Zander thing today.

My first sense is to confront her and just kill her, but then another thought brews inside my head.

_Two people can play at this game, Elena._

I know I can't take the leaves with me, but I have a better idea. I dig farther into her sleeping bag and find the sealed jar of berry ink. I gather up six new leaves and begin copying the information on to my own set. Suddenly, a feeling comes over me. It is a mixture of delight and thoughts of your own genius. This what Elena must feel all the time.

I am so caught up with the copying and feelings, I don't hear the footsteps behind me until the person is right behind me.

…

**Aren't cliffhangers fun? Hope you like this chapter.**

**Who did Emmis kill? Did Bailey die? Or was it someone else again? Who is behind Season?**

**Your Capitol Question of the Day: What would you do if you were in Season's position and are holding the key to your enemy's success?**

**Reviews would make my day.**

**-Emma**


	13. The Last of the Many Seasons

**Here is the next chapter! So some of you have been asking me to do Leita's POV and I swear I will, but I want her to be the wild card in this Games. The one who you'll never know when she will pop out. But next chapter I will use her. **

**It picks up right where the last chapter left off. Hope you enjoy.**

…

**District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

I whip around fast, dagger at the ready. But my grip loosens when I see who it is. "What are you doing here? I thought you were someone else!"

"I was hoping you would be someone else, too," Storm says to me. He leans his back against a tree across from me, gripping a set of purple orchids like I was gripping my dagger. Not to say Mimi is shallow, but I can see why she would like him looks wise. With his blonde hair and huge, gray eyes, he was very attractive. But he is not my type.

"What?" I ask him.

"You don't remember, do you?"

I try to think back to what he could be referring to. I slap my hand on to my forehead when I do remember. "I am so sorry. I totally forgot."

_Flashback: The Night Before_

_I follow Mimi down a twisty, unclear trail through the rough jungle. I have never hunted before, but I know I should be learning. I don't think Mimi can hunt either though._

_Mimi comes to halt when we get to a part of the jungle with a thin amount of trees. "If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?" she asks me._

"_Since I told you my secret and you kept it, it is only fair," I tell her._

"_Good," she says with a smile of relief. "You know the boy from District 12, Storm Loret?"_

"_Vaguely," I reply. His image is a bit blurry in my head, but I do remember blonde hair. "Did you kill him, because that isn't much of a secret."_

"_I've been meeting up with him and not killing him, if you know what I mean," she says._

_I think I know what she is getting at, but I as anyway. "Like romantically?"_

"_Yes." I wouldn't say I am shocked by this, but it does seem farfetched. A girl like Mimi falling for a poor boy from District 12? Mimi isn't shallow from what I know, but it all doesn't seem to fit._

"_But you told me your mentor wanted you to be romantic with Wiley," I say._

"_I am and that is part of the reason I am worried. He seems to take things very seriously," she tells me. I nod like understand, but part of this still confuses me._

"_So that's it? You are in love with Storm, but have to act like you love Wiley?" I ask to try to clear things up._

"_I wish," she says. Great, more confusion is about to be added to my pile. "Zander saw me and Storm earlier and is now blackmailing me with the information."_

_This sounds like some messed up Capitol love story to me, but I try to be helpful and urge Mimi to continue. _

"_I don't know what to do," Mimi admits._

"_Kill Zander," I tell her._

"_But he expects that now and I can't kill him," Mimi says._

"_Then I'll kill him," I say to her like it is the typical thing to do._

"_No, that will make everything too complicated. Can you just keep my secret please?" I don't' know why she wouldn't want me to kill Zander for him, but I do want her to trust me._

"_Of course, but I do have one more question. Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_Because I am supposed to meet him right now," Mimi says. "And I trust you too."_

"_Then I ruined your plan," I say with a nod. At least one thing is clear._

"_So, can you stay here while I talk to Storm?" Mimi pleads._

"_We have to bring back something to make this hunting trip seem believable," I point out._

"_Kill a rabbit, I don't care. Just please let me meet him," Mimi pleads again._

"_Go," I say and shoo her into the clearing. I glance into the trees to see Storm waiting for her. He was better-looking than my image of him let on._

_I can't hear what they are saying, but I get bits and pieces. Something about me, then more whispering. The one thing I do pick up is how happy both of them look together. I can't help it, an aw escapes my lips. That is strange for me since I usually hate this sort of thing._

_I don't believe in so called "love". I believe in attraction, whether it is romantic, friendly, or respectful. A strong attraction brought my parents together, I came along, and then they were forced to get married. They did not get married out of "love" for one another. Even the word "love" is a dismissive term. It sounds like gibberish someone in the Capitol made up to describe a strong liking for a certain trend. And the thought the people use it to describe feelings towards another person is like a sick joke._

_But now my beliefs are being challenged. Right now I seem to be looking at something even stronger than "love". It was confusing to me._

_I decide I will never truly understand so I get to work on that animal I need to catch. I try not to stray very far from the clearing, but far enough so those two aren't scaring game._

_The rabbit is the first thing I spot. I didn't actually think that rabbits would have been in the jungle, but it was an easy catch. The rabbit has what seems to be a weak leg, causing it to have an awkward walk. I pull out my knife and throw it at the rabbit._

_I miss by a long shot. It goes at least a foot over the rabbit. The bunny stops its scavenging and goes to sniff my knife. It turns to me and gives me what seems to be a cocky smile before hopping off._

_Anger rises in me. I was just shown up by a gimpy bunny! "Oh, it's on cripple." I snatch up my knife and race softly at the bunny. I throw three knives that all miss. Every time I can still see that cocky smile. My fourth knife enters the rabbit in the middle._

_I give a triumphant smile and scope up my kill. "Silly rabbit, no one messes with Season Vitale," I say to the dead rabbit. If the Capitol is watching this they might think I am crazy, but it is doubtful they would train the cameras on me killing a bunny._

_I slip my way back to the edge of the clearing just as Storm and Mimi were saying goodbye. He kisses her on the forehead before leaving in the opposite direction from where I am standing. Mimi waves goodbye and makes her way to where I am._

"_Here's your rabbit," I say and I throw it to her. She catches with ease and laughs._

"_I was just kidding," she says. She throws the rabbit back to me. It was a hard throw and I almost drop the rabbit._

"_Hey, be careful with my little friend."_

"_You just killed it, how is it your friend?" Before I can answer a rustle is heard in the clearing. Storm breaks through the trees to where we are._

"_I almost forgot, meet me her tomorrow night after the death toll," he says. "Oh, and nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too," I say to him._

"_Got it," Mimi says after me. Storm kisses her again before sprinting away._

"_You are crushing my belief system," I tell her with a shake of my head._

"_Tell it to your little friend."_

_End of Flashback_

"Two deaths," Storm says. This breaks me out of my thoughts. I must have missed the cannons. But I don't want to play a guessing game of who died and who didn't.

"I know messed up, but Mimi told me what she wanted to tell you," I say to him.

"What is it?"

"She wants to leave the alliance and go somewhere with you," I tell him. I don't know what to expect from his reaction. I just hope it's a good one.

"And you're okay with this?" he asks me. Now I have to contemplate telling him the whole thing was originally my idea. I decide not to since I don't entirely trust him like Mimi does.

"The alliance is falling apart anyway," I say to him. Technically I am not telling a lie. But it is not the truth either.

"Here give this to her," he pulls out a leaf and what looks like ink. He begins to scrawl something down on the leaf with a feather just like Elena…

"Storm, I need to tell you something really important," I say almost urgently.

"Storm," another girl's voice yells.

"Great, here just give this to Mimi and thanks," Storm says in a hurry. He jams the leaf and orchids into my hand. Before he goes, he gives me a fleeting hug.

"Storm, wait," I yell at him. But he is already running/stumbling his way through the jungle. Now not only do I have the Elena problem, but now I have a problem with telling Storm about the Elena problem.

**District 12 Marina Melitta's POV**

Betrayal. It is one of the worst things someone could feel in my opinion. And that feeling just crash landed on me.

I knew Storm was up to something, but I thought he was just teaming up with the Careers. I should have known he was having some secret love affair with one of the girls. But the girl from 2? That's almost as bad as being with Elena.

Disgust for the girl from 2 is a bit harsh so I try to direct it more at Storm. No wonder he said he didn't want to be lovers. He already had this girl. I try to recall her name, but all I can seem to remember is that is starts with an S.

I see Storm give her the flowers and a hug before running off. I faintly here Fare calling him. I know this is my cue to leave too. If I don't make it there before Storm, he might think I had been following him.

I break through the trees just before Storm does. He and Kaede were going to hunt so I know now is the time to tell Fare what I have found.

"You are never going to believe this," I say to her. I sit next to her on the log in the center of our clearing.

"You caught us something decent to eat?" Fare guesses.

"No, I found out what Storm has been up to," I say with a smile.

"He's been up to something?" Fare asks with doubt.

"Don't you remember?"

"Was I supposed to remember something?"

"It doesn't matter. He has been meeting up with a girl from the Careers," I say and await her reaction.

"Romantically? Which girl?" She isn't as shocked as I wanted her to be, but at least she is curious enough to ask.

"The girl from 2," I say.

"Season? I remember her from training. She doesn't seem like one for relationships," Fare says with doubt again.

"I saw them together. He gave her flowers and a hug," I tell her.

"Just a hug? Not very romantic if you ask me. What were they talking about?"

"I couldn't hear them very well, but something about running away together."

"He's going to leave the alliance?" For the first time, Fare looks shocked.

I nod. "That's what I heard."

"Maybe he is just tricking her," Fare suggests.

"Doubt it," I say.

"We should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. He is your District partner after all," Fare points out.

"I never said I wanted to kill him. I just want to kill her," I argue.

"Why? They aren't doing anything wrong," Fare says.

"Why are you on his side? He is the one who betrayed us," I snap at her.

"I'm just saying that maybe it is not what we think," Fare says.

"I knew you were the wrong person to tell this to," I say before getting up.

"Who would you have told? Storm?"

"We'll see."

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

Zander's cannon booms before the spear is even pulled out of him. And when it is, it seems like he falls in slow motion. I feel no pity for Zander for I believe he got what he deserved, but I hate to admit it, I feel pity for myself. He was technically my only real ally and now he is gone.

We all just stand there for a moment, unmoving. It is when the attack barges out of the trees that we snap back into reality. Expect for me. Because Emmis Gray just killed my District partner.

He has his spear sticking out and is charging at the first person he sees. He has almost reached Mimi when Wiley slams his sword at Emmis's ankles. This sends him crashing to the ground, gasping for breath.

Everyone but me begins to gather around Emmis. I can't watch what is about to happen.

"Who would like to do the honors?" Wiley asks. By the tone of his voice, I know he wants to do it.

"I say Eris do it," Elena suggests. "It was her District partner he killed."

"Sure, Eris can do it," Wiley says.

"Unless she is chicken," Elena says with a smirk. My anger at Elena causes me to go over there even though I really am chicken.

"I can do it," I say shakily. "But I want you guys to back up."

'Why?" Elena asks, still smirking.

"You're probably going to kill half the people we attack anyway so back up," Mimi snaps at her. Elena is momentarily stunned by Mimi and does back up. Wiley and Vigilance shrug and back up as well.

Mimi puts a friendly hand on my shoulder. "If you decide to run, I'll hold them off." With that she goes back to where the others are.

I kneel down by Emmis and try to block the others from seeing what I was doing or saying. I notice the blood starting to spread at the bottom of his stomach. I gulp back my urge to cry. "I should have known this was how it was going to end," Emmis mutters.

"We can still make a run for it," I whisper to him. I doubt we could make it more and more at the sight of the fresh blood soaking his shirt. But I need to try to stay positive.

He shakes his head slightly. "I couldn't even go a foot without collapsing. Then someone else would kill me and you too."

"We could try," I whisper. I am trying to conceal the tears that are beginning to form in my eyes.

"You would only be hurting yourself," he tells me.

"Don't make me do this." The tears are falling now no matter how hard I try to hide them.

"You would be doing me a huge favor. I wouldn't have to die slowly," he says. As if to prove his point, he begins to cough softly. "Just do it, princess."

I slowly inch out one of my daggers from my jacket. When it is finally gripped in my hand, I get a glimpse of it. Of course it is the prettiest one, the one with the gold handle.

"Saved the special one for me?" he asks and actually gives me a smile through his pain. "I know it sounds awful to ask, but if you ever see Cami, tell her I'm sorry."

At any other time I would feel jealous, but now I feel sympathy for Cami. She will also be heartbroken to find out Emmis is dead. So, I nod. "I'm sorry," Emmis whisper, but now I know it is for me.

"Who knows maybe I'll see you again," I whisper extremely soft.

"I don't want to count on it," Emmis says. "Go for it, princess."

**District 10 Emmis Gray's POV**

I surprise myself when I don't feel fear that I am about to die. Maybe in another circumstance if I had been able to fight, I would have felt it. Or maybe if it had been a different person. But I can't fight and Eris is about to kill me. I know she will make it quick.

I feel the dagger shake as she touches it to my throat. I never believed that your life flashes before your eyes when you die, but it does. I see my little sisters, the girls I will never see again. I see my dead parents who seem to be waving me over to the other side. I see Alistair, one of my only true friends. I see Cami, her last goodbye still hanging on my lips. And of course, I see Eris. But I see the moment on the roof, not the moment that was happening right now.

The dagger is still at my throat, shaking more violently than ever, I can't take the suspense any more. "Please," I whisper.

"I am so sorry," Eris says and I know this will be the last time I hear her voice.

I want the last thought before I die to be special. So I try to decide which girl I would have ended up with in the long run and her name would be the last thing I think.

I feel the swift slice at my throat. The light is blinding and unwanted, but it comes at you anyway. A strange mixture of seasons and colors that all turn to some strange, unnatural mix. One that is beautiful and deadly at the same time. This is what death really feels like.

_Bye Cami._

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

Satisfaction is a nice feeling. A great feeling actually. It's the feeling that you have done something right. So you could say I always feel satisfaction.

Our pack minus Zander staggers into the clearing. Season is sitting by a roaring fire. She immediately looks up when we stumble in.

"What happened?" she asks. I see her analyzing our faces to find out if something is wrong. I sure she has found something.

"Well, we ran after people, Zander got a spear in the back, and then Eris killed that guy from 10. Pretty eventful hunt, don't you think?" I tell her. I make sure to make the story come off as pleasant even though it would be classified under bittersweet.

"Zander's dead," Season says in disbelief.

"Dead as the rabbit you killed yesterday. But you know Zander was a gimp personality wise, so he wasn't hard to take down either," I say. Season looks at me with a look of hate and shock. She is probably wondering how I could have said a thing like that. However, I don't believe in respect for the dead. I didn't respect Zander when he was living and I'm pretty sure he was dead inside then.

"Let's just forget about it," Wiley says in a tired tone. He sits on the opposite side of the fire.

"Way to be a killjoy," I say to him.

"How is not talking about our dead ally killing joy?" he asks me. He is giving me a look like Season did before.

"You didn't like him either," I say.

"But now he is dead," Wiley points out.

"That doesn't mean his personality changed," I argue.

"Just shut up," Eris yells. "Dead is dead." After saying this she walks off into the jungle.

"Whatever," I mutter and take a seat near the fire. I notice Season had left when I was arguing with Wiley. She is handing something to Mimi near our pond. I think I have a feeling what it has to do with.

Wiley sees what I see too. He gets up and saunters over to where Mimi and Season are. By the looks of it, he is asking Mimi to come with him somewhere. It doesn't shock me that she goes. Season returns to the fire, but is looking down this time.

I subtly walk over to where Season and Mimi were seconds ago. I look down to see a set of orchids and a single leaf. I pick up the leaf and read it.

_Dear Mimi,_

_Season told me what you wanted to tell me. Sounds great. Meet me in our usual clearing when you get back._

_Love,_

_Storm _

I smile to myself before placing the leaf back on the ground. I scope the camp to see if anyone is watching me. I find that Season is the only other person left in the clearing. She is still dead to world so I know it is safe to go.

I slip quietly through the trees, but stop when I see the clearing ahead. To my delight, Storm is there waiting, torch in hand.

I walk right into the clearing where his torch can cast a light on me. "Hi," I say to him cheerfully. He looks stunned to see me here. "Don't worry, I'm a friend."

"Mimi told you?" Storm asks. He grips his spear a little tighter.

"Yeah," I say with a friendly smile. He still looks doubtful, but his grip loosens on the spear.

"Where's Mimi?" he asks uneasily. I know he is worried that she might have died. It's kind of cute, but this whole mess Mimi got herself into still disgusts me.

"Don't worry, she's fine," I say, still holding my smile. He relaxes a little.

"Good," he says.

"Look Storm I can't lie to you. I have something important to tell you," I say and replace my smile for a look of guilt.

"What is it?" he asks and gets tense again.

"I think you should know that…"

**District 2 Vigilance Peregrine's POV**

I move like a shadow through the trees, easing my way past fallen branches. I follow the sound of Eris's hurried steps until she stops.

I wait a second and watch her through the trees. She is sitting on a log, face in her hands. I hear the escaping sobs from her.

I slip out of my hiding position. The minute I take one step, a branch snaps. Eris, like the branch, snaps up to look at me.

"Hi," I say awkwardly.

"What do you want?" she asks me. I go around the log to face her but I don't sit down.

"I need a favor from you," I say.

"What have you ever done for me?" she asks. Another choked sob escapes from her lips. I am itching to ask her what's wrong, but I don't want to distract myself from my mission.

"I think this will make us both happy," I tell her.

"How?" she asks a bit more suspiciously. But her tear filled eyes widen a moment later. "No, I'm sorry no. I can't do that."

"Look, I just…" She silences me with the wave of her hand.

"No," she says more forcefully.

"Eris, I really need you to kill me."

…...

**Before you get really angry about me killing Emmis and saying he would have picked Cami, please here me out.**

**First, this is the Hunger Games. People will die and they might be your favorites. Sorry, it's true.**

**Second, it would not have been very believable for him to have escaped. He was hurt and Wiley and Elena would never have let him escape. Eris and Mimi would probably have died too.**

**Lastly, I think the way he died was dramatic. And I like things that are dramatic. I watch Gossip Girl, so that's how much I love it.**

**And the reason I put Emmis with Cami is because they had more time to get to know one another and they would have had a better chance if I didn't kill him.**

**Sorry about that, but I had to explain myself. If you still hate me, tell me why you think I was wrong in killing Emmis.**

**So, how will Cami react to Emmis's death? How will Storm react to Elena's confession? Will Eris kill Vigilance? And what has Leita been up to?**

**Your Capitol Question of the Day: If you were Marina, would you have reacted differently to seeing Storm and Season together?**

**Reviews really make my day.**

**-Emma**


	14. Goodnight My Life and My Love

**This is a mini-chapter. I know this is later than usual, but on Tuesday I saw Billy Elliot and then on Wednesday I got sucked into "Dead Poets Society" so I didn't type then either. But I still finished. Hope you enjoy.**

….

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

All I can do is stare at him in disbelief. My mind is whirling over what to do. My mind is saying I should do it. This was what wanted, right? But my heart says that killing him would not make things better for me. And I'm starting to believe that.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I tell him.

"Look, Season said this is what you wanted to do. Why can't you?" Vigilance asks. I don't like the question, mostly because I really don't know why I don't want to do it.

"Why do you want to die anyway?" I ask. It must be a long story because he comes to sit next to me.

"I don't want to go back home to District 2. Too many bad memories I want to avoid," he says solemnly.

"What about your family?" I ask.

"What family?" he says with a grave laugh. "My whole family is the biggest mess you've ever seen. I'm guessing yours is the perfect family, am I right?"

"You don't know that," I snap. I still have a rich father and mother, but my sister still died in the Games.

"I'm just saying that your family can't be half as bad as mine. So will you do it now?" he asks. I shift a bit on the log, contemplating another question to hold off his death wish.

"What about Season?" I ask. "You'll be abandoning your District partner." Hopefully that will throw him off.

"I'm doing this partially for her," he tells me.

"You're dying partially for her?" I ask in utter disbelief.

"Let me rephrase that. I am dying this way partially for her," he explains.

"I'm still confused," I confess.

"This will be the only way she will believe I didn't just give up. Since we've been here she trying to keep me alive, but she's not here now. So can you please do this for me?" he asks again.

I rack my mind for more questions, but none come to me. Answering is the only thing I can do now. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I thought I wanted it, but I just killed someone and you should know it's not very fun."

Vigilance gives me a grave smile. "I figured."

"I'm sorry. The odds are you won't win anyway," I point out.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," he says with a less grave smile.

"Was that sarcasm or were you serious?" I ask and attempt a smile. For some reason I actually feel better thanks to the boy who just asked me to kill him.

"A bit of both," he answers. "Are you sure you can't do it."

"That better have been a joke," I say with a bit more seriousness.

"It was bit of both again," he admits.

"The answer is still no and you are not funny," I tell him.

"You were laughing a minute ago," he argues playfully.

"No I was smiling a minute ago," I argue back, but I still feel the smile coming back.

"Whatever you say, but I am very funny," he says.

"Keep telling yourself that," I say.

"Seeing as this whole thing was a bust, I am going to go get some sleep," Vigilance tells me. He gets up off the log and begins to walk back into the jungle.

I smile a little as he goes, but still something in the back of my mind is bothering. Like a little warning bell going off. I can't quite place what it's telling me, but I know I won't like it when I figure it out.

**District 3 Leita Ashling's POV**

Being alone can be helpful in some cases. Like when you're in a game like this one. I don't have to worry about my allies dying or about my allies killing me in the long run. You could say I am worry free.

I am sitting a flat ledge on what I am now calling my mountain. No one else made a break for this large landform so I have it all to myself. I can set fires with ease and I don't have to worry about people popping out at me. Yet.

I warm my hands over my safe fire to prevent hypothermia. That is the only downside to my mountain, the frigid cold. Even my sleeping bag is next to useless against the cold.

The sun was just starting to rise. I watch as the mountain becomes engulfed with bright rays of sunlight. It is really one of the only beautiful things in these Games.

I carefully role up my sleeping bag, but I keep my fire roaring. Freezing to death is such an unattractive way to die. Once I get all my stuff tucked away, I go to work.

Late last night or very early this morning I received my whip. I know I have to go to work on fastening the knives on to it. I only managed to pick up three, but I call that a victory against all my tough competition. And getting a pack wasn't that bad either.

As I set the knives on the whip I began thinking of who was left. All of the Career pack unless one of the cannons last night was for one of them and a few other scattered tributes. No one I couldn't take at this point, at least I don't think.

When the whip is finally finished, I admire my own handiwork. Although I had a far better one at home, where I trained like a Career, this one will suffice nicely.

I like the spot I have, but I know I should move to a place with more game. I swing my pack on to my back and head farther up the mountain. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to see some tributes from up there.

**District 6 Kadance Minos's POV**

I try to remember is mid-morning was pleasant back in District 6. I remember my brother making jokes over the table and my dog liking at my bare feet. I never thought about mid-mornings as pleasant until now.

Because now instead of a brother and a dog, I have a half dead District partner, a slightly insane other boy, and a girl who hasn't come back in…

"Jack, wake up," I yell as softly as possible. Bailey gives a soft moan of pain at the sound of my voice, but doesn't wake up. "Jack!"

Jack's eyes finally flutter open and they fall on my. "What?" he asks with a small yawn.

"Rose has been gone for a long time," I say. I don't know exactly how long it has been, but I know it hasn't been just an hour.

"She's not back yet?" Jack asks in confusion. He stands up from his position of lying against a tree to come stand next to me.

"Why would I be saying she has been gone for a long time if she was here?" I snap. But of course this does not break his calm expression. That is one of things I hate about Jack, his inability to panic in any situation.

"We should go look for her," Jack says. I begin to nod, but as if on cue, Bailey stirs again.

"We can't leave Bailey," I say with a sigh.

"I'll go," Jack says. He picks up one of his spears from off the ground and heads in the direction she went last night. But he stops in his tracks when we hear the footsteps running at us.

I have my bow aimed directly at the trees, ready to fire. Jack is beside me again, spear at the ready. But we both relax when Rose comes bursting through.

"Are you okay? Is anybody behind?" I ask, still in a panic. Rose hold up a finger and I wait for her to catch her breath.

"No," she says before taking a deep breath.

"No, you're not okay or no, nobody is behind you?" I ask.

"Calm down," Jack tells me. He goes over to Rose and puts a comforting arm around her.

I roll my eyes before speaking again. "What if someone was following her?"

"No one is following me, but you will never believe what I heard," Rose says once her breath evened out.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"The boys from 4 and 10 are both dead," Rose tells us.

"How?" I ask. I never got to know either of them, but I remember the boy form 10 being huge. I don't think the boy from 4 was a weakling either.

"The boy from 10 speared the boy from 4, but the Careers caught him before he could get away. The girl from 4 slit his throat."

"How do you know this?" Jack asks.

"I found the Career camp," Rose says with a shrug.

I open my mouth to yell something, but Jack cuts me off. "Where is it?"

"Deep in the jungle," Rose answers.

"How many are there again?" I ask.

"Six, four girls and two guys," Rose tells me. "I hope you are not thinking we could take them."

"Of course we can't, I was just asking," I snap.

"Can you find it again?" Jack asks calmly.

"Yes, but what good will it do?" Rose says.

"We might be able to get more information," Jack suggests. "Can you show me?"

"I guess," Rose mutters. Jack tightens the grip on his spear again and the two head off into the woods, leaving me with Bailey.

He still isn't awake, but I go to sit beside him anyway. People always look so much more peaceful when they sleep, even if they are in pain like Bailey. So I just sit there and stare at him for what seems like hours on end, but I don't feel bored. What I am doing may be considered creepy, but what else am I supposed to do.

I am so lost in thought that I don't see Bailey's eyes fluttering open. "Morning already?" he mutters.

"More like afternoon now," I tell him with a smile. After last night it was good to know he is not dead.

"So, did I die or did we both die and now we're in the afterlife?" he asks. It was probably meant to be a joke, but he sounds so serious when he asks.

"Some afterlife this would be," I scoff.

"It wouldn't be so bad," Bailey says. I wait for him to tell me why, but he stays quiet. "So where are Jack and Rose? Did they desert us?"

"No, but we did find the Career camp," I tell Bailey. I feel bad that he has missed so much. "Two more people have died, the boys from 10 and 4."

"Those are the people whose cannons you thought were my cannons, right?"

"Yeah," I say solemnly.

"It's okay, I'm alive after all," he reassures me.

"But you're not exactly better. For all we know you could be bleeding internally," I say.

"I don't think a girl and a branch scratching me cause internal bleeding," he says with a light smile.

"You don't know that," I argue.

"Let's change the subject," Bailey says bluntly. "What are the woods been like, besides the parts I've seen?"

"Surprisingly quiet. At night it seems like the woods from the story my brother told me," I say in a more serene voice.

"What story?" Bailey asks.

"You haven't heard the story about the woods? Everyone I know in District 6 has heard the story," I say to him, confused.

"Never heard it. District 6 hardly seems like the place for stories set in the woods. Why don't you tell it to me."

"I'm not much of a storyteller, but I guess I can try," I say with a shrug. "It is said that deep in the woods tree fairies live among the forest creatures. They were sent there to protect the home of the forest creatures. They are invisible in the day, but at night they walk silently amongst the trees, glowing with white light. Sometimes little children would find their way into the woods when they lose their way. Some would catch a glimpse of the fairies. When they do, they are trapped in the woods until morning. The tree fairies let the children greet the night creatures with them and let them drink out of their enchanted stream that is said to be as clear as a mirror. Then when it got very late, the tree fairies would sing a bewitching melody to lead the children to sleep. But in the morning, instead of awakening in the forest, they awake in their own homes. Of course when the children go to look for the fairies in the morning, they can't be seen. And that is about it."

Bailey must have closed his eyes to picture my story, but he is smiling when I finish. "What do the fairies look like?"

"I always pictured them as be so beautiful they had to glow or else their beauty would be too blinding. Girls with long, flowing blonde hair, very tall, with creamy skin, and their perfect bodies dressed in long, pure white dresses. But that is just my version."

"I picture them a little differently," Bailey says with another small smile. "Do you know the song they sing?"

"Yes," I say automatically. It was the only song I know by heart.

"I would love to hear it," Bailey says with a sigh.

I roll my eyes, now knowing what he is getting at. "I am not singing it, if that is what you are getting at."

"It is my last dying wish," he tells me.

"You are not dying and your wish has not been granted. I don't see any shooting stars around," I say.

"Do hovercrafts count, because if they do, I hope someone dies in the next second."

"It will be your own hovercraft in a minute," I warn.

"I hope you are happy, rejecting a dying man's wish."

"I am very happy, actually."

"This could be our last conversation and you should stop ruining it with hateful words."

"I'm just stressing the point that I am not singing," I say with a smirk.

"What can I do to make you sing?" Bailey asks.

"For you to stop talking and get some rest."

"Done, now sing," he says and then mimes zipping his lips.

"Fine, but this doesn't leave the clearing or I'll kill you myself," I threaten.

"You know the whole country could be watching this though," Bailey points out.

"Do you want me to sing or not?"

"Fine, I cross my heart that I won't tell," he swears. I watch him cross his heart before I begin.

_In the moonlight_

_Where the stars shine_

_There's a place unlike your own_

_In the deep light_

_With your own mind_

_You forget what you've known_

_So stay a night_

_Forget the sign_

_And everything you've been shown_

_So, goodnight moonlight_

_Goodnight star shine_

_Goodnight that place of your own_

I finish the last bar of the song, but instead of an enthusiastic clap, I get a soft snore. Look like the little melody works after all.

**District 9 Cami Chryso's POV**

The cruel reality hits me like I had just run into a stone wall. I have to tighten my grip on my tree so that my nails are digging painfully into the bark.

Emmis was dead.

I know I should have known from the moment he told me to run ahead, but my conscious mind slipped the horrible thought into the closet in the back of my mind. Now it was making it's grand entrance back on to center stage in my thoughts.

Part of me wants to send it back to the closet again. It was possible that the girl from 11 was mistaken. I had been spying on this tribute camp since me and Emmis split up so she couldn't have gotten there in time to see it go down. And who knows how twisted the Careers wove the story.

The whole tale was full of holes. Emmis would have never openly attacked the Careers. Even if he did, Eris wouldn't have killed him. I had no respect or liking for the girl, but she wouldn't just kill a boy she liked. It just couldn't be possible.

However, I know that I might be the one mistaken. I'll just have to wait for the death toll tonight to prove whoever's tale was correct.

So I camp out in my tree, camouflaged from view. I hear the girl from 6 singing to her District partner. It is really quite sweet, but it only reminds me of Emmis. When the other two get back, I try to listen in for more information on the Careers. To my disappointment, they found nothing worth my time.

When the sun disappears, casting one last ray of light over the arena, I know it is time to be on alert. The minute the Capitol symbol shines in the sky, I can feel the doubt that I am right rising in me.

The first to appear is the boy from 4, which means the first hole in the girl's story has been filled. When Emmis's face shines over the arena, I feel my stomach drop.

My nails dig even farther into my tree then they had a few hours before. The tears first start to trickle down, but soon they are coming down in a steady stream.

I only let them fall for a few moments before a different emotion besides sadness sets in. Rage continues to build in me. I climb out of my tree and run straight into the jungle. Eris Delgrave was going to pay.

**District 1 Mimi Stewart's POV**

It is not until just before dawn that I manage to slip away to see Storm. Wiley seems to be watching my like a hawk. I know it is probably because he fears for my safety, but something inside me says he knows about Storm.

I reach the clearing in record time. Storm is not there so I take the time to push my hair behind my ears and take the twigs out as well.

The sun is just peeking out when Storm enters the clearing. I smile when I see him and start to walk toward him, but he takes a step back.

"We need to talk," Storm says in a rough tone. I see a spear in his right hand, which is strange since we never bring weapons when we meet.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, puzzled.

"What you don't have your boyfriend here to take me out?" Storm says coldly.

"Who told you?" I ask my eyes wide in disbelief and shock.

"So you're not going to deny it. Elena had to tell me," Storm answers.

My shock and disbelief turns to anger. "Elena," I sneer under my breath. "You can't believe anything she says."

"So, Wiley is not your boyfriend?"

"Not really," I say and look down at the ground.

"What do you mean by not really?" Storm asks in another cold tone.

"Our mentors wanted us to do it. I didn't want to and since we didn't mention after the train ride, I thought he wouldn't do it," I admit.

"What about Zander?" Storm asks, staring at me harshly.

"How did she know that?" I ask myself. "That was not my fault."

"You kissing him was not your fault?"

"I had to, Storm." I am yelling now, partly out of aggravation and partly out of thinking if I yell he might believe me.

"You had to?" Storm practically spits.

"He said if I didn't that he would tell Wiley about us and then Wiley would kill you," I try to explain.

Storm takes awhile to answer now. I try not to look impatient for some answer or an apology of some sort. "Why didn't you kill him," he asks softly.

"Because I don't want to kill anyone," I mutter.

"Didn't catch that," he says, but he has a barely there smile now. He drops the spear and comes over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. In response, I lean my head on his chest.

"I don't want to become a Career. You know, one of those people who kill everyone at will. I just can't do it," I say into his chest.

He answers while stroking my hair. "I understand."

"You always do," I say.

"I tend to understand the people I love," Storm says into my hair.

I push myself arms-length away from him to look him directly in the eyes. "What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just said that I tend to understand people," he says quickly.

"No, you said you understand people you love," I say with a huge smile.

"I think you are hearing things because I never said that," he says in his own defense.

I lean back over to give Storm a kiss. Then I separate myself from him. "Whatever you say, but since you are denying it, I won't say it back."

"Wait Mimi, come back," Storm yells to my retreating back.

"Nope, you can try again in a few minutes," I yell back to him.

"What's in a few minutes?"

"The part where we run away together," I yell to him. He yells something back, but I am out of earshot.

I am stilling smiling when I enter the clearing. I try to be discreet as I swing my pack and sheath of arrows over my shoulder. The rest of the Careers are in the small pond, taking no notice to me.

I take one last look around, saying a mental good-bye to Season and Eris. But what I see stops my little good-byes in their tracks.

I want to scream and I really want to run, but my vocal chords seem to have been scratched out and my feet have melted to the ground. Finally I manage to connect my word into one single scream.

"Get out of the water!"

…...

**Not a lot of action, so sorry. The next one will be pretty epic and pretty long so don't expect it very soon. I also have two huge Fourth of July parties to go to so I won't have time to type at night. But I'll try to find time.**

**The only real question is what is in the water? I will give you infinite sponsor points if you can guess what it is.**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Would you want to hunt down Eris if you found out she killed your crush, even though you knew she liked him too?**

**Reviews will make or break me. No not really, I will right no matter what. But I do love the feedback.**

**-Emma**


	15. Some Beauty Just Won't Die

**This is really late and I'm very sorry, but I had family here who would not leave me alone. Anyway here is the next, longer than usual chapter. Also, someone asked me about the song in the last chapter and yes I did make it up. Enjoy.**

…

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

I didn't even bother to look back to see what Mimi was screaming about. I swam as fast as I could to shore. I claw my way on to the shore, but just as my feet hit the sand, a slippery tentacle wraps around my right ankle.

I try with all my might to pull myself back. I have a fighting chance until my other ankle is captured by whatever had hold of me. I feel myself being dragged back towards the water. My first thought was that the beast was trying to drown me, but then it pulls me up by my ankles so that I am dangling in the air.

I am now looking straight into the eyes of the beast. It is horrifying. The beast is the exact same color as the pond water, which is why we couldn't see it. It has large, black eyes that have the red rims. I can't even tell how big it truly is, but I know is must be as big as the pond. The tentacles are too many to count. But the thing that makes the beast terrifying was its large mouth set with millions of razor sharp teeth that could kill me in less than a second by just biting once. I've heard a name for a beast like this in an old, District 4 horror story.

_Kraken_

Dangling by the tentacles of the beast does have one upside. I can now see where everyone is. Vigilance is dangling a few feet away from me. I see Season hacking at one of the creatures tentacles on the beach. Mimi and Elena were the only ones on the shore, looking terrified and helpless. Wiley must be dangling somewhere else on the other side.

I discover another upside to dangling by my ankles. My arms are free to slide out one of my knives. I could attempt what Season is doing, did, or failed to do. I grip my knife handle and try to pull my body up to begin hacking. But I find that each time I try to reach up, I am whipped in a different direction which pushes me back down.

I am still trying to cut the tentacles when the beast gives a menacing roar. With one quick motion, the beast dives back into the water.

My slam into the water momentarily stuns me, but I know this will be my only chance to escape. Being from District 4, water is a second home for me. I easily pull myself up to my ankles and slice the tentacle on my right foot. Soon, I am free.

I am still good on breath. I see Vigilance not fighting at all against the thing. With my adrenaline still high, I go to help him.

With the little help I get from Vigilance, I set him free as well. I take a look around for Wiley, but I see nothing. I grab Vigilance and pull him up on to the shore.

I half drag him to safety near the jungle. We are both coughing and spitting out water. I notice that no one else is here.

"You can't let me win here, can you?" Vigilance sputters. He is on his feet now and looking right at me.

"I can't, but I have no idea why," I tell him.

"Did everyone leave?" he asks. I survey the camp to see if anyone was left. But the only things left were a couple of packs.

"Everyone on shore. I'm pretty sure Wiley's dead." On cue the cannon booms.

"I think I saw Elena leave that way," Vigilance says. He points towards the jungle behind us. "She took a large pack and her weapons."

"Elena," I hiss under my breath. "And I guess the others left too."

"Looks like the alliance is over," Vigilance comments.

Something about his observations hits me hard. I wasn't upset that the alliance was finally over. I never wanted to be a Career anyway. I was upset that I probably would never see Mimi or Season again. I never would have thought that I would miss the girl from 2 and I definitely would not have thought I would be the one to save her District partner. They were supposed to be dead by now.

Talk about a change of heart.

"I guess so," I murmur. I wish someone was here to console me, but all I have is the suicidal boy from District 2. And he is no Emmis.

"Are you upset that it is over?" Vigilance asks me. He is looking right at me, but I don't want him to see me on the verge of tears.

I am stunned he can tell what I was thinking, but that still doesn't change anything. "No, I just don't know what I am going to do now."

"And you think you're the only one?" Vigilance asks.

"You just want to die," I snap.

"Yes, but now I have to go through all the trouble of finding a new person to kill me," he points out with a small laugh.

And yet again he makes me feel better. "Who were you planning on killing you besides me?"

"I was thinking Elena."

"Oh not really," I say with a grimace.

"No, I think she would have been good for a stab in the back," he says with a stronger laugh.

"Looks like you have a problem," I tell him.

"I guess I do."

"Tell you what, if you come with me and help me, I will kill you when we reach the final two," I suggest.

"And if I don't make it to the final two?"

"You better have died protecting me," I say jokingly.

This time he doesn't laugh, he looks completely serious. "Deal."

"Then I guess this is our new alliance."

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

My getaway was so perfect it was hard to believe it wasn't rehearsed. But being Elena Lovitz I can pull off things like that.

I make my way through the jungle, making no effort to mask the sound of my footsteps. No one would be following me. They all would be too distraught to bother.

_BOOM_

Just as I expected. At least one person would have had to die. The beast was terrifying and could have killed about anything but it was just so…predictable.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and continue to walk. When I reach the popular clearing, I turn right back around.

Once I reach the old Career camp, I check to see if anyone else is around. No one can be seen from what I can tell.

I grab a giant leaf and slip out my berry ink. I scrawl a message in large letter. I then pin it with a thorn on to a tree. Let the Careers work that out.

I look for anymore supplies, but I find none. Some of the Careers must have come out alive. It was really a shame.

As quickly as I came, I am gone. I pass back into the trees with a bigger purpose this time. I have to see some things in the mountain region.

When I finally reach the end of the jungle, I look on to the mountain with a smile. If this all goes well I will have everyone right where I want them.

I head in the direction of the mountain in a speedy fashion. I had a long walk ahead of me. But this was not going to stop me.

Leita Ashling, it was about to be your lucky day.

**District 12 Storm Loret's POV**

I pace up and down the edge of the clearing. I did not want to stay in the clearing in case of any intruders.

It had been far too long for Mimi to be gone. She said she was just going back to get her stuff. Every minute that ticks by gets me more and more worried for her safety.

I hear a familiar crash through the trees and look to see if it's Mimi. Indeed it is. I run into the clearing as fast as I can and scoop her up into my arms. I kiss her before she can get a word in.

"I thought you were dead," I say to her when I finally put her down.

She shakes her head. "Our camp was attacked by some kind of water beast."

"Are you hurt?" I ask her urgently.

"She wasn't even in the water," a voice says. I turn to see Season behind me, soaking wet. "But I'm fine too."

"Good to know," I tell her sarcastically.

"I could kill you right now, but I am way too tired," she says coldly.

"But really, what happened?" I ask.

"This serpent thing came out of the water and attacked our camp. It got Eris, Vigilance, and Wiley. I didn't see if they got away or not," Season explains.

The sound of a cannon boom proves that not everyone got away. The silent question of "Who do you think it was?" lurks in my mind. I don't ask though. I didn't know these people, but they did.

"We should go," I say before the silence gets to awkward. The two girls nod, but they still seem to be thinking about who died.

The three of us hike through the jungle, avoiding my old camp when we came near it. Finally we came across a large tree much like the one in the middle of the arena with a space under the roots. WE decide to set up camp here.

"I'm going to go catch some food," Season tells no one in particular.

"Bring back something good," I say to her.

"Good idea, then I can eat it in front of you and watch you suffer," she says, but this time she seems to be joking.

Mimi and I wave good-bye to her as she leaves. "Be careful," I yell at last minute. Season gives a psh sound before disappearing into the trees.

"Are you upset about me bringing her with me?" Mimi asks in a hushed tone.

In response, I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Of course not, she's not that bad."

Mimi rests her head on my shoulder. "I love you."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "I love you, too."

**District 9 Kaede Maple's POV**

"Get your stuff, we're leaving," a voice says from behind me. It's Fare with a backpack on her back and a new bow and arrows in her hand.

"And I thought we were all getting along," I say sarcastically. However, I actually do think the alliance is going well.

"Marina is a psycho and Storm is lying to us," Fare tells me.

I raise an eyebrow. "I get the whole Marina thing, but what is Storm doing?"

"He is having some relationship with a Career. It is actually no big deal. It is Marina who is making it a big deal."

"Storm got a Career?"

"Does it matter?"

"Which one?"

"Can you be serious for a second! What happened to that guy on the roof I talked to?" she asks angrily.

"Fine I can be serious. But can you not be roof Fare because she was mean."

"Just get your stuff," she tells me in a more serene voice. I know she is annoyed with me.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be here when Marina kills Storm," I say. I look around for stuff to grab, but I find nothing around me. I shrug my shoulders at Fare and motion for us to get going.

"I'm not worried about Storm, it's the girl," she tells me as we walk farther into the jungle. I want to ask her which girl it is again, but she still seems agitated from our last conversation.

"Don't you think we are now on Marina's death list now?" I ask her, with more seriousness. If what Fare said about Marina being insane then I don't want to be one of her victims.

"If we are then we better steer clear of her," she tells me.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I ask dryly.

"Hiding," she says like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"So we are playing defensive?"

"Do you have a better idea?" she sneers, the agitation back in her voice.

"Ask me in a few hours," I hiss back at her.

"If you keep that up, you will be lucky if you're alive." Fare quickens her pace after she says this. I am half running to even bite her dust. The thicker the trees get, the harder it is.

I give one last sprint to catch up to her. I am beside her again now. But that is when I realize I am not going anywhere anymore.

**District 1 Mimi Stewart's POV**

I snuggle up against Storm, my head on his chest, and just think. Sleep seemed to be inevitable at this point, but my mind wouldn't let me. It was like the night on the roof all over again. All I can do is lie here and breath.

The tree proved itself to be an adequate shelter. The thick roots prevent enemies from seeing us clearly, but we could see outside just fine. Season was still gone and Storm was keeping watch. I remain fixed on the stars.

"I guess stars are beautiful no matter where they are viewed," I whisper. The twinkling lights in the sky were always comfort for me back in District 1. Even now, just seeing the flecks of light make me feel better when feeling good was almost inexistent in a place like this.

"Not everything can be ugly in an ugly place," Storm says.

"The people aren't ugly," I comment.

"That is where you and I disagree," he tells me. "The people may be beautiful on the outside, but they still all turn ugly inside. Well, except you."

My face begins to get red and I'm glad it is too dark for the cameras or Storm to pick up. "You aren't the ugly either."

"Why, thank you."

"But they will always be more beautiful in District 1," I say with a sigh. I never realized how much I took for granted in my life as a little, rich girl. But part of me doesn't blame that on myself. I was born lucky and it will always be that way. "When I get back there, I will always look up at the stars at least once. I know that sounds stupid, but it is something to look forward to."

"You will be able too. And I'm glad we are on the same page of you winning."

"And you too," I correct. Storms sudden movement startles me. He is now sitting in front of me, his hands holding mine.

"I thought you already thought this through," he says.

"I did," I insist.

"Then you know we can't win together," he tells me.

"But there is a way. They can change the rules again," I insist more forcefully.

"Remember, they took the rule back two years ago and tried to make Katniss and Peeta kill each other. Even if they announced a change, we couldn't trust it."

"Then we'll do what they did or something like that." My eyes begin brimming with tears because I know deep down I won't win this argument.

"Say we did find a way to win together. You will just go back to District 1 and me to District 12. Sure, we'll see each other on the Victory Tour, but then we will go right back to our opposite universes. Then when the Hunger Games come around again, you will be hoping your tributes win and I will be helping mine. This can never work Mimi."

Storm's face is grave and I know he has thought this more through than I have. As much as he wants us both to live, we can't. And he would die so that I can go home and see the stars again. Thinking this makes me feel like the biggest bitch in the Games.

"Why do they make this so hard?" I ask helplessly.

Storm gives me a somber smile. "Because they can."

My tears fall in droplets down my face. Storm wraps his arms around me again and I greedily accept them. But all I can think about was how selfish I really am even if I never meant to be that way.

At some point the stream of lights enter our den. We break apart to see who died. I am relieved and grim that it was Wiley who took the fall for all of us. His death meant safety for Storm, for now at least. But thinking that makes me feel selfish again.

"That's that," Storm whispers. I nod solemnly. I don't shed any tears for my District partner, but I still feel guilty about his whole time in the arena, being oblivious to my lies. Deep down he wasn't an awful person, just an arrogant boy from District 1.

The Capitol seal disappears and I find myself staring up at the stars again. "I can't hate him, even if I wanted to," Storm says solemnly from behind me. "He only ever wanted to protect you."

"I didn't love him, you know."

"That's not what Elena said."

"Elena," I mutter under my breath. It outstands me that she can spin lies so easily. "I told you not to trust anything she says."

"It's hard when you are faced with such a convincing liar," Storm says gravely. I don't know how to respond to that because I know it's true.

I expect Storm to say I should get some sleep, but instead he says that he is going to go see what has been taking Season so long.

I watch him leave, the guilt overwhelming me. What did I ever do to deserve someone like him? I hear my mother's voice in my head telling me that I was a winner; he was the one who doesn't deserve me. I shoo the voice away as quickly as it had come. Just because I was bread to be a winner, it doesn't mean I am one.

My eyes are on the stars again, the perfect stars. I begin thinking about how Storm said I was as beautiful as those stars inside and out.

_You're wrong, Storm. I've killed you._

**District 11 Rose Iris Landit's POV**

"What are we going to do?" I ask Jack in a low voice. The Career camp may have been far away, but they were still armed and ready for attack. It has been a day and we still have no plan. Kadance has not suggested anything, Bailey is still half dead, and Jack seems to be too lost in his own thoughts to do anything. I am desperate for some sign of reassurance from anyone that things would be okay. But I guess that things are never really okay in the Hunger Games.

"Is there something to do?" Jack responds with a sigh. A question for a question, the worst answer anyone could ask for.

"We have to at least think about doing something," I insist. I am persisting close to nothing here, but at this point that has be worth more than Jack is giving me.

"What do you suggest?" Jack asks. I sit down next to him and prepare to give him my game plan when I realize I really have no game plan. I was just hoping that Jack had come up with something that he would gladly tell me. That was my game plan.

"Why would I be over here asking you what you want us to do if I knew what to do?" I challenge. I don't think the question made any sense, but I act like it did.

"I don't know if any of that made sense, but I don't have a plan if that's what you want," Jack tells me. "Anyway, who knows if the Careers are even together anymore? Another one of them died today."

"But that's only a possibility," I point out.

"Well, it seems to be the best possibility we have."

"But is only one of the possibilities," I argue.

"Just drop it," Jack snaps. "Whatever happens happens."

"Nice philosophy on life," I snap back. "When we all die, you should remember that."

"If I can remember anything where dead people go," he says gravely.

"You're right, we should just drop this," I growl. I don't want to think about the possibility of death. The fact that it was so possible scared me and now one of my best bets for keeping my life is being a suicidal little boy.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Jack grumbles.

"What is your problem?" I ask. "What happened to the confident leader who saved a young boy from the Reaping because he could? What happened to him? Or was he just a sham."

To my surprise, he laughs. "I didn't know you thought of me like that. And we can't all be leaders all the time. Sometimes you have to just step back."

"You chose the wrong time," I sneer. He now seemed to be speaking in riddles, which is exactly what I don't need.

"Did I?" he asks with a playful smirk. This was a side of him I have never seen. He is usual so serious, but now he seems to view the world as a joke. Part of me is glad he has lightened up, but I know he has to be serious now.

"Yes," I say forcefully. "Because we are all a mess right now and we need you to be our leader. So snap out of it."

"You sound like my sister," Jack says with a laugh.

"That better be a messed up yes," I say, but this time in a nicer tone.

"I guess it has to be," he says.

"Good to have you back, but when we get home I'd like to see that other Jack too."

"Got it."

I smile to myself. I got Jack back out of his wimpy faze. Now all we do is sit there in a comfortable silence. All I do is breath and try to relax for the first time in the Games.

But it's hard when a tow pairs of footsteps are approaching the camp.

**District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

Rabbits really aren't native to the jungle. The one I caught before was just a dumb bunny. I can't find any other animals as easy to catch. I end up just wandering aimlessly around the jungle, knife in hand.

The brief death toll stops my wandering. I am not too surprised when Wiley's face appears. But I am really just glad it wasn't Vigilance. And I wasn't disappointed it wasn't Eris either.

I still feel the guilt of leaving Vigilance behind but I didn't have a choice. He could have been dead for all I know. But it didn't stop the guilty feelings.

When the Capitol anthem was over, I began my wandering again. I am interrupted again by a thud on the ground.

I uncover a basket covered in the silver parachute. It is full of food, the main meal being turkey legs. I pick up the basket and head back in the direction of my new camp. I can just shove a knife in the basket and say I caught it.

I cannot compliment myself on my sense of direction, which is not leading me back to the camp. Instead I find myself back at the old camp.

I am about to retrace my steps back to where I found the basket, when I spot a rather large leaf tacked on to a tree. But what made the leaf special from what I can make out is the blue ink scrawled on it.

I carefully rip the leaf off the tree and read the message.

_To whoever finds this,_

_Well, I have to say you have guts for coming back. But guts won't win this for you. The Careers may be over, but the Games are just getting started. Good luck because whether you have it or not, you're going to lose._

_Elena_

"Elena" I hiss under my breath. I think about ripping the leaf into a billion tiny shreds, but this might come in handy at some point. I fold it carefully into fours and slip it into my pocket. I check to see if Elena left anything else around, but I find nothing.

I don't know why, but I head quickly off towards my camp. I just needed to get away from the old camp. Who knows, maybe Elena had been lurking around there. I thought I saw a flicker of light through the trees.

That is when I am slammed to the ground.

….

**Sorry, I made a mistake; the next chapter will be the epic one. Before I end this chapter, I have two important things to say.**

**One is that some people have been asking about relationships with certain characters. I do try to give you what you want with your character, but the thing is that I can't do too many relationships. It would get too complicated. So sorry if I can't fit in your characters romance, but I do try to give moments though.**

**The second is a warning. There will be a lot of deaths in the next one. The reason is that I realized I have been taking this a little too slow. I am also going away soon, so I want to get at least to the final five. By the end of the next chapter we will most likely be at the final eight. Things will slow down from there, though. This is a fair warning. I will try to make the deaths memorable.**

**So, who attacked Rose and her camp? Who attacked Season? Will Kaede survive? What is he stuck in? What does Elena want from Leita? Will Mimi find away to save Storm and herself?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Would you agree to have Vigilance die for you and if he doesn't have to, kill him yourself?**

**I usually don't answer, but I will answer this one. I would agree like answer, but I would try to keep him from having to save me, because if he did, I'd feel too guilty about it.**

**Reviews really do make my day.**

**-Emma**


	16. Live Together, Still Die Alone

**Here is the next chapter. Before I start, I am co-writing Your 123****rd**** Hunger Games with Technicolor-princess, so please submit some tributes for that. But I won't keep you in suspense with this story. Enjoy this chapter.**

…

**District 9 Kaede Maple's POV**

"Fare," I yell loudly. I look down to see my feet stuck in some kind of mud. My mind goes straight to quick sand, but it looks to brown to be sand. "Fare!"

"What?" she half screams and half asks. She whirls around, face burning red with rage, but then the look turns to horror when she sees what is happening to me.

My emotions turn to horror too when I see my legs are almost gone. "Now would be the time to help!"

Her eyes fly around the jungle in a panicking fashion. "What do I do?"

"Don't ask me!" I exclaim. I am up to my bellybutton is the mud substance. "Just do _something_!"

I am now at my chest in goo. I can feel it as it inches up my body, slowly, but steadily. My lower body is numb now, like that part of me has already died. And now I know it's too late for the rest of me.

"I'm going to pull you out," Fare finally decides. She edges towards the pit of mud slowly, but I wave my extend arm to stop her.

"Don't, you will only kill yourself," I say calmly, but my voice cracks. But I don't stop myself from letting the tears drip down my face. I should be allowed to cry in death.

"But I can try," she persists, but I do here a small sense of relief in her voice.

"No, just go," I tell her softly. I have no hand or arm to shoo now, so I motion her to go with my head. To my relief, she goes.

They say if you don't live together, you'll die alone. But I think you die alone no matter how many people you had lived your life with. Death was a solitary thing you had to do.

My chin begins sinking into the mud, inch by inch I am going under. I remember up on the roof, when I said to Fare that the night before the Games was the final breath before the plunge.

And she was right; it was the plunge to death no matter how you looked at.

_BOOM_

**District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

The sound of a cannon only falters my attacker slightly. But I am still pinned to the ground, face in the rough dirt.

I am violently flipped over and I meet the eyes of the girl from District 12, unmistakable, mad man anger in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like District 2 isn't so smart after all," she sneers. Then she lets out a cackle that sends shivers down my spine. The girl is insane. And I was going to be her next victim.

My first reaction is to put up a fight, but I find both my arms and legs to be useless. The only semi-logical thing I could think of was to spit in her face.

My logic was so far from wrong. The girl's eyes filled with disgust and even more rage. She backhands the spit off her face and brings her fist down hard, aiming for my face. The fist collided with my mouth and I can taste the metallic flavor of my blood.

"Looks like you don't have your lover to save you now," she hisses. She lets out another mad cackle.

The mad girl just lost me. "What lover?"

The girl gives a jab at my windpipe, easily knocking the air out of me. I struggle to take in a breath in fear that she damaged my throat. "Don't play stupid," the girl spits at me. The clenched fist comes up again and I brace myself for the impact. My nose gushes with blood the second her fist collided with it.

The blood flowing into my mouth makes it hard to talk, but I manage to get a sentence out. "I'm not playing stupid. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't LIE!" the girl screeches. My mouth gets another hit, my cracked lip opening even more. I let out my first trembling cry of pain since she began using me as a punching bag.

"I'm…not," I stutter. I fear that she might not even have to kill me now. I will just drown in my own blood.

"It's all your fault. The alliance I had was just fine. But guess where I am now? GUESS!" she screams.

The word alone begins to roll off my tongue, but I clench my teeth to keep from saying the word.

She beats me to the answer. "I'm alone!" She winds up for another hint. I finely get back the sense to duck my head, but she still catches my forehead, her nails scraping at my skin. Another yelp of pain passes through my lips as the blood pours into my left eye.

"But it's not my fault," I insist. I see her preparing to get another punch at my throat, so I move my head to the right. Her fist collides with the hard earth. Now it is her turn to cry out in pain.

"Oh, but it is," she says in a low growl. She is now trembling in rage. "And you know what happens to girls like you."

My mind goes to death and I know that is the answer. But part of me is holding out hope that if I don't say it, it won't happen.

"They die," she says in the same, menacing growl. With my one, blood free eye, I see the knife glimmer in the light of the full moon. With a wicked smile, she carefully places the blade at my sore throat. "All it will take is one easy stroke."

I clamp my eyes shut, not wanting to see my own, gruesome death at the hands of a girl mistaking me from someone else.

The answer suddenly hits me as all the pieces fall into place. She believes I am the one with Storm, not Mimi. She must have seen us together, that night I was keeping watch. My mouth trembles to let the answers out, but like my eyes, I clamp it shut. No answers or pleads could save me now. And, with me dead, she will not think to attack Mimi.

I wait in agonizing pain for the blinding white lights to hit me and for my cannon to let out its shot. I can just feel the knife pressing down…

The girl's body is slammed off of me. But my stomach is sliced open in the process.

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

More guilt is piled on to my plate when my knife enters the girl from 11's body. She only has time to stumble into the woods before what I think is her cannon blasts.

But I force myself into hunter mode. I spot the pair from 6 trying to flee. I raise the knife and fling it with a careless flick of my rest. The carelessness cost me though. The knife only enters the girl's lower right back. She screams in protest of the knife's intrusion of her body and flings herself into the trees. The boy from six cannot be found anywhere in my range of sight.

Another cannon gives a menacing boom, and then all is silent. Vigilance had taken on the boy from 11, but I am sure he can take him. My mind still nags me that I am wrong.

I should go after the pair from 6, that I know. I can't do it though. Too much guilt has already piled on to my tender conscious. I would rather kill myself than kill another tribute.

I know I don't have to now when another cannon booms. It had to be the girl's. And the boy must be all broken up about it now. I wouldn't be surprised if he came crashing through the trees, begging me to kill him. But that brings me back to my no more guilt thing.

Despite everything that had just happened, I felt a sense of victory coming over me. I had just one my first major battle, not some pity kill.

The last thing I think of is victory before I am tackled to the ground.

**District 11 Rose Iris Landit's POV**

I collapse into a bed of wild flowers that will soon be stained with my blood mixed in with my tears. I feel the knife dig a little deeper into my bottom back when it touches the ground.

I don't scream I don't call for help; all I do is breath. But even my breath is shallow and not soothing. I feel death looming over me like a shadow.

I reach out for anything to grip, any hope that will say I am okay. All I feel is the soft touch of flowers that whistle in the breeze around me.

I find something to grip. The thorns prickle at my skin like mini little daggers like the one in my back. It was a rose as red as the blood bleeding down my back.

A rose. What was it supposed to symbolize? Irony? A Rose dying while another rose breathes on beside her. The Capitol could always find a way to do something like this.

I still grip the rose hard and the thorns still pierce my skin, but the pain is almost inexistent. It is nothing compared to the knife in my back.

My senses drift away along with the world. A bright light travels from being just a fleck to clouding my vision entirely.

But I still held on to the rose.

**District 5 Fare Shaft's POV**

Marina is back on her feet before I could slip out the arrow. I barely have the time to duck before she is on top of me.

"I should have known it would be you," she hisses. I see the knife was still tightly gripped in her hand and I know that could be my death.

"To kill you? I should have known too," I growl. With what little strength I have left, I kick Marina off of me. I send her toppling over on to the ground. I scramble to my feet, bow at the ready.

The arrow makes it to the string this time. But Marina has the knife ready too. I pull back the string and send it flying straight at Marina's heart.

But the knife got me first. I feel it sear into my chest with such force, I fall to the ground. The pain is so indescribable; it is like there is no pain at all.

"Looks like the knife really is sharper than most people," Marina says with a sly smile. She leans down and yanks the knife right out of my upper stomach. Before she goes, I see my arrow did hit her in the shoulder. It didn't kill her. Though I really wish it could have.

I roll over on to my side, holding my chest with my arms in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow. My lips tremble into a sob, but instead it coughs up blood. A maroon puddle stains the ground beside me.

A shadow passes over me. I bring my eyes up to the figure. It is the girl from District 2, leaning over what will soon be my corpse. She is prettier than I remembered. In the confusion the pain is causing me, I start thinking that she is my killer. But my mind keeps chanting _Marina, Marina, Marina_.

"It is going to be okay," the girl whispers to me. Her voice indicates that she is in pain, but her voice still sounds so clear and precise.

I can't bring myself to shake my head and when I try to talk it comes out as a croak. "No."

"What's your name?" the girl asks.

"Fare," I murmur.

"I'm Season, don't worry you're going to be okay." She must be just saying that to try to make me feel better. Or maybe she means that I will be okay wherever dead tributes go.

"Will it?" I ask. The pain only gets worse as I talk. I take in a deep breath, but that only brings more, worse pain.

"I'm sure." Her voice begins to waver and I see thin, clear lines pushing away some of the blood on her face. I know the tears are being shed for herself and not me, but my pain convinces me they are for me.

"I'm sorry about Marina, she might come back," I manage to tell her.

"I feel awful to ask, but do you know what she wants from me?"

"She thinks Storm is in love with you and she wants to kill you," I tell her with a bit less pain in my voice.

"So I was right," I hear her tell herself. "Why did you attack her?"

"Because I couldn't let her take an innocent live."

"But how did you know it wasn't me with Storm?" she asks in a puzzled voice.

"It was just a feeling," I squeak.

"I am sorry you have to die because of me," she mutters.

"I'm sorry I had to die and not even kill the girl who was after you," I say with a cough. I see more blood added to the puddle.

"Do you want me to end it?" she asks, her voice trembling again.

"No," I say through another wave of pain. "You should just leave."

"I hope whatever is waiting for you wherever you go is worth something," she tells me. More clear lines run down her cheek.

"I hope you can win this thing," I say to her. "Bye, Season."

"Bye, Fare," she chokes out and stumbles away, still sobbing.

I wonder if she took one look back, but I hope she didn't. No one should have to suffer through someone dying.

I try to think of good-byes to everyone, anyone. But I never had a family to whisper regrets, good-byes, or loves. Being an orphan always did have flaws.

So I think of what Kaede said on the roof, about the last breath before the plunge. I had thought the plunge was to death and I was right in a way. But I was wrong in another.

Maybe the plunge wasn't to a bad thing after all.

**District 11 Jack Sheen's POV**

You can't be the hero all the time. Could anyone ever be a real hero anyway? What is a hero to the Capitol? Just someone who brutally murders people to win a stupid Game. So, was me dying actually not heroic?

Now I am fighting the only huge guy left in the Games. Should I die fighting or kill him like I am supposed to do.

My spear was long gone and so was his. Hand to hand combat was not hard for me, but against someone of the boy from 2's size it was a challenge. I have been slammed into trees and he has been slammed into trees. I was bleeding and he was bleeding. But neither of us were dead yet.

"Let's just call it quits," Vigilance says with a huff. "I'll let you go, get out of here."

"What do you get out of it?" I ask with an equal huff.

"Possibly my life," he says. I watch him grab his spear and walk away. I look at my own spear, carelessly thrown on the ground. And I carelessly don't pick it up.

Another cannon boom sounds in the silence. I know that many have gone off, but I didn't bother to count. It could have been two or maybe even five.

I know it is time to walk away. I walk in the opposite direction as the boy did at a leisurely pace out of the woods.

When the spear drives into the small of my back, I am not surprised. I knew this would be his plane, but I decided to act like I didn't know. You know for the audience sake.

I feel the spear being pulled from my back. It is then that I fall to the ground, my nose surely breaking in the process.

My death is inevitable now, but I find myself not caring as much as I should. My life was about to end and I didn't care.

I say a mental good-bye to Wes and another to Rose, though she may be dead. I just want to make sure I have nothing left to regret when I die.

I may never be a hero to the Capitol, but I think I may have been more of hero than I thought I was before.

**District 1 Mimi Stewart's POV**

Pacing was about the only thing that was keeping me sane right now. It had been awhile since Storm had left and neither Season nor he has returned.

It didn't help that cannons kept booming every other minute. Every time a cannon boomed my pace only got more hurried and frantic.

I try to reassure myself that everything is okay, but obliviously everything is not okay elsewhere. I just hope Storm and Season are not in elsewhere.

The crashing of trees due to someone running stops my pacing. I make out storm coming through with a rather large object in his hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically. I rush over to him and scan for any injuries. To my relief, he seemed to be unharmed.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Season," he tells me softly. He holds up the large object he was carrying, which is a large basket of food. With a knife sticking out of the top, Season's knife.

"Where did you find this?" I ask, my sense of relief for Storm vanishing. It is replaced with worry for Season.

"In the jungle, a little bit this way of the Career camp," he tells me. "I found it knocked over."

"Was that all?"

"No," he admits.

"Tell me," I plead. By the stony look on his face, I know it is not good news.

"I found it near many different puddles of blood," he says and looks down at the ground.

"Do you think she's dead?" I whisper.

"I don't know, the bodies were gone when I got there," he tells me.

"Then, we'll have to wait," I say with a sigh.

"This may sound extremely inconsiderate, but are we allowed to eat the food in this basket?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have the urge to say no, but I'm hungry too," I admit.

"She would have shared with us," Storm tells me.

"Fine, but we have to save some just in case," I say.

"Got it," he says. He tries to smile, but it just comes out to be grave.

We open the basket and try to enjoy it, but all I can think about is the fact that Season might be dead after all.

**District 12 Marina Melitta's POV**

I should have known that no good girl from District 5 would betray me. She always doubted me, even when I was right. But now both she and that witch from district 2 are dead, leaving me the victor in this case.

My shoulder is still stinging with pain, but I push on. I can't become the Hunger Games victor without killing more tributes.

I stop amongst the trees to pull out Fare's arrow, throwing it to the ground in disgust. The poor girl actually thought that would kill me. My breath still hasn't caught up to me so I stay in this spot.

"Hi, Marina," a voice chirps from behind me. I whirl around, knife at the ready, seeking my next kill. "Up here, silly."

I glance up at the trees to see a little girl in a sky blue dress looking down at me. She had her long black hair in two braids and her grey eyes were wide and innocent. I was looking at the younger version of me. I don't smile at her, but she grins when she sees me looking up.

"Marina!" she squeals in delight. I back up slowly, but my back slams against a tree. I continue to stare up at the little me, not knowing if she is real or not.

"I've gone insane," I mutter. "I have gone truly insane."

"Everyone is a little insane," the little girl tells me. "Aren't you going to play with me?"

"You're not real," I tell the little girl. I watch as she swings her legs happily against the tree, hating myself for hearing the soft thud. She couldn't be real.

"Why wouldn't I be real?" she asks with a giggle. "Play with me."

My thoughts tell me if I agree she might go away. "What do you want to play?"

"Oh no," she says, her face becoming more serious. "You can't play with me yet."

"Then why am I talking to you?" I ask angrily.

"But you can play with me," she says, her gleeful smile returning. She takes her little hand and motions to my hand. I look down at my dagger, coated in Fare's blood.

"What do you mean?" I ask uneasily.

"You said it yourself, I'm not really real. You have to be become unreal for me to be real," she says with another high-pitched giggle. The sentence didn't make a whole lot of sense, but my brain still comprehends it.

"But how am I real and you're not?"

"I'm dead, silly," she says cheerfully.

"But how can you be dead when I'm not?"

"When mommy and daddy died, I died," she says, still cheerful.

"Are you saying when mom and dad died, that part of me died too?"

"Yeah, you got it!" she says without any sarcasm. "Now, please play with me. I've been so lonely." Her face changes now to a sad and abandon look that brings tears to my eyes. How could I say no to myself?

"Don't you have anyone?"

"I can't go anywhere unless you come too," she exclaims, tears flowing down her tiny, pink cheeks. She motions to the dagger again.

I wipe the blood off the dagger and stare at it. Such a violent weapon, yet it was so beautiful. A perfect silver blade with a golden, arched handle. A beautiful, happy dagger, how ironic. I continue to stare, the beauty mesmerizing me, but the fear staling me.

"Oh, just do it," the little girl sneers. I look up in shock at the little girl, but she still is swinging her legs with the same girlish enthusiasm. I must have been imagining her snapping that. "Please."

I look at my dagger one last time. It was still just a beautiful, happy dagger. That is plunged into my heart as my little self watches on.

**District 9 Cami Chryso's POV**

"How could you?" I screech at Eris. She desperately trying to knock me off her, but I wouldn't budge. I wasn't about to let Emmis's killer get away.

"I had to," she says through her struggle. "I didn't have a choice." She manages to get her hand free long enough to try to throw a punch, one that I easily stop with my hand. I bend her hand back with great force, but I don't hear the crack like when I broke the boy from 6's hand.

"I guess that's what all the Careers say," I hiss. "_I didn't have a choice. I was bread to kill." _

"Look, I had to do it. We both would have died if I didn't," she says.

"So you saved yourself," I say with a shake of my head.

"He told me to!" she yells. I can't take it anymore. I punch her in the middle of her face. I see the blood start to run from her nose.

"Well now no one is here to save you," I sneer. I pull out my bow and rip out an arrow. My shot is aimed straight at her heart.

That's when I'm the one slammed to the ground. I don't even have time to see the new attacker when Eris has me pinned to the ground, blood still running down her face.

"No, now no one is here to save you," she says gravely. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you kill me because of something that I couldn't control.

I see the knife coming down and I feel the slice at my throat. I feel Eris getting up and running over to someone or something else. I know my death is inevitable now.

I watch as my vision becomes hazy, the world slipping away. I can't help, but think that I brought this on myself.

**District 6 Kadance Minos's POV**

"You have to hold on," I hear Bailey tell me, but I can barely tell his voice from any of the sounds in the woods.

I am lying on my back, looking up at the stars and the moon. It must be very early morning by now. I can faintly here the sound of running water and more of Bailey's voice. Why can't he just tell me it's hopeless?

_Goodnight moonlight_

I don't know if the light in my eyes is just the moon or if it is the light symbolizing death. What I do know is that it clouds my vision.

"Bailey," I croak, reaching out my hand to see if he is still there. I feel his hand in mine, holding on tightly. I hope he realizes no matter how tight he holds, I'll just die anyway.

"I'm here," he says in a fake calm voice. Now he knows how I felt when he was attacked on the first day, wanting to be calm, but finding it impossible to do so.

_Goodnight star shine_

"I need you to promise me something," I tell him. My vision has become more hazy and I can't tell many sounds apart.

"Anything," he says, voice cracking.

"You have to win," I say softly, my voice fading away like the rest of me. "Do it for me, for District 6. Please win."

"I will try my best," he says in a whisper.

"No, you have to win."

"I promise." That is the last thing I hear before I am sucked into darkness.

_Goodnight that place of my own._

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

It took only an hour to make it up the mountain. I don't even feel a bit tried. You would think that the Gamemakers would make this a little harder for tributes.

I spot the small fire up ahead. I knew she wouldn't bother putting it out. After all, why would she suspect anyone up here?

The fire would be out soon enough when the sun rises, so I just follow the light up to her camp. It takes only a minute. Gamemakers are so stupid.

I'm not surprised that she hears my footsteps, because I make no effort to keep them silent. She turns around quickly, some type of whip at the ready.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses. I knew she wouldn't attack at first. I can tell which tributes have no guts.

"Well Leita, I just wanted to come and say hi to my new ally," I say with a warm smile.

As if on cue, the sun begins to rise, creating a beam of light over me. No one can have perfect luck, but mine is pretty damn close.

…

**Now I'm really sad. But I had to do it before I got too attached. To all the dead tributes creators, I am sorry; I really did like all the characters equal. I made it fair and pulled out of a hat.**

**And so may I present the final eight:**

**District 1- Mimi Stewart**

**District 2- Vigilance Peregrine and Season Vitale**

**District 3- Leita Ashling**

**District 4- Eris Delgrave**

**District 6- Bailey Lees**

**District 7- Elena Lovitz**

**District 12- Storm Loret**

**The next chapter will have little action, but I promise it will be very good. I have some special guests in the next one…but you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Whose death was most memorable?**

**Carpe Diem, seize the day…by reviewing! I'm just kidding. I'm watching the Dead Poet's Society while writing this.**

**-Emma**


	17. All You Need: Congeniality and Charisma

**Thanks for all the reviews. This is now my second favorite chapter because of my two very special characters. May I introduce Congeniality Summers and Charisma Winters aka Connie and Char, the Final Eight Interviewers. But you will learn more about them in a minute. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the characters as much as I did.**

…

_**City Circle: No one's POV**_

_The crowd has already become rowdy and the main event hasn't even started. Just about every Capitol citizen has crowed it the circle for a cherished event here in the Capitol, the final eight interviews._

"_Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention?" a selected announcer booms over the speakers. The crowd begins hushing one another, which just creates more noise. Finally, the crowd falls silent._

"_Introducing the one and only, the lovely Miss. Congeniality Summers!" The crowd erupts is a frenzy of cheers as a young woman in her twenties comes out of the right side of the stage. Connie Winters looks as ravishing as ever wearing the same slimming, pink dress that just passes her knees. Her golden locks are as always in corkscrew curls that remain flawless. She blows a few cherished kisses to the audience before taking her seat in the middle of the stage behind the famous round table used for the interviews._

"_And of course, Mr. Charisma Winters." Char saunters out of the left side calm and collected, unlike his bubbly side kick. Some people say it is not a coincidence that their last names are also polar opposite, not like it would ever be proven though. Char looks dashing in his black tux with a silver tie. His black, cropped hair still fringed at the top with white. He slides into his seat next to Connie, smiling warmly at the audience._

"_What another lovely crowd we have tonight," Connie announces, diving right into the main event with no splash. The audience cheers in response. Like true professionals, they wait until the cheering over them dies down before picking up again. They were no Caesar Flickerman, but they sure were loved by the Capitol._

"_Just as lovely as our first crowd," Char says with his trademark, warm tone of voice. They both wait for the cheering to die down again._

"_Char, let's not reminisce now, we have interviews to roll," Connie says, giving Char a light nudge on the shoulder. He, of course, laughs it off._

"_Now, we really got a batch this year. Who would your favorite be of the final eight," Char asks. The question was more directly addressed to Connie, but the Capitol did not hesitate to answer._

"_I am a huge Mimi fan myself," Connie admits. Some cheers and some boos wave across the crowd. "And who wouldn't love her with storm? Stimi all the way!" More cheers and some jolly laughs from the crowd._

"_Don't' hate me, but I am quite fond of that Elena girl," Char dishes out. Boos are more frequent through the crowd, but cheers are plentiful as well._

"_I won't argue now, but you know I always go for the sweetheart characters," Connie says to Char. He nods sympathetically. Everyone knows that Connie's first choice usually dies hard when it comes down to it. But she did pick Katniss and Peeta in the 74__th__ Games._

"_That I do," Char says with a smirk. His picks usually survive to the final two._

"_What about the only District pair left standing, Season and Vigilance?" Connie asks. The audience gives the usual cheers and boos._

"_Season is a fighter, but with that stomach wound, I doubt she will make it far. And as for Vigilance, he's a goner. That girl, Eris, will kill him in the long run," Char says._

"_I like Eris though, I'd call her a fighter too," Connie points out._

"_You call everyone a fighter," Char says, giving Connie a pat on her hand. The audience and even Connie laugh. The pair takes a second to sip their drinks, one mango sunrise and one forest fruit sundown._

"_But you don't," Connie says with her same, high-pitched giggle that she has had since her first interview._

"_Touché," Char says with a good-hearted smile. "But now we are just wasting time, on to the interviews!"_

**District 1 Mimi Stewart's POV**

The fact that we had to wait to find out who died is killing me. The sun had just risen over the arena which still gives us a whole day of waiting. I began my pacing again after the first hour of daylight.

"I don't think she's dead," Storm tells me for the millionth time.

"Well, what you think doesn't really matter," I snap at him.

"I was just saying," Storm says defensively.

"Stop," I tell him and increase the speed of my pacing.

"In order to change the subject, we made it to the final eight," Storm comments.

"Eight people died yesterday?" I ask in disbelief.

"I counted. I wonder what my sisters are saying about me." Storm says with a smile.

Of course, the final eight interviews were starting. My mother is probably ecstatic that I made it this far. Though, I wonder what she thinks about me and Storm.

_District 1 Training Floor: Connie Summers's POV _

_My personal prep team adds the final touches to my make-up before I shoo them away. I glance at my reflection, give my curls an air pat, blow a kiss to my reflection, and then I am ready to go. I glance down at my outfit, a very professional white button down with a blazer and black pants, and nod in approval. I slip on my favorite new black strappy heels, the newest trend in the Capitol, and I waltz over to where the camera crew is finishing the lighting for the interview._

_Lucky for me, I get odd Districts this year, so instead of having a morning on the train, I just get to be in the Training Center with Mimi Stewart's mother. The older victor is already sitting in her plush orange chair across from where I will be. I see an Avox setting out the coffee on the little table between us. Everything was ready to start._

"_Are you good?" I ask the camera crew, to speed this whole thing up. The faster this interview is finished, the faster my three others will be. People think it is impossible to manage eight interviews in different Districts between two people, but it is just all about planning. We always had eight interviews ready to role by tonight._

_The man who controlled the camera gives me a thumbs up to let me know they were ready. I take my final deep breath just as the man tells me to begin._

"_Welcome to the first interview of the night, but I guess for me it's the first of the day," I say to get the ball rolling. "I'm still here in the lovely Capitol to talk to Mimi Stewart's past victor mother, Glitz Stewart."_

_I take time walking to my own orange chair, knowing that it will take awhile for the audience cheers about Mimi's mother to die down tonight. She was always a Capitol favorite._

_I shake Glitz's hand before taking my seat. Like a true interviewer, I look her straight in the eyes, but never staring. "Glitz Stewart, it's nice to see you again."_

_Glitz nods at the memory. I had met Glitz two years ago when interviewing about Marvel from the 74__th__ Games. It was unfortunate that he died during the interview, but oh well._

"_So, you must be very proud of your daughter making it this far in the Games," I gush. I was very proud too. Although Char and I aren't supposed to take out bets, we do anyway and I have one on Mimi winning._

"_I expected it, but I still am very proud," she says with a nod._

"_Did she always want to win the Games?" I ask with curiosity._

"_Since I could remember," Glitz says fondly._

"_What do you think will help her win the Games? She has some strong competition," I point out._

"_She has always been a fighter. I have faith that she can win against any one of those tributes."_

"_What about that Storm Loret," I say, head diving into a new topic. _

_Suddenly, her clam expression becomes serious. "Storm Loret," she says with a head shake. She seems to be coming up with a good answer so to fill the gap, I go for my coffee._

_I take a small sip, but I almost instantly spit it out. The coffee was black. That stupid Avox, everyone knows I take my coffer with two sugars and a hint of cream._

"_I'm sure she can kill him when the time comes," Glitz finally says. I personally didn't like the answer, Storm was one of my favorites too, but I'm an interview so I must be unbiased._

_So, I nod like I understand. "I'm sure she could."_

_The camera man is giving me the sign to stop the interview. "Well, it was good seeing you again, best of luck to Mimi." I stand up and stretch out my hand. Glitz shakes it._

"_Nice seeing you too. I'm sure you will be seeing Mimi for awhile after this."_

"_And we're clear," the man behind the camera says. I don't say anymore words to Glitz. My prep team is already waiting with my black coat. I had a train to catch. I was off to District 3._

**District 2 Vigilance Peregrine's POV**__

I am racing back through the trees as another cannon booms. I reach the clearing where the fight had begun. I see the girl from 9 lying face up, her throat slit. I see Eris leaning over someone else.

"What happened?" I ask. I rush over to where Eris is standing. I see the person she is looming over is Season, her stomach slashed open.

"I don't know what happened to her, besides the fact that she just saved my life," Eris tells me.

"Did that girl on the ground attack you?" I ask. I look over at the girl on the ground. I can already here the hum of the hovercraft coming to pick up her body.

"Yes, she tackled me. She was about to kill me, but Season kicked her off. I slit her throat before she could get back up," Eris says. I can tell she didn't like killing the girl by the way her voice wavers when she tells how she slit the girl's throat.

"Has Season told you anything?" I ask.

"No, I don't even think she is awake," Eris comments.

"Season," I call. Season doesn't respond. "Season," I say, this time a little louder.

"What?" she groans. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"What happened to you?" Eris asks.

"How about a thank you first," Season mutters, her eyes still closed.

Eris smiles before responding. "Thank you. Now can you tell us what happened."

"That stupid girl from District 12 tried to kill me. The girl from 5 stopped her, but the other girl's knife cut my stomach."

I glance back down at the wound. It wasn't bleeding too heavily, but it still looked gruesome. "I'm sure we can fix it."

"With what?" Eris whispers to me.

"I'm trying to be optimistic," I whisper back.

"When you are standing right next to me, it is easy to hear what you are saying," Season murmurs. "And Eris is right, you don't have anything to treat me with."

A small thud is heard behind us. Eris and I both turn around. A little silver package is sitting right behind us. I open it up to see a strange vile of a changing color liquid. It must be some sort of expense Capitol remedy.

"No, I am right," I say triumphantly. I lean down and wave the bottle in Season's face even though her eyes aren't open still.

"How do we give it to her," Eris asks skeptically.

"Since we don't have any needles, I would say she has to drink it," I say. "Got it, Season?"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Vigilance."

_District 2: Char Winters's POV_

_I walk on to the District 2 platform and take a look around. It still hadn't changed much from two years ago. It felt strange that I was here interviewing for two different people again, just like last time._

_My prep team is trying to catch up to me to finish my make-up, but make sure to walk too fast so they won't catch up. I always hated putting on make-up. It seemed far too girly even if most of the Capitol men do it. I am happy with my plain face and white accented hair. They straighten my blue blazer that pairs well with the matching pants and white polo underneath._

_The mayor is out ready to greet me and my entourage. I always hated the mayor here, he was so vile, but like a professional, I grin and bear it._

"_Nice to see you again, Char," the mayor says while shaking my hand with his iron grip._

"_Nice to see you again too," I say and break the hand shake. I subtly wave the feeling back into. "Quite the bunch you sent us this year."_

"_We always did no how to pick our tributes," he says._

"_All I need are some directions and will be on my way," I tell the mayor._

"_The Vitale house is right near Victor's Village, the huge white villa. The Peregrine House is the opposite direction, the two story brown one with the green shutters," the mayor directs me._

"_We'll start at the Peregrine house," I say to the crew._

_I wave good-bye to the mayor and lead my ensemble in the direction the mayor told me. After a few minutes of fast walking we come upon the house with green shutters._

_As always, I am the one who knocks on door. I hear a loud clang and several voices yelling, including two adults._

"_Someone get the door," a man yells._

"_You get the door," a woman, drunk, screams._

"_Constance," the man yells. "Get that door!"_

_I hear footsteps coming to open the door. I then hear a lock click and then out pops the head of an older girl, maybe about 16 or 17. The minute her eyes fall on me, she flings the rest of the door open._

"_Hello there," she says with a seductive smile. I want to tell her that she is far too young for me, but I don't want to talk to the parents at this house._

"_Hi," I say with a wave. "I'm Char Winters. I'm here for the final eight interviews. This is the Peregrine house, right?"_

"_Oh, you're here about Lance," she says with a nod. "I'm Constance, his younger sister." She sticks out her hand and I shake it._

"_May we start rolling?" my camera man asks me. I hold up my finger to tell him to wait a minute._

"_May I come in?" I ask Constance. She nods eagerly and shows my team in. She leads us to a small sitting room and motions me to sit on the small, maroon couch._

"_Momma! Papa! People are here from the Capitol to talk about Lance!" she screams. Just as the finishes yelling this, four other children coming running into the room, skidding to a stop when they get inside. I see two boys and two other girls. The start whispering to each other and pointing at different people from my party._

_A woman, probably in her thirties, comes down with a young girl in her arms. Barely in her arms is a better way to put it. She is followed by three more children, younger than the ones that came alone. I knew that District 2 families are big, but I don't remember them being this big._

"_Mommy! Why are there scary people here?" the littlest boy sobs._

_Vigilance's mother looks down at the little boy and slaps him. "That is no way to talk about our guests," she snaps at the boy. The little boy, now with a red mark on his cheek, sobs harder. "Constance, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_These people are here to interview us about Vigilance," Constance tells her mother with a grin. The mother glances my way, a smile much like Constance's when she first met me on her face. Still holding the little girl, she takes a chair across from the couch._

"_Solstice!" the mother screams. A young woman, probably around Connie's age, runs in. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun and she has various stains all over her dress. "Take the baby and children out to play."_

_Solstice, who must be the nanny, looks like she wants to put up an argument, but instead she sighs and comes to collect the baby. She herds the rest of the children out besides Constance, who convinces her mother to let her stay._

"_Now that that is taking care of, let me introduce myself. I'm Zinnia," the woman tells me. Unlike most people though, she doesn't stick out her hand._

"_I'm Char Winters," I say with a smile._

"_I know who you are," Zinnia says with another one of her smiles. I indicate to the camera man to start rolling._

_I turn to face the camera. "We here at the Peregrine house in District 2 for Vigilance's interview. I'm here with Zinnia, Vigilance's mom, and Constance, Vigilance's sister."_

_Constance waves at the camera, but Zinnia's gaze remains fixed on me. "So, were you surprised that Vigilance made it to the final eight?"_

"_No, I always knew he could do it," Constance says._

"_I was very surprised. He always was quite weak," Zinnia scoffs._

"_Really?" I ask._

"_I knew he could do it," Constance insists, but I ignore her._

"_He never had any guts as a child. I was surprised the even let him volunteer," Zinnia says. "Solstice, get me a martini!"_

_I hear some glass shatter in the kitchen. "You were saying?" Zinnia asks._

"_What do you think will help Vigilance win?" I ask._

"_He is very strong," Constance says._

"_For a skinny, meek kid," Zinnia says with a chuckle. "That boy will never win."_

_Solstice comes back in, baby in arm and the martini in the other. Zinnia swipes it out of the girl's hand and pushes her back out of the room._

"_Not even a chance?" I ask._

"_Unless that Vitale girl can save him, there is no chance," she says with another chuckle. She takes a sip of her drink while she laughed._

_I looked at the camera man helplessly, but we still had a few minutes to go. A bang is heard from upstairs and I porky, middle-aged man stomps down the stairs. "Zinnia, have you seen my…who the hell are these people?"_

"_Reports from the Capitol, papa," Constance says gleefully._

"_Not in my house," the man snarls. He stalks over to where I am sitting. "Get your Capitol parade out of her, before someone gets heart."_

_I don't want to get into a fight with the man so I get up without a word and motion for the crew to follow me._

_After we all walk out the door, the man slams it yelling, "And don't come back!"_

"_Can we use any of that?" I ask the camera man._

"_If we only use his sister's comments," he tells me._

_I rub my temples and say, "It's good enough. Let's just hope the Vitale house is better." _

**District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

When I finally wake up from the drug induced sleep, I find that my pain has gone down considerably. But as I try to sit up it comes right back, so powerful, I feel the urge to vomit.

"Easy now," I hear Lance say as he tries to make me lie down again.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"We gave you the medicine and then you passed out. That's about it. What did you expect? Someone else attacked the camp and me and Eris desperately tried to protect you?"

I try not to laugh because I know that will just bring more pain. "Actually, I did expect that."

"Well, that didn't happen. We are still at the final eight," he tells me.

"Wow, eight more people dead. Do you know who is left?" I ask him.

"I would like to congratulate us for being the only pair left," he tells me.

"Did I miss the sky show?"

"Yes. Mimi, you, me, Leita, Eris, the boy form 6, Elena, and Storm are the ones left," Lance informs me.

I am relieved that Mimi and Storm weren't part of the action and not so relieved that Elena is probably alive and well.

"I know, Elena is good," Lance says with a grim smile.

"How do you know I was thinking of her?"

"You like Mimi, Eris, and hopefully me. You don't know Leita, the boy from 6, or Storm. And even if you did, that look of disgust has to mean Elena."

"I have to admit, she is good like you said," I admit. I can't lie and say she's hopeless. She's probably the smartest person in the Games.

"So, now that we are at the final eight, they must be interviewing are families," I point out.

Lance groans at this. "I almost forgot about that. I wouldn't be surprised if those Capitol people are now scarred for life, literally."

"Your family can't be that bad," I argue.

"Oh no, they are that bad. But I'm sure your family will be charming."

_District 2: Char Winters's POV_

_The crew still seemed a bit jolted after our last interview. As I rang the bell of the Vitale house, they stayed a safe distance from the door._

_An older boy comes to open the door. He looks quite a bit like Season, same brown hair and eyes. "You must be the camera crew," he says after giving us a once over. "And you must be Char Winters's. It's nice to meet you." I shake the boy's hand and he waves us in._

_We are taking to a glorious sitting room with what must be a real diamond chandelier in the middle of the room on the ceiling, much like one in the Capitol. The crew begins to set up while my prep team tries to reapply some of my make-up. I wave them away and take a seat on the long, velvet green couch._

"_I'm Bennett by the way," the boy says. "I'm one of Season's brothers. I'll go get my parents."_

_Bennett leaves the room, leaving the crew to add the finishing touches to the lighting. I hear the whispered comments about how much better this house is than the Peregrine house already._

_The whispering stops when Bennett, along with a very handsome couple, strolls into the room. Bennett stands on the far side of the room behind the camera while the couple takes to opposite white chairs across from me. The camera man signals me to start._

"_I'm now here at the Vitale house in District 2 with Season's lovely parents," I say to the camera. The camera then turns to the parents._

"_I'm Adelais and this is my husband Balint," Season's mother says to the camera._

"_And also, Season's brother, Bennett," I say and signal to the camera man to get a shot of him. Bennett waves to the camera, but then puts his arm back across his chest._

"_So, did you two ever think Season would make it this far?" I start out with the easy question to show the families pride in their daughter._

"_We knew she would go far, but it wasn't set in stone that she would get this far," Adelais says with a proud smile._

"_We are very fond of our daughter," Balint adds._

"_She is definitely worth the pride," I say with a nod. "And she was a volunteer. Did she always dream of winning the Games?"_

"_She always showed family pride, wanting to bring our family honor," Balint says. I hear Bennett scoff in the back of the room, but everyone seems to ignore him._

"_MOM!" a young girl screams from upstairs._

"_Verbena, I am busy. It can wait," the mother yells back with much more patience than Vigilance's mother._

"_NO, IT CAN'T!" the girl screams again. The mother sighs._

"_You don't mind, do you?" she asks me._

"_Not at all, we are almost finished anyway," I tell her. She nods and exits the room._

"_As you can see, it is always very busy around here," Balint says._

_I nod. "So, I have one more question. What do you think will help Season win?"_

"_She has always had determination and she can kill when she can," Balint says._

"_And that's it," I say. The camera man flips off the camera and I go to shake Balint's hand. "Nice talking to you."_

"_As with you."_

_The camera crew begins to pack up the equipment in a hurry. District 4 can't wait forever. We are almost finished when another girl runs into the room._

"_Bennett! You promised you would get me when the camera people were here," the girl whines._

"_I did not," Bennett argues._

"_Did so!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Kids, out!" Balint exclaims. He gives me an apologetic look before pushing the kids out of the room. We have no more interruption and leave house without being pushed out._

"_Much better," I comment. Everyone nods in agreement and we head off to the train station._

**District 3 Leita Ashling's POV**__

Elena Lovitz. Even her name is untrustworthy. It didn't matter that it had the sound love in it; something about it screamed "Don't trust me!"

"_Then why did you trust her?" _my common sense asks in that almost mocking tone.

"_Because we were alone!"_ my compulsion hisses.

I hear common sense scoff, but she doesn't say anymore. Compulsion had one every time anyway, because I was currently trailing Elena down the hill. And since she hasn't killed me yet, I will trust her a bit for now.

"So, why are we going down the mountain?" I ask. I have already asked this, but she still hasn't given me any straight answer.

"Because they won't let us stay up here forever," she says and continues down the hill.

"_You are never going to get a straight answer,"_ common sense nags.

Compulsion does not have an argument and neither does any other part of me. That's one for you common sense.

"Hurry up," Elena snaps.

"_That's two,"_ common sense says gleefully.

"_Oh, just shut up,"_ compulsion sneers.

_District 3: Connie Summers's POV_

_It has been awhile since I have been here. District 3 doesn't tend to be in the final eight, but they can't bat zero every year. _

_It is still the same bland District that I vaguely remember. I think I have only been here once on my first year. To make matters worse, it was raining. This was going to ruin my new, scarlet, off the shoulder dress and suede, black, lace-up boots._

"_Hello?" I say to my prep team. One of the girls automatically has an umbrella popped up and is ready to shield me from rain._

_The camera crew is shielding there equipment as we make our way towards the mayor's house. As soon as we reach it, I quickly bang on the door. Who knows how humid it is?_

"_Well, look whose here, Connie Summers. I still remember when you were new at this," the mayor says warmly. I now remember the one thing I love about District 3 is there sweet as sugar mayor._

"_We just came to ask for directions," I tell him._

"_You made it fine without them. Leita is my daughter," the mayor says._

"_Great," I say. This means no walking around mud and worrying about humidity. The mayor shows us into a small study. I take a seat in one of the large reading chairs._

"_I will go get her mother," the mayor says before leaving the room. Just as her leaves, a younger boy walks in. He sinks into the chair across from mine and just stares at me._

"_May I help you?" I ask in an annoyed tone._

"_You are much prettier in real life," he comments._

_I find myself blushing, even though this boy must be ten years younger than me. "Why, thank you!"_

"_One question, though. Do your curls ever uncurl?" he asks._

_My hand instantly flies to my curls as if to protect them. "Never," I say protectively._

"_Just a question," he says, hands up defensively._

"_Who are you anyway?" I ask skeptically._

"_Leita's brother, Aaron," the boy says with a smile._

"_Aaron, don't bother the guests," the mayor says as he walks back in with someone who I assume is Leita's mother. Aaron rises, rolls his eyes, and stalks out of the room._

_The woman comes over to me. I signal to the camera man to start. I shake the woman's hand before she sits in the chair that Aaron had just left._

"_I'm here now in District 3 with Leita's parents, the mayor of District 3 and his wife," I tell the audience._

"_I'm Magdelena," the woman says._

"_And I am Lexter," the mayor says._

"_Your daughter is quite the wild card in this competition, where did she learn her survival skills?" I ask._

"_Certainly not from us," Lexter says with a laugh._

"_She always did like to play outdoors, though," Magdelena says with a fond smile._

"_I think she practically lived there," Lexter jokes. The three of us laugh even if the joke wasn't funny. I see the camera man roll his eyes, but I can't give him a look or else it will go out to all of Panem. I can't risk looking hostile or unfriendly._

"_And she seems to be desirable to, one of the fan favorites wanting to team up with her," I comment._

"_She was very popular here in the District," Magdelena tells me, but I see the look of discomfort on her face. She must not be an Elena fan and I don't blame her._

"_All the kids wanted to be her friend," the mayor adds, but he, too, seems uncomfortable._

"_But what will help her put these Games away?" I ask, helping them get away from that topic._

"_She isn't tricked easily," Lexter stresses. I nod, but that might be a stretch for her. She did decide to trust Elena after all._

"_Never," Magdelena adds for good measure._

"_Well, it has been a pleasure interviewing you," I say. The camera clicks off and we all exhale. Interviews can be intense._

"_Hope to see you next year," the mayor says as her shakes my hand. "I'll leave you to pack up." The mayor and his wife leave as the crew begins to pack. Time to go to District 7 and interview Elena's friends._

_Once the packing is done we head out. "Umbrella," I snap. I hope it won't be raining over in District 7._

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

"Can I ask you one more question then never ask you any questions ever again?" Vigilance looks up at me with a smile, but he also looked confused. It had been awhile since Season had woken up and she was now sleeping again. I decided now was the best time to ask him my question.

"You mean you will never ask me question again?" he says with a laugh.

"No questions ever," I say and cross my heart.

"Deal, now what's your question?"

"Why do you need someone to kill you? Why can't you just commit suicide?"

"That's your question?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Yes that's my question," I say defensively.

"I may want to die, but I want to keep my dignity," he tells me.

"Because that has gone really well," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I could have killed myself back in the District, but that is considered wrong. So, it should be just as wrong here," Vigilance says.

"You're so stupid," I say with a small laugh.

"Great, so you can't ask me questions, but now you can insult me to answer," he says.

"You really should have paid attention."

"Whatever insult me. Now you will never get more answers," he says.

"I can be very persuasive."

_District 4: Char Winters's POV_

_I step off the train and take in the sea breeze. I had traded my more winter apparel for a white button down, a blue sweater tied around my shoulders, and a pair of light weight slacks._

_The crew does not have trouble rolling the equipment on the smooth road. Not only is it easy, but the route is scenic too. I must say that District 4 has always been my favorite._

_I don't bother asking for directions. I had been at the Delgrave house once before, when interviewing about her sister. I even remember a younger Eris Delgrave. Strange how fast time goes by._

_We reach the large house right on the water. I walk up the wrap around front porch steps and knock on the door. The housekeeper is there to open the door._

"_Ah, Mr. Winters. It is a pleasure to see you again," the lady says. She smiles at me before running to get Eris's parents._

"_Charisma Winters," Titon, Eris's father says, when he reaches the door. I shake the man's hand before going on to his wife._

"_It is nice to see you again, Ariel," I tell her._

"_Do come in, Char. Shelley, go get our guests some sparkling sea water," Ariel says before beckoning us to come in._

_We are ushered into another rather large sitting room. This one, unlike the ravishing room at the Vitale house, was a bit more open with its sky blues and soft greens. I take my seat on the large, sea blue couch and wait for the crew to set up. Ariel and Titon take their seats on the love seat across from the couch._

_Shelley comes in and sets down a tray of sparkling sea water and miniature clams with appropriate dipping sauces. I pick up the water, but I reject the food. Food in your teeth is one of the worst host screw ups._

"_We're all set, Char," the camera man says and I nod. He cues me to begin and put on my best show face for the third time today._

"_From the coast of District 4, I am here with the Delgrave family, Titon and Ariel," I say. The camera goes to them and they both give smiles._

"_Tell me, were you shocked when Eris volunteered for the Hunger Games?"_

"_Not at all, she was totally ready for it," Titon says, Ariel nodding in agreement._

"_So you're surprised she made it to the final eight?"_

"_I would have been surprised if she didn't," Ariel says._

"_What did you think about her alliance with Vigilance?" I ask and take a sip of my water._

"_I think she was doing charity," Ariel scoffs._

"_She will just kill him in the end," Titon adds._

_The front door bursts open and a boy and girl, probably twins, come running in. "Why weren't we invited to this?" the girl whines._

"_We are her best friends," the boy insists._

"_And you are?" I ask casually since we are still rolling._

"_I'm Crest and this is my twin Caralla," the boy tells me. "We're Eris's best friends. Can we say something before you wrap up?"_

"_Of course," I say. We had time for another comment and rejecting kids wouldn't look good on my part._

"_We just want to say that Eris is the most amazing, caring person ever and that we will root for her until the very end," the boy says to the camera._

"_That's when she comes home," the girl adds._

_I smile and sign off. Compared to the parents, these two said more in that one sentence. I shake hands with everyone before following the rest of my camera crew out the door._

"_Last stop, District 6," I tell them as we walk the scenic route back to the platform._

**District 6 Bailey Lees's POV**

I ran before I saw Kadance's body being taken away forever. The fact that she was dead made me want to cry forever, but I know I have to stay true to my promise.

I wanted to go back to the clearing, but upon arrival I saw it was being inhabited by the same two tributes that attacked us and a new girl who I recognize as the girl form 2. She looked badly injured. The two weren't paying attention so I could just go over and slash her throat. But it was too risky.

Instead I climb up a tree and watch them. They don't do much, but it gives me something to do. The most eventful part of the day was when the girl woke up, but that was about it.

However I still have hope that I might learn the whereabouts and state of other tributes. I was going to keep that promise, not just for Kadance, but for all of District 6.

_District 6: Char Winter's POV_

_Welcome to District 6, home of nothing. That is what there sign should say when anyone got here, if they had enough money to afford a sign. I always had a special place in my heart where I despise District 6. It is full with bad memories. Hopefully I'll have better luck this year._

_I pull down my three quarter sleeve polo over the awful belt my prep team thought would go with my green slacks. Pink and green are marked as girls only. Sometimes Capitol people can be so ditzy. _

_I avoid the muck on the street from the street. The crew is complaining behind me and I make no attempt to stop them._

_The mayor greets me at the square. "Nice to see you again, Char," the mayor says a cheap smile on his face._

"_Nice to see you too," I practically groan. We never had a good relationship from the start._

"_The Lees's house is that way," the mayor tells me, pointing towards the nicer part of town, away from the factories._

"_Thank you," I say bluntly and walk in that direction, not bothering to say good-bye._

_We have to ask which house is theirs until we finally find the modest Lee's house. I knock on the door loudly._

_A boy around Bailey's age opens the door. "They're here," the boy yells back into the house._

"_Are you Bailey's brother?" I ask._

_The boy laughs and shakes his head. "No, I am his best friend, Allan."_

"_Nice to meet you," I say and go to stick out my hand. The boy just looks at it and I see a slight shake of his head._

_Two older people come into the main hallway. The woman approaches me first. "Hi, I'm Lucy, Bailey's mother and this James, his father."_

_I shake both of their hands and enter the house, my crew behind me. They show me into a small living room with only a long couch and one chair. Allan is already in the chair._

_I motion for the crew to set up and I get comfortable on the couch. James stands behind Allan's chair and Lucy comes to sit next to me._

_The camera man tells me to start and I put on my last interview smile. "I am now here is District 6 and the Lees's house with Bailey's parents and friend."_

_The other three nod to the camera. "Were you surprised when Bailey volunteered?"_

"_Very surprised, I didn't know he wanted to do it," James says._

"_We were very scared for him at first," Lucy admits._

"_I wasn't. I knew he could make it to the final eight," Allan says with a smile._

"_And why was that?" I ask. I really want something to sip, but I guess they don't do that in District 6._

"_He's a fighter, man," Allan tells me._

"_What makes him a fight?"_

"_No one will catch him," Allan says._

"_What did you think about his alliance with not only his District partner, but District 11 too?" I ask._

"_I'm not surprised he got some great allies," Allan tells me. The parents just nod. This has become Allan's interview now._

"_Was he popular?"_

"_Bailey Lees? Of course he was!" Allan exclaims._

_The camera man is giving me the signal. "Thanks for the interview everyone," I say and the camera goes off._

_I do my usual handshakes and wait for the crew to pack up. We leave the house and hurry back to the platform._

"_Great job as usual, Char," the camera man tells me. More of my crew congratulate me as we get on the train. I gladly accept their congratulations, but just like every year, I am glad it is over._

**District 7: Elena Lovitz's POV**

Most people kick the little, lost puppies that follow them around, but I won't kick mine. Yet.

Leita and I have been walking down the mountain for the last hour. It took less time to go up, but I have soon realized that Leita wasn't as fast as me. Oh, well. I needed her right now.

We were almost down the mountain when she started her questions again. "Where are we going?" she keeps asking.

"I thought we agreed on no questions," I snap. I just wanted to get off this mountain and her question weren't making this easy.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me where we are going," she says. I hear her halting and I am forced to turn around.

"I will say this once, got it?"

She nods and awaits my answer. "We are hunting."

"Hunting what?" she asks in confusion.

"Not what, who."

"Who, then?"

"That is a surprise."

_District 7: Connie Summers's POV_

_District 7, the lumber District. I never really cared for this District, but since it isn't raining, I like it better than District 3. I strap on my thin pearl necklace on, completing my bright yellow sundress with the new, white, strappy shoes._

_The wood shavings that cover the street make it hard to walk and wheel the equipment. Unlike the puddles in District 3, it was hard to avoid these shavings. I am constantly leaning down to pick pieces out of my shoes._

_The mayor is there to greet us. I always hate the meet and greets so I shake his hand and just ask for the directions._

"_That's actually a problem because no one really knows where she lives," the mayor says, scratching his head._

"_How could no one know where she lives?" I ask, both confused and annoyed. Just like a District like this to be so unprofessional._

"_You can ask around for her friends and family, but we never knew where she lived," the mayor saves. Now, he has the decency to walk away._

_I let out a frustrated sigh and turn to the crew. "The plan is to just ask around until you find someone who knows something. The team nods and they all spread out. I saunter over to the first person I see and tap them gently on the shoulder._

_A very vain looking woman turns around. "May I help you?"_

"_Hi, I'm Connie Summers, the final eight interviewer. I was wondering if you knew where to find family or friends of Elena Lovitz."_

"_Oh sweetie, Elena Lovitz has nobody. I'm sorry if this ruins your interview," the woman says with fake sympathy. Then she waltz away to look in the shop windows._

_That did ruin my interview. I can't not have anyone to interview. How awful would that look when I was presenting Elena?_

"_Connie, over here," one of the crew members calls. I let out a giant sigh of relief and walk over to where he and an older boy were standing._

"_And this is?" I ask._

"_Bobby, Elena's friend," the boy says and doesn't have the curtsy to stick out his hand to shake. I motion for the camera man to get over here before the boy walks away like everyone else in this District._

"_Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" I ask, crossing my fingers._

"_Whatever," he says. I take that as a yes and signal the camera man to start rolling._

"_I am now here in District 7, interviewing Elena's friend Bobby," I say to the camera and the audience. The camera moves for a shot of Bobby, but he doesn't even make a move to wave at the audience that will be there tonight._

"_So, Bobby, how long have you known Elena?"_

"_As long as I could remember she has been my best friend," he says with a shrug._

"_What makes her stand apart from everyone else in the arena?" I ask._

"_She won't buy into any crappy trust alliance or romance," he says._

_I roll my eyes slightly, noticing the bag on Mimi and Storm. Why does everyone always hate my favorites? "But she has been in now two alliances," I point out._

"_Only for her own personal gain," he argues._

_Now, I have to change the subject. Arguing on camera equals not good. ""What will help her win this thing?"_

"_She just will," he says simply, with his first smile. "And I will be waiting for her when she comes home."_

_Not the deepest answer, but it was good enough to end the interview on. "Thanking for your time," I say with a smile._

_The camera man says that we are clear and before I could even wave at Bobby, he is gone. What in the world to District 7 people have to hurry to?_

"_Ready for our last stop? District 12?" one of my prep team says._

_I groan, but I do nod. We walk back on to the train, dreading getting to our destination. _

**District 12 Storm Loret's POV**

Mimi was still pacing after an hour. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten tired yet. We know that Season is still alive, but Mimi is stressing that she is hurt or was found by Elena.

"Don't you think she would be dead by now if Elena found her?" I ask yet again.

"You don't know that. Maybe she is trying to kill her slowly," she says, pacing faster.

I roll my eyes and get up from the tree root I'm sitting on. I walk over to Mimi and grab her shoulders gently to stop her pacing. "You are going to exhaust yourself. I'm sure Season is fine."

"You don't know that," she insists softly.

"But I have been right about a lot of things," I point out with a smile.

She returns my smile and wraps her arms around my neck. "You are the most amazing guy in the world, you know that?"

"I've heard that before," I say with a laugh. I am joking for her sake, but my sisters have called me that on several occasions. Maybe even Marina had said that back in District 12.

Marina. She was dead. Even though I didn't kill her, it was hard not to feel guilty. I broke her before we even got to the Games. I only wish I could know what happened to her.

A pair of loud trumpets sound in the night. "We couldn't have all won," I joke before breaking the embrace to listen to what Claudius would say.

"Greetings to the eight remaining tributes of the 76th Hunger Games. I have a special announcement to make. There will be a slight rule change. Now two players can win from two different Districts. Good luck."

His voice is cut off, leaving us just staring into space. "Storm, do you…"

I cut her off. "We talked about this, it's just a trick. They won't let us win in the end."

"But with if they do," Mimi argues.

"Mimi, as much as I want them to not be lying, they are. They want us to kill each other. We can't buy into their sick games."

"I wish you could believe it," Mimi says with a sigh.

"I want to," I whisper, pulling her back into a hug. "But I don't want it to come down to the two of us."

_District 12: Connie Summers's POV_

_Ugh, District 12, I hate this District. Not only was the air foggy, the people were incredibly rude. They always shot us looks and stares. I check my last interview outfit, I white cardigan over a pink polo with white, cotton pants. It's probably the only color in this place._

_We walk through the dull streets, the same grim people giving us the same dull looks. Finally, we come upon the mayor and a girl who must be his daughter. _

"_Welcome back to our District," the mayor says to me as we shake hands._

"_Nice to be back," I lie. "Can you please direct us to the Loret house?"_

_The mayor pointed to a small shop between the bakery and another shop. I nod my thanks and we go on our way._

_The shop was darling I noted when I walked through the door. It sold antiques by the looks of it. You wouldn't think such beautiful things would be in such an ugly place._

_A beautiful girl that looked very much like Storm with the exception of her eyes comes in from the back room. "May I help you?" she inquires._

"_Yes, we are here for the interviews," I tell the girl. The camera crew had already begun setting up._

"_Oh, well welcome. I'm Sky, Storm's twin. Ryllis! The interview team is here," Sky calls into the room she had came from._

_A young girl with straight black hair comes in holding a pale yellow cat. Upon seeing us, the girl sets down the cat and walks over to me. "Are you from the Capitol?"_

"_Why, yes I am," I tell the little girl, who assume is another sister of Storm._

"_I thought you'd be weirder," Ryllis says._

_I don't know whether to take this as a compliment or not so I just pretend I didn't hear it. "Do you mind if we ask you girls some questions?"_

"_Not at all," Sky says. She comes to stand next to her sister. I notice she has a slight limp._

_The camera man nods and starts the camera. "The last stop on our interview tour is little District 12. We are here with Storm's sisters, Sky and Ryllis," I say to the Capitol. The girls smile at the camera. "So, girls, did you ever think Storm would get this far?"_

"_We always believed in Storm. He can go all the way if he chooses to," Sky says._

"_And he will," Ryllis pipes in._

"_What about his relationship with Mimi Stewart, the girl from 1?"_

"_I think it's cute," Sky says with a smile._

"_I think it's icky," Ryllis says with a look of disgust. She seems twelve, but I guess boys are still icky to her._

"_Would you be upset if he lost for her?" I ask._

_Sky takes a moment to think, but Ryllis has her answer. "YES!"_

"_No, if he really loves her, that's his choice," Sky says thoughtfully. I nod with a genuine smile at the answer. At least someone likes my first choice._

"_Anything else you would like to say about Storm?"_

"_We miss him and we hope he comes home," Sky says._

"_And bring us back gifts!" Ryllis exclaims. I laugh and cue the camera man to end the interview._

"_Thank you so much," I tell the girls before leaving. "I hope I can come back and see your brother here too."_

_The girls beam and I exit the small shop. I usually don't play favorites, but based on Storm's family, I would love to see him go home._

_**City Circle: No one's POV**_

"_That's it folks," Char announces. Cheerful boos ripple through the crowd. "We can't wait to see you next year."_

"_Happy Hunger Games," Connie yells to the crowd before exiting the same way she came on. Char had already left the stage._

_Backstage crews were in a frenzy to bring everything down, but most people managed to congratulate Connie and Char on another great show. The pair's mikes were removed and soon enough they were alone below the stage. _

"_Nice show," Char says with a smile._

"_Same to you," Connie compliments. And awkward silence follows. "I can't take this. Do you think this show was it?"_

_Char sighs and shakes his head. "Not worth overthrowing Caesar."_

_Connie stamps her foot in frustration. "Oh, come on. We had the couple from opposite worlds!"_

"_I had the star-crossed lovers," Char pointed out. "I even made up the thing where her handsome friend was her cousin!"_

"_What are we going to do?" Connie asks hopelessly._

"_There's always next year."_

…

**Oh, Connie and Char. You two are so stupid thinking you can take over Caesar's job. But I wonder whose family you will be interviewing next year…**

**Hope you liked the interviews. It was longer than I planned. Next chapter will have more action, though. And also, don't get too worked up over the fact that Storm and Mimi might be able to win together. Right now, their future looks pretty grim. But you could change my mind.**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Now that two people from two different Districts can win, what pair do you want to win and why?**

**Go carpe diem again. Seize the day by reviewing. **

**-Emma**


	18. The Art of Being Clever

**This is my smallest chapter ever, but I'm not disappointed because it is a mini chapter. And the last one was longer than usual. Also, to answer Everbloom's question, yes I am making a sequel. There will only be four more chapters counting this one. Which makes me sad, but the sequel will make it better. Hope you enjoy the mini.**

….

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

"Keep up, will you?" I snap back at Leita, who was trailing behind as usual. I twirl my new axe in my hand, waiting impatiently for her to catch up.

"I'm coming," she snaps back. "Where did you get that?" she asks, looking at my new weapon.

"I magically popped it out of thin air," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I got from a sponsor. Anymore time wasting questions?"

"While we're asking questions, why are you so mean to me? We're allies, remember?"

I roll my eyes again. "You should count yourself lucky that we are allies or you would still be up on the mountain until the Gamemakers got sick of you and sent in an avalanche."

"So? Allies shouldn't always be snapping at each other." Funny, considering she just snapped that at me.

I sigh and just shake my head. "You know what mean is in this Game? Killing people. And I see that you are alive and well so just shut up and let's keep going."

Leita looks like she wants to respond, but can't seem to find a solid argument or insult. Poor girl, she thinks she is just as clever as me. That's why I teamed up with her. The Careers were stupid in a way, but when it came to clever, some of them had what it takes to outsmart me. She doesn't.

"Let's move then," I say and start to walk again. Leita does a better job of keeping up. Finally, we make it to the woods.

"What's in here?" she asks while filling up her canteen with water from the stream.

"Some people we need to take care of," I say with a smirk. "So, let's go take care of it." I begin to walk again, Leita still desperately trying to catch up.

"Who do we have to take care of?" she asks.

"That's a really stupid question because we have to take care of everyone," I snap. I don't care if she said we weren't supposed to yell at each other, I can't take her stupid question anymore.

"But who are we looking for now?"

"Someone who is alone and we just found him," I say, peering up at the tree where Bailey Lees was sleeping.

"Is that the boy from 6?" Leita asks.

"Be quite," I say softly. "We need to catch him by surprise."

I see Leita nod out of the corner of my eyes. I smile at the perfect plan I had in my head, Bailey just the first victim of it. "Since you haven't killed anyone yet, I will let you do it."

Her eyes go wide with fear. "Me?"

"No, I'm going to ask him to kill himself," I hiss. "Yes, you."

"But, I don't think," Leita starts. I grab her by the shoulders and shake her hard.

"Listen, Leita. This is the Hunger Games, which is kill or be killed. Do you want to kill like a victor or die like a loser?"

The fact that she seems to be contemplating the answer annoys me. Maybe I should have recruited the boy in the tree instead. At least he wouldn't ask stupid questions.

"I'll do it," she says with a defeated sigh.

"That's better. Now I 'm going to push him out of the tree and you're going to make sure he doesn't run. Then, kill him."

"You're saying it like it is the simplest thing in the world," Leita says, looking down at the ground as if she has already killed the boy.

"It can be if you make it that way," I tell her. I don't bother waiting for another question or guilty sentence. Instead I circle around the tree and start to climb.

Just like District 4 and swimming, in District 7, climbing was a second nature. I scaled the tree with ease, reaching the sleeping Bailey in record time. I peel over him to make sure Leita was waiting. She nods at me, telling me she is ready.

I check to make sure there is nothing holding him to the tree. There isn't. I smile in triumph as I shove Bailey out of the tree.

**District 6 Bailey Lees's POV**

I hit the ground hard, enough to break some bones. Yet, I don't hear the crack. I know I was shoved, I felt the person's hands when they did it. I didn't try to stay in the tree though.

I groan in pain and dare myself to open my eyes. The girl from District 3 is looming over me. She must have an ally. She couldn't have climbed up the tree then climbed all the way down to be looming over me. Something tells me it's that Elena girl.

"Here to kill me," I murmur to her. I was far up in the tree so Elena couldn't have heard me.

"I have to," she mutters.

"I understand, but why did you bother teaming up with her?" I ask softly.

"That's none of your business," she says, but not harshly.

"You're about to kill me, don't I deserve to get one of my questions answered," I say, making sure not to smile.

"Then ask another question," she tells me.

"How are you going to kill me?" I ask with a gulp.

"Do you want me to stab you or slit your throat?"

"Do you know which is faster?"

"Since I have never experienced it, no," she says gravely.

"What is taking so long Leita! Just kill him," I hear Elena yell from high in the tree. Leita sighs and leans down next to me.

"I'm guessing slitting your throat will be faster," she tells me.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Make it quick."

"When you win and end up in District 6, tell my District partner's parents I'm sorry," I mutter to her.

I see her nod and pull out a knife from what looks like a whip. "Bye, Bailey from District 6," she says to me.

I empty my mind. I don't want to be thinking any last thoughts like everyone else likes to do. I feel the knife at my throat and I can almost hear the slash.

"Took you long enough," Elena says, much closer now.

"Sorry, as you've said, I had never killed anyone," I hear Leita tell Elena.

I try to hear more, but I am drifting away. Kadance's soft song fills my head just as I leave the world forever.

**District 3 Leita Ashling's POV**

"Took you long enough," Elena says to me as she finishes descending from the tree.

"Sorry, as you've said, I had never killed anyone," I tell her.

"Welcome to the club," she says to me with a grin.

"Who did you kill?" I ask due to temptation.

"I won't be able to remember names, but I think one of them was the girl from 8," Elena says, nodding at the memory. A sick memory no doubt.

BOOM

It must have been for Bailey. I take one last look at his body, throat bloody from where I cut him. I remember what I had promised him. I wonder why he wanted to tell his District partner's parents he was sorry. What about his own?

I also think of the first question he asked me. Why did I team up with Elena in the first place? I didn't want to answer him, afraid that Elena could somehow read my lips.

When the time comes, I am going to kill her. I don't care if two can win. Even if we are the final two, I am going to do it anyway. A girl like her doesn't deserve to win, no matter how smart she is.

That's the reason why I have been acting so clueless. I need to throw her off. She has too big of an ego to see that I may be just as or more clever than her.

"Let's go, we have bigger fish to fry and they need to collect the body," Elena says, looking at the dead Bailey in disgust. "Some people are so stupid," she says with a shake of her head.

"They really are," I say with a nod as I try to conceal my own smile.

"Come on," she says and starts walking through the trees again. I pick up my whip that was next to Bailey.

"I hope wherever you are, it is better than down here," I whisper to him, even though I know he won't be able to hear me.

"Leita," Elena yells.

I roll my eyes. "I'm coming," I yell back to her. Outsmarting her is going to be hard if I let my annoyed emotions get the best of me.

I run to catch up with her, but when I reach her, she puts her arm out to halt me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, puzzled.

"We have our next victim," she says with an even bigger grin.

I peer into the woods to get a better look at our next kill. And I hope its Elena's this time.

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

"Eris," Vigilance calls, waving me over. I walk near to where he was standing over Season. She wasn't awake, but he didn't seem to care.

"Do you mind staying her alone?" he asks me.

"What are you going to do?" I ask uneasily.

"Our water supply is running low and some of Season's injuries will get infected if we don't clean them," he tells me.

"With those glasses and a lab coat, you could be a doctor," I tell him with a laugh.

"We are being serious right now and I don't think doctors wear lab coats."

"Does it matter? But, I won't mind staying alone. Just don't do anything stupid that will get Season killed," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What, you're not worried about me?"

I raise my eyebrow. "You don't give me much reason to be worried."

"That hurt," he says with a smile.

"What happened to being serious?" I ask with a laugh.

"It's hard to be serious around you," he admits.

"So, you're blaming this on me?"

"Am I not making it obvious enough?"

"Oh, just go take care of Season," I say, pushing him forward. He laughs and scoops up Season. I hear her groan a bit, but she doesn't open her eyes.

"Be back soon," Vigilance tells me as he heads off into the woods.

"I'm not counting on it," I joke. I hear him laugh, but soon enough I am alone.

I have realized that I have never really been alone in the arena that often. The night of the huge fight, when I was alone, Cami attacked me a second later. Even on the night I killed Emmis, when I wanted to be alone, Vigilance confronted me. I guess I just never get a break around here.

After five minutes though, I am glad I was never alone. There is something about being alone in the arena that is terrifying. I wonder how the tributes from years before did it. It is probably because I am a Career and I was already in a big alliance. But I still can't imagine anyone living for weeks in here without anyone.

I whip around when I hear a stick crack, expecting to see Vigilance. I become uneasy when I realize it wasn't from the direction he went in.

I silently move closer to where the sound came from to get a closer look. It could just be a rabbit. Then I see something gleaming, a weapon, and I know it is not a fluffy bunny. I move backwards quickly and grab one of the knives that I had left on the ground.

"Who's there?" I ask uneasily. "If you don't tell me, I'll throw."

"Will you Eris?" Elena asks, coming out of the trees followed by the girl from 3. "You never seemed that violent to me," she says with that cocky smirk she always has on her face.

I raise the knife, ready to throw. "And I thought we were friends, Eris," Elena says with a fake disappointed look.

"No one would ever be friends with someone like you," I sneer.

"You have friends, right?" Elena asks eyebrow arched. "Where are they now?"

"They'll be back any second," I hiss though I don't know if this is true.

"Sure they will," Elena says the cocky smirk back. "But you know I would rather win with no friends than die with friends who abandon me."

And with that, she charges, axe ready to kill.

…...

**Here's the mine chapter. The next one will be about this long too and I wouldn't be surprised if I got it out by tonight. So, look for it.**

**Will Eris live? Will Elena?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: What dramatic twist would you like to see next chapter?**

**Carpe Diem, seize the day. That's my new signature because it is the best quote ever. Reviews are lovely.**

**-Emma**


	19. An Excuse to Live

**Here is another mini chapter. The next one will most likely be longer, but I am not positive. I hope you enjoy.**

….

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

We both charge at each other as if it is only us two left in the arena. Her knife would go right through me, just like my axe will to her. So, I move just as we were about to collide. Eris's surprise at my sudden movement sends her down hard on the ground. I stand over her, shaking my head. This was almost too easy.

"I can't say I'm surprised you were the one to end up on the ground," I say to her, kicking her on to her back. She was still gasping for breath.

"Only because you chickened out," Eris says once she catches her breath.

"Oh, but I didn't chicken out. I was smart enough to see we were both going to die if I didn't move. Now it will only be you dying," I say with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure?" she mutters.

I laugh at her ridiculous question. "Because you are the one on the ground and I'm the one with the weapon."

"You sure?" I looked at her in confusion when she stabs my ankle with the knife I forgot to knock away. Despite what I just said, I fall to the ground, grasping my ankle.

"Help," I hiss at Leita, but I look around to see she is already gone.

"So much for friends," Eris hisses at me. She has the sense to kick away my weapon. She pulls out a new, more elaborate knife and puts it to my throat.

"You know I hate killing people, but I am really going to like seeing the great Elena bleed," she sneers. For the first time since I got here, I am actually afraid.

Until Leita throws that rock straight at Eris's head. The rock may have been too heavy for Leita to hit Eris's head, but it hit her in the side of the chest, forcing her off me.

"Where were you?" I ask angrily as I get back on my feet. I dust off my clothes and glare at Leita.

"There weren't a lot of rocks around here," she explains. "Oh, and you're welcome."

I roll my eyes at her. "Thanks," I mutter before turning back to Eris.

"My friends to show up when I need them, but yours still aren't here," I tell her and kick her right where the rock had hit. She screams loudly, possibly to get her allies attention.

"ERIS," a male voice yells. I guess her plan worked unfortunately. Vigilance's faint footsteps along with another's can be heard. But they were just a bit too far away.

"There they are," I say with a laugh. "Late."

Leita coughs to get my attention. "What?"

"Hurry up," Leita says frantically.

"I'm going," I hiss. "Bye, bye Eris Delgrave," I say and wave at her.

I slam my axe right where Leita's rock had hit and my foot had kicked. I didn't bother taking it out. I'm sure I could just get a new one when I needed it.

"Come on," I say to Leita.

"Can't we just fight them?" she asks, motioning to the trees like I was some idiot who didn't know who she was referring too.

"Not now," I tell her before running back off into the woods. I want to make sure Season is the one I fight at the very end. And I'll make sure to give the audience a show.

**District 4 Eris Delgrave's POV**

I can't breathe. I can feel the axe on one of my lungs. Or maybe it's my heart. Whatever it hit, I'm as good as dead now. And worst of all it was at the hands of Elena Lovitz.

I thought I had her when she got too cocky. But even through all that, she bested me. I hate myself for thinking it, but she can best them all.

What will probably be the last sound of crashing trees reach my ears. I hear Season give a faint scream and the rushed footsteps that follow. Then I see the familiar face of Vigilance above me.

"Hi," I whisper through the pain. "This is why you don't leave people alone."

"Who was it?" Vigilance asks, voice trembling with rage and sadness.

"Elena with the girl from 3," I cough out.

I hear Season give a soft growl. "Of course."

"Don't go after her now," I say, lifting my hand to touch Vigilance's arm. "She isn't worth it."

"She not worth anything," Season grumbles.

"We can fix this," Vigilance whispers to me.

"No, we can't," I say and manage to shake my head. "I'm going to die." Admitting it is so painful, but I shouldn't lie to myself.

"We can try," Vigilance says, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. And don't cry, you'll look like a weakling," I say with an attempted smile.

Vigilance tries to smile with me, but the smile falters just as it reaches his lips. "You can't die," he tells me. Despite what I said, tears begin falling down his face.

"Sorry, I don't think I have a choice."

"Can you try to be serious?"

"I thought we agreed it's hard to be serious around me," I say with another failed smile.

"Please, don't die," Vigilance pleads, taking my hand in his and squeezing.

I shake my head and close my eyes. "I don't want to die, but…" My voice squeaks and I go I go into a fit of coughing.

"Eris…"

I squeeze his hand, telling him to stop. "Bye, Vigilance. I never thought I would become friends with district 2. I hope you and Season win. Season," I say, motioning her over.

"Yes," she whispers, sounding like a lost, little girl.

"Can you end it please?" I can almost picture her eyes going wide, but I can hear her draw the knife. She whimpers a bit as she presses it to my throat.

"Bye," she whispers.

"Bye," I whisper back. This is the last word I ever speak.

Season swiftly slices my throat and I can just hear her sobs when she finishes. I die at the hands of District 2, just like my sister. How ironic, but in the best of ways.

**District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

I did it quickly. The minute I finished I broke into tears. I scramble to get back on to my feet, but I feel so dizzy, I just fall back on to the ground. This only makes me sob more uncontrollably.

Vigilance looks pale white, tears sliding down his stony cheeks. I crawl over to him and put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I can't take this anymore," he whispers to me.

"I know," I say with a nod.

"No, you don't know," he says and stands up. My hand falls back down next to me and this only brings more tears to my eyes.

"You didn't have to kill her," I tell him in a shaky voice.

"She was the only person here who understood me, but the Games took that away from me," he says in a voice like mine.

"No, Elena did this," I remind him. Elena, everything always leads back to that name.

"But this never would have happened if it wasn't for these stupid Games."

You never would have met Eris if it hadn't been for these Games, I thought. But I know not to say that. It would only get him angrier.

"Did you love her?" I ask, finally back on to my feet. I make my way over to him and stand right in front of his face. He still refuses to meet my eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" he asks the ground.

"A yes or no question," I say, urging him to answer.

"It doesn't matter now. Whether I answer yes or no, it won't bring her back," he says grimly. I watch as the tears on his face drop to the ground. I think I know the answer even if he won't say it.

"You're right," I tell him. He looks up at me for the first time. "Why does it matter? But you know what does matter?"

"What?" he asks in a mono tone and looks back down at the ground.

"That you and I win for her," I tell him and grip his shoulders, willing him to look back up. "And I don't care if you want to die, she wants you and me to win and we will."

"How did you…"

"Know that? I'm not stupid, Lance," I say to him. I knew for a long time. At first I tried all my might to keep it from happening, and then when I lost him, I accepted it. But now, we have a shot to win this and he has an excuse to live.

"I guess you aren't," he mumbles.

"So, come on then. We are going to find Elena and kill her before she can play any more mind games," I say in a superior tone. I sling our only pack on my shoulders and grab some of the knives scattered around the clearing.

"Let's go," Vigilance says. He grabs his spear. While doing so, he takes one last look at Eris. I can hear the hovercraft zoning in so I grab his free hand and pull him along.

_If it's a fight you want, Elena, it's a fight you'll get._

**District 1 Mimi Stewart's POV**

I fell asleep in Storm's arms as usual. I was till fretting about Season, but it seemed Storm always made problems vanish. But one problem he can't solve is his own stupidity. Who says we can't win together? However, I still gave up the argument because I would need a plan if I was going to make us win.

I was just drifting into a sweeter dream when trumpets blare in the sky.

"Greetings final contestants of the Hunger Games! I have an invitation for you to a feast. This might be your last chance," Claudius tells us. "Good Luck!"

I glance up at Storm, who automatically shakes his head. "No, it's not worth it."

"But it could be," I say as I sit up. "With the help of Season and Vigilance, we could beat Elena."

"How do you know that those cannons weren't for them?" he asks, thinking logically as usual.

"I still think it's worth it. We could also get supplies," I try to convince him.

"We have enough and this could get one of us killed," he says to me.

"Please, I need to make sure Elena is dead," I beg. He looks into my eyes and sighs.

"Fine, but if they are not there, we are going back," he tells me.

"Thank you!" I say and kiss him.

He smiles. "We should rest though."

I roll my eyes playfully. Leave it to Storm to always find something we need to do. "Fine." I lie back down, snuggling up close to him again and drift back into sleep.

Storm shakes me awake when the sun was just rising. He kisses me on the forehead before he gets up to grab his spear. I get up to and sling my sheath of arrows on my back. I pick up my bow and look at Storm expectantly.

"Let's go," he says with a sigh. I grab his hand we walk out of the jungle together. I watch as the trees begin to thin. Storm stops right as we reach the entrance to circle.

"Promise me you will be careful," he says to me. I nod quickly. He nods too and we both turn our attention back to the circle.

A wooden table sits right outside of the Cornucopia. On it is a single back pack. "I guess we should go out and grab it," Storm suggests.

"Fine by me," I say softly. We begin walking again towards the table. As we walk I see Vigilance and Season appear from the woods. They look at us and I can't help it; I smile. Season laughs a little and we all meet at the table.

"What brings you here?" Season asks.

"We're here to kill Elena," I say as if it is what people do every day.

"What a coincidence, that's why we're here," Season tells me with a grin.

"What do you think is in it?" Storm asks, steering us to another conversation.

"Let's find out," Vigilance says with a shrug and reaches for the pack.

Just as he does, Elena and the girl from 3 appear from out of the field. Elena gives us a smirk. "I knew you four wouldn't have the guts to kill each other. That just makes our job harder."

We all tighten the grip on our weapons as Elena and the other girl make their way over. They stop a few feet away from us, the girl's weapon at the ready, but Elena just carries hers loosely.

"Let's give the audience a show shall we?" she says, grinning.

She raises her axe, but halts it in mid-air when loud crashing starts coming from all directions around the circle.

"That's impossible," Season mutters. "There are only six of us left."

"It could be an animal," Storm suggests nervously.

"That doesn't sound like an animal," I say with a shake of my head.

We all, even Elena, turn our attention over to the woods even though the sounds are coming from all sides. And what comes out horrifies us all for different reasons.

For me, I am staring into the eyes of Wiley Isben.

…

***Sniffles* I am really sad Eris is dead. I liked her. But there can only be one or two victors. The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow.**

**Capitol Question of the Day: What kind of mutations could I have possibly come up with? The correct guess will get…something that I will think of later.**

**Help me get to 200 reviews. I only need 13 more! Carpe Diem, seize the day readers.**

**-Emma**


	20. Dead Tribute's Society

**Aw, this is the second to last chapter. I'm going to be sad when it's over. But enjoy this chapter and I hope you like the mutations. They are a cross between the Blue Bloods, Specials, and some added stuff I made up. So, here you go.**

**Note: If you ever notice the chapter names, this one corresponds with one of my fave movies.**

…

**District 2 Season Vitale's POV**

They were gorgeous and horrifying at the same time. I don't know how they could exist, but they are standing right in front of me.

It's the tributes, all 18 of them. They all look the same, but at the same time so different. They all look so perfect in a sinister way. Perfect white smiles of jagged teeth and eyes that have a ring of red around them. The girls are dressed in tight black dresses with sashes and trim made of barb wire and the boys have similar black shirts and pants with barb wire.

But there was something to tell what happened to each one of them. Many had died some kind of knife death, whether it was a slit throat or a knife in the back. A few spears are thrown in as well. Some are different though. Wiley is soaking wet, the boy from 7 has an axe almost all the way through his throat, and the boy from 9 looks like he is covered in mud.

"This is unreal," Mimi says with a shake of her head. I can see she is having trouble tearing here eyes away from Wiley.

"We need to get out of here," I tell everyone. "If we break through the smallest…"

I stop my mid-sentence when I see what is rising from the ground. There is a reason the arena had a circle in the middle. A fence made of the same barb wire on the mutts' outfits rises around the circle. It then forms a dome around the area, making it impossible to climb out. It seems to be electric as well when one of the mutts got too close, they were zapped.

"What do we do?" Storm asks urgently.

"We have to fight," I say. "What other option do we have?"

"But that's like 18 to 4, we know Elena and Leita won't help us," Storm says.

Storm and I look at Mimi and Vigilance for suggestions, but Vigilance is staring at the mutant of Eris and Mimi's eyes seem to be fixed on the table.

"The backpack," she mutters.

"What?" I ask.

"Get the backpack," she yells. We all look at each other before I make a grab for it. Elena sees my actions and tries to beat me to it. But she is too far away to reach. I grab it by the handle at the top and hurry back to my team.

"What's in it," Storm asks.

"I haven't opened it," I snap. I find the zipper and quickly tear the pack open. I reach in and find a pair of rubber gloves and pliers, also incased in rubber.

"What do you make of that?" Vigilance mutters.

"It's for the fence," Mimi says, motioning to the tools then the fence. "We can cut a hole in it and crawl out!"

"Let's hurry they're moving in," Storm tells us. We all nod and run for the part of the tribute circle that is the weakest. Storm and I easily take out the girl form 8 and the boy from 7. When we reach the fence, there is indeed a hum of electricity.

"Who's going to do it while we guard?" Mimi asks.

"Season," Vigilance answers automatically.

"Why me?" I ask, but do not object.

"You might still be hurt from the fight with Marina," he tells me. I nod and slip on the rubber gloves. I grab the pliers and gently touch the fence.

"It's working!" I say ecstatically. I make the first cut through the fence and quickly work on the hole.

We were all trying to ignore the fact that if we get out of this alive and the other two don't, we would be the final four. Forced to kill each other.

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

I swing my new axe lazily around as I watch the horror unfold. I lean my back against the rim of the Cornucopia and watch the show just like the Capitol was probably doing.

One this I just learned is that these monsters bleed blue. I watch as Leita strikes one with her whip, cutting an awful line down the center of one of the mutts.

I turn my attention over to the others. I see 3 out of the 4 are battling the mutts. I turn to see Season at the fence, doing something. I look a little closer and see she has pliers. I watch as she cuts what will be a hole at the bottom of the fence.

I give a silent clap to the 4 of them. It was very smart of Mimi to suggest grabbing the backpack and for Season to cut a hole at the bottom.

Suddenly, I am at the crossroads for the first time in the Games. How easy would it be to run over there, kill Season, and take the pliers for myself? But my one problem is by running, I will be sure to attract attention from some of the mutts.

I run down the many scenarios in my mind to see what chance I have of dying. Not only will I be attracting mutts, but if I kill that pip-squeak, her little friends will be coming after me too. I can run, but Vigilance is a strong spear thrower and Mimi will shoot me down with her bow the first chance she gets. No, I should stay here and watch everything unfold.

The thud of a large rock captures my attention. I don't have time to see who threw it due to the two mutts coming my way. Ironically, it's Bailey and Eris. I look down at my axe and sigh. I really wanted to save it for a real person's death. Oh, well.

I bury my axe into Bailey's chest and pull it out, looking at the blood on my axe with disgust. I next swing at Eris, burying the axe on the opposite side of the original. I pull it out and try to wipe it clean on the ground. Gamemakers really need to step up their game.

Another rock lands next to me and yet again I don't have time to find the culprit. The boy from 8, Damon as I recall, charges at me. He catches me by surprise and manages to knock me off my feet. But he doesn't pin my arms down and he gets my axe right in his head.

I push the now twice dead body off of me and regain my footing. I wipe off my axe again and scope the plain. Season was almost done with her quite impressive hole in the fence. This is why I always thought of her as my greatest enemy. The other 3 were still busy with dead tributes. I try to see who they are fighting, when my heart stops.

One of them is Eris, even though I just killed her. These things can rise from the dead more than once. I turn around swiftly to find that Damon's body in gone. I dive back into my spot at the Cornucopia, not wanting to fight anymore.

I am wiping the remaining blood off my axe when another rock hits near where I am standing. Only this time, no mutt comes. And I see exactly who it is.

**District 3 Leita Ashling's POV**

It is going to be hard throwing rocks and fighting off mutts at the same time. I can only do so much at one time. I am not magic.

I see Elena in the Cornucopia, just taking in the scene. I hadn't expected her to bother fighting. I finish off one of the bloodbath tributes whose name I don't know and pick up the rock. I make sure to aim it so it won't kill her, only so it will draw attention to her.

I launch the first rock and even I can hear the thud from where I am standing. Two mutts are already making their way over to her. I want to laugh at who they are, Bailey and Eris. It serves her right too.

I turn back to the mutts I am fighting. I finish off the girl from 11 and have the chance to turn back to Elena. She has just finished Eris off easily for the second time.

I groan and pick up another rather large rock. I throw it over to near where she is standing. I can tell she wants to find who did it, but the boy from 8 is heading her way.

Again, I turn back to my own problems. I butcher the boy from 5 before turning back for the second time. To my delight, the boy has her on the ground.

But yet again, Elena proves she is stronger than everyone. The boy was stupid enough not to get her arms. She takes her axe and buries it in the boy's head.

Elena pulls it out and cleans it. I see her dart back to her place at the Cornucopia. I strike my whip against the large boy from 11 and lunge to get a new rock. It was heavier than my others so it will work perfectly.

I send the rock flying into the Cornucopia. But no mutant hears it. Before I could see if she was looking around, I am tackled to the ground.

The girl on top of me was the girl from 9, Cami.

"As I said, I wanted you to die because of your camouflage problem, but me killing you will have to do," the mutt, Cami snarls.

"How did you…"

"Know that?" she asks with a wicked smile. "I know everything Cami knew because I am her. Only better."

"No, you're not," I sneer and try to kick the girl off of me. But she is far too strong. I don't know whether this is because of the alterations or she was just always this strong, but I feel my wrists starting to bruise.

"Elena!" I call. Cami rolls her eyes.

"Why did you even bother with her? She's not going to help you," Cami tells me. Even as a mutt, she still seems really smart.

"ELENA," I call again, this time louder.

"You're wasting your time," the mutt snaps. "Just get ready to die."

But the mutt may be wrong after all. I see Elena peering over Cami, looking me in the eyes.

"Elena," I say with a sigh of relief.

"Shut up," Cami roars. She seems to be contemplating how to kill me. I don't see any weapons in her hands or in her. She smiles that same sinister smile again and I see the rows of razor sharp teeth, a weapon better than any other.

"Elena," I mutter helplessly.

"Sorry, Leita," Elena hisses. "But this is what happens when you try to outsmart Elena Lovitz." I watch her walk back to the Cornucopia, probably going to watch for a safe distance.

She is the last person I see as the mutt Cami buries her teeth into my throat.

**District 1 Mimi Stewart's POV**

"I got it," Season yells to us. When I have the chance, I turn to see her finished product. It was perfect. We could exactly walk through it, but crawling would be easy. Season waves us over.

I hurry beside her and watch as Storm and Vigilance finish off their last mutts. They race over to us.

"Great job, Season," Storm compliments. He slides under, throwing his spear in first.

"Great," Vigilance says with a tiny smile. He slides through next.

"You can go, it's yours after all," I tell her.

"Thanks," Season says and makes her way under. I take one last look back at the circle only to see the girl from 3's neck being cut open with the girl from 9's teeth. I shudder and start to crawl out of the circle.

I am almost there when I feel a hand wrap around my right ankle then my left. And it starts to pull me back.

"NO!" Season screams and tries to grab my hands to pull me back. But she is too late; I am already back under the fence.

I am being dragged back into the center of the circle. I try desperately to find something to grab, something to stop the dragging. But no matter how hard I claw at the earth, I can't find something to hold.

Finally, the dragging stops. I am flipped over to see the faces of at least half of the mutts, all grinning down at my viciously. I shudder again, thinking of everything they could do.

Two mutts come to stand right at my feet. It's Wiley and Zander.

"Hi sweetie, did you miss us?" Wiley growls. Zander laughs psychotically at this.

"HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hear Storm yelling something as well as Season.

"Your little lover can't save you now," Zander says with a sinister smirk. "I would yell good-bye while you still can."

"STORM! SEASON!" I scream. I know it's useless, but hope is the only thing I have right now. And even that seems to be dimming.

"Who wants to do it?" Wiley asks the crowd around me. I spot a girl with a bow in her hand, the other hand raised, and that is when the idea dawns on me.

I still have my weapons.

As they argue over who gets to kill me, I slide out an arrow. I string it into my bow and pull back. I send it flying right into mutant Wiley's neck.

He coughs out something that nobody can understand before falling to the ground. The mutants first stare at him, then me. One of the girls, Marina I think, kicks my hand, freeing the bow from my grip. Now I really do have nothing.

"Let's just end this, I'll do it," Zander snaps at the rest of them. Someone tosses him a blue blood coated spear and he hovers it over my neck.

"Bye, lover girl. Looks like true love doesn't conquer all," he sneers.

_I love you Storm_, I think just as Zander jams the spear into my throat.

…

**Not Mimi! Now I am really crying. I guess that jerk Zander is right, true love doesn't conquer all. Poor Storm and of course, poor Mimi. Now there are only 4 left fighting for the crown.**

**And Leita is dead too. But everyone who has crossed Elena is dead. Well, except for Season…**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Are you ready for the end?**

**I will see you tomorrow my dear readers when the final chapter is up. Then I will post the sequel. I would love reviews. Carpe Diem, readers, carpe diem.**

**-Emma**


	21. Epilogue: Screaming

***Starts to cry* Here is the last chapter of the story. I am so sad it's about to be over. But I hope you enjoy this one last part.**

….

**District 2 Vigilance Peregrine's POV**

The sound of screaming rings in my ear. Storm is yelling out Mimi's name even though it is hopeless. I am surprised he is not under the fence by now, but I turn to see Season desperately holding him back. Tears are running down her cheeks as well.

Zander removes the spear from Mimi's neck and laughs. Soon enough, all the others have joined in. Then we all watch as the mutants give one final howl, then they along with the table and fence disintegrate. All their ashes blowing away.

I hear Season give a moan of pain. I turn to see Storm is out of her grasp. Now, he is sprinting across the circle, taking the dead Mimi in his arms. Season in right behind him and puts and hand on his shoulder.

I never knew Mimi that well, but she seemed like a better person than a lot of the tributes here. I walk over and stand over Storm and Season, grieving the girl's death.

Two cannons boom for Mimi and the girl from 3. That means we are the only four left to play. I know the audience wants a show.

I find Elena, lounging at the opening of the Cornucopia. This has always been just an easy game for her. She has always just been one step ahead of us all.

She sees me looking at her and shoots me a smirk. That same, cocky smirk of hers. It's always there, even when she isn't smiling. It's in her eyes. She always knows she is going to come out victorious.

Storm and Season are still sobbing behind me over Mimi. I see the hovercraft coming to pick up Leita and after, Mimi.

Season manages to drag Storm away from Mimi's body long enough for her to be picked up. Elena is looking at me again, daring me to ruin her plans of winning.

I tighten my grip on my spear. I take another look at Season and Storm. Neither of them had the guts to kill her right now. It was obvious.

I give Elena a long glare. She raises an eyebrow, knowing my next move. And I don't care if she does. One way or another we are both going to die. But she is going down first.

I charge. I hear Season screaming at me to stop, but she isn't trying to stop me. I take a peek back to see Storm is holding her back, urging me with his eyes to go.

I guess he knows this is how it is supposed to be. Season was going to win without me whether she liked it or not.

We are both charging at each other, head on. Elena's eyes are determined to kill. I keep my spear pointed straight at her heart, never wavering.

The collision was monumental. The force knocked us both on to our backs. Neither of us was hit either. I hear her panting and I know she must have hurt something. I want to regain my feet and kill her once and for all.

For Season. For Storm. For everyone she has hurt. And for Eris.

But I can't. It is if my legs have become paralyzed, unable to even wiggle a toe. I hear Elena getting back on her feet and I hear Season screaming for me to get up.

_It's over, Season. I lost._

This is what I wanted since I got entered into these stupid Games, isn't it? And I still do want to die. I just don't want to die at the hands of this witch.

"Gave me a run for my money," Elena says her tone airy. She still sounded like she was in pain. It is on her face when she appears above me. But she still has the smirk. "I expected you to move."

"You need to learn not to expect things so much," I tell her.

"I'll remember that when I get out of the arena," she says to me. I see the axe and I see her swing it like a child's toy. How could she always appear to be so careless? Elena really is a Class A con artist.

"You won't," I sneer.

"What, you think the two cry babies over there can take me? You were my only enemy at this point. And now, you're about to be dead," she tells me with more seriousness.

"I'm not scared of death."

"You should be," she says, the smirk growing larger. "I hear I make it pretty painful. So, have anything you want to say? Any regrets?"

"The only regret I have is not killing you."

"No one can kill me now," she says, her smirk becoming more seriousness. "I only wish you could hear the trumpets play when I am announced victor."

"You only have to kill one more person. Who's it going to be?" I ask for the heck of it. I don't know who she likes personally, but I secretly hope she will let Season live.

"Oh, please. The Hunger Games can only be one by one person in my book. Those two better be saying their last good-byes," she hisses. "So, nothing else you would like to add."

"If you do get out of here alive, I hope your life is miserable," I say to her, putting on one last look of disgust.

"Noted," she says. "I'll remember that when I'm living the good life in Victor Village."

Elena raises the axe, stifles a yawn, and brings it down to my chest. I hear the screaming. But it is not my own. Because I am happier than I ever have been. My last hope is that Season gets her act together and finishes what I started.

**District 7 Elena Lovitz's POV**

BOOM

One down, only two more to go. I look down at Lance's body and shake my head. There had been way too many idiots in these Games.

I am just pulling my axe out of his chest when I am slammed to the ground. Season looks like a maniac, knife in hand and face rose red. The knife would have killed my right on the spot, but she doesn't want to make this easy. Instead she is throwing wild punches at my face. I manage to dodge some, but I can't predict where they will all land. I taste the first bit of blood in my mouth, feeling my rage bubble up inside of me. I was not going to let this girl beat me.

I use my legs and forcefully kick her off of me. She rolls to the side of me and in the next second, she is the one pinned to the ground. I try to reach for my axe to finish the girl off, but I can't get a hold of it. Grabbing for the axe ends up being a huge mistake when Season kicks me off of her.

The whole thing goes by in one awful blur. This is a full on fight to the death, fists and feet flying everywhere. A hair pull here, a bloody nose there, this is what the Capitol wants to see. But if only I had my axe I could finish Season off for real.

My nose begins running blood into my mouth and my neck feels like it's going to give at any moment. Seasons eye is already turn black and her lip is cracked in at least three different places.

I am running out of options to kill her. Finally I manage to pin her down again. There are no rocks around so I do the logical thing. I throw a blow to her temple.

She screams in what must be agonizing pain. All the fight is draining out of her. I scramble up to grab my axe. I take another look at Season, holding her head in her hands. It would be way too easy to finish her off. I want to save my axe for the final blow.

She could die of a head injury or drown in her own blood for all I care. I only have one more person standing in the way of my victory.

I look across the circle at Storm Loret. I don't even bother sprinting at him; instead I just walk leisurely towards him.

His eyes go wide in panic and fear. I see him desperately searching for a weapon, anything to put a dent in me. I laugh, knowing he won't find anything.

Then, his eyes land on something. A long spear that was casually thrown in the grass. It must be his. I watch as he inches towards it, ready to dive at any moment

_Let him dive._

I use up most of my remaining energy to lunge at him. At the same time, he dives for the spear.

I miss by a mile. My axe embeds in the earth, not in Storm Loret. But he missed the spear. He was lying on his back, out of breath. I begin to think this boy was weaker than I thought, but then I see the rock. He must have landed on it.

I shake my head yet again and remove my axe from where it landed in the ground. I stand up and dust myself off, taking all the time in the world. Storm wasn't going anywhere. I stand over him like I have done to all my other victims.

"Storm Loret, I realized I have never really met you. What a shame."

He grimaces at the sound of my voice. "I didn't want to know you," he says shakily.

"I wouldn't be rude to the person who is about to kill you," I scold. "They might make it painfully slow."

"Why do you enjoy this so much?" he asks.

I laugh at the stupid question. "Why do I enjoy winning so much? Well, not only do I get to keep my life, I get to go back to a life of luxury."

"Let me rephrase my question. Why do you like killing so much?"

This question stops me for a minute. It is not that I like to kill in general, I kill to survive. But now, I realize that I have come to take pride in my killing. Have I gone insane?

I immediately shake the thought away. I, Elena Lovitz, going insane? It was practically unthinkable. "I enjoy winning. Anymore stupid questions?"

"You enjoy winning which means you enjoy watching other people die," he says logically.

My anger is flaring up again. "I don't enjoy it. I'm sorry that not all people cry when someone they barely know dies."

I see I have got him fuming now to. "At least I knew enough about them to care. You just would slit their throat, not bothering to care that they may have a family or not."

"You think I don't have a family? Caring does not get you back to your family. Caring doesn't let you win," I yell.

"It really all about winning to you isn't it?" he says, looking at me like I was the most despicable thing he has ever seen.

"I can see it's not for you. And that is what get's you killed," I say, regaining my cool. "So, lover boy, ready to die?"

I hear him mutter something under his breath. I laugh at him and his stupidity.

"Good, because I am ready to win." I raise up my axe for the winning blow.

The hand clamps down on my shoulder and the knife stabs me in the back. Then it stabs me again. And again. And again.

"Sorry, Elena," Season snarls. "You _lose_."

**District 12 Storm Loret's POV**

I scramble to my feet, still afraid that Elena could still bring down the axe. I watch as Season let's Elena slide to the ground. The cannon doesn't boom so she still must be holding on. She always was a fighter.

I look at Season with the Elena's blood on her hands, her own blood on her face, and the tears cascading down her cheeks. I hold out my arms and she doesn't hesitate to walk into them.

We both know what will come next. Elena's cannon will sound and Claudius will revoke the new rule yet again. We had to beat him to it.

"Season," I whisper in her ear. "When Elena's cannon sounds you have to kill me. We can't let the Gamemakers trick us."

I feel Season shake her head. "No, I can't." I hear her mumble I can't a few more times to herself.

"Season, listen…"

BOOM

Elena must have slipped away. No matter how hard you tried not to, you have to admire Elena. She played the game better than anyone else could have. But she made one tiny mistake and it cost her everything.

Season is holding on to my tighter, reinforcing the idea that she is not going to kill me. I don't have any weapons to kill myself, so we just have to wait.

The trumpets blare around us and Claudius's voice enters the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, your newest victors, Season Vitale and Storm Loret. I give you the tributes of Districts 2 and 12!"

The audience cheers are heard all across the arena. Season and I finally break apart and look at one another.

We had just won the Hunger Games.

**District 2 Victor Season Vitale's POV**

Screaming, that's all I could hear for what feels like days. But I welcome the screaming. It tells me that I'm alive.

I finally feel that I am all the way awake on what must be the third day I have been asleep. It could be more or less, but I haven't counted.

The sunlight leaks into my eyelids. I don't want to open my eyes instead I bury them into my pillow.

_Pillow._

Yes indeed, I feel a soft pillow under me. I don't open my eyes, but I move my hands around. I feel a soft comforter, satin sheets, a warm night dress, and a canopy's curtains. I finally flick open my eyes and see my bedroom in the Training Center.

I had made it out alive. I was officially a victor.

I slip out of bed on to the soft rug, my toes warming with delight. Having to where those boots for so long wasn't very comfy.

I don't bother changing; instead I just walk out my bedroom door. I enter the dining room of the District 2 floor.

My mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, my stylist, Amos, and Elle are all waiting for me. Brutus pats me on the head and grumbles congratulations. Enobaria gives me a kiss on the forehead. Elle hugs me tight, saying she always knew it would be me. Finally Amos gives me a fleeting hug before whisking me away back to my room.

Oh, I have to watch the Games recap tonight. What fun.

The prepping takes hours. It is full of chirpy comments about my prep teams' dreary lives. They don't think it's dreary, I do. I try not to yawn and I nod occasionally. Their boring conversations make me long for Auttie. At least she was only one person.

Amos helps me into me new dress. It slips on so easily and now I am allowed to look at myself in the mirror.

I have gotten so skinny and pale. If it wasn't for my dress, I bet would be able to count my ribs. My hair was also longer. Now it could be put into little ringlets without extensions. I look so different, but at least it is still me underneath. Well, at least I hope it's me.

I stare at the dress for a long time. It is not some amazing feat, like the District 12 chariot outfits in the 74th Hunger Games. But it still scared me and filled me with amazement at the same time. I was dressed in a short, silver dress that was almost reflecting. Just like a knife.

But that part was normal. My sash was black with gold swirls around. That was the handle of the knife I used to kill Elena.

I looked like the knife I used to kill Elena.

I am not given any more time to look at my own reflection. I am hurried off down into the basement under the stage.

I am stationed on a lift that will bring me to the stage when it is time. Then, I am left completely alone. I shouldn't be scared anymore, but visions of Elena popping out and killing me still haunt me.

I just stand there on the lift as still as a statue.

"That dress is a little freaky," the one voice I want to hear tells me. I turn around full of relief and see Storm, the only person who will now ever understand me.

I step off the lift and hug him tight, so glad I wasn't a victor alone. "I know right," I whisper in his ear.

We pull away and I step back on to my lift. He is not dressed even close to match me. He is wearing a black suit with a red tie that seemed to be changing colors to match fire. I admire District 12's designers, but I think they need to find a new theme.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

He just shrugs and steps on to my lift. I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "Don't' you have your own lift to be getting back to?"

He shrugs back in response. "Who cares? This one seems fine," he tells me.

I don't get to respond before the lift starts to rise. "Looks like its too late now," I mutter.

We are backstage now. I can already hear the crowd rumbling. The prep teams our already out there, hauling in the applause.

"By the way, that question of your before, about me being ready. I don't want t do this. I feel like this is only for the Capitol now, not me," he says with a sigh.

I think about what he says. We really are doing this for them now. And for some reason that makes me really angry. Why should they make us do things for their own enjoyment? That's when my idea sparks.

"Let's not do it for them," I say to him, smiling.

"Then who are we doing it for?" he asks me, confused.

"Mimi, because she deserved to win more than anyone of us," I say. "And Eris, for helping us win this even though you didn't know her."

"And Vigilance for risking his life to try to kill Elena and helping us the progress," Storm says with a smile like mine. He has gotten what I am saying.

"And Elena," I say thoughtfully. "Because she really was smarter than us all and she played the game better than anyone could."

Storm nods. "Let's do this."

The mentors have just finished getting their applause. That means we are up. Storm holds out his hand and I slip mine into it. We may not be lovers, but we have been through so much together.

So, we walk as a team into the screaming.

…

**Bet you never saw that coming. Actually, if someone told me that was how it was going to end a few chapters ago, I would have been shocked.**

**But it is my pleasure to present your victors Season Vitale and Storm Loret.**

**Now I have my thanks to give:**

**Tour De Force: Thank you for giving me two amazing tributes, one of them being our lovely victor Season Vitale! Although I tried to be extremely unbiased when writing about the arena, but Season was always my favorite.**

**LovelyDaydream: Thank you for giving us our other victor, Storm Loret! It is hard to believe in the first few chapters I made him seem like such a jerk. I am glad he is now the sensible, but hopeless romantic that he should be.**

**BloodyRoseLove: Thank you for giving us our favorite runner-up, Elena Lovitz! She was the best villain ever. She really was smarter than everyone else and I am so glad she was a part of my story.**

**And thank you to EVERYONE! If it wasn't for you I would never have gotten this finished. All you reviewers who gave me tributes are amazing. I loved them all. **

**Now I guess this is good-bye…I'm just kidding. Check out my new submit your own tribute story, ****Behind Enemy Lines****. It will not only have your characters, but Season and Storm too! It is coming out…right now! Go submit your tributes. Also as a prize for our winning tributes creators, I will give you the District of your choice if you chose to do my story!**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Any last thoughts on the ending?**

**This is the last time I will tell you to review…on this story. Carpe Diem, seize the day by submitting a new tribute.**

**-Emma**


	22. Alternate Ending: Monster

**District 2: Season Vitale's POV**

No matter how hard I scream, no one is listening. Lance is dead. The audience is fixated on Elena and Storm. I am dead weight at the moment. Maybe I am not even screaming. My head hurts too much for me to even hear myself. I could be dying for all I know. The only thing that registers is that the end is near for one of three of us right now. It needs to be Elena.

The knife is still in my reach and despite my throbbing head, I lunge for it. It makes it to my grasp and I tighten the hold. I try to rise to my feet, but my first attempt is futile. The second attempt gets me to my feet, but I still find it hard to walk. My eyes squint and a foggy cloud is settling over them, but I can still make the standing Elena, holding Storm down with her foot. There is an axe in her hand and it is only a matter of seconds before it will deal its final blow.

My legs begin to get their feel back, but I don't have enough time to have them heal all the way. I take off towards Elena in a stumbling fashion. My ears begin to get some sound back and I can hear the two exchanging words, but I can't make out what they are. Storm is trying to delay her. He must really trust me to save him.

"Good, because I'm ready to win," Elena tells Storm and I just know she is wearing a gloating smile. The axe begins to rise and I lift my knife up to enter her back. So close, so close…

_Boom_

There is a cry of anguish and a haughty laugh. Then, nothing. I've failed Mimi. I've failed Lance. I've failed Storm. And I've failed myself. All in just being two steps behind. "No," is the only thing I can mutter to myself.

Elena turns around and seems a bit surprised to see me. "I thought you would be kicking the bucket as well," she says with a smirk. "My axe could use one more…" She stops when the blaring of trumpets echoes across the arena. Elena's face falls quickly. For once, we are both on the same page. The rule change must still be good since Mimi and Storm did not win together. We have both won.

"No," I yell at the sky, but this doesn't stop the trumpeting. Elena is silent, not knowing what to do for once in this game. She can't win with me and I can't win with her. But the Capitol doesn't seem to care. They have probably found joy in this and why would they take joy away from their audience?

"_Yeah, we're in this together. I promise."_

The line Lance said to me on the roof that night comes to mind. I didn't believe it then or at any time in this arena, but for some reason, I believe it now. We were in it together. But it was more than just us. We were in it with Mimi, with Storm, and with Eris. Maybe we were in it with everyone. As long as we did everything to stop Elena from winning.

And we failed, we all failed, but I failed the worst. I could have stopped her and I was just a little too far behind.

But we are all in this together. If one dies, we all die a little with them until slowly we are all gone. That is how the game works. Only one lives and they are almost not even a person anymore. Only one lives and the rest die.

"Well Elena, congratulations," I say in a whisper. She looks at me in confusion, but also always with hatred. I give her a smirk of my own and wait just a few seconds longer. And soon enough, Claudius's voice enters the arena, announcing the two of us the winners. "You win." With my final knife, I raise it up for the whole damn Capitol to see. They all win.

**District 7: Elena Lovitz's POV**

"Wait for Caesar to announce your name, then enter on to center stage," a Capitol attendant tells me before running off to make sure everything is in place for my big night. Season was right, I really did win. And all it took was a handful of deceit and the stupidity to twenty three other tributes.

I still can't help, but admire Season for her courage. Killing yourself just as you are announced winner is a gutsy move. However, I doubt the Capitol even cares. They probably all adore me for playing so well in there game that they wouldn't have wanted me to share the spotlight with anyone. That crown belongs to me and only me.

My mind wanders to what it will be like to watch the most of the Games on TV, relive it all. I suppose for some victors it is terrible, but I have always been one who likes to admire my own work. It should also be fun to watch the others fall for it all. I only have to wait a few more…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 76th Hunger Games Victor, Elena Lovitz!" The audience erupts in an ample amount of cheers for me and all for me. I enter and walk to center stage, a real smile gracing my face. It almost makes me want to cry. Almost, of course. I let them admire my toothy smile and let them admire my blood red dress. I then go to shake Caesar hand and enjoy watching him grimace at my strong grip.

I go to sit on the Victor's chair, waiting for the crown to be brought out. And it is the full crown with no splitting required. President Snow places it on my head and the crowd cheers again. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Thank you for playing." If my smile could possibly get any wider, it would. The president just thanked me for playing. Not just congratulations, but thank you for playing. I refrain from pinching myself to see if it is all just a dream.

Once the cheering subsides, it is time to view the Games. I used to enjoy watching the final, cut down Games back in District 7. I liked seeing the story they would tell. What would mine be? It can't just be any old victory march like some victors get. It has to be more. My chair is turned around to get a better view of the large screen behind the stage. It buzzes to life and I am at the edge of my seat.

The first shot is of me, smirking at someone or something. My name appears below. The shot fades away to a black screen with the words "The 76th Hunger Games" appearing in large font and white coloring. Suddenly blood begins to drip down the screen, covering the words. I knit my eyebrows in confusion. What a strange way to start the video.

But the strangeness didn't end there. All twenty three other tributes are made to look like vulnerable victims at there Reaping. I, in contrast, look like a villain with a pointy toothed smirk on my face. Then it dawns on me. My story will not be any ordinary victory march.

It is a horror story.

I find myself squirming in my seat at every change of shot. They show me intimidating the younger tributes, slithering my way into the careers, and smirking, always smirking. All the other tributes look like saints, even that wretched Season. I can't possible get worse, but it does, it always does.

The Games look like a nightmare. They show tributes crying and me laughing. They show tributes begins and me with little mercy. I watch the tricking and the torture that I caused and I try to looks away, but I just can't. Everything seems so wrong. This couldn't have been me, it couldn't have. Was it?

The video is coming to a close and I think I have felt a few tears slip from my eyes. I watch myself on the screen, letting Leita die by tribute zombies. I watch myself kill Lance and Storm with no sympathy. I do see one thing I didn't know. Season almost killed me, that is why she was standing there.

Season death is really the perfect end. They make her look like the hero with an untimely death. Instead of showing her as some rebel for killing herself, they show her as some kind of god sacrificing herself to let me win, as if there was never any rule change. The video finally ends with the one millionth shot of me smirking with the word victor below in red.

The screen is turned off and the audience cheers. I try to smile, but it just falters. I feel like the reality I thought was real was just shattered into thousands of pieces and then shattered again. I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore. I am not Elena Lovitz, prized victor, in the Capitol's eyes.

I am Elena Lovitz, the monster.

…

**You are probably wondering why I added an alternate ending to this story. I was inspired to write about Elena winning. I might do this for Behind Enemy Lines as well. I hope you liked it.**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Would you have preferred to see Elena win?**

**Reviews would be amazing. Peace, Love, and All That Jazz**

**-Emma**


End file.
